Dragon Heartstring
by TheSaberWolf
Summary: Hermione discovers something about herself around her fourteenth birthday that will change her life forever. As she returns to school for the Triwizard Tournament, a certain French Veela catches her eye. As their lives intertwine, darkness descends and threatens to tear apart everything they hold dear. Very M rated. Potential dubcon for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story! I don't have anyone checking after me, so any and all mistakes are my own. I also don't own anything from Harry Potter, but there a few OCs that are my own. That means anyone not from the HP universe are my own creations and bear no reflection on real people. This story is a bit different, but I enjoyed writing it. I will warn now that there is an extremely good reason for the M rating. I plan on uploading every Saturday unless things change. I hope you all enjoy it as well! -Saber**

 _Now you're coming down to earth_

 _Okay, hello, welcome to the world_

"Welcome to the World" by Kevin Rudolf

Dragon Heartstring

I sat at my desk for the last time of the school year. I couldn't help but feel sad at leaving the magical school and my friends. It had been a crazy year once more, and my mind had been wandering back over the past year.

I had taken full advantage of the Time Turner that I had been gifted to borrow for the year. I had used it to take more courses, as well as go back in time to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak from certain doom. The two now were off traveling together in secret, full of appreciation of their newfound freedom. Harry had been put through so much yet again, and I couldn't help but pity the boy.

"I do hope you all will enjoy your summer and make sure to stay safe," Professor McGonagall stated, the edges of her lips twisting ever so slightly in an effort to smile.

The students sitting voiced their thanks and wishes of the elder woman to take care as well before rising to make their exit.

"Ah, Miss Granger, if you could please wait a moment," the Gryffindor Head of House called to me. I nodded and stood behind my chair while students rushed by to freedom. I couldn't help but hope my favorite professor was going to offer suggestions on studies and symposiums I could attend during the summer. She knew how much I loved to learn and was willing to help expand my knowledge—a big part of why I was so fond of the Scottish witch.

"Yes, professor?" I asked as I made my way to the front of the class where she stood.

She studied me for a moment, eyeing me up and down before speaking. "How have you been feeling lately, dear?" I tilted my head in confusion. I could see worry clearly in her eyes.

"I feel fine, why? Is it because of all of the time travel?"

She pressed her lips tightly as if contemplating something. "Have you been eating enough or exercising more than usual?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Have you noticed your magic growing rather exponentially?"

I opened my mouth to reply but shut it after a second. I had noticed that performing spells and charms took practically no effort, and I was able to perform much more difficult spells with increasing ease as each day passed. I thought it was simply some sort of magical growth spurt or a side effect of the Time Turner.

Simply nodding my answer, the older woman studied me for a few more moments. "I want you to keep in touch with me during your break. Pay attention to any changes you deem as odd or unusual and inform me if anything happens. I apologize for seeming cryptic; I simply worry about my cubs. I hope you can forgive me." This time, a rare full smile appeared on the stern professor's face.

I smiled in return. "Of course, professor. What exactly should I keep an eye on?"

"Your physical and magical abilities. You seem to have hit a growth spurt, and I want to make sure you are alright—that the repercussions of the Time Turner are controlled."

"I will, Professor, you have my word. I will owl you if anything happens," I replied. I was grateful that the woman genuinely cared about me. I had struggled to make friends during my first year before I was attacked by a troll, but the Transfiguration professor had always kept a close eye on me, helping and guiding me when I needed it.

She smiled once more. "Of course, Miss Granger. If I recall, your birthday is coming up next month, correct?" I nodded with a blush, surprised she knew something so personal. "Perhaps I can find a suitable symposium as a gift."

"Thank you, Professor, I'd greatly enjoy that," I beamed, now eagerly looking forward to June 28th.

She nodded, "Yes, well, I won't keep you any longer. The train should be leaving before too long. Why don't you get along and have a good summer, Miss Granger."

Chancing a hug, I wrapped my arms around the older woman, who tensed slightly at the rare contact, before returning the hug. "Have a great summer, Professor," I replied and took my leave.

I had already packed my belongings and grabbed my trunk and things from the dormitory before heading to Hogsmeade to board the train. Once inside, I found my two best friends, Harry and Ron, chatting excitedly about being finished with homework and getting away from Professor Snape.

As I entered, I thought about reminding The Boy Who Lived about who he was returning to, but I decided to let him bask in his happiness while he could. I knew it wouldn't last, as he had made me and Ron well aware of how abusive his aunt, uncle, and cousin were. We had debated about rescuing him from them, but in the end Harry said he couldn't bring himself to leave them for good.

Terrible as they were to him, they feared him and were more than eager to get rid of him each school year, letting him spend time with the Weasley's at the Burrow during holidays from time to time. That was about all they were good for.

The boys fussed as I expressed my sorrow for leaving all the knowledge that Hogwarts held behind. I was eager to get my list of books for the next school year to start reading and getting ahead on my studies.

"Blimey, 'mione, summer is supposed to mean a break from school, a time to relax and actually enjoy yourself. Why do you want to torture yourself more?" Ron frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. Harry smiled as he watched his friend express his distaste for anything revolving around education.

"Because," I said authoritatively, "education is a vital part of our lives. Merlin knows you two couldn't have survived the past three years without me. Someone has to be smart enough to keep you both alive—no offense, Harry."

Harry simply shrugged, knowing I was right. Ron, however, pouted. "Well it's not like we asked for all of these things to happen. We just have rotten luck."

"I'd say we've been pretty lucky," Harry argued before pointing out, "'mione's right—without her we surely would have died more than once. So keep studying, mate, and thanks in advance for all of the future times you're probably gonna be saving our sorry arse's."

I giggled and nodded as Ron huffed in defeat.

"You know, Hermione, I'd say that Time Turner business really worked for you, though," the redhead stated, looking me up and down.

"What do you mean?"

"You look bloody fit after everything." Harry scrunched his eyebrows, clearly having not looked at me in that way. But now that he was, he agreed with the other boy.

I wasn't sure whether to be repulsed or what. I had never cared about my looks—there were far more important things on my mind than what people thought about my physique. "Uh, thanks, I think?"

I suddenly remembered about McGonagall asking me if I had been working out more. Apparently she had noticed a physical change in me as well. Guess I had been too busy lately to notice—not that I cared.

We changed the subject, to my relief, and talked about plans for the summer. We promised to owl each other as much as possible and agreed to try and meet up at the Burrow at some point. I was willing to go, so long as it didn't interfere with my studies or any lectures I wanted to attend.

As we arrived at Kings Cross station, we got off the train with our luggage. I quickly spotted my parents standing awkwardly as they waited.

I chuckled, knowing they weren't used to the whole magic business, but was grateful they were supportive of me. I exchanged goodbyes with the boys once more before taking off to greet my parents.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you, dear," mum smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled at the embrace, having missed my parents, and turned to hug dad after mum released me.

"How are you, pumpkin? Have a good year?" dad asked. I chuckled at his nickname for me. Since I was a witch, he deemed it a fitting term.

"Great, how about you two?" I asked, allowing dad to take my luggage as he reached for it. He began to pull it behind him as we strode through the crowd to leave Platform 9 ¾ and return to the Muggle station.

"Quite well, no complaints," dad replied. We had to step aside to dodge a group of people who nearly plowed into us as they passed. They all gave us dirty looks for getting in their way. It wasn't exactly our fault, as we had literally appeared from practically nowhere.

When we left the rush of the train station, we climbed into my parent's car before heading home. Within thirty minutes, we were walking in the front door. I smiled, inhaling the familiar scent of my home. It was one of my favorite scents, second to parchment and ink. I retrieved my luggage from dad and carried it to my room before setting out to put everything up.

Crookshanks hopped onto my bed as I let him out of his cage, watching me work. I stopped occasionally to pet the fluffy cat with a smile. When I was finished, I hoisted him up and carried him back to the living room with me.

Shortly after I sat down in an armchair, mum came in with three cups of tea and sat on the couch by dad. "So, tell us how school was?" mum pressed before taking a sip of the steaming beverage.

I smiled softly, wondering where to begin. I knew better than to tell my parents about all of the danger we had faced during the school year, but I did try to explain the Time Turner as a way for my vast academic load. They seemed to understand a little, though I knew if I went into detail about its workings and such, they would be over their heads. They did their best to simply accept I had travelled through time to take extra classes on magic—something they never really believed in before I received a certain acceptance letter from a mysterious woman.

My parents then proceeded to tell me about their work at the dentistry. I was invested in what they did, having been raised as a Muggle-born. Luckily I no longer had to endure that process of cleaning and fixing my teeth anymore. I still preferred to brush my teeth as opposed to cleaning them with magic, but I had recently picked up on a spell that straightens teeth—something I had quickly put to good use.

While I didn't care what I looked like, it was nice to have a decent smile. It was either use magic for my teeth or risk my parents forcing me into braces, and I knew enough horror stories to refuse them.

As the days turned to weeks, Professor McGonagall kept her promise to send me invites to studies and lectures held on a wide range of topics. It kept my mind busy, but it didn't distract me from paying attention to her request to keep an eye on anything odd that happened to me.

Now that it had been pointed out, I noticed my body had become much more tone, and I had an excess of energy. I went for a run in the morning and just before dinner every day now. I also noticed that I had shot up about five inches in the span of about as many weeks. My appetite had grown as well, primarily with a desire for anything meat. I also wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I felt like my senses were sharper as well.

My parents noticed the changes as well and were clearly worried about me. They could probably guess that this wasn't a normal thing, even for a witch. I had written to Professor McGonagall every week since school ended, and she had even gone out of her way from time to time to meet me at some of the symposiums. I always caught the anxious look she wore as she studied me, and I couldn't help but worry something was wrong with me. Did the Time Turner cause more damage to my body than I had previously thought? Dumbledore had said there shouldn't be any drastic or lasting effects, but I wasn't so sure anymore.

It was now a few days before my birthday, and I woke early, drenched in sweat. Even though it was summer, I felt abnormally hot as I began my day. I decided to wait until after my run to shower and quickly changed into appropriate attire. I would have to wash my bed sheets, as the outline of my body could be seen from the sweat.

I shivered with revulsion at the sight, but ignored it for now, too energetic to sit still much longer.

I had jogged for nearly an hour before deciding to head home. I was still feeling fine, not winded or tired, as I made my way back, slowing down occasionally to take a sip from my water bottle.

When I got home, I jumped in the shower, relishing the cool water as it washed the grime and sweat from my body. I went to the kitchen after dressing and grabbed a bowl and some cereal, pouring a glass of orange juice before sitting at the table. Mum and dad joined shortly after, preparing to go to work. We ate in relative silence after mum asked how my run was.

I knew they were worried about me, and I knew they likely blamed the Time Turner. I did my best to quell their fears, saying it was just a part of puberty. I knew they didn't believe me, but what other explanation was there? I didn't want to blame magic for something being wrong with me—I didn't want my parents to withhold me from my abilities and friends. They needed me, so whatever was wrong with me, I would fight it like I had so many other obstacles.

After my parents left, I plopped down on the couch and pulled out a book on portkeys. I was lost in the knowledge when I heard several taps on the window. Looking up, I spotted the familiar owl and smiled. Rising, I made my way over to the window and opened it for Hedwig to enter. She fluttered in and happily landed on the back of the couch I had been sitting at.

"Hey, girl, how are you?" I smiled, stroking her head affectionately. Crookshanks simply looked up at our guest for a moment before curling back up in the armchair and dozed off once more.

I spotted the letter the owl was bearing and retrieved it off her leg. She ruffled her feathers and looked at me expectantly. I smiled and summoned a bag of treats for the snowy owl. I hadn't even noticed I performed this activity wordless and wandless.

The owl hooted happily and ate the few treats I presented her, pecking my fingers affectionately before resting back down. Guess she was waiting for a response.

Sitting back down, I unfolded the paper. Harry had written about how poorly his summer had been going—his family was seemingly trying to do their worst, and he was struggling from leaving for the Burrow. He asked how I was and how all of the lectures had been going. I felt bad for my best friend, but was happy that he had written. He had been the only one to write consistently, as Ronald often forgot or got too distracted with Quidditch or something.

I managed to find a pen and paper and wrote a reply. I kept my changes to myself, per McGonagall's request. I didn't blame her desire to keep an eye on me, as I was worried too. Harry had enough on his plate to worry about me as well. He deserved to have a break from all of the stress in his life.

So I simply replied with as positive an attitude I could muster, informing him of all of the lectures I had attended, going into some depth to try and give the boy something to distract him from his troubles. That, or bore him enough that he might actually learn something.

When I finished, I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, giving her a few more treats, before sending her off to her master. I returned to my book and lost track of time until my parents entered the house.

"Hello, dear, how was your day?" mum asked as she kissed the top of my head.

"Wonderful," I smiled. "I read a book on new theories on portkey advancements. Oh, and Hedwig dropped in with a letter from Harry. He's not doing too well with his aunt and uncle."

My parents frowned at that information. "While I'm not fond of it, if he needs a place to stay for a while, he's more than welcome here," dad said. I knew he was referring to being unhappy about having a boy under the same roof as me, but I simply shook my head.

"Don't worry, dad, there's nothing between me and Harry—he's like a brother to me. And no, I think he'd prefer to go to the Burrow so he doesn't have to listen to me rant about runes and theories on portkeys," I chuckled. My parents simply smiled, letting me go on about my studies.

I headed out for my evening run, cutting it short, and returned home to help mum with dinner before showering again. Luckily I had enough sense to wash my bed sheets during the day and smiled as I breathed in the fresh linen after I said my goodnights to my parents.

Lying there, I quickly found myself sweating again. I guess I had been too lost in my book to pay attention to how hot I really was. I twisted and turned before casting a cooling spell to try and help me get comfortable enough to sleep. Finally, I drifted off, eager for my birthday coming up.

It was the day before my birthday. My parents had left work early to spend time with me, and had taken off the next day before the weekend. We had gone out to do a bit of shopping so mum could prepare my new favorite dish—a pot roast with steamed vegetables. It wasn't so much the veggies I enjoyed, but rather the heaping portion of the meat.

We had gotten home and I was helping put the groceries away when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," dad called from the living room. I heard him shuffle, but paid no more attention as I put some cans of green beans in the pantry. "Hermione, would you come here."

What did he need me for?

I glanced at mum to make sure she had everything taken care of, and she simply nodded before motioning me to join dad. I hurried towards the door and suddenly stopped as I spotted Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore in the foyer.

"Professors, what are you doing here?" I asked, finally forcing my feet to move closer to the pair.

McGonagall's stoic expression softened as she saw me. Dumbledore, who had looked amused moments earlier, stiffened slightly as he studied me. I couldn't help the bundle of fear that formed in my chest at his reaction, but I only prayed they were here to inform me of some new lecture I could attend.

"Ah, Miss Granger, good to see you," Dumbledore started as he quickly collected himself, seeming as if nothing had been amiss. "We do apologize for intruding on you all without notice, but felt it necessary."

"No trouble at all. In fact, we were about to start dinner. Would you like to stay?" dad offered with a smile.

The two professors exchanged a glance and nodded. "That would be wonderful, thank you," the old headmaster spoke. Dad motioned the pair further inside, and I returned to the kitchen with them behind me.

"Mum, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are here. They're staying for dinner, so I'll help you prepare it," I offered.

Mum turned and greeted the witch and wizard as they entered. "Oh, what a pleasure! I do hope you enjoy Sheperd's pie," she stated.

"Ah, I do in fact enjoy a delicious Sheperd's pie," Dumbledore smiled.

"Is there anything we can help with?" McGonagall asked, fidgeting slightly.

Mum shook her head. "Nonsense! You're our guests—it's only fair that you both relax and enjoy yourselves. Hermione can help." Mum winked at me, and I giggled. The two professors studied me for a moment before accepting.

"Why don't I make us up some tea and we can relax in the living room," dad suggested. The pair happily accepted and followed dad after the tea was prepared. I helped mum by cutting up the potatoes and mashing them while she prepared the rest of the food for the meal. When we had finished and put it all in to cook, I joined the others in the living room while mum made the two of us tea.

"So, what brings you here, Professors? Is there another symposium coming up?" I asked eagerly. Mum entered and handed me a cup of steaming tea before sitting next to dad.

The two exchanged another anxious look. "Well, Hermione, I wish that were the case," McGonagall started. I felt my chest tighten with fear. I could only think of one thing that would warrant the arrival of both my Head of House and Headmaster, and I didn't think it was to wish me a happy birthday.

"Is it because of what's happening to me?" My voice was small, and I wasn't sure they had heard me.

"You see, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall has informed me of certain changes happening to you. I can see them now for myself. Has anything else happened outside of the growth spurt and increased energy? She mentioned something about increased appetite as well. Is there anything more?" Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, and I knew he felt this was serious.

I swallowed hard, wanting to deny everything, to run and hide and pretend everything was fine and that I was normal. But who knew what would happen if I denied the changes?

"I feel like…I feel like I can see things better. Like things are sharper or something. And I can hear more than I could before. I can also smell things I usually wouldn't, or they're stronger," I mumbled, looking down for fear of their reaction.

"Is there anything else?" the older wizard prodded.

"I think I've been having hot flashes or something. I wake up in a pool of sweat, and a cold shower only staves it off for so long." With this, I lifted my eyes enough to see the curious look on Dumbledore's face, and the concerned expressions on the others.

Dumbledore sat back and began stroking his beard, deep in thought.

McGonagall looked at the old man. "Is it possible, Albus?" she pressed, still looking worried.

The wizard simply smiled slightly, his eyes full of kindness as they held my own. "I think we will find out tomorrow for sure, Minerva," he replied.

"What? What's this about? What's wrong with Hermione?" mum asked anxiously, taking dad's hand.

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together for a moment before sighing. "Is there something you haven't told your daughter yet?" Her expression was soft as she looked at my parents, almost as if she knew something.

My parents blinked in surprise, and I couldn't help but feel completely lost. "What haven't you told me?" This whole situation had me filled with terror, and now there was something I didn't know regarding my parents.

They shifted in their seats before looking at me. They looked worried, and it made me feel sick. Mum began. "Hermione, dear, you know that we love you with all we are, right?" I nodded slowly, wanting them to get to the point but afraid of what said point might be.

"Well, you see, we're…we're not your biological parents," dad said softly.

I stared at the couple, my mind going blank as I tried to process and understand what had just been said. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"Hermione, love…We adopted you when you were an infant," mum replied, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

My eyes shot between the couple that had raised me, loved me, given me everything I could have ever wanted. The couple that was now admitting to not being my real parents. I opened my mouth, but I found myself unable to produce words. What was I going to do now? Who were my real parents?

"We're so sorry, Hermione," dad frowned. I could see he was also holding back tears. "We love you so much; that will never change. We were unable to conceive on our own and decided to adopt. That's when we came across you. We fell in love with you the moment we saw you—you were so perfect in our eyes. We never meant to hide it from you—we just didn't want you to hate us or not see us as your parents anymore."

Tears were now coming from both parents, and I couldn't stop my own from falling. I understood why they hadn't told me, but it wasn't really their place to hide it either. "I could never hate you. Just because I don't share your genetics doesn't mean you're not my parents. You really should have told me, though. Does this have to do whatever is wrong with me?"

My parents followed my gaze to the professors. McGonagall had the decency to appear uncomfortable, but Dumbledore continued to smile softly at the exchange.

"We believe so. You see, the traits you displayed at the end of the school year worried Minerva. That was why she requested you keep in touch on any new developments—a wise decision on her part," Dumbledore nodded to the woman, who smiled slightly.

"So what exactly is wrong with her?" dad pressed. "Is there anything we can do? We'll do anything to make sure she's safe."

I couldn't help but feel a slight warmth at dad's determination. Even if he wasn't my real dad, it meant more to me because they had chosen me. They had wanted me enough to take me in and raise me as their own, even though I turned around and flipped their entire world upside down with being a witch.

McGonagall studied me for a moment. "Well, if we're correct, it's not so much that anything is wrong with her. In fact, it's quite marvelous."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed, Minerva. You see, we think that Hermione isn't simply a witch. We think she is actually a magical creature that will take full manifestation tomorrow on her fourteenth birthday."

Once more my mind went blank. "Wait…Y-You think I'm a-a magical creature?"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Indeed, Miss Granger, and an incredibly rare and powerful one at that. We believe you are a Dreki—a type of hybrid between a human and a dragon."

"You think our daughter is a _what_!" dad shouted, shooting to his feet. Mum squeezed his hand and tugged him to sit back down. I watched my parents work to calm down, unsure how to feel at this revelation. This definitely wasn't how I expected to spend my birthday.

Professor McGonagall was the first to break the silence. "A little over fourteen years ago, there was a couple, a powerful witch and wizard. They were very much in love—it was evident to all who saw them. They married and shortly after conceived a child. During that time, however, a dark wizard was wrecking havoc on with wizarding world."

I instantly knew who the witch was talking about, and I shivered, fearing I knew where the story was going.

"In an accidental skirmish, it was revealed that the couple were really Dreki, powerful magical creatures that have been hunted to the point of near extinction. They fled for their lives, wanting to give their unborn child a chance to survive.

"They managed to escape long enough to give birth to a daughter and send her to an orphanage. Shortly after that…they were discovered and killed to be presented as trophies by some of the dark wizard's followers. We didn't know what had become of their child, just that she had managed to be saved."

"We believe that you, Miss Granger, are their child," Dumbledore finished.

"I-I can't be a-a Dreki," I stammered. "I-I'm just…just a normal, boring human—there's absolutely nothing special about me!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Other than growing five inches in a month, enhanced senses, and overheating?"

I pressed my lips together. "That's just a coincidence. Early menopause or something."

Both professors burst into laughter, and I couldn't help but blush. It was a rather lame excuse. But there was no way I was a magical creature. There was no way I was special—that was Harry's job to be extraordinary. Not me.

Even my parents couldn't help but laugh at my theory. It still didn't ease my nerves and terror at being told I was a rare magical creature whose parents had died shortly after my birth. I couldn't help but feel a new connection to Harry.

"I must say, Miss Granger, early menopause would not elicit your changes, though that was a lovely breath of fresh air," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "But being a Dreki isn't a bad thing—in fact it's rather marvelous. You are one of a dying breed. I believe the changes that have been happening to you are only the tip of the iceberg, if you will."

I sighed. "Great, what else am I to expect?"

Even McGonagall's eyes were twinkling as she spoke this time. "That is what we are here for. Your body is transforming, and we believe it will be complete tomorrow, on your birthday. This will come with further enhanced senses, and a greater pool of magic. We are here to ensure that the transformation proceeds smoothly and guide you with your new abilities."

I processed all of the information I had received this evening. It definitely wasn't what I expected to hear. Happy birthday, you're a dragon.

Sighing again, my face fell. "What about my friends? What about Harry and Ron?"

"What about them?" Dumbledore asked.

"What will they think and say? How am I possibly supposed to help them now?"

The old wizard smiled softly. "Miss Granger, I believe, if anything, your friends will be in better hands now more than ever. Dragons are very possessive and protective creatures. As we stated, they are also extremely powerful. You will be more than able to protect and help them. They are very fortunate to have you."

I couldn't help but smile, touched by the sincerity of my headmaster's words. That seemed to be the only good thing to have come from this entire situation.

Another thought struck me, and I shifted. I didn't want this to backfire, so I looked down. "Um...What…What were their names?" I glanced up to see my parents exchange a look before nodding slightly to Dumbledore.

He clapped his hands together twice, keeping them together the second time before presenting them to me. When they separated, a picture of a smiling couple greeted me. "Lewis and Emily Anderson," the old headmaster replied with a sad smile.

I took the picture, tears forming in my eyes. The couple looked to be in their mid-twenties. The image moved as they looked from the camera to each other. Professor McGonagall was right—it was obvious just how in love they were from the way they looked at each other. I wiped a tear as it fell.

The man had short black hair and brown eyes while the woman had wild brown hair and green eyes. Guess I got something from each of my parents. They seemed so kind. It was truly cruel to think such good people had been taken from the world simply because they weren't human.

But then again, neither was I it seemed.

After a bit more conversation, mum pulled dinner from the oven and we sat to eat, enjoying the food in relative silence, outside of complimenting the woman for her cooking. She blushed, greatly overwhelmed by the praise she was receiving. When we finished, we returned to the living room.

"If it would be alright, I believe it would be wise for Miss Granger to be elsewhere when the transformation occurs," Dumbledore stated as he looked to my parents.

"Of course, but where would we go and why?" dad asked.

McGonagall's lips tilted up in a smile. "It's said to be extraordinary, the transformation of a Dreki. There is supposed to be a great amount of magical energy that will be released. We simply want to ensure that your own house is standing when this happens."

"What will I look like?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me. I hadn't heard of Dreki before tonight, so I now had something new to research. This thrilled me, but I was also sad to be learning too late about what seemed to be my real heritage.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "That, my dear, will be something you will have to wait and see."

I pressed my lips in frustration but sighed resignation. I knew I wouldn't get anything from the headmaster.

"So, where will we be going to, then?" mum asked, bringing dad's question back up.

With twinkling eyes, Dumbledore reached his hand out. I instantly knew he was planning on apparating us somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. I took my mum's hand before touching the old wizards. Dad took mum's other hand and reached out for McGonagall. As soon as we were all connected, I felt the uncomfortable pull behind my naval as we disappeared.

An instant later, my feet felt solid ground again. I gasped, hating the feeling of apparition. My parents fared much worse and were bent over, trying to keep from heaving up their dinner. I smiled apologetically, knowing side-apparition wasn't the most pleasant form of transportation. The first time I experienced it, I actually had lost my stomach.

Finally, I turned my gaze to the small house before us. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Why don't you try to open the gate there," Dumbledore suggested, motioning to a small metal gate that stood against a short stone wall that surrounded the building. I frowned slightly, confused by his comment, but complied nonetheless.

As I touched the gate, I felt like there was some magic present. Still, I managed to push it open and stepped forward. Looking back, I caught the amused expression on the headmaster's face. He simply stepped forward and raised his hands in a show of the house before us. I turned to look at it once more. It was dark out now, so I couldn't see too much, but it looked well-kept.

"This, Miss Granger, or rather Miss Anderson, is _your_ house," the old wizard finally answered.

" _My_ house?" I questioned, shocked by his reply.

McGonagall chuckled as she stepped next to me. "It would seem so, Miss Granger. There were wards put in place so that only the rightful owner, the child of Lewis and Emily Anderson would be able to enter. You truly are their daughter."

I couldn't believe it—I had my own house. "I-I can still live with my parents, right?" I asked in a sheepish voice.

The pair chuckled. "Of course, Hermione. In fact, I'd prefer it if you did. You are still young and attending school. On top of that, it will be wise to have them around to keep an eye on you," McGonagall assured.

I smiled, relieved I wasn't being forced out on my own.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about cosigning for her to get a house," dad chuckled to mum. She elbowed him in the gut, and he winced. "Right, sorry, it wouldn't have been a problem if we needed to. We know you're smart and responsible—you'd make us proud. You always do."

Tears welled in my eyes, and I threw my arms around my parents. They may not be blood, but they were still family.

After we separated, I turned and headed into the house. Like the outside, it appeared as if it had been looked after. Suddenly, I felt my heart drop. "Oh, Merlin, did my parents have a house elf?"

I felt horrible at the thought of owning a house elf—even more so given the fact that it would have been on its own all of these years.

"No, I assure you that the Anderson's refused any such service from any creature. They were much like you—wanting to fight for equality for all. It makes sense now that we know they were magical creatures as well," Dumbledore stated.

I sighed in relief, my shoulders dropping with the weight lifted. If I had been placed in the ownership of an elf, I would have immediately given it the shirt off my back and freed it. Luckily I was able to keep my clothes on for the time being.

Turning the light on, I moved forward to take in the sight of my new house. It was simple with little in the way of furniture. There were a few paintings on the wall, mostly of landscapes. There was a fireplace in the small living room with another painting of my parents above it. I noticed them smile as they watched us enter, and I knew they would be able to speak with me.

I felt tears return to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I would take time to speak with my birth parents later. For now, I continued to walk around. There was an ancient fridge in kitchen that looked in desperate need of replacing. Several empty cabinets lined the wall above and below the L-shaped counters, and a double basin sink was sat in the counter underneath a small window.

There was a small closet with shelves for a pantry or a linen closet. A bathroom was just off from the living room. Next to it was another room with a desk and chair against one wall while several bookshelves lined the others. They were all empty, but I knew I had more than enough books to fill them with several left over.

We made our way upstairs, where two bedrooms and another bathroom waited for use. This was in addition to the master bed and bath suite. The rooms were clean but looked untouched. It was rather depressing to me, knowing I could have had a life here with my birth parents and possibly had a sibling. No use in thinking of the impossible.

So I led everyone back downstairs. As we returned to the living room, the front door suddenly opened, and an older woman came barging in, her wand brandished.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she shrieked. She looked slightly batty, and my parents instantly wrapped their arms protectively around me. It touched me that they were trying to protect me, even though there was nothing they could possibly do against a witch.

Dumbledore spoke up, raising his hands in a friendly gesture. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. This is my deputy, Minerva McGonagall," he said, motioning to the witch beside him. "We have come to return Hermione Anderson to her rightful home."

The crazed woman's eyes shifted between everyone, finally settling on me.

"T-That's impossible," she finally spoke. "Lewis and Emily's child died when they did…"

"It seems as though they were able to get her to safety before they were killed," Dumbledore spoke softly.

I could see tears well in the woman's eyes as she studied me. "A-Are you really…Are you really their daughter?"

Dumbledore answered for me. "She was able to enter through the wards."

The woman gasped, her hands covering her mouth as the tears began to fall. "Please forgive me," she apologized, returning her wand to its holder. "My name is Laura Bell. I live next door. I was close to the Anderson's when they lived here. After they past, I took it upon myself to look after their house. I thought that the whole family had been killed, but I had hoped…And now you're here! You're really alive!"

Ms. Bell moved forward and embraced me tightly, causing me to struggle for breath. That, and she smelled like she took better care of the house than herself.

"Thank you; I really appreciate you taking care of the house. Hopefully you won't have to much longer," I said, forcing a smile. With my enhanced sense of smell, I couldn't help but have to fight a gag back.

The woman laughed heartily. "Please, I'm more than happy to continue—gives me something to do. Long as you don't mind a batty old woman around." She winked, her eyes gleaming. I couldn't help but wonder how often she got out and socialized. Still, she seemed relatively harmless, and I truly was grateful someone still cared about my parents. I was glad they hadn't been forgotten.

We sat in the living room, having to transfigure a table to another couch to seat everyone. Ms. Bell told us stories about my parents, about how they had been so kind to all of their neighbors. They got along well with everyone and never caused any trouble. That was why it had been so difficult for many of the people to accept they had been hunted and killed in the manner they had.

Seeing how upset the woman got bothered me. I wished I could have had some sort of connection with my birth parents, but at the same time, maybe it was best I didn't. That way I didn't have to suffer as much with their deaths.

"So tell me, as you are their daughter, does that make you a dragon thing like them?" Ms. Bell asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Well, I haven't turning into one yet, but with my birthday tomorrow, it seems I will be," I answered.

"Technically your birthday is today," Dumbledore mused. "Happy Birthday, Miss Anderson." I chuckled, and everyone else offered the same sentiment. It was odd to have your Headmaster and Head of House sitting in your deceased parents' home wishing you a happy birthday, but my life was anything but normal.

"Right, well, I suppose I should take my leave then," Ms. Bell said as she rose. "I would just like to say that I will be more than happy to continue looking after the house while you are at school, Hermione. The neighborhood may be a bit unfamiliar, but we would be more than happy to protect you. It's the least we can do in memory of Lewis and Emily."

Tears welled in my eyes once more. "Thank you, Ms. Bell, for everything. Truly." The woman simply smiled and motioned me in for another hug. Terrible as she smelled, I couldn't help but go to her.

She patted my back and wished everyone else a good night before heading out.

"I suppose we should go to bed, too," dad said as he checked his watch. "We can figure everything out later." I agreed as I yawned, weary from the long and exhausting day. I knew it would be just as long later, if my two professors were right in that I would soon be turning into a dragon.

As I was the youngest, the adults took the bedrooms while the couch was transfigured into a small bed for me. They all wished me good night and happy birthday once more before heading up.

I sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the picture of my parents.

"Hi," I mumbled to them for the first time.

"Hello, dearest Hermione. You are more beautiful than we imagined you would be," Emily's image smiled softly.

I snorted, "Well you must have had pretty low standards. Sorry to disappoint."

The couple simply frowned before Lewis spoke. "You don't see the beauty we do. Nothing could possibly be wrong with you in our eyes." I blushed and smiled shyly. I could feel the sincerity in the comment.

"So, you are my parents," I stated awkwardly.

"It would seem so. You seem very bright, much like your father," Emily smiled as she looked affectionately at her husband.

"But you also seem to have your mum's temper," Lewis chuckled. The woman scowled and swatted him playfully. I couldn't help but laugh. They were an adorable couple like Ms. Bell had said. I really wish I had known them in life.

I bit my lip, trying to let my mind process all of the day's events. "Am I really going to turn into a dragon? Am I really a Dreki?"

I looked up to see the pair smiling affectionately down at me. "Yes, you are," Emily said softly.

"A pure blooded one at that," Lewis confirmed. "You will have powers far greater than you could possibly imagine. But don't worry, we will always be here to help you."

Feeling a little better, I lay down and pulled the covers over me as I propped myself up on my elbow. "So, what will it be like? Changing for the first time?"

Both looked slightly apprehensive. "We won't lie to you, Hermione. It's not the most pleasant experience. Your body is literally shattering and shifting to become something else. You will grow powerful wings and a tail, on top of gaining another few inches in your Dreki form. You will shrink when you revert back to your human self, but it still won't be pleasant the first time. The more time you spend in your Dreki form, as well as the more you transform, the easier and less painful it becomes."

I cringed at Lewis's explanation. I wasn't looking forward to the pain, but I knew I wouldn't have a choice. "Don't worry, we will always be here for you," Emily reassured. With my thoughts slipping away from me, I turned the lights off without the use of my wand. I barely registered this fact before the darkness consumed me as I drifted off to sleep.

Later that morning, I woke to the smell of food. It smelled like bacon, and my mouth instantly watered.

Rising with a stretch, I headed to the kitchen where mum was standing in front of the stove. The two professors were sitting with dad at the table.

"Good morning, birthday girl," dad beamed. He stood up and pulled me in for a hug, kissing my forehead. Mum turned away from her position to do the same. Even Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore greeted me warmly.

"How do you feel?" the old wizard asked, a curious twinkle in his eyes.

"Really hungry," I chuckled, looking over to the pile of bacon and eggs mum was creating. I assumed the professors had apparated them home to get food. It was still odd to have them sitting so casually with my parents, though.

Mum smiled and turned her head. "Don't worry, dear, it will be done soon enough. Would you like to get some toast going?"

I stepped beside her and grabbed out a couple of slices of bread before sticking them into the toaster and pushing the lever down. Grabbing a plate from the pile, I placed the hot toast on it before adding the next two pieces.

When everything was prepared, we all sat down at the table. "Here is to Hermione. May your birthday be everything you want it to be and so much more," dad smiled as he raised his glass into the air.

I snorted. "Yeah, right, dad. Finding out I'm a magical creature is definitely a bit more than I was expecting." The adults laughed, and I couldn't help but chuckle as well. It certainly wasn't how I was planning on spending my fourteenth birthday, but I'd take it. I now knew who my birth parents were, had learned so much about who I really was, that I was still overwhelmed.

After breakfast, my parents pulled out several presents. I smiled eagerly and tore into them. To my immense pleasure, they had gotten me several books on history and foreign culture. These were by far my favorite Muggle subjects, and I was excited to dive in and start learning.

That was until I felt a sharp pain rip through my body, so great that it stole my breath away.

I instantly crumpled to the floor, unable to stay seated.

"Hermione!" mum and dad cried, rushing over to my side.

In the next moment, an even sharper pain tore through me, and I cried out in agony.

"She's transforming!" Dumbledore announced. "We have to get her outside—she could level the house otherwise."

I could barely hear what was being said, not aware of what was happening outside of the immense pain coursing through my body. It felt as though my body was too small, as if something inside of me wanted out, and it wasn't letting my flesh and bone hold it back any longer.

A sickening crack echoed in my ears, followed by deafening screams. Another break, followed by another had me shrieking as my body was literally broken. I had never felt anything so horrible, and I couldn't help but think this is what it felt like to be under the Cruciatus Curse.

My skin felt like it was being ripped open, and when I wasn't trying to literally hold myself together, I was writing in agony. At this point, I felt like death would be merciful. How could any creature be willing to endure this? How could they be willing to have children, only to have them experience this?

Tears streaked down my face as I was deafened by my own screams. My throat was raw, but the cries didn't stop, nor did the tearing of my skin, the breaking of my bones.

It felt like this torture would last forever. How I hadn't passed out was beyond me. I would have given anything for a reprieve, but I wasn't that lucky.

For a moment, the pain seemed to plateau, but in the next instant, it renewed with a vengeance as my body worked to rebuild itself in its true form—in the form of a Dreki. This renewed anguish caused my shrieks to return, and I writhed on the ground, helpless to ease the pain, helpless to do anything but pray for it to stop.

It was a good thing my birth parents were already dead, or else they would be after this was over. If I survive, that is.

After what felt like an eternity, the snapping ceased as my body seemed to settle. Through the ringing in my ears, all I could hear were my whimpers from my raw throat, the residual throbbing keeping me twitching.

I felt like I had been skinned alive while each and every bone in my body was broken. Ironic, as that was basically what had just happened.

After a moment, I felt something be placed on me. It was light, but the sensation on my overactive nerves made me hiss in pain. Whatever it was, I wanted it gone, but I couldn't move other than shake from the pain. That wasn't enough to get whatever it was off.

I lay there, broken and beaten, for half an hour easily before I even bothered opening my eyes. If I wasn't so weak and fatigued, I would have gasped. Everything was vibrant, the colors and details sharp in my gaze.

My eyes wandered, and I spotted the people around me. My parents looked as though they had been crying. I could still see more unshed tears in their eyes. I could hear them sniffle as the ringing died down. Next to them, my two professors were looking at me with awe and wonder. I must have been quite the sight to elicit such a look from the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore.

After a few more minutes, I finally forced my body to move, cringing as the ache grew in protest. I looked down at my body as I stood up. Mum quickly made her way over to me and took the blanket and wrapped it around me as I was mostly naked now. If I actually had the ability to care, I was sure I would have blushed at my exposure.

As it were, I was too drained and sore to care. Still, I held the blanket up and began to examine my new body.

Slick, black scales covered my legs, arms, and torso. Looking behind me, I noticed a long tail with several protruding scales along the top that shrank in size as the line reached the tip.

Two large, smooth black wings had burst forth from my shoulder blades and were now tucked neatly in place. Part of me wanted to stretch them out to see just how large my wingspan was, but I was still far too sore to act on that desire.

"H-Hermione?" dad asked hesitantly. My eyes turned to him, and I tried to smile. I wasn't sure how it looked, given the amount of pain I still felt.

"Hey, dad," I managed to force out and gasped. "What the…"

Surely my hearing had to have been affected, or else I was in for an even bigger surprise than just being a dragon.

Looking back at my chest, I realized that it was now flat. Pulling the tattered remains of my pajama pants away, my eyes widened as another gasp escaped my lips.

"What in Merlin's name is going on! How the bloody hell is this possible?!"

My eyes shot to my headmaster, who seemed to be intrigued. "It seems as though the myths were true," he muttered softly. "Dreki take on a male form."

"T-This can't be real…I-I can't be a g-guy! I'm a girl!" I cried, my throat scratching from the strain. There was no way this was possible. Finding out I was a magical creature had been shock enough for me to last a lifetime. Finding out I became a male when I took my true form was just too much.

I broke down, sobs escaping as I covered my eyes, hitting my new snout in the process. What was I supposed to do now? This wasn't supposed to happen, was it? This had to be a mistake. That was it—I had simply passed out from the transformation, which was so great that I could feel the pain even in my dream, or rather nightmare.

Why, then, did I know that this was real? Not only was I a monster, I was a freak. I didn't want to be a boy—I was perfectly content being a girl. How would anyone ever want to be with someone like me? No wonder my kind had been hunted down.

"Hermione, please, relax—this is natural, something that is meant to happen. It's all part of Dreki preservation. Every person, regardless of whether they are male or female, takes on male characteristics in their dragon form. It's so there will always be a way to procreate."

I looked up to the older witch as she tried to explain the situation.

"Great, so I have to be a guy because my kind is dying and needs me to shag someone?" I cried angrily. The woman had the decency to blush at the reality of the situation.

"Hermione, don't speak to your professor that way," mum scolded. I sneered at her. She didn't wake up one day only to find out everything she thought she knew was a lie. She didn't have to deal with the fact that she would likely be hunted for the rest of her life for being a magical creature. She didn't have to deal with the fact that she could turn into a _boy_!

"What do you want me to do, huh, mum? Smile and laugh and say everything is okay, because it's not!" I screamed, tears falling down my face. I wasn't even sure if I could say cheeks—I didn't know what my face looked like now.

Mum frowned, clearly hurt by my outburst. "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

My knees gave out and I sank back to the ground. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on them and cried. This had been the worst birthday ever. Thanks, Lewis and Emily, for giving me life, only to have it turn out so horribly. Thanks for the warning that I would turn into a guy. Would have been great to know last night so I could prepare myself.

And so I sat there and cried. I cried for all of the friends I would lose over this. I cried for my family to have to endure putting up with a monster. I cried for my education that would surely be put on hold while I hide away. I cried for myself. I cried, and I didn't stop.

After a while, I had finally cried myself to sleep, still hugging my knees as I sat on the ground.

When I woke, I felt like absolute shit. My body ached and was stiff, my head was pounding, and I was in desperate need of food and water as my stomach rumbled angrily.

I sat up, realizing I was in one of the beds upstairs. Sighing, I examined my body, realizing I was still in my Dreki form. I knew I had to apologize to my parents and professors. This wasn't their fault—they had been kind enough to stay by my side the entire time I suffered. I hadn't been alone, yet I had pushed them away, tried to isolate myself in my grief.

I forced myself up, taking a moment to steady myself before slowly making my way downstairs. I had to proceed slowly so I wouldn't fall in my new body. I was taller, and my body was now more awkward—I now had longer feet with talons instead of toenails. Even my hands bore small claws on the tips of my fingers. This was definitely an enormous adjustment. Especially as I looked in a mirror and spotted bright, blood red eyes staring back at me underneath a short mess of black hair. I looked completely different.

Making my way to the kitchen, I spotted the group sitting around the table tending to cups of tea. Mum saw me and rose to make me a cup. The others looked at me, watching to see how I would react.

"I, uh, would like to apologize for my earlier behavior," I stated in my new deep voice, bowing my head in shame. "It wasn't right or fair for me to take out my anger and fear on you all, and I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Tears welled in my eyes as I finished, but I didn't want them to fall. I was sick of crying.

"You may look and sound different," dad started, "but you are still Hermione. Our Hermione."

He stood up and stepped over to me, followed closely by mum who set the fresh cup of tea down. They both wrapped their arms awkwardly around me. It was odd, being slightly taller than them. Not to mention my snout that got in the way.

I knew I didn't deserve their kindness, their forgiveness, after everything. I couldn't help but feel that this was what true, unconditional love was. These people, who hadn't even given birth to me, loved and accepted every aspect of me, from being a witch to a magical dragon. It was the greatest feeling ever, and I cherished it.

After receiving hugs and kisses from my parents, I turned to the professors. "I want to thank you for staying by my side and undoubtedly helping my parents with all of this."

"Miss Anderson, there is no need to thank us. You have allowed us to witness one of the most beautiful experiences in life, and for that, we are grateful," Dumbledore smiled softly.

"Albus is right," McGonagall said, her stern expression returning. "Now, we will have to work with you to control your new abilities. Your magic has increased much more than we had anticipated."

I tilted my head. I didn't feel any different. "How do you know?" I asked in my confusion.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I suppose you were too distracted by the transformation to be aware that you would have flattened the entire neighborhood with the shockwave you released if we hadn't barely managed to contain it."

I blinked at him and snorted. "You're kidding, right? I didn't do anything but writhe in pain." The old wizard simply raised an eyebrow, challenging my recollection.

There was no way that two of the most powerful magical beings in the world had barely been able to control whatever magic escaped me during the transformation. That was just absurd for them to put me even close to the same league as them. Only in my dreams, but Merlin knows it wasn't reality.

"Your Headmaster is right," dad stated, breaking me from my thoughts. "You released an incredibly powerful burst of magic—I didn't even know such a thing was possible. I have to admit, I see why you were accepted to Hogwarts."

"Well, even if that is true, surely it was just a onetime thing, right? Like I was releasing the pent up power from the transformation?" I offered.

Dumbledore simply shook his head. "For that to even be possible, that magic has to have come from somewhere. You are an incredibly powerful witch, Hermione."

"Is it still right to call me that? I mean, I am a guy in this form…"

McGonagall chuckled, "Yes, well, surprising as that was to find out for certain, you are still a witch. Your magic is slightly different in this form. Perhaps your birth parents will be able to explain more properly."

I nodded and grabbed my cup of tea before leading the way to the living room. I sat down in the arm chair, the bed turned back into a couch that my parents sat in.

Looking up at the picture of my birth parents, they beamed proudly down at me. "Thanks for the heads up about the boy thing," I fumed. "Would have been nice to know last night."

"We're sorry, Hermione, truly. It slipped our minds—we were just so happy to meet our daughter and speak with you," Emily said with a slight blush.

"She's right. We would like to thank you for taking our daughter in and raising her to be such a wonderful young woman," Lewis spoke to my parents, who looked completely flabberghasted at being spoken to by a painting. Guess they hadn't believed me when I said it was possible. They had seen moving pictures and such, but this seemed to be a bit much for them.

"Um, of course, it, uh, wasn't a problem at all," dad fumbled. "You gave us a great daughter, so thank you for that." The two couples smiled at each other for a moment before I interrupted.

"Okay, great, so I'm a male dragon. Is there anything else I should know about? Any special powers?"

Lewis chuckled. "Well you can breathe fire now, if that's what you mean." Great, of course that would be a thing. Dragon, duh. "But not really. Being a Dreki connects you to an even greater amount of magic to use at your disposal. I assume you were able to keep everything standing, Professor Dumbledore?"

The old headmaster smiled. "Your daughter is indeed quite powerful, Mr. Anderson. You should both be very proud. It was a bit of a struggle, actually, but yes, everyone around is safe."

We talked for a little bit longer before my professors decided to work with me on wielding my new powers. While I was in my dragon form, I was unable to produce my usual magic with my wand without extreme difficiulty. At my disposal instead, was an increased resistance to magic, along with the ability to breathe fire. It was a strange sensation, feeling the heat tickle in my chest as it worked its way up my throat. It took me a few tries to be able to actually get it out my mouth instead of swallowing it back and choking.

Over the next month, the pair came and went according to their schedules. It took me some time to adjust to the immense increase of magic power flowing through me. It had grown so great that my wand had been unable to handle it and cracked.

Keeping my human form, which I was learning to switch between, I made my way with my parents to Diagon Alley. We stepped inside Olivander's Wand Shop, and the eccentric old man emerged from behind a shelf. He looked surprised to see me in his shop once more, especially since it was still a little early for students to be wandering around for school supplies.

"Ah, Miss Granger, to what do I owe this surprise?" Olivander smiled kindly.

"I'm in need of a new wand," I stated, producing my broken wand from my sleeve. He took it and began to examine it. His shock only seemed to grow.

"My, my, my, it seems as though you happened to overwhelm your poor wand with great magic. Rather odd, indeed. Seems as though unicorn hair is no longer a fit for you. Yes, I see. Very interesting." I could only imagine the look of confusion on my parents faces as they observed the strange man literally talk to my broken wand. This was his way to show that wands were alive in a sense, as he often said that the wand chose its owner, not the other way around.

"Is there any way I can get a replacement?" I asked, looking forward to being able to properly and safely continue my training.

The white haired man finally looked back at me, studying me for a moment. "Yes, I believe I have a few things that we can try." With that, he disappeared back to his vast collection of wands and began pulling several boxes of various designs and colors down before returning to me.

"You may want to all step back," I warned. My parents quickly obliged, but Olivander simply stayed near, looking excited and expectant. Wouldn't be my fault if he got hurt then; I had tried to warn him.

I pulled the first wand from the box and a wave of magic instantly shot out, knocking several boxes off of the shelves. Quickly replacing the wand, I gave the old man an apologetic look. He simply chuckled before offering the next wand.

Nearly half a dozen wands later, Olivander produced a long, slim wooden case with an ornate dragon carved on it. "I think we may have finally gotten it right, Miss Granger," the man smiled and took the lid off. I gasped at the design of the wand—it had what looked like a tail wrapped around the length of the black wand, leading up to the head of a dragon on the hilt.

Carefully, I reached for it, grasping it carefully in my hand. I felt my magic within me stir excitedly as the wand didn't cause anything to explode or go flying.

"Blackthorn, 12 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, quite flexible. A powerful wand for a powerful witch." I looked up to the old wand maker, a wide smile forming on his face. His eyes were twinkling with joy as he matched another wand. "Go ahead, give it a flick."

Nodding, I turned to the destruction I had caused, and with a simple flick, the mess was put back in place, leaving no sign of the chaos that had occurred.

"It's perfect," I beamed. It felt so incredible to have a new wand that worked so well with my magic.

The man nodded, but his expression quickly grew serious. "Indeed, Miss Granger, though I must say this is rather odd. I have had that wand since shortly after I entered the wand making business. It was gifted to me by my Master, who also had it for some time. The core is said to come from an incredibly powerful and ancient dragon. It was said that this wand wouldn't serve anyone less than a dragon itself."

I swallowed hard, knowing I needed to keep my true identity secret for fear of my life. "T-That's quite the story," I replied simply. I knew Olivander well enough to be aware he fully believed the story.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. This wand will help keep you safe from danger, just make sure to trust in it—it will lead you true."

"Thank you, sir, I will." I paid for my new wand before turning and exiting, my parents on my heels. Finished with my business, we returned to the Anderson's house. Part of me wanted to stop in the book store, but I decided to hold off as I needed to work with my new wand and continue training. When I got my list with the books I needed for the school year, though, I would have my fun in my favorite shop.

I spent my days in my Dreki form, learning how to fly, which had become much more pleasant, among other things. It had taken me some time to adjust to using my wings, though they supported me with ease.

I didn't fly too high or far from the house, staying on the property. Of course the neighbors had become aware of my presence, but they had all been kind and accepting. Like Ms. Bell, they regretted what had become of my birth parents and were more than welcoming. It was nice to feel accepted for being so different, and they all had sworn to secrecy. They didn't want me to endure the same fate as the couple who bore me.

For bed, though, I reverted back to my human form. Switching between my forms everyday helped with the speed in which I could transform, as well as reduce the amount of pain. It still hurt and now only took a couple of minutes to shift, though I had been told I could get it down to mere seconds. I looked forward to having such little pain as well.

About a week before school started, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived back at my house for one last time to test me. They needed to make sure that I would be able to control my body so that I wouldn't accidentally transform and risk hurting anyone or endangering myself. They also wanted to make sure that I had a good enough grip on my newfound magical strength.

Luckily I was a quick learner and had managed to master the wand as well as perform wandless and wordless magic. The professors reminded me that it would be wise of me to refrain from such advanced and powerful magic, as it might give something away.

Satisfied with my progress, Professor McGonagall happily handed me a crisp white envelope with my school letter and list of supplies.

Saying their goodbyes to all four of my parents, the pair apparated away and returned to the school. I was ecstatic they deemed me well enough to be able to return to school for the year. I hadn't been able to go to the Burrow, which I figured was for the best. I had been told not to reveal my true nature to even Ron or Harry if I could help it for now. The fewer people who knew, the safer I was.

I trusted my friends, but I also wasn't sure how they would accept such a drastic change. "Hey guys, so you know how I was a Mudblood? Well turns out I'm actually a dragon!" Ron's brother, Charlie, would love to talk to me about that.

So for now, I agreed to keep my secret to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all, welcome back to another episode of me trying to throw together a story. Not much to say, but I hope everyone enjoys! Once more, I own nothing but the OCs. Thanks!**

 _Every heartbeat bears your name_

 _Loud and clear they stake my claim_

"Every Heartbeat" by Amy Grant

 **[X] symbolizes breaks in the story**

Chapter 2

I wandered through Diagon Alley on my own this time as I went to get my school supplies. I stopped at Gringotts, as Dumbledore had spoken to the goblins of my parentage. I simply needed to sign a paper to confirm I was indeed Hermione Anderson, and I would be allowed to enter their vault, which now belonged to me as well.

The process was quick, the goblins not liking to take their time with people. Still, it seemed as though they were slightly more polite than they had been before. Maybe it was because I was a magical creature, but I wasn't sure. I would take it, as their poor mood usually left me foul after my visit.

I was surprised that there was something in the vault waiting for me. It wasn't enough to make me rich, but I would be able to support myself for a bit—and maybe buy an extra book or two.

With money in my beaded bag, I made my way through several stores, picking up ingredients, parchment and ink, a new quill, and my school books. I was contemplating on getting a bite to eat when I heard a familiar voice. I smiled as I made my way through the crowd in the direction I had heard it. When I spotted the sea of redheads and the lone black haired boy, my grin widened and I raced over.

They had just arrived in the alley, and Molly Weasley was gathering her family, giving them orders to meet up for their school books in one hour.

"Well aren't you all boisterous as ever," I started and chuckled. The family turned and saw me walking towards them, their eyes lighting up. Ron and Harry immediately bolted over towards me, nearly tackling me to the ground as they embraced me.

"Hermione! It's so great to see you! We missed you at the Burrow; why didn't you ever visit?" Harry frowned.

I blushed, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, a lot happened this summer. I spent a lot of time at lectures and symposiums, so I'm sure you all wouldn't like to hear about it."

Ginny, who had made her way to my side, smiled up at me. "I wouldn't mind listening. Unlike these slackers, I enjoy hearing what you've been up to." The two boys scowled at the only sister, who simply shrugged.

Molly pulled me in for a tight embrace. "It's still good to see you, dear. The boys were right—you've grown quite a bit. Must have surprised your parents, going through this growth spurt, huh?" I snorted. If they only knew…

"Alright, well we're gonna go walk with Hermione," Ron stated. "And no, Ginny, you can't tag along."

The girl pouted. "Why not? I'm quite capable of keeping up. Besides, I'm Hermione's best friend, too. I'm one of the only girls she hangs out with. I get her, unlike you two." I agreed with my younger friend, which made Ron groan. Harry didn't seem bothered either way, though I sometimes wondered what the two felt about each other. Not that it was my place.

Outnumbered, and with Harry neutral, Ron finally had to relent. He was still complaining as we made our way back through the stores. "So, 'mione, what have you been up to? You can't have spent every waking moment at lectures and such," Ginny prodded.

I shrugged. "No, but that just left me with time to have my nose buried in books." It wasn't entirely a lie—I did spend my nights in bed researching more about Dreki and other topics. After my birthday, though, I rarely left the house. No more symposiums, which saddened me, but there was no way Professor McGonagall would have been happy with me going when I had other things to learn.

"Blimey, can you really not have a normal summer like everyone else? Not everything revolves around learning. Take a break and actually enjoy yourself for once," Ron fussed.

"I'll have you know I had quite an enjoyable summer, and I learned quite a bit in the process. Education doesn't have to put you to sleep if you find something you enjoy," I chided. The boy's face darkened, nearly matching his hair. He knew I was referring to the countless times I had to wake him during classes over the past few years.

Harry and Ginny chuckled at our exchange, and the conversation shifted and lightened as they told me about their summers. I felt bad for Harry but was happy when he had finally been allowed to leave for the Burrow. He would be staying there until school started in a couple of days.

We made our way through several stores as I helped the trio get their supplies. When the hour was up, we found the bookstore and looked for the Weasley matriarch. Spotting her as she entered, we waved her over. She started out by making sure everyone, including myself, had all of the supplies needed.

I loved how the redhead mother treated me and Harry like her own children. Guess I had six parents.

Since I already had my books, I hung back and watched the others go and retrieve theirs. Suddenly, I heard one of the most displeasing voices possible. I turned to see Draco Malfoy enter with his mother. Her stone-cold expression could put McGonagall's to shame.

The blond boy spotted Harry with the Weasley's and sneered.

Feeling protective of my friends, I stepped between them. "Well isn't this a surprise, Draco. I didn't know you studied—I thought you already knew everything," I spoke, my voice laced with sarcasm.

The boy blinked in surprise at my comment before his face twisted with rage. "You _dare_ speak to me like that, you filthy Mudblood?"

"Narcissa, Draco, what a surprise to see you here." We turned to see Molly Weasley stride over to us, her eyes locked dangerously on the blond boy. Even though the Malfoy's looked down upon anyone kind to Muggles, the pair knew not to mess with the other pureblood.

"Molly," Narcissa said flatly. "Come, Draco, let's get your books and go." The boy made to protest, but the look his mother gave shut him up. Looking back at me with hate in his eyes, he followed his mother and left us to tend to his business.

"Bloody hell, 'mione, that was brilliant!" Ron cheered. His own mother smacked him upside the head.

"Language, Ronald, honestly," she fussed.

The rest of us chuckled at the boy's wince. I couldn't help but feel proud for saving my friends though. I had been told that Dreki were very protective and possessive. Feeling the desire to shred the young Slytherin apart for all the trouble he had given me and my friends, I could see how true that statement was. I was lucky Molly had stepped in when she did. I didn't need to risk hexing the boy without my wand in hand.

"How would you like to join us for dinner, Hermione?" Molly offered as we made our way out.

"Yeah, come on, Hermione, we can talk about school or boys or whatever you want!" Ginny surprised me with this level of begging. I couldn't help but feel it had something to do with being surrounded by so many brothers.

I chuckled and thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to spend some time with the gang before school started.

"Alright," I decided, "but I have to let my parents know so they don't worry about me."

Molly smiled, ever the one to feed others. "They are more than welcome to join us. I'm sure Arthur would be more than thrilled to speak with them." I laughed this time, knowing the man would likely overwhelm my parents with questions about Muggle technology and other things.

"I'm sure they'd be up for it," I replied. "Let me go home and grab them. We'll likely Floo over, if that's alright."

"Of course, dear," the woman replied warmly. "We will be expecting you. Alright, now for the rest of you. Come along, and make sure you have all of your things." I watched as the family headed off towards the nearest apparition point before turning to head my own way.

When my parents returned to my house, I extended the invitation to them as well as my acceptance. I gave my parents instructions on how to use the transportation network before giving them some of the powder. Within moments, we were all stepping out from the Weasley's fireplace.

"That was much better than that other way of traveling," dad mumbled, looking back at the fireplace with wonder. I chuckled, having to agree. Floo was better than apparition to me as well.

"Hermione and her parents are here!" I looked over to see the twins walk up to me and wrap each an arm around my neck.

"Hermione, our dear friend," Fred started.

"Our brilliant, kind, generous friend," George continued.

I snickered, "What do you want?" I was almost afraid of the answer, knowing the pair loved to pull pranks and create tricks and other mischievous items.

Fred frowned at his brother. "Why, I'm hurt, George. Our good friend thinks we want to use her as a test subject or something."

"That is just terrible that she thinks so little of us! As if we aren't genuinely happy to see her," George continued. My parents were watching the scene with confused yet amused expressions. I had told them how troublesome the twins were, but only in the best way. They had good hearts; they just enjoyed tormenting others too much.

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Our guests just got here; don't go and chase them off already." Molly had appeared from the kitchen to welcome us. Seeing their chance lost, the twins grinned and took off.

"Thanks for saving me," I smiled at the woman. She dismissed my gratitude before giving us all hugs.

"Why don't I go and put some tea on while you all make yourselves at home. I think the others are outside," the redhead stated as she turned to head back to the kitchen. Mum and dad followed her, eager for a nice cup of tea after a long days work.

I made my way to the front yard and found my friends placing their brooms against a rack. Ron sat a large ball down. Seems they had been practicing their Quidditch skills. I wondered how I would fare now that I was more confident in the air. That didn't translate as much on a broom, but it was better than before.

"Oh, Hermione, you're here," Ginny smiled when she spotted me.

"Hey, guys, how was practice?"

Ron shrugged. "Be better with more people and all, but not bad. Gotta keep our skills up, yeah?"

I nodded, knowing that the boys would likely be on the Gryffindor team again this coming year. We headed inside and sat in the living room after getting drinks. We talked about random topics—the boys worked to avoid anything school related, while I kept my secret to myself. Part of me felt guilty for not telling my best friends, but I didn't need them harassing me for rides or anything similar.

Arthur Weasley had returned home shortly before dinner. He greeted me warmly before finding out my parents were also visiting. Hearing this, his face instantly lit up, and he left to question them on radios and other Muggle inventions.

I chuckled after him, pitying my parents, but the man was harmless. I considered myself similar to him—my fascination for the magical world the same as his curiosity for the Muggle. Lucky for my parents, the man was a Weasley, so during dinner, conversation was dropped in favor of filling stomachs.

My parents had heard horror stories I had told them about their eating habits, but seeing them in person made my parents cringe slightly.

The rest of the evening was nice as we sat and talked about random things that popped in our heads. Before much longer, my parents and I were on our way back. We used the excuse that we were on vacation as to why we were going to the Anderson's instead of our own house. The group believed us and bid us farewell, saying we would meet again for school.

 **[X]**

The next time I saw my friends, we were boarding the train to Hogwarts. School started as usual, except there was gossip about an announcement Dumbledore had made the first night. Hogwarts would be hosting something called the Triwizard Tournament.

I hadn't heard of the tournament before, but for once, I found I had little interest to learn about it. I wasn't seeking glory in what the headmaster described as a dangerous, death game.

Classes started and I quickly got in the swing of things. Professor McGonagall made me go by her office once a week for a checkup and update on how I was feeling. I was always happy to report that all was well—my wand responded nicely to my commands, and I had mastered my transformation enough that I didn't have any slip ups.

Dumbledore had given me permission to leave the castle early for my morning runs. Those who knew of my morning routine called me crazy. Not only did I enjoy education, I enjoyed exercise.

The Monday before Halloween, which was on Saturday, Dumbledore stood up to speak at dinner.

"As I mentioned at the first of the year, Hogwarts will be hosting two schools for the Triwizard Tournament. Our guests will be arriving Friday. I trust each and every one of you to welcome them warmly, as they will remain here the rest of the school year as a show of friendship and competition. Now, I won't keep you any longer."

As he sat back down, the tables filled with food, and I dug in. I had become even more of a carnivore after my transformation, practically repulsed by anything green.

With each passing day, the students around me became even more anxious with anticipation. We still didn't know who exactly would be joining us, but I wasn't as enthused as those around me.

Friday was finally upon us. Against my better judgment, I found myself standing outside with the crowd of excited bystanders. Neither other school had arrived yet, so the students were chattering amongst themselves with speculation at how they would show up. Some figured brooms or other similar means. Others thought it would be something less noticeable. It would be difficult to hide such a large number of witches and wizards in broad daylight.

As everyone around me began to shiver at the cold, I was about ready to take my jacket off. I was grateful for not having to endure the elements like my peers.

A little while later, several students started to shout as they pointed up in the sky. I looked to where they were motioned to and spotted a carriage flying through the sky being drawn by half a dozen winged horses.

They landed not too gracefully near Hagrid's hut, which amused me as the half-giant had to dodge out of the way to keep from getting run over. I knew he would still love the creatures.

Students clamored over to get a better look at the newcomers. I was perfectly fine where I was, my enhanced sight giving me a good view. As the first few girls emerged though, I rolled my eyes and lost interest. Each girl that exited was very attractive in their light blue uniforms. I didn't have to look to know that all of the boys were happily watching our new guests.

Having lost interest, I returned to the castle and made my way to the library, no longer caring what was happening.

When it was time for dinner, I returned the books I had been reading and made my way to the Great Hall. Joining my friends at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore rose to speak. The excited chatter died down, waiting for the powerful wizard to introduce our guests.

I rolled my eyes again, sighing as the energy built around me. I had no interest in the other schools that seemed to think they were better than everyone else. At least the one with the girls had seemed that way.

"First, let's give a warm welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" he boomed.

The large double doors opened and the beautiful girls from earlier danced inside, pausing every now and then to bow slightly before continuing, spinning and twirling while releasing a wave of butterflies out at the end.

I scoffed, not paying attention, as the rest of the hall went wild with cheers and applause. They were nothing special—looks only went so far. They seemed too stuck up their own arses to have much going on above their shoulders. Then again, there had to be at least one decent witch among them if they were here to participate in the tournament.

I noticed Ron's gaze follow the group of girls as they sat at the table behind me. Ravenclaw could have them—maybe they could teach those girls a thing or two.

The boys from Durmstrang impressed me a bit more. While the girls seemed to be willing to seduce their way to a win, the boys weren't afraid to display their power as they entered, performing acrobatics and ending with a dragon made from fire. This act alone made me happy, seeing the familiar creature. Ron practically fell out of his seat as he saw his idol, Viktor Krum.

When Dumbledore finished his speech and welcomed the new students, food appeared on the tables. With this, chatter erupted once more as students discussed the entrances and tried to get to know the foreign students.

I ignored everyone else as I started placing food on my plate. I didn't recognize several dishes and assumed the new foods were to welcome the new students. It was thoughtful, and I decided to try some of them, ever eager to experience new things. I wasn't sure what half of the things on my plate were, and I had retrieved what smelled like a fish stew from a bowl.

After several bites, I had determined which items I enjoyed and which I didn't, shoving them to the edge of the plate. I didn't care for manners. Looking at my friends around me, it was evident I still had the best manners of the group.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, sensing someone behind me.

"Excusez-moi, are you finished with ze bouillabaisse?"

I turned to look at the girl behind me, and my breath hitched. I was taken aback by the purest, deepest cerulean eyes I had ever seen. They were framed underneath silky blonde hair and a flawless face. Her eyes were accentuated by the light blue of her Beauxbatons uniform.

The girl's perfect smile faltered as she blinked, as if also surprised. It was instantly corrected as she continued to look at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" I asked after I found my voice. I breathed in deeply, taking in the stranger's scent. She smelled sweet like honey, but there was a distinct floral scent about her as well. Great, sniffing random people. That wasn't creepy at all.

"Ze bouillabaisse," she repeated, pointing at the fish stew.

Her voice was like velvet, and it caused me to shiver slightly. What in Merlin's name was wrong with me? Why was I reacting to this girl like this? Why did I feel extremely protective and possessive of her all of the sudden?

Forcing myself from my mind, I glanced at the dish. "Oh, that's what it's called," I stated lamely. "Yeah, we're done with it." I picked it up and carefully handed it to her. Her fingers brushed mine as she took the dish, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I couldn't hide the blush that formed as she winked before walking away.

I also couldn't help but watch her hips swing as she walked.

"Bloody hell, I think I just met my future wife," Ron muttered, breaking me from my trance. I turned to slug him in the arm when Ginny sniffed.

"Please, she's nothing special. Looks aren't everything, and hers are overdone if you ask me." I blinked in surprise at the redheaded girl's comment. What had the blonde possibly done to her to deserve such a harsh observation?

Then again, hadn't I been singing a similar tune only moments earlier?

I turned to search for the blonde, spotting her giggling with some of her classmates. I smiled, wishing I knew what they had been laughing about. Sadly, with all of the boisterous students around me, I wouldn't be able to single her voice out. And what a beautiful voice it had been.

I didn't see the blonde the rest of the evening. As usual, I found my way to my Head of House's office after dinner for my scheduled checkup. I wasn't sure why I still needed to have them—I had been at school for some time without incident.

Luckily the meeting didn't take long, and I was out for my evening run. I decided to head through the Forbidden Forest tonight so I could transform. I didn't do it often as McGonagall and Dumbledore stressed how important it was to stay hidden. Still, it was nice to be able to get out and stretch my wings.

Checking that I was completely alone, I stripped to my sports bra and boxers so I wouldn't destroy my uniform. I felt the fire within me swell as the familiar twinge of pain reared before exploding as my body broke and changed, reforming to reveal my sleek draconic form. I took several deep breaths to push past the pain. I was glad it only took me about a minute to shift now—considerably better than the first countless times it happened. The pain had been so great I contemplated never shifting again, but now it wasn't too bad.

I stretched, loosening my body up before flapping my wings. With a push, I lifted off the ground, circling low around the area. It felt great to let go—I spent too much time stressing over people finding out. It was nice to be myself in this moment.

Unfortunately it couldn't last. A while after the sun set, I changed to my human self, feeling the wings recede into my back as my tail shortened and disappear as well. My bones shrank, and I became a female once more. That had been what took the longest for me to adjust to. I still did my best to not think about it too much. It was what it was.

I jogged back to the school and made it to the dorms just before curfew. I quickly showered and changed before going to bed, dreaming of a beautiful blonde witch.

When I woke, I was startled by my dreams. I couldn't imagine why the blonde girl had appeared, and why I was actually sad to have woken alone.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I changed and went out for my morning run. The crisp air stung my lungs as I increased the distance between me and the magical school. Since it was the weekend, I didn't have to pay attention to the time.

The sun finally rose, warming the earth ever so slightly. The grass glistened with the morning dew. Birds began to sing as they woke with the rest of the world. It was a perfect morning with not a cloud in the sky. Happy Halloween indeed.

By the time I returned to the school, it was lunchtime. I joined the crowd as students entered the Great Hall. As I sat down, I realized I was now facing the Ravenclaw table. I didn't think too much about it as I waited eagerly for the food to appear, my stomach growling impatiently.

My friends finally joined me, Ron sitting beside me while Harry and Ginny sat across from us. After a few more minutes, food finally covered the tables and I dug in eagerly.

Every now and then I caught myself staring at the blonde girl from the night before. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly looked away. I wasn't sure what my attraction to her was, but it was starting to weird me out.

Occasionally I thought I felt eyes on me, but when I looked, I couldn't spot anyone looking. At that point, my eyes wandered back to the blonde before I forced myself to look away.

After lunch, my friends practically dragged me to where the Goblet of Fire was resting. There was a crowd of students sitting around to watch people enter. At one point Fred and George tried to trick the age restriction line and put their names in the goblet. It quickly rejected the parchment before sending out a shockwave, which sent the twins flying back. When they rose, they had grown long beards with matching gray hair.

Several students burst into laughter at the sight, but the two boys looked mortified at how horribly their plan backfired. They were quickly escorted to Madame Pomfrey to remedy their situation.

Shortly after this incident, a group of French witches entered the room. They all seemed cocky to me, which irritated me immensely.

Then I caught hold of endless, blue eyes. They held my own for a moment, causing my heart to speed up. When our gaze was broken, the blonde witch stepped forward and dropped her piece of parchment into the goblet, which accepted the name. I found myself with an overwhelming desire to know what that name was, but I knew my friends would throw a fit if I pursued the witch.

I wasn't even sure what was wrong with me, so I spent some time to contemplate what was happening. I had never been so intrigued by anyone before, preferring to spend my time studying and learning as much as I could rather than get to know people.

But why did my heart race when I saw her? Why did I find myself looking for her against my better judgment? And what were those dreams I had the night before?

I shook my head as Ginny called me from my thoughts. "Come on, it's dinner time," she grinned. I chuckled, knowing how excited she was for food. I shared the sentiment, having only eaten once today. If I didn't have such good manners and brown hair, I was certain I could pass as a Weasley. Alas, I was only a Dreki who craved meat.

As we ate, the student body was alive with speculation on who the champions would be. I ignored everyone for the most part, much more interested in my meal.

When we had entered, Harry and Ron had taken the side facing the Ravenclaw table, which was probably for the best, as I would be able to focus on eating and not having to look away from the blonde.

Taking a bite of grilled chicken, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Swallowing quickly, I caught Ron's mouth drop as he stared behind me. My heart instantly sped up as I imagined who it could be.

Turning around, I found myself correct as cerulean eyes held my own.

"Bonjour," the girl greeted, smiling slightly. Merlin she was gorgeous.

"H-Hi," I breathed, surprised at my opinion of her.

"I was wondering if I could get some of ze orange juice. We don't 'ave any at our table." I felt myself melt at the accent, loving the way she spoke.

I stared at her for a moment, lost in everything that was her. I was interrupted when Ron decided to speak. "Yeah, sure, we're done with it. Here you go."

I spun around quickly, a low growl escaping my lips against my will as the boy reached for the pitcher. He froze instantly, shock and fear evident in his eyes. I cleared my throat, wincing internally at losing myself for a moment.

Grabbing the pitcher, I turned back to the blonde and handed it to her. Our fingers brushed once more, and I shivered slightly. I hadn't failed to notice the curious expression on her face as she studied me though.

Her smile returned, and I wondered if she was aware of the effect she had on me. "Merci. My name is Fleur Delacour." It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Fleur, French for flower. It was fitting as I was breathing in her floral scent. Merlin, I wasn't a creeper at all. If she wasn't staring at me, I would surely have hit my head on the table from embarrassment.

Wait, she was staring at me. She was waiting for my own name. "H-Hermione Granger," I stammered after I realized her intention.

Her smile widened, her eyes gleaming. "It's a pleasure to meet you, 'ermione Granger. Per'aps I will see you around?" I barely managed a nod, my mind and heart reeling from the way she spoke my name.

With that, she turned on her heel and returned to her classmates. I watched as she poured some of the juice into her cup before looking away, catching sight of another pitcher of the orange beverage close to her. Why had she lied and come to get ours if she had some nearby? Did she come simply to talk to me?

I shook my head, realizing how silly that was. Why would a goddess come speak with a peasant?

Sure I had changed a lot before and during my transformation, but I was still relatively plain. There really wasn't anything special about me, least of all for Fleur to notice. Merlin I loved her name. Nonexistent though it was, I loved everything I knew about her so far.

Why was I thinking like that? What was there to love—I didn't know the girl. And that was just it—she was a girl. I was, too. Well, mostly. I wasn't gay. I had never even contemplated relationships before. I could barely manage making friends. Romance was in a whole other league, and one that I hadn't thought about before.

When I did imagine my very distant love life, though, I always pictured it with a husband and little children running around. There was no way I would be the husband, right?

Turning back to steal one last glance at the blonde, I caught her looking at me. Her porcelain cheeks darkened with a blush as she looked away. Maybe I could be for her.

Before I could lose myself to the French witch more, Dumbledore rose and pulled me from my thoughts. The food disappeared from the tables and the hall silenced immediately as eager students waited the announcing of the champions.

For the first time, I actually found myself interested in the tournament, curious to see if the girl from my dreams would be chosen. While part of me didn't want her to be, as I had heard how dangerous the tournament was, I also was interested to see what she was capable of. I wanted to see if there was more to her than just looks.

Dumbledore spoke of glory and honor for those who were chosen for the tournament, still stressing the dangers that would be faced. Every student was leaning towards him eagerly as the Goblet of Fire began to react. Seconds later, a piece of parchment shot from the dancing flames.

The old wizard grabbed it from the air swiftly, peering at the name before looking up. "The champion from our friends of Durmstrang will be…Viktor Krum," his voice boomed. The boys in red cheered as the Bulgarian Seeker rose from his seat at the Slytherin table. Even Ron shouted approval at his idol.

The young boy was motioned to a room to the side of the professor's table. When he left the Great Hall, the goblet acted up again.

A second piece of paper floated up. Once more, Dumbledore caught it easily. "From our sisters at Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!"

My eyes shot to the blonde, who smiled proudly as she stood up. She glanced at me, our eyes meeting for the briefest of moments, as she made her way to the room where Krum waited. I was suddenly very excited for the tournament.

Finally, the third and final name shot from the fire. Grabbing it, all eyes were on the headmaster, anticipating who would be selected from our school. "From Hogwarts, the champion will be…Cedric Diggory!"

Every student was on their feet, cheering and screaming for the Hufflepuff. He laughed, clearly overwhelmed from the support. After he exited, Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit, which was immediately complied with. "We now have our three champions. I expect each and every one of you to support your school's champion. We will not tolerate…"

Dumbledore's speech was cut short as the Goblet of Fire acted back up, its flames dancing violently. Gasps and murmurs erupted from the hall.

I felt my heart stop as another piece of parchment shot from the fire. Immediately, my eyes went to Harry, mortified as I waited to hear his name. The poor boy hadn't gotten a break at all during his time here—why would this year be any different?

Tears stung my eyes as I saw how terrified my friend looked. He seemed to be having the same thought I was, and he sank down in his seat.

"Hermione Granger…"

My eyes shot to the powerful wizard. He had said it quietly, but I could hear him with my enhanced hearing. I had to be imagining things. He had to have read the wrong name.

"Hermione Granger!" This time, his voice was a shout. His eyes met mine, and I could see how enraged he was.

I looked back at Harry, who looked just as stunned as I felt. He motioned for me to go up, but I didn't move until Ginny pushed me. Standing up, I could hear angry murmurs and shouts of disapproval as I made my way to the front. This had to be a mistake—some sort of sick joke.

When I reached the headmaster, he simply pointed towards the door to the side with firm command, not having to say a word. I complied, feeling so small in this moment. How had this happened? What was going on?

As I stepped inside the room, I was greeted with the three rightful champions. As they spotted me, Fleur frowned in confusion. "What is it, 'ermione? Are zey ready for us to return?"

I opened my mouth, but I wasn't even sure what to say.

In the next instant, Dumbledore burst into the room, his eyes settling on me. He stepped over to me in brisk strides, his eyes dangerously threatening. I cowered under his gaze. "Did you put your name in the goblet, Hermione?"

"N-No," I squeaked out, tears falling from my eyes.

"Did you ask anyone else to put your name into the goblet for you?" the wizard demanded again, his voice still set with rage.

"No! I didn't put my name in or ask anyone to do it! I don't want to participate!" I cried, terror consuming me. Dumbledore studied me for several moments, his eyes searching me. "I would never put myself in danger like this, not after everything that's happened."

I knew he was aware I was referring to the events of the summer. My parents had been killed for simply being exposed as magical creatures. Why would I want to endanger myself in a similar manner? I didn't want fame or glory; I couldn't care less about that. There was nothing to learn from that, so I had no need for it.

Dumbledore finally sighed and stepped back slightly, seemingly accepting my response.

Professor McGonagall stepped to my side now, placing an arm protectively around my shoulder. "Albus, this has to be a mistake—there is no way she can compete. We simply can't let her," my Head of House argued.

"I agree—she is far too young." I turned to see Fleur frowning. "She won't survive ze tournament."

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger doesn't have a choice." The new voice was from Mr. Crouch. He had been standing by the door next to Mr. Bagman.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall demanded, her grasp tightening on my shoulder.

Mr. Bagman stepped forward to explain. "The Goblet of Fire has a magically binding contract. Any name released by it is required to participate in the tournament or else lose their magic."

McGonagall scoffed, "That's barbaric!"

The other two headmasters argued the fairness of allowing Hogwarts to have two champions, angry that their own champions had been placed at a disadvantage. I had never wanted to disappear more in my life as I listened to the adults argue over my participation and fate in the tournament. Why did it seem like my life was literally falling apart?

I glanced at the other champions. Viktor looked unfazed by the addition. He likely enjoyed the competition. Cedric looked worried for me. He truly was a caring person, and I would have been grateful for the concern if I wasn't so distraught. Fleur looked…torn between fear and rage. I wanted to scream that I would refuse to participate, just so she would stop hating me.

Unfortunately, the adults seemed to come to the conclusion that I would participate, regardless of what might happen. An investigation would be launched to discover how my name ended up in the goblet in the first place.

Both other headmasters seemed to think I had done it myself. "She has been called the brightest vitch of her age," Igor Karkaroff mused. "Seems it vould be easy for her to slip past the vards and enter her name." Madame Maxime seemed to agree with the intimidating headmaster.

"Just because she is brilliant doesn't mean she has any motive for entering," McGonagall defended me. The man merely sniffed, his sharp eyes piercing me.

"That is enough," Dumbledore bellowed. All eyes turned to him. "Miss Granger will have to participate. The decision has been made. We will get to the bottom of this, I assure you. Minerva, I will leave the child to you."

The woman beside me nodded understanding. After a couple more minutes, I was escorted to the Gryffindor's office. She set out to put some tea on while I crumpled in a seat, allowing my tears to fall.

"I don't want this! I don't want to participate!"

McGonagall finally stepped to my side and placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "Yes, well, unfortunately it seems there is no choice. You are too valuable to be allowed to lose your magic. The fate of your species is as stake as well, Miss Anderson."

I sobbed even harder at that. "W-What i-if I mess up? What if I t-tranform d-during the c-competition? My p-parents died for w-what we are. What if the same thing h-happens to me?"

The woman suddenly lowered, wrapping her arms around me. The action surprised me from the usually stoic professor, but I couldn't deny I needed the comfort.

"Hermione, you are my cub, my dragon. I will let no such thing happen to you while I am around. I know Albus feels the same. We will protect you and keep you safe, no matter what," she replied as she stroked my hair soothingly. It was relaxing, and I found myself tiring from the day's events quickly. I felt drained—there would be no evening run for me tonight.

Finally feeling I had calmed enough, McGonagall released me to return to the dorm for the night after some tea. When I entered, I was greeted by several worried expressions, mostly from my friends.

"How'd it go, 'mione?" Harry asked as he walked to my side, letting me lean on him for support. I shook my head sadly. "They're making you compete?! That's mad! You're not old enough, and I know you well enough to know you didn't enter your name."

I sighed, "It doesn't matter—the goblet's magic is binding. I have to compete or lose my magic. That's something I can't allow."

"Bloody hell, that is mad," Ron replied, frowning from the couch.

Ginny threw her arms around me. "Don't worry, 'mione, we're here for you. We will help get you through this tournament. You're brilliant; it'll be easy for you." I could tell that her smile was forced; that she was truly worried for me. Both boys nodded in agreement with the redheaded girl.

"I'm just surprised it was you and not me," Harry admitted. I agreed, having expected it to be The Boy Who Lived once more. He had a knack for finding trouble, and it was my job to help get him out. I wasn't happy being in his shoes for once.

I couldn't help but wonder, though, if this didn't have something to do with my being a Dreki. I had been careful and made sure no one knew. No one had seen me, and I hadn't told anyone.

I sighed, my weariness only growing. "I'm going to bed. It's been a rough day. I'll see you all tomorrow. Night." I headed off to bed, not even bothering to change as I dropped down, falling asleep almost the second my head hit the pillow. I didn't care about anything else right now, so I hadn't even bothered to set an alarm for my morning run.

When I finally woke, I found myself alone in the dorm. Checking the time, I realized it was almost lunch time. For the first time in forever, I wasn't very hungry. Still, I knew I needed to eat, so I quickly showered and dressed before making my way to the Great Hall.

My friends looked up, smiling sympathetically as I sat down. I grabbed several ham and turkey sandwiches and forced them down, drinking pumpkin juice to keep from choking.

Satisfied, I took my leave, deciding to go for a run to try and collect my thoughts. I exited the castle and started down the familiar path, my pace gradually increasing. I let my mind wander, trying to make sense of the recent developments. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps catching up behind me.

"'ermione." The voice startled me, and I instantly recognized it.

Slowing my pace, I turned as Fleur joined me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by the girl.

She smirked. "Going for a run. You?" I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop from chuckling.

"Running as well. And thinking."

This caused her face to fall. We had slowed to the point we were just walking now. "About ze tournament?"

I didn't reply, not wanting to hear her rant about how I had cheated the system. I didn't care to hear her fuss about having extra competition. I had been so intrigued when she had been chosen for the tournament—now I felt like it was all just a nightmare. She had to hate me for being forced to participate as well.

She seemed to sense my fears, and she shook her head. "It truly isn't fair ze are making you compete when you didn't even enter yourself. I don't know what is going on 'ere, but it's not right."

I paused, turning to look at her in disbelief. "You…You actually believe me?" I didn't think anyone outside of my friends truly believed my innocence. Sure the professors supported me, but I knew they had actually questioned my entrance. Why this foreign competitor believed me was beyond me, but I couldn't help but be touched by her concern. She had nothing to gain by my participation.

"Of course I do. Not zat I doubt your intelligence—you just don't seem like ze type of person who enjoys ze spotlight," Fleur replied.

This made me blush. Still, I wasn't sure how to respond. "So you think I don't like being the center of attention, huh? Seems you would be one to know." Fleur frowned as she looked away. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I just meant that everyone stares at you and practically worships the ground you walk on."

She tilted her head, a sly smile on her face as she looked at me. "Oh? So you worship the ground I walk on?"

"W-What? T-That's not what I said…" I stammered in shock.

She raised an amused eyebrow, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Non? I zought you just said everyone worships me. Are you not part of ze collective whole?" I stared at the blonde witch, not quite sure how to reply.

She chuckled after a moment and began to walk again, breaking me from my stupor. "If you want to get technical, then yes, but that doesn't mean I am included in your fanfare."

"I assure you, zey're not actually interested in me." I tilted my head in confusion at her sudden solemn change. Her eyes were on the ground as it passed underneath. Seeing her upset like this tore at my heart.

"What do you mean? They all seem pretty into you from where I stand."

She shook her head. "Non, it is because I am a Veela. Zey are merely being seduced by my magic—zey don't actually care about me."

Her confession shocked me. She was a magical creature, too, though I didn't know much about her kind. I had a sudden urge to go to the library.

We continued walking until the sun began to set. Turning around, we walked back to the castle in silence. When we reached the entrance, we stopped and looked at each other. I couldn't help but smile softly.

"Thanks for the company. It was nice to not be so alone," I admitted. Even though I knew she wouldn't join me all the time, I couldn't help but hope she'd walk with me again.

"Of course, mon amie. I can walk with you again if you'd like?"

My smile widened. "I'd love that, thank you."

She nodded, her expression growing serious as she studied me, seeming to contemplate something. Shaking her head after a moment, she smiled. "We should get in before we miss dinner." I eagerly agreed, and my stomach rumbled in anticipation, causing us both to laugh.

"Thank you, Fleur, for everything."

"Zere is nozing to zank me for, mon amie, I am 'appy to see you looking better." It was odd, but being with the blonde witch did make me feel better. Maybe it had something to do with her magical creature, but I wasn't complaining. I really needed the pick-me-up today, and I was more than happy that it had come from the blonde.

We made our way to the Great Hall, splitting up once inside to go to our respective tables. My friends looked weary as I sat down, trying to determine how to tread around me, but I smiled warmly at them.

This seemed to surprise them, and our usual conversation filled the air with laughter. Whenever my eyes drifted to the Veela across the room, I also noticed several angry eyes on me.

I did my best to ignore the death glares I was receiving and hold on to the good that had come from the day. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin the time I had spent with Fleur, least of all allow myself to be brought back down with thoughts of the tournament.

So after I finished eating, I made my way to my favorite place in the school.

My eyes scanned the titles as I walked through the Magical Creature section of the library, looking for anything dealing with Veela. After I grabbed the few books I found, I walked to my favorite table. It was near the back of the library and slightly hidden—too far out of the way for people to bother me.

As I cracked the first book open, my eyes began to skim its contents. There really wasn't much information on the creatures outside of stating that they were inhumanly beautiful and used something called thrall to seduce their sexual prey.

I couldn't help but frown, wondering how many people Fleur had slept with. Why this thought bothered me so much was beyond me.

When I didn't find much more information, I sighed and gave up, returning the books before heading back to the dorms. I was slightly surprised at the limited amount of information in the infamous library. It had never failed me before, so I was greatly disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all, welcome to another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I still own nothing but my few OCs. Also, should I upload once or twice a week? Let me know and thanks for the support!**

"It's just a little crush;

Not like I faint every time we touch."

 _Crush_ by Jennifer Paige

Chapter 3

The next day, classes started back up. Each of my own classes contained a few students from the other two schools. It was an interesting change of pace, hearing the accents and seeing how the foreign students usually learned, as there had been a few mishaps in a couple of the classes such as Transfiguration and Defense Against Dark Arts.

Naturally the professors did their best to accommodate the new students, and after about a week, things were running more smoothly.

McGonagall had seen me twice in that week, once to see how I was handling being in the tournament. It was still hard to accept, but I knew I didn't have a choice. I was doing better, but I still wasn't happy, fearful of accidentally revealing my secret.

The other time was to make sure I was still keeping my secret. I assured I was, and she finally released me for the weekend. I was excited because it was a Hogsmeade weekend.

The next day, I joined my trio of friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. I skipped my morning walk, knowing I would get my exercise in the nearby town.

Three heads turned to me and smiled greeting while awaiting food. "Good morning, all," I greeted happily. I was looking forward to going to Hogsmeade and getting a couple new books. I also wanted to see if the bookstore had anything on Veela, as the library had simply failed me.

"Morning, 'mione," the trio greeted, not as energetic as I was.

After a few minutes, piles of food appeared before us, and we dug in. When we finished, most of the students made their way to the entrance of the castle to sign out for the day. Once outside, we all talked excitedly, deciding where to go first.

Walking to and from stores, we stopped for lunch at The Three Broomsticks, ordering butterbeer and delicious food.

I looked around, noticing several students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I couldn't help but wonder if Fleur was around. I saw her occasionally in the halls and of course in the Great Hall. More than once I caught her watching me as well, and I couldn't help but blush. I found myself wondering why she seemed to pay attention to me, though I knew that wasn't the case.

If it were, we would have spoken more. We hadn't gone on another walk together, which was disappointing. But she was technically competition, so maybe she had just been trying to cheer me up so I wouldn't just lose on purpose.

Either way, we made our way back out to the chilly afternoon.

"We were gonna go to the joke shop, 'mione. Did you want to join us? I know you wanted to go to the bookstore," Harry mentioned as we walked down the street. From his tone, I knew I was the only one who wanted to go to that particular store. Merlin knows it was a miracle when Ron picked up a book, and I knew Ginny wanted to stay close to Harry. I hadn't failed to pick up on her secret crush.

I smiled, "No, you guys go ahead, and I'll catch up with you later. Have fun!"

The trio nodded before taking off towards their destination. I turned and headed back the way we came. When I entered the bookstore, I breathed in deeply, loving the scent.

Mr. Romey, the owner, smiled when he spotted me. I was perhaps one of his favorite customers. He knew I respected the vast amount of knowledge that could be found here and occasionally gave me a discount for the amount of business I gave him.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you," the plump man greeted.

"Hello, sir, how are you?" I returned, smiling as well.

"Quite well, quite well. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." I nodded and headed further into the store. I stopped at the new release section first, finding a couple of books I was interested in. Satisfied with my selection, I moved on towards the Magical Creature section. My eyes scanned the titles. I found a couple of basic books on dragons but nothing on my own creature.

I spotted a couple of other books on Veela. I decided to check on the amount of information the books had before deciding whether to buy them or not. If they were like the books at the school, there wouldn't be much for me to learn.

"Well who would 'ave zought you would be 'ere of all places."

My heart leapt at the voice, and I smiled as I looked up. Fleur was grinning, seeing me lost in a book.

"Hey, Fleur, what are you doing here?" I asked with surprise.

She chuckled. "Buying books, not unlike yourself it seems." I blushed, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question.

Her eyes fell, scanning the books in my arms. My face heated up even more, feeling guilty as I showed her the titles. It wasn't the ones on portkeys or runes that I was embarrassed about.

When she saw I was reading a book on Veela, her face became unreadable. "Sorry, I don't mean to disrespect you or anything. I was just curious," I tried to explain.

One of her perfect brows raised as her gaze locked with mine. "You 'ave a Veela standing right in front of you, yet you look to books with limited information for knowledge. I zought you were brighter zan zat, 'ermione."

I could feel my face growing even redder, if that were possible, as I stammered and stumbled for words. "I-I didn't want to trouble you. I read that Veela were very secretive, so I just assumed it would be rude for me to prod you with questions," I finally managed. I didn't mean to upset her or cause her to hate me.

"So you've already read some about us," the blonde pressed.

I nodded shyly. "Yes, but there wasn't much at the library." I was suddenly immensely interested on a book about Graphorns as I avoided Fleur's gaze.

"'ermione, I'm not upset if zat's what you're zinking. I'm just wondering why you're so interested in my creature. I realize zat you are curious, but why?"

Thinking for a moment, I shrugged. I wasn't sure why I was so drawn to that topic recently. I knew it had to do with the girl I had learned was one, but I wasn't sure if it was the creature I was curious about or the girl. Merlin knows I couldn't confess my confusion for the girl. That would definitely scare her away. I wasn't even sure what I felt about her.

I could feel her study me for several seconds before I felt a hand on my shoulder. The contact startled me, but I also felt a slight tingle where the hand was. "I'll tell you what—I will answer your questions on Veela if you tell me your curiosity one day."

Finally meeting her eyes once more, she was smiling softly. Her eyes were full of kindness, and it made my heart melt. I knew what I could feel for the girl. I just wasn't willing or ready to admit it. After all, what little I knew made me believe this was simply a side effect of the thrall.

Still, I nodded, accepting the offer. I was eager to learn more, and if it came from the beautiful blonde before me, I was all the happier.

"So what books are you after?" I asked, changing the subject.

Her eyes left mine as she turned to the shelves beside us. "Bowtruckles," she replied shortly. "It's for an essay for my Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Oh, that's Hagrid's class!"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You seem to know 'im well."

I chuckled, "You could say that. He's been friends with Harry since first year, so when I joined the group, we became close as well. He's a great person." I couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he knew about my secret. I was certain he would demand to see me transform and would try to take care of me even more. He was very protective of his creatures.

Fleur nodded thoughtfully, "Oui, 'e does seem razer fond of creatures." I looked at her in confusion. "I'm a Veela, remember?"

"Oh, Merlin, did he try to use you for one of his classes?" I would have to speak with the half-giant about putting his students in compromising situations, especially if they were our guests for the year.

Her chuckle caused my heart to speed up. "It is alright—I know 'e meant well. 'e was quite intrigued about my creature, much like you. Zough I can't 'elp but wonder if it's for ze same reason." She was studying me again, and I couldn't help but look away. I knew that made me look guilty, but there shouldn't have been anything I was guilty of.

"Hagrid has a big heart. I just have a big brain," I stated, hoping that would satisfy the blonde.

"You're more zan just brains, 'ermione. I can't 'elp but feel zere is so much more to you."

This comment surprised me. I found myself feeling bad about my initial judgment of the Beauxbatons students. I thought they were all arrogant and self-absorbed. Every time I spoke with Fleur changed that opinion. I should have known better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Would you like to get out of here?"

She raised a curious brow. "And where would we go?"

I shrugged, not having thought that far. I hadn't even thought when I asked the last question. "We can go wherever you want since you're visiting for the year." She smiled and accepted my offer. I returned the books on Veela, not wanting to upset the girl beside me as she picked up a couple of books on the wooden creature.

We paid for our purchases and put them in the bags we were carrying. I slung my beaded bag over my shoulder and turned to the blonde. "Where to?"

She looked around, her lips pressed tightly in thought. "I really don't need anyzing else. We could just go somewhere to sit and talk?"

I smiled, more than happy with the suggestion. I led the way up a nearby hill where a few benches sat looking out over the town. "People don't usually come up here. They tend to stay in town, but I love it up here. It's quiet and peaceful—the perfect spot to sit and read a good book or enjoy the day."

Fleur returned my smile as we sat next to each other. I couldn't help but notice how close she was to me; much closer than practically strangers would be.

At the same time, I wanted nothing more than for us to touch, even the slightest bit.

"It really is beautiful, zough I can't say I'm un'appy about being alone. Too many people would ruin ze atmosphere. Plus, I wouldn't 'ave you to myself, eizer," Fleur replied, and my face heated up.

"Y-You wanted to be a-alone?"

She chuckled. "Oui, after all, Veela are secretive creatures. It wouldn't do to 'ave ze entire world knowing about me now would it? Unless you want me to go telling ze boys all of my secrets?"

"No!" She blinked at how quick and loud I retorted. I winced and lowered my voice. "I mean, no, they don't all need to know. After all, I get that creatures need to protect themselves. I'd hate for you to be put in any unnecessary danger. You don't have to tell me about Veela if it would put you at risk." I couldn't tell her about my own magical creature, which upset me. McGonagall and Dumbledore would hex me into oblivion.

"It's no problem, zough I must ask you to keep everyzing to yourself. We are allowed to tell…certain people our secrets. Only zose closest to us know."

I looked at her in shock. It was apparently a true honor to be told about Veela. There was no way I would betray her trust, and I would treasure the knowledge she was offering. I was touched she was willing to reveal such personal secrets with me.

"What kinds of people are allowed to know? I mean, it's such a privilege to be told; I just don't see how I'm so special."

She seemed to think for a moment before answering. "Only ze closest of friends and mates are told."

"Mates? Like the people you seduce with your thrall?"

My comment seemed to surprise her, and I immediately regretted it. "Ah, non, zrall is different. It is a, um…a type of air about us?"

"Like an aura?"

"Oui, like an aura. It can be used to seduce people and is what attracts zem to us, but zere is nozing real about zeir feelings. Ze effects typically disappear when we leave ze room, but some can simply overcome ze zrall with willpower."

I couldn't help but get lost in the new information. As I processed it, I couldn't help but think about my own feelings for the blonde. While I found myself especially drawn to her when she was near, I also thought about her when apart. Not to mention, she often found her way into my dreams. Apparently whatever I felt wasn't due to her thrall.

"It must be hard to sort out who actually likes you," I pointed out.

She frowned. "It can be, but I never really paid attention to all of ze drooling boys. Zey tend to be ze worst—always saying odd or inappropriate zings. It's nice to be able to actually 'ave a conversation with someone and not feel like a piece of meat."

"If Ron or Harry ever says anything, please tell me. I'll knock some sense into them."

The blonde chuckled, "'arry 'as been fine so far. 'e isn't as bothered by ze zrall as Ron. 'e 'asn't said anyzing yet, but I zink 'e could use a towel or somezing to 'elp with ze drool." I rolled my eyes, having witnessed his perversion. He really was the worst. For Fleur to have noticed it, I would have to say something to him.

"Well I'm glad they aren't harassing you. I'd hate for anyone to bother you like that." I thought back to the second time Fleur came to our table for orange juice. Ron had been only too eager to assist her. Remembering the event made my jealousy spike, and I had to swallow back a growl. Why was I behaving like this?

Fleur simply shrugged. "It 'appens, but I don't let it get to me. Such is the life for a Veela. At least it's different with mates."

"How so?"

"Zey aren't as bothered by ze zrall. Not to say it doesn't affect zem, zey love us regardless." I pondered this, wondering what made them so different. I voiced my question. "Everyone 'as a soulmate somewhere in ze world; someone who completes zem, if you will. Veela 'ave ze ability to know who zeir mate is when zey meet. Zis doesn't mean ze mate always accepts ze bond with a Veela, but more zan not zey do."

"Why is that?"

Fleur paused for a moment. "Ze bond is ancient magic. It causes ze Veela and 'er mate to be drawn to each ozer. Zat is why ze zrall doesn't affect zem as much—zey are already in love with each ozer, so zere really is no need to seduce zem."

It made sense. You didn't need to work on making someone love you if they already did. "What exactly is this bond?"

"Really it is ze unification of souls between a Veela and 'er mate. By committing ze ultimate act of love, ze bond binds zem togezer for all eternity. If a mate dies after ze bond is complete, ze Veela will pass away shortly after, unable to live without 'er ozer 'alf. If ze bond is rejected, zough, ze Veela will be free to choose someone else to be with. She won't love zat person ze way she would 'er mate, zough. It's quite a depressing life being rejected, but no Veela ever blames zeir mate—it is an enormous zing to be bonded to a magical creature like zat."

I frowned. "Are you afraid of your mate rejecting you? Don't worry; they'd have to be insane to say no to you."

Fleur smiled shyly. "Merci, 'ermione. Every Veela worries about zeir mate rejecting zem. Like I said, we don't blame zem, zough. Everyzing about the relationship is up to ze mate. Ze Veela is just zere to love and protect 'er mate, being very possessive creatures."

I chuckled, feeling similar as a Dreki. It must be a magical creature thing. Not wanting to seem insulting, I stated, "It must suck to not have much of a say in anything."

She quickly shook her head. "Non, not at all. In fact, we are more zan 'appy with it, as long as our mate is 'appy. Veela feel like failures if we displease our mates, even if we zink we 'ave. We exist to make our mates 'appy, as zey complete us. For a Veela, zere is no greater zing in life zan to 'ave 'er mate."

I was amazed by the amount of dedication Veela showed for their other half. They literally gave their lives to their mates.

"Well I'm sure that whoever you fall in love with would be more than happy to accept the bond. They'll be lucky to get to love someone so incredible," I smiled softly, slightly jealous at whoever she would love.

A red flush formed on the blonde's porcelain cheeks as she looked down. "I'd like to 'ope so," she mumbled. She truly was adorable, and I couldn't help but smile wider.

We continued talking about Veela and everything else that came to mind, getting to know each other better. I felt guilty about hiding my own magical creature from the Veela, but I knew my kind was more threatened. Veela were practically worshiped from what Fleur told me, able to protect themselves with their thrall and looks. I envied her for that, but was glad she would stay safe.

As the sun began to set, we made our way back to the school, signing back in before going to our respective tables for dinner. I caught Ginny scowling after Fleur, which surprised me. I wasn't sure why she seemed to have such a problem with the blonde, but I soon forgot it as the food appeared to distract me.

I headed to the library for a bit to start reading my new books. When Madame Pince decided to close the doors, I returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting on the couch chattering happily.

I made my way over and greeted them.

"Hey, Hermione, we missed you at Honeydukes," Harry said as I sat down.

"Yeah, sorry, I got caught up with something," I replied casually.

Ginny frowned. "You mean a blonde witch? Why were you hanging out with her?"

I shrugged, "Why not? She's nice."

The redheaded girl snorted. "Nice? What, is she trying to seduce you, too? Trying to get an advantage with the tournament?"

I stared at my friend in shock. Where had this come from? I had never known Ginny to blatantly hate someone for seemingly no reason. "What do you have against Fleur? She hasn't done anything wrong, and no, she's not trying to get any advantage."

The girl sneered, "What do you have for her?" I blinked, surprised by the question. I looked away, blushing slightly. I couldn't tell my friends I was dealing with accepting I had feelings for the girl. I knew now that they weren't caused from her thrall.

Luckily, Ginny didn't wait long for an answer before she continued to berate the Veela. "Honestly, Hermione, she's a sleeze. Have you even seen how many students drool at her? Bloody Ron is tripping over himself because of her! Bloody Veela doesn't actually care about anyone but herself. She can't even be that smart."

I lost it. "Shut up, Ginny! You don't know _anything_ about Fleur, so how dare you insult her like this! I won't sit back and let you speak about her so horribly. You're no better than Draco the way you're going on. I thought you of all people would have known better, but I guess I was wrong. And it's not like she even wants everyone drooling over her—she just can't help it because she's a Veela. So if you're going to keep hating on someone when you know nothing, keep it to yourself. I won't hear it."

I stormed out of the room, feeling my rage threatening to loose my true form. Professor Flitwick spotted me as I neared the exit and tried to stop me. "Tell Professor McGonagall I'm going out. I need to cool off—she'll understand," I told the short man.

He continued to try to protest about it nearly being curfew, but I ignored him. I needed to get to the forest. It had been such a perfect day before Ginny had to open her mouth. I was completely taken back by her comments. I thought she would be the last to judge another, being friends with me and seeing how her brother treated people at times. She scolded him countless times for the insensitive things he said to me.

After I broke through the trees and made it far enough from the entrance, I listened and looked around to ensure I was alone. Taking my shirt and pants off, I felt my body begin to break as I gave myself to my draconian form.

As the pain settled, I reared back and released a wave of fire from my mouth, screaming in rage at the redhead. I ran though the forest, ever attentive of my surroundings, trying to release my pent up energy and anger. I wasn't sure how long I was out there before I returned to my clothes and changed back.

Dressing once more, I returned to the castle. Professor McGonagall greeted me at the gates.

"Is everything alright, Miss Granger?" I could see just how worried she was about my behavior tonight. She must have known I changed.

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, fine, it's just…Ginny. She starting saying horrible things about Fleur, and I just…kind of lost it. She shouldn't have said what she did when she doesn't even know her."

McGonagall's mouth twitched up. "Ginny, with as good a heart as she has at times, is still a Weasley. Redheads aren't known for always thinking before they speak, so when they're angry, they mess up a bit. I'm well aware of just how frequently you chide Mr. Weasley for similar behavior."

I continued to frown, "Yes, but this is different. Ron and I are friends—I know he's a prick at times. I didn't expect this from Ginny, especially about Fleur."

I felt the woman study me for a moment. "And I assumed you worked to correct her opinion on the Veela?" I nodded, proud that I had defended the blonde. The professor sighed. "Very well. I believe I understand the situation, though I must remind you to be careful. I want you to come by my office tomorrow so I know you have calmed down enough. Did anyone see you?"

"No, Professor, I was careful," I replied. No one prowled through the Forbidden Forest at night, and the magical creatures kept together as well. I had easily been able to avoid them.

"Good. Thankfully you were able to get away before letting loose. Please work on controlling your temper, though. I realize you are going to be extremely protective of Miss Delacour, but you can't simply lose control like this."

I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. After a moment, the witch seemed to finally be satisfied with my response and led me to Gryffindor Tower, bidding me good night before heading off to continue patrolling.

Making my way to the dorms, I was happy to be the only one up. I cast a wandless cleaning spell before changing and going to bed, anxious about facing Ginny again.

Waking early, I dressed quickly and hurried out for my morning run. Luckily no one else was up, least of all Ginny. Stepping out into the brisk morning air, I inhaled deeply, working myself up for my run.

As I started to take a few steps, I heard a voice call me. "'ermione? You're up early."

My heart instantly flew as I turned to greet the Veela. "Hey, Fleur. Yeah, just up for my morning run." She was stunning, wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, a deep blue fleece jacket with white fur around the edge of the hood and cuffs, a pearly fleece scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and matching toboggan topping her golden hair.

I noticed her raise an amused eyebrow as she watched me, and I quickly realized I had been staring with my mouth gaping. I blushed deeply, embarrassed about being caught. "See somezing you like?" I stammered like the bumbling idiot I felt I was, causing the blonde to chuckle. "It's alright; if you enjoy my clothes so much I'd be more zan 'appy to let you borrow some."

My blush deepened, knowing it wasn't the clothes I wanted. "Thanks," I mumbled, trying to not seem ungrateful or guilty, my eyes studying the ground.

"I'll let you get to your run," Fleur stated after a moment of silence.

My eyes finally met hers. She seemed slightly sad as she turned to walk away. "Wait, Fleur," I called, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Would you like to walk with me? I really don't want to be alone right now…"

Fleur smiled, nodding as she stepped closer to me. I tried to mask my expression as I thought about why I didn't want to be alone, at least separated from her, but she seemed to see through me.

"What's wrong, 'ermione? Is everyzing alright?" I could see concern in her eyes and was touched by how she seemed to genuinely care.

Forcing a smile, I shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it, sorry." She accepted my request, and we started off down the familiar trail. I didn't want her to know what Ginny had said about her. I didn't want Fleur to think I shared similar sentiments with the redhead, because that couldn't be further from the truth.

We walked in relative silence, only talking when making comments about the scenery or pointing out an animal looking for breakfast. I couldn't help but feel the urge to hold the blonde's hand, something I refused to act on. Merlin knows that would probably freak her out.

"You know, I do enjoy our little walks," I said, breaking the silence with a smile.

Fleur chuckled. "Little? 'ere I zought we were walking a marathon."

I laughed, playfully shoving the girl beside me, overjoyed by the contact as it sent a jolt through my body. "No, but I really do appreciate it. I know you have better things go do than hang out with me."

"Believe it or not, 'ermione, I enjoy myself when I'm with you, too." I blushed, happy to hear the shared sentiment. It was nice to have a friend to go on walks with.

The thought about friends caused my mind to drift back to last night. How could Ginny hate Fleur so much? She was nothing but kind and intelligent and beautiful. She supported me with the tournament and had never shown any ill will about me having to participate when we spoke. Why couldn't Ginny see I trusted the blonde?

"I'll listen if you ever want to talk about it."

I was pulled from my thoughts and blinked over to Fleur. She was looking straight ahead, though her lips were set tight. She seemed worried about me.

Debating, I finally sighed. "It's nothing, really. I just had a fight with Ginny last night."

Blue eyes finally met mine. "Your girlfriend?"

I snorted, doubling over with laughter. "Merlin, no! She's my friend, if I can call her that anymore. No, I'm not even remotely attracted to her."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you were dating to be so distraught over a fight. One of ze boys, zen?"

My eyes narrowed. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. Why does it matter?"

Fleur shrugged casually. "It doesn't. I just figured you were dating someone, brilliant and attractive as you are." I blushed, which she luckily didn't see as her eyes were elsewhere. The girl I was crushing hard on thought I was attractive. No one had ever said that to me before, but I couldn't help but be happy it came from her.

"No, I never really had relationships. I was always too busy with learning or saving my friends."

The blonde nodded. "So what was ze fight about? It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

I bit my lip, not wanting to push Fleur away. It would be nice though to talk about what happened and process it out loud. I just hated the topic was about her.

With a reluctant sigh, I gave in. "You, actually." This seemed to surprise Fleur, as she looked at me with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, so I continued, my eyes gazing off in the distance. "She was mad that I was hanging out with you. She…thinks rather poorly of you. I don't share those sentiments, believe me! I think she's just jealous, but it really bothered me. You've always been great to me, and I really appreciate it. I couldn't help but get mad at her."

"I appreciate you defending me, 'ermione, but I don't want to cause problems with your friends," Fleur frowned.

I shook my head. "You're not. It was my choice to argue. I just wish they could see how great you are, and not just because of your beauty and thrall. You deserve to be seen as more than just those things, because there is so much more to you."

"Not many people would say zat. Zank you," Fleur smiled.

I returned her smile. "I only say it because it's true. I'm glad you're here, Fleur. I'm glad I got to meet you."

The blonde bit her lip as if contemplating something. Shaking her head, she smiled again. "I'm 'appy to 'ave met you as well. Why don't we 'ead back now? It'll be lunchtime soon, and I'm sure you're 'ungry."

I blushed. "What makes you think that?"

"Because your stomach growled a moment ago." As if on cue, my stomach made another loud groan, begging to be filled. Fleur laughed. It was infectious, and I found myself laughing as well.

Turning around, we started back for the school. "And about Ginny, don't worry about 'er. Eizer she will come around and accept me, or she will simply never like me. I won't say anyzing to 'er, but I will continue to be as nice as possible. I do 'ope 'er opinions about me don't sway you in ze future, zough."

"No, Fleur, I don't think they could even if I wanted them to," I admitted. Perfect white teeth greeted me once more. My parents would be so jealous of her smile. I knew I wanted to explore her mouth as well.

The rest of the walk was in a companionable silence. When we entered the Great Hall, I spotted Ginny looking at us. She was frowning, which upset me. Fleur said her goodbye and headed off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Sighing, I headed towards my group of friends. As I neared, Ginny looked down. I sat next to her, not bothering to look at her the entire duration we ate.

When I finished, I rose and retrieved my books and headed to the library to get ahead on my homework. I was lost in an essay on the proper procedures for storing unused materials for potions when the seat next to me screeched back.

I looked up, hoping to see Fleur. Instead, Ginny was scooting next to me. I frowned slightly and returned to my work, not willing to be the one to speak first, let alone apologize.

We sat for several minutes before Ginny finally sighed. I didn't bother to acknowledge her until she spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It may have been a little out of place."

I snorted, "A little? Ginny, you treated her the way Draco treats me."

The redhead cringed at the comparison. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't see what's so special about her."

"Well for one she's a powerful witch. She has to be in order to have been chosen as a champion. And she's really kind, too. She never doubted my innocence with this whole tournament thing. She believes that I don't want to participate and has always supported me. She's brilliant, and if you gave her a chance you would see it as well."

"You're defending her an awful lot, 'mione."

I pressed my lips together. "Because she deserves it. She's not here to defend herself, so someone has to."

"Is that the only reason?"

I felt my cheeks go red against my desire. "Of course it is; what else could it be?"

The redhead studied me for a moment, and I did my best to hold her gaze and not look away. I knew she would figure me out if I did, and that wasn't something I wanted right now. I worried if Ginny knew how I felt about Fleur, she would say the Veela had seduced me like all of the other students. I knew that wasn't the case though.

Finally, she broke our eye contact and shook her head. "Alright. I'm not saying I'm still accepting her, but I'll at least give her a chance. For you."

I smiled, relieved at the change of heart my friend was having. "Thanks, Ginny, I know you'll love her, too."

An eyebrow shot up at my choice of words, and I cringed internally. "Somehow I doubt that, but whatever. Just please don't ever compare me to Malfoy again. Otherwise I might have to use his term of endearment for you, too."

I scowled at the redhead. "You wouldn't dare. I will hex you to next week."

She burst into laughter, admitting to being too scared of me to follow through. It was lucky for her, because with my increased power, I was sure that I would actually hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all! Starting next week, I will probably post twice a week unless something comes up. I hope you all enjoy! I still own nothing but the few OCs.**

"Can't be scared when it goes down

Got a problem, tell me now."

 _Run This Town_ by Jay-Z

Chapter 4

Things returned to normal over the next few weeks. I had been practicing on a variety of spells in preparation for the first challenge. There were no clues as to what it would entail, but I knew I had to arm myself with as much knowledge and training as I could.

It was getting down to the wire with a little more than two weeks before the challenge now. I had been growing more and more anxious, so I decided to take a break and release some of the extra pent up energy. Making my way to the Forbidden Forest, I checked my surroundings for any unwanted eyes.

Finding myself alone, I took my outer clothes off, leaving my bra and boxers. With little effort or pain, I found myself stretching out my wings. I drifted just above the ground, going in circles while I listened for incomers.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like an angry roar. It was quiet and distorted, but I was certain I heard it.

Landing on my heels, I held my breath and listened intently. Another roar was barely audible in the distance. Curiosity getting the best of me, I gathered my clothes and soared through the trees, narrowing the gap between myself and the sound.

After several minutes, I landed, hearing the cries getting louder. They still sounded distorted, so I assumed magic was the cause for keeping whatever was roaring quiet.

Carefully, I stepped forward, maintaining my Dreki form. In case I did happen to be discovered, I would at least be unrecognizable. Soon, I felt some resistance, like I was walking underwater. I struggled but finally managed to get through. Whatever was inside this bubble wasn't meant to be discovered.

The roars were piercing, sharp with rage as they filled the air. I ducked behind trees and large bushes as I slowly crept closer to the source.

Finally, I spotted what was causing the deafening roars, and I became enraged.

Five large cages were located inside a clearing in the forest, surrounded by several witches and wizards who were standing guard. A burst of flames shot out towards one of the men, only to be extinguished by a barrier. This only seemed to frustrate the creature inside the cage more, and it roared angrily.

The creature was a dragon.

In all five cages, dragons twisted anxiously, voicing their hate at being imprisoned. A couple were shooting fire in various directions, while the others just watched.

My stomach dropped, and I had to force back a furious snarl at the sight.

Unable to watch any longer, I turned and flew back past the barrier. I changed back and quickly threw my clothes on before racing to the castle. I didn't stop as I burst through the doors, turning corner after corner until I pushed through another door, slamming it shut behind me.

Professor McGonagall looked up in surprise. She seemed to have been going over homework before I intruded. "Miss Granger, can I help you with something?" the Scottish witch asked as she collected herself.

"Dragons? Really, Professor? You expect us—expect _me_ —to fight dragons? Are you insane? I can't hurt them, I _am_ one of them!"

The older woman blinked, appearing even more shocked than before. "How did you find out about the dragons?"

"It wasn't very difficult—they're in the forest I go to when I transform," I replied flatly.

"That's fine and well, but there is a ward to prevent any human that's not allowed through," she pressed. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching as the woman realized the evident mistake.

"Great as I'm sure it's worked so far, I'm not human." She blushed as I stated the obvious. It didn't quell my anger. "Now as I asked, how do you expect me to fight a dragon? How could Professor Dumbledore allow such cruelty to those majestic creatures?"

McGonagall worked to collect herself once more. "Hermione, please calm down, I assure you they are perfectly safe and taken care of. Do you honestly think Hagrid would allow any harm to come to them?" I pressed my lips, only slightly relieved the half-giant was looking out for the creatures.

"Besides, we are actually saving them," the professor continued. "Each of them was in danger of being exposed to Muggles, so several tamers interfered and captured them before anything happened. We are simply holding them for the tournament. After the first challenge, they will be transferred to a sanctuary where they will be protected. If anything, I would say they are fortunate for their fates."

"Yeah, having to go up against a group of students trying to kill them is perfectly wonderful," I shot back.

"The intent is not to kill the dragon. If you must know, the challenge isn't designed to do anything other than possibly incapacitate the dragons to retrieve a certain item. Merlin knows you should be disqualified for learning all of this."

I frowned. "How could I be when I am personally investing in the wellbeing of my distant relatives?"

A faint smile played on the witch's lips. "Which is exactly why this conversation never occurred." I grinned, happy to have the support from my Head of House. "While I would wish otherwise, I get the distinct feeling that you will be telling Miss Delacour. I must still warn you to be careful with what you tell her."

I nodded acceptance. "Of course, Professor. She doesn't know my secret." Though I wish she did.

McGonagall seemed to sense my desire. "I'm sure she would understand the need for discretion. Veela are secretive creatures as well, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. I'm certain you have come to realize that, or at least question it."

I scrunched my face in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Fleur had been completely open with me about things concerning friends and mates. I still considered myself lucky to be close enough to the Veela to learn what I did.

Instead of answering, the older witch shook her head. "I will leave it be. Go on, and try to keep a closed lid on the challenge. If I know you, Ron and Harry will be finding out as well?" I blushed and lowered my gaze with a small smile. She chuckled. "Very well. I'm certain they will be more than happy to help you practice. Just try to keep the knowledge to a minimum."

"I will, thank you, Professor." I turned and took my leave to look for Fleur.

She wasn't in the library, and I couldn't find her wandering through the halls, even as I listened for her. She must have been elsewhere training. I'd speak with her at dinner.

As I entered the Great Hall, I looked to for the blonde. She wasn't sitting at her usual spot, so I sat down to give her a couple of minutes. When the food appeared, she still wasn't present. I worried she was going to miss dinner, which wasn't good with all of the training she was likely doing.

Before I could worry much longer, I spotted her enter and quickly sit down. I couldn't help but smile, happy to see her. She looked tired, though, which upset me. I didn't want her pushing herself too hard, but I understood why she was. She was like I had been, preparing for literally anything and everything. At least now I could guide her properly, which pleased me to think I was protecting her in a sense.

So I rose and made my way to the Ravenclaw table towards the girl. She looked up as she scooped some mashed potatoes and gravy onto her plate, a weary smile forming on her perfect features.

"Sorry to interrupt, Fleur, I was just wondering if we could talk after dinner?"

Her smile disappeared. "Um, sorry, 'ermoine, I'm not sure I can. Madame Maxime wanted me to get some more training in before bed."

"I promise to make it worth your while," I pleaded, wanting to share my knowledge. I knew the information I had would greatly assist her with what her headmistress wanted.

Fleur blushed brightly at my comment and lowered her gaze to the food before her. "I zink she will be okay if I'm a little late," the blonde mumbled. My heart swelled at the opportunity to help her. I grinned and agreed to meet her after we ate before returning to my seat. Glancing back, I spotted Fleur's classmates poking at her, seeming to giggle about something that made the Veela blush more.

When the food disappeared, I made my way out and waited by the doors of the Great Hall. As Fleur stepped out, I took hold of her arm and pulled her to the Astronomy Tower for privacy.

Once I made sure we were alone, I sighed heavily. Fleur had been watching, a mixture of curiosity and concern painted on her features. "It's dragons, Fleur. That's what the first task is."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "What? Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I am. Apparently we will need to get something they're protecting. I don't know what it is, but I wanted you to know. I came across them in the Forbidden Forest. There were five giant cages holding the dragons. They seemed scared."

Fleur frowned. "I would say zey are. What were you doing in ze Forbidden Forest? Isn't it just zat—forbidden?"

I smiled shyly. "Well, yeah, but I go there sometimes to explore. I have permission." The blonde raised a curious eyebrow but didn't press me further. "Well, now you know what the task is. You can train for it better. I figure Madame Maxime won't be too upset for me keeping you since this will help in the long run."

"Oui, zank you, 'ermione. You didn't 'ave to tell me; you could 'ave kept it to yourself and 'eld ze advantage."

"That wasn't what I wanted. I worry about you. I'd hate for something to happen to you when I could have done something to try and prevent it. I'd never forgive myself for letting you get hurt."

She raised her hand and placed it on my shoulder. I shivered from the contact. "Zank you. It really means a lot to me zat you care so much."

I smiled softly. "How could I not?"

We stood in silence for several moments, gazing into each other's eyes, clearly wanting to say more but not wanting to ruin the moment. Finally, Fleur was the one to break the silence as she sighed.

"I should get back to Madame Maxime. I know she will be wondering why I didn't return to ze carriage after dinner, but I zink she will forgive me zis time. I appreciate ze 'eads up on ze dragons. Don't worry, I promise I will find a way to get past it without 'urting it if I can."

I smiled. "Thanks, Fleur, I'd appreciate that. They haven't done anything to deserve this. I know they'd be happy for leniency. Apologize to your headmistress for me, though."

"I will. Could you walk me to ze entrance of ze school? I'm not quite sure 'ow to get back from 'ere." I nodded eagerly and led the girl back down, walking close by her side as we wandered the halls. Bidding her goodnight by the entrance, she hesitated for a moment. In the next instant, her arms were wrapped around me in an embrace.

My breath was stolen with the sudden contact. By the time I realized what had happened, Fleur had withdrawn and was retreating out the door to return to her school's carriage. I couldn't help but stare after her, my eyes lowering to watch her hips sway as she walked.

Shaking my head, I turned to go to the Gryffindor common room, the door closing behind me.

I told my friends about the first challenge, swearing them to secrecy with the exception of telling the other champions. Harry agreed to tell Cedric so I could strategize. Ron practically bolted to tell Viktor as soon as he could, clearly hoping to gain his idol's favor.

It didn't bother me, as it allowed me to think of how I wanted to approach the challenge. I was thankful for the trip to Hogsmeade this coming weekend. I searched the library for any information I could get a hold of concerning dragons, but the books had been removed. I figured Dumbledore was aware all the champions knew about the first task and took any help from us.

So I found myself back inside the nearby bookstore. I walked back to the Magical Creature section, scanning the titles once more. I recalled seeing a few books on my distant family, but as I looked, I was unable to find them.

Making my way back to the front, I walked over to the store owner. "Excuse me, Mr. Romey, I was wondering if you had any books on dragons. I saw some the last time I was here, but I seem to have forgotten where they were," I stated, hoping my sinking suspicions were wrong.

The plump, balding man frowned. "Sorry, Hermione, I'm afraid I can't help you. The school asked me to withhold the information to students unless preapproved. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you. I hope you can forgive me."

I sighed. Of course Dumbledore would have beaten me to the information. "It's alright, I understand. I appreciate your help anyways. Guess I'll just have to use my preexisting knowledge."

Seeing me like this must have tugged at the man's heart. "I'll tell you what: to make up for disappointing you this time, I'll give you a discount on your next purchase. Can't have one of my favorite customers going elsewhere, now can we?" This cheered me up, and I eagerly accepted his offer. I would surely make him regret it, but I was certain he knew what he was getting himself into.

Stepping outside, I started off to find Harry and the others. I hadn't gotten far when I caught sight of a particular pest.

Malfoy noticed me and sneered, moving closer. "Well isn't this just lovely—the little Mudblood all by herself. What, no one to save you this time?"

"Back off, Malfoy. Go bother someone else for once."

He sniffed angrily. "You know, my father says the Ministry is furious that you managed to cheat your way into the tournament. He says they're thinking of expelling you next year. I told him they should have kicked you this year."

"What, can't have a thought of your own without seeking daddy's approval?"

His face darkened, eyes widening with rage. "You filthy Mudblood, how dare you speak to a superior like that!" He quickly pulled his wand out, but mine was already in my hand. He hesitated slightly at this, but held his ground.

"Going to have your friends fight your battle for you like always?" I pressed. Since we weren't on school grounds, there was nothing that could be done about my participation in the tournament, especially if Draco attacked first.

"You need to learn your place," he spat and shot a Stupefy at me. I quickly blocked it with a Protego I conjured. It easily took the barrage of spells the blond launched furiously at me. The shield didn't even waver, holding strong with my excess magic with ease. The boy was almost depressingly weak compared to me. Maybe the addition of his friends would actually prove slightly fun.

"Expelliarmus!" the boy shouted, the rage evident in his voice.

My shield absorbed the attack, not even fazed by the boy. Finally, I decided to go on the offense.

"Bombarda," I commanded, aiming my wand at the street right in front of Draco. The ground exploded, sending some rocks and lots of dust into the air. This caused the boy to step back in shock.

I used his momentum and launched a Mobilicorpus at the boy, flipping him upside down as he thrashed in shock, following with an Expelliarmus of my own.

Draco's wand instantly flew to my hand, ending the duel.

"How dare you, Mudblood! I command you to let me down!" Draco screeched as he thrashed in the air.

I strode closer to him, working to control my rage. "Or what? You'll call daddy and complain that you got your arse handed to you by a girl, and one you call 'Mudblood' nonetheless? Yes, I'm sure he will be _so_ proud of you, having to clean up after you, yet again.

"You know, Draco, you're pathetic. You're not a Slytherin, you're a coward. You bully people, relying on your friends to back you up. You think having numbers on your side gives you the advantage, but I assure you, it doesn't matter how many people you have sucking up to you because of your name—I will always defeat you. Mudblood or not, I will always be better than you. That should have been evident enough when I was chosen to compete in the tournament. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do."

I threw the boy's wand at the ground before spinning on my heel. As I walked off, I spotted Fleur observing what happened with evident interest. I quickly noticed that her usually blue eyes were a sparkling gold, which surprised me. Whatever it was about, I didn't want to stop until I was far away from Malfoy.

My trio of friends found me in the common room later. I explained my encounter with blond, which they applauded me for. I was just relieved to have been excused from any punishment, as a few students had explained what occurred earlier to the professors.

 **[X]**

As the days ticked by, I found myself still looking for a strategy against the dragon. There was no way I was going to hurt the creature if I could help it. That went against everything I believed in.

Fleur said she had a strategy but wouldn't tell me. I hadn't asked either, as it wouldn't be fair to copy her. I needed to do this on my own.

It was the night before the first task. The champions had been excused from classes the next day to finish preparing for the challenge. I returned to the forest to release some of my anxiety and stretch my wings. As I circled lazily around, I could still hear the occasional faint roar from the poor creatures. They sounded enraged and terrified. It wasn't fair for them to be held in captivity. All they wanted was their freedom and to be understood…

I paused, settling back down on the ground. What if that was just it—they needed to be understood.

Quickly changing back, I dressed and hurried back to the castle, a plan forming in my mind. I needed to check to make sure I had the right spell, not wanting to hurt the dragon by accident. I could only hope my idea would work, or I would likely be in a world of trouble.

The next morning I slept in, wanting to rest up in case my plan backfired and I needed to actually fight the dragon. When I rose, it was nearly lunch time. I didn't bother going for my usual run, figuring I might get a workout soon enough. Either way, I wouldn't miss my evening routine.

I would occasionally catch Fleur watching me, but we hadn't spoken since I told her about the dragons. I was curious about her eyes back in Hogsmeade, but I just assumed it had something to do with the Veela. Why they had changed was beyond me. They were beautiful, though, and I found myself hoping to see them again. I wondered what she looked like in her Veela form…

I wandered through the halls while I waited until it was time to go to the Quidditch pitch. "Bonjour, 'ermione." I turned around, surprised to see the subject of my thoughts.

"Fleur, hi, what are you doing here?"

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Walking zrough ze 'alls of ze school I 'ave been attending for ze year while I wait to participate in ze Triwizard Tournament. What about you?"

I laughed, realizing just how often we met like this. "Pretty much the same, I guess," I admitted, still smiling at the blonde. She returned my smile, and we began to walk together. I felt content, feeling myself relax with the Veela next to me.

"Are you ready for ze first challenge?"

"I think so. Rather, I hope so. If my plan doesn't work, I'll definitely have my work cut out for me."

Fleur frowned, looking at me. "What are you planning zat can go so wrong?"

I chuckled, "I'm not revealing my plan—can't have you copy me, right? Besides, it's not so much that it's dangerous. It just depends on how the dragon reacts." She seemed even more confused by what I could be planning, which was fine with me. If things went right, her confusion would only turn all the more to surprise.

"Well, it's almost time. We should 'ead out to ze pitch, non?" I agreed and we made our way out into the cold. A large tent had been erected for the champions to wait their turn. When it came time, Dumbledore entered with Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. They explained the rules, rather what we would be facing. It wasn't news as we all knew about the dragons, which seemed to surprise the officials.

Next came the selection of dragons for the champions. One by one, each student reached in a small bag and pulled out a miniature version of the dragon we would be facing.

I couldn't help but be slightly relieved when Fleur pulled out the Common Welsh Green. It wasn't known for being vicious, so I prayed she would be able to complete the challenge with relative ease.

When it came my time, I stuck my hand in. With only two choices left, I knew what remained. When I withdrew my hand, I opened my palm, to my horror, revealing the Hungarian Horntail. Unlike Fleur's dragon, mine was the most vicious in the competition. I wasn't as confident in my plan anymore, but I still wanted to try.

Dumbledore recounted the rules for the point system and wished us all luck. His eyes lingered on me a little longer than the others. I simply nodded, hoping to reassure the headmaster. I knew I had to be careful and not risk exposing myself.

Viktor Krum was the first out. I stepped to Fleur's side, listening to the chaos outside. Madame Maxime was standing behind the Veela, her hands resting protectively over her student. The large woman smiled as I joined them.

"'ermione, I wanted to zank you for informing Fleur about ze challenge. I'm not sure if you were trying to be kind or foolish, but I appreciate it nonezeless," the headmistress spoke.

I smiled up at her. "It wouldn't have been right for me to not tell Fleur, madam. She's been incredibly kind to me. You should be proud to have such a wonderful student. I know she'll be brilliant today." Fleur blushed at the compliment, but I only spoke what I believed. I have every confidence in the blonde witch.

Cedric stepped out once Viktor was finished. I felt my nerves start to get the better of me, realizing that I would soon be facing one of the most dangerous dragons in the world.

I felt a hand slip into mine, intertwining our fingers. I looked at the hand, rising to see Fleur smiling softly. "Don't worry, mon amie, you will be brilliant as well. Just show zat dragon what you showed ze Malfoy boy. Shouldn't be too 'ard, non?"

I smiled, grateful for Fleur's kindness once more. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. Breathing in her scent, I felt myself calm down again. "Thank you, Fleur." A call came for Fleur to enter the arena, and she pulled back to look at me. "You'll do great, I know it. You've got this."

She blushed slightly and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she pushed past the front of the tent and stepped into the light. She had to do well. She had to stay safe and be alright.

"May I ask your interest in my student?"

I turned to look at Madame Maxime. She was staring intently down at me.

"I care about her. She's my friend, right?" The woman continued to study me for a moment before nodding. I wasn't sure why she was asking me that, but I didn't dwell on it.

I strained my hearing, listening for the battle that was being waged outside. I couldn't catch the spell that Fleur had used, but the dragon roared for a couple of seconds before I heard a loud thud, followed by a soft snore.

Chuckling, I realized Fleur had put the dragon to sleep. It made me happy that she kept her word about not hurting the dragon.

Cheers and applause erupted in the stands, deafening me. Then I heard a pained scream, and my heart stopped. What was going on? What happened to Fleur?

I fought myself from running out and checking on the girl, knowing the Medi-witches would be at her side in seconds. This didn't ease my worry. I hadn't wanted Fleur to get hurt at all, especially when I wasn't sure what said injury was. I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe no matter what. And I was failing.

After several tense moments of me bouncing anxiously, Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the crowd. "After immediate medical attention, Fleur Delacour will make a full recovery."

The crowd cheered, and I felt myself deflate with relief. I was glad that she would be alright, even if she wasn't now. I wanted to find her and comfort her, but I knew that my own challenge was about to begin.

As if on cue, I was motioned to take my leave.

Pushing past the flaps of the tent, I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, taking a moment for them to adjust. I took my wand in my hand, grasping it firmly, and cautiously stepped forward. Listening for the dragon, I was able to locate it and jump out of the way as it launched several large, sharp quills where I had just been standing.

Spinning around quickly, I shouted, "Incarcerous!"

Several large ropes shot out from my wand and bound the dragon, causing it to collapse to the ground. The crowd went wild, but I wasn't paying attention to them. Neither was the dragon, as it attempted to launch another round of quills, roaring angrily at me. I easily deflected them, sending them safely away from anyone.

"Please, listen," I started softly, speaking to the dragon. "I know that you're scared, and that you don't want to be here. I don't want to hurt you."

To reinforce my words, I slowly kneeled down, setting my wand down before taking a couple of steps away from it. The dragon just watched me as if seeming to determine what I was up to.

"Believe me, I know what it's like to be scared. But you won't have to be for much longer. You and your friends are going to be taken to a sanctuary where you will be free to live happily. You won't ever have to hurt or be scared again. I don't want to hurt you—I merely need to retrieve the golden egg behind you. Do you believe me?"

The dragon was silent for a moment. I prayed it understood me or else things could get very ugly very fast. It huffed slightly and seemed to nod. I nodded in return, wanting to hope my plan was actually working for once.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to retrieve my wand. I want to release your binds, but I need to know you won't attack me and will let me get the golden egg. That's all I want. Can I trust you?" The dragon roared, almost as if it was excited to be freed, which made me chuckle. If it wasn't so large and terrifying, it might actually be like a pet.

Cautiously, I made my way back to my wand, bending to pick it up, my eyes never leaving the dragons. With a flick, the roped fell slack, and the dragon jumped up. I took a few steps back, ready to defend myself.

Instead of attacking, the dragon simply stretched, spreading its wings happily. I chuckled, "Yeah, I know how good that feels." The dragon looked at me, seeming to agree. It slowly stepped to the side, revealing the nest of eggs behind it. We kept our eyes locked as I made my way towards my prize, only looking away to retrieve the golden egg.

When I had it in my hand, I moved back, keeping my word to the dragon. It sounded happy. "Thank you for trusting me. I understand you, and I promise it will get better."

With that, the dragon was led back to its cage to be transported to its new home.

Finally remembering that I was in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament on the Quidditch pitch, I realized that the crowd was silent. Had I done something wrong? Was I actually supposed to fight the dragon in order to get the egg? Would I be disqualified?

In the next instant, I had to cover my ears to shield from the deafening roar of the observers. Guess I had done something right after all.

I held up the golden egg, and the crowd only grew louder if that were possible.

Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone, and they quieted down to hear what the wizard said. "What a marvelous display of understanding and trust Miss Granger displayed. I must say, very impressive. Give her another round of applause."

The crowd roared once more, and I caught the old headmaster beaming at me. Seems he really was impressed, which only made me blush.

I was quickly checked out and given the clear. I hadn't been scratched by the quills shot at me or anything. Madame Pomfrey was pleased to not have to patch up one of the Golden Trio for once. I grimaced, knowing how much trouble we tended to give the nurse.

As I exited the medical tent, I spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny racing towards me. They all tackled me and we collapsed to the ground. I laughed, "Geez, guys, trying to give me a reason to need medical attention?"

"Hermione, you were bloody brilliant! I've never seen anything like that in my life! Not even Charlie is that good with dragons!" Ron beamed excitedly. Harry and Ginny agreed, praising me on my victory. I had apparently done so well that I took first place in the rankings, not that I cared. I was just glad to be in one piece, my strategy to reason and understand the dragon having worked. I really hoped they all found the happiness they deserved.

"Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it. I'm just glad it's over," I grinned.

"Don't forget we still 'ave two more challenges to go." We all looked up to see Fleur smiling down at us.

Ginny quickly got to her feet. "Come on, you two. Let's leave the champions at it." She shot me a knowing look, and I blushed. Guess she seemed to figure out how I felt about Fleur on her own. It wasn't surprising, really. She was my best female friend, and we had spent countless hours talking and getting close. She knew me better than the boys on some things.

The two boys tried to protest, but Ginny grabbed them by their arms and hoisted them away behind her. I would have to thank her later.

Turning back to Fleur as I stood, I began to study her injuries. Her arms were bandaged up and I could see an orange paste slathered on the back of her neck. Seeing these things made me frown, filled with worry. "How are you feeling?" I asked, stepping closer to the girl.

She shrugged, "Not as bad as a little bit ago. Still 'urts some, but I'll be alright. It'll take more zan a little dragon fire to take me down." I couldn't help but grin. Wonder if that could include my own.

"I'm glad. I was really worried when I heard you get hurt. I wanted to help you, but I'm not sure what I could have done."

"Zank you for your concern. I must say, zough, you were incredible. When you said your plan depended on 'ow ze dragon reacted, I never would 'ave guessed you meant to you talking to it. I never would 'ave zought about doing anyzing like zat. It was incredibly dangerous, so please don't do anyzing like it again." I could see concern still in Fleur's eyes.

I smiled softly. "Trust me, I never want to do anything like any of this again. But like you said, we still have two challenges to go. Who knows what's in store for us."

Fleur only frowned more. "Oui, but promise me you won't risk so much. If ze dragon didn't go along with you, you could 'ave been killed. What were you zinking leaving your wand like zat? Do you know 'ow dangerous zat was?"

"Fleur, I…" I couldn't believe how worked up she was over my safety. I knew I was risking a lot by putting my faith in a dragon, but it was doing the same by trusting me.

"I'm sorry," she finally sighed. "I just don't want to see you get 'urt. I know I may not always be able to protect you, so zat just means you'll 'ave to be even more careful."

"I feel the same about you," I admitted quietly, looking to the ground.

Fleur pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly. I smiled against her neck, happy to be close to her, happy that she was going to be alright.

After several moments, she pulled back. Our moment was further interrupted when several people came to congratulate us, voicing their amazement at my performance. I could see Fleur getting frustrated with all of the attention, almost as if she was jealous.

"Thanks. I'm sorry; you'll have to excuse us. I need to take Fleur back to the carriage so she can rest," I stated, motioning to the injured girl. The group seemed to believe my excuse to get away and wished the Veela well. I stepped towards her and placed my hand on the small of her back, urging her forward.

We didn't actually stop until we were in front of the carriage as people still praised us along the way. When we were in front of the carriage, Fleur finally turned to me. "Are you actually wanting to come in?"

I raised a curious brow. "Am I allowed? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

She simply shrugged. "Why would we get in trouble? So long as you don't reveal all of our secret plans to overthrow 'ogwarts at ze end of ze year, we should be fine." I snorted, laughing at the blonde. I loved how funny she was, how well we played off each other's banter. It really made me happy.

"Deal," I agreed. "Heck, I might even help after having to endure this tournament."

Fleur laughed and opened the door, stepping inside. I followed and took in the interior. It was simple and comfortable. Several shades of blue decorated the halls, sporting the school colors. Paintings of what I assumed was the school lined the hallways. A simple chandelier hung down to provide light, along with several light fixtures built into the walls. There was a staircase that led to a second floor, likely where more bedrooms were located.

Fleur caught my eye before turning to head up the stairs. I followed her, having to keep my eyes from looking at her ass in front of me.

She led me to the right and down the hall. I observed the paintings of what looked like a castle and the interior of the school, along with several students and professors. I nearly bumped into her as I was distracted, which made her chuckle.

She had stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Walking in, she turned to watch me. I followed her inside and took in Fleur's room.

It was somewhat small, though more than enough for a single person. There was a queen size bed in the corner next to a window. A desk and chair was pushed against the opposite wall, and a couple of bookshelves were next to the desk. A small mahogany dresser was beside the bed. There were several pictures and other trinkets on the dresser.

I looked to the girl for permission to look around. She smiled softly and nodded.

Making my way to the dresser, I picked up a couple of the pictures. One was of Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. I had seen her around the school and in the Great Hall, but I hadn't spoken to the younger witch. Fleur talked about her some, and she reminded me of the twins—bubbly and full of mischief.

Another picture was of Fleur and Gabrielle with whom I assumed were their parents. The older woman looked so much like an older version of Fleur. Her father had darker hair and a kind smile. They made an attractive family.

"Your room is quite lovely," I smiled, looking back at Fleur.

She blushed, "It's really nothing much."

"But it's yours. It fits you. Besides, at least you don't have to share it with everyone else." I frowned, thinking of the lack of privacy. It must be wonderful to have a room alone.

Fleur's gaze turned to her desk, and she shuffled a couple of papers. "Being alone isn't always great. I wouldn't mind sharing with someone I cared about…"

A hiss escaped Fleur's lips as she reached for her left arm. "Fleur, are you alright?" I ran to her side, worried for the girl. I know that the Medi-witches had tended to her injuries, but there were still limits to magic.

"Oui, just a little tender. Shouldn't have pushed myself."

"Why don't you sit down. I can get you something to drink." Leading the girl to her bed, I pulled out my wand and conjured a glass. "Aguamenti." Water filled the glass and I handed it to Fleur, careful to not risk hurting her more. "Do you need me to get a nurse? Or is there anything I can do for you?"

Fleur chuckled, "'ermione, you're perfect, believe me. Zank you for ze drink." I blushed at the comment and stood awkwardly for a moment before pulling the chair to the bed and sat down.

We sat in silence for several minutes, studying each other, while the Veela sipped the water. I wasn't sure what Fleur was thinking, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with her.

"So," Fleur finally spoke, "what made you decide to communicate with ze dragon? Did you actually believe it would listen and work with you?"

I chuckled, "No, actually, I wasn't sure if it would understand me, but I just figured it wanted to be understood and listened to. I heard how pained their cries were, how they were practically ignored as they were kept in their cages. It really upset me to see them like that. They must have felt like no one was listening, so I thought that maybe if I tried to actually talk to it, we could reach an understanding. I didn't know if I would be wasting my time and risk my life or not, though."

"Just please promise me you won't ever do anyzing like zat ever again, 'ermione. I don't want to zink about what might 'ave 'appened if your strategy failed…"

I reached out and gently placed my hand on top of Fleur's as it rested on her knee. "I promise I'll be more careful, so long as you agree to do the same. I hate seeing you hurt like this. It doesn't stop you from being beautiful, though."

Fleur smiled and blushed softly, and I couldn't help but look at her lips. They seemed so welcoming and inviting. I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward. I needed to taste them.

"'ermione, please wait," Fleur objected, holding her hand up to stop me.

I stopped, my eyes returning to the cerulean pair. They looked scared. "Oh, Merlin, Fleur, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…"

She quickly shook her head. "Non, please don't apologize. I want to, I really do…I just can't…"

I quickly scooted the chair back to give the blonde more space. "No, it's alright, I get it. You're a Veela. You told me that you can only really feel anything for your mate; that anything less is like cheating. I didn't mean to push myself on you."

"You're not, believe me..."

I interrupted her before she could try to blame herself. This wasn't her fault. I just let my body react before my mind, and it ended horribly.

"I'm sorry. I should leave and let you rest." I stood up and started towards the door, not even bothering to return the chair to the desk. Fleur must have hated me for trying to kiss her. Merlin, why did I have to be so stupid? She belonged to someone else, even if she hadn't met him yet.

"'ermione, please stop! Please don't go!" I hesitated as I was about to step past the door. "I'm not mad at you. I'm not even the slightest bit upset. Surprised, oui, but not upset. I didn't know…you felt like zat for me."

I wanted to shrink and disappear. I barely managed a nod, not even sure if she could see it. I heard her stand and walk towards me. "Please don't hate me…" I choked out, tears pooling in my eyes. I could handle a lot as a Dreki, but her hate was probably the one thing that could break me right now.

"'ermione, please look at me," Fleur breathed. Reluctantly, I slowly turned around to face the Veela. Instead of the disgust or anger I expected to see in her eyes, I saw compassion. "I could never 'ate you. It would go against everyzing I am. It's simply not possible for me."

"Why not? I deserve it…"

Carefully, a bandaged hand reached up and cupped my cheek. "Because I'm a Veela, 'ermione. Do you not remember everyzing I 'ave told you about us?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Of course, but what does that have to do with anything? I tried to kiss you, Fleur, to take what belongs to another."

She chuckled softly, looking anxious. "Non, 'ermione. You tried to take what is rightfully yours."

I blinked at her, trying to comprehend what she said. "What are you talking about?" She simply smiled at me, clearly waiting for me to process everything. "Wait…Fleur…Are you…Are you saying that _I'm_ your mate?"

"Oui," she breathed. "I couldn't let you kiss me before you knew. Ozerwise I would have been tricking you, forcing you unknowingly into ze bond, and zat wouldn't 'ave been fair. You could 'ave 'ated me for doing zat to you. Because oui, 'ermione, you are mine. And I am yours."

All of the sudden so much made sense. Why I had been so protective and possessive of Fleur from the moment I met her. Why my body reacted the way it did when she touched me. Why I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why I wanted to be with her so desperately.

"Oh, well, that explains a lot," I said, a smile forming on my lips.

Fleur suddenly looked worried. "Are you not mad at me for keeping it from you?" I could see just how nervous she was at the thought of having angered or upset me, so I quickly shook my head.

"No, of course not! I'm kind of glad, actually. We were able to talk and get to know each other on our own terms without feeling obligated. My feelings for you are my own and not because of some bond. It just explains it better."

The girl visibly relaxed. "Merci, 'ermione, I'm 'appy you feel zat way. I would never intentionally keep anyzing from you—I was so afraid you would 'ate me if you found out 'ow I feel about you. Not many are so open and accepting to finding out a magical creature is in love with zem…"

I raised an amused eyebrow, wanting to tease the Veela. "So you're in love with me, huh? A little soon to be using that word, isn't it?" The girl looked mortified and started to ramble on with an explanation and how she meant it differently. I simply laughed, holding my hands up to stop her. "Relax, Fleur, I only meant that we haven't even gone on a date yet."

Porcelain cheeks became blood red as the panic fell from wide blue eyes. "Oh, uh, oui…"

My smile softened as I stepped closer to the blonde. "So, will you do me the honor of going out with me?"

Her eyes dropped, a shy smile forming on her lips. "I would love to."

I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to hurt her. I couldn't believe how incredibly whole I felt. Everything that I had dreamed of, everything that I had thought and felt for the blonde now fell into place. I was mated to the most beautiful creature in the world.

I quickly pulled back, my face falling. Fleur wasn't the only creature in this relationship. "What's wrong, mon amour?" Fleur asked, worry heavy in her voice.

I picked up on the romantic term, but didn't reply. How could I tell Fleur that I wasn't human either? What would she think? Would she be mad that I had kept something so big from her? She deserved to know, but I didn't know how to even tell her or if I should yet. I didn't know what to do.

"'ermione?"

Fleur's voice finally pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked back into concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, Fleur. There are…things about me that you don't know…I want to tell you, but I don't know if I can…I don't know how to tell you…"

She studied me for several moments, as if trying to figure out what I could possibly be hiding.

Finally, she smiled softly, her eyes gleaming with love and trust. "Zat is alright, 'ermione, you don't 'ave to tell me anyzing now if you're not ready. I trust you, and I know zat you are a good person. You 'ave your reasons, and zat is fine. I won't push you, but I promise I will be 'ere if you ever decide to tell me. I won't leave you, no matter what."

I felt relief flood through me, grateful for her patience with me. "Thank you. That means the world to me. I know that kissing you means accepting the bond, and I want to. I do accept the bond. But I think we should wait. At least until I figure out what to do regarding…things…"

"Of course, mon amour. I will wait until my last breath for you. Even longer."

I pulled the girl into my arms, allowing myself to admit that I truly loved her.

Always the perfect interruption, my stomach decided to make itself known. The hungry rumble caused us both to laugh. "Come on, we should get you fed. It's been a long and eventful day." I eagerly nodded. I didn't want to take her hand for fear of hurting her. She seemed to understand this and smiled apologetically. I could wait a little longer for the world to know she was mine.

When dinner was over, Fleur retired to the carriage for some sleep. I found myself walking towards Dumbledore's office. When I stepped in front of the gargoyles that guarded the entrance, I whispered, "Lemon tarts."

The passage opened and I made my way up to see the headmaster. Knocking on the door, I waited until I heard the old wizard's voice granting me entry.

I stepped in, not bothering to look around. I had come to him for once, not having been summoned. There was no need to look around guiltily.

Dumbledore almost seemed surprised to see me. "Hello, Miss Granger. Sugared butterfly wing?" He held out a bowl of the sweets, but I simply shook my head, thanking him for the offer. "What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

I took a deep breath. "Fleur is my mate." He just continued to stare at me as if he had already known this fact. As Dumbledore seemed to already know literally everything, his reaction barely surprised me. "What am I supposed to do or tell her concerning you-know-what?"

Realizing my dilemma, the wizard simply smiled and held his arm out. I strode over, confused as to what he was planning, and grasped the limb. Suddenly, I felt a tug at the back of my naval, and I instantly closed my eyes as we were transported elsewhere.

When I opened my eyes once more, I realized we were in front of the Anderson's home—my own house.

"What are we…?"

Dumbledore simply motioned me forward, and we made our way inside. He quickly set out for the kitchen to prepare a couple cups of tea.

"Hello, darling, this is quite the surprise," Lewis greeted, smiling down from above the fireplace.

"Indeed," Emily agreed. "Did you do something? For Dumbledore to bring you here is a bit worrisome. You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

I frowned. "Of course not! What do you take me for? I'm top of my class; I never get into trouble."

A chuckle sounded as Dumbledore entered with the tea. "I do believe you're mistaken with that, Miss Anderson. You do, indeed, have a knack for finding yourself in troublesome predicaments. But you also always manage to find a way out. Such is the case with being forced into the Triwizard Tournament, is it not?"

"What? Dumbledore, you let our daughter participate in that excuse of a death tournament?" Lewis fumed. Emily seemed just as outraged as she glared daggers at the old wizard.

"Of course not. I would never have allowed her to take part in something so dangerous if I had a choice. There are dark things moving in our world once more, and I'm afraid they are targeting your daughter and her friends."

My birth parents continued to fuss and complain about the headmaster letting such darkness enter Hogwarts. He seemed to sulk at the fact that something had slipped past him.

"As great as it is to throw blame around about what has been going on, that's not why we're here. In fact, the reason why we're here is completely different," I stated, trying to refocus the three adults.

Emily collected herself first. "Of course, dear, what else brings you here?"

I blushed at the thought of having to reveal my love life, or rather the start of it. "I…kind of met someone."

"What? Who? Who thinks they're worthy of my daughter's hand?" Lewis demanded. Emily took on a more supportive tone, asking for details. Dumbledore merely chuckled at the three of us.

Suddenly realizing that my parents may not be supportive of my relationship with a girl, I instantly panicked. "Well, it's really kind of complicated…" I hesitated. The couple simply stared at me, waiting for me to get on with it. "I know it's rather unconventional and all, and I don't want you to be upset or angry or disapprove, because I really care about this person, and I want you to support me, I just…"

"Hermione, please, for Merlin's sake, how are we supposed to help you if you won't even tell us what this is all about?"

"Right, sorry, dad," I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I figured it would just be best to rip the bandage off. "She's a Veela—one of the champions from the other schools."

I watched nervously as the couple processed this. "Hm. Beautiful. Clearly powerful to be in the tournament. And a creature as well. What's the problem?" Lewis stated.

I blinked in surprise at their reaction. "Wait, you're not mad?"

Emily chuckled, "Of course not, dear, we're happy for you! Our little dragon is growing up. I'm sure you have questions concerning mating and all, which we will be more than happy to talk to you about."

"Mum, please!" I cried, partly because I hadn't even thought that far with Fleur, but also because my respected headmaster was standing in the room as well. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him; my face was so hot with embarrassment.

My parents laughed. "Of course, Hermione, I apologize. But like your father asked, what's wrong? Does she not like you back? I can't say I know too much about Veela."

I shook my head. "No, she actually just told me that we're mates. And no, I don't want you to discuss intimacy with me. I don't need to know what you two did to conceive me. I just don't know what to do about the whole Dreki thing. She doesn't know what I am. I don't know how to tell the girl I love that I'm not human either."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that is a problem, isn't it," Lewis frowned. "We have told you to keep this to yourself as much as possible. Do you think she would accept you?"

"I think so. I just don't know how to broach the subject."

"Dumbledore, do you trust that this girl would keep Hermione's secret?" Emily asked, looking to the old man.

"I have witnessed their connection and can say that I do believe Miss Delacour will indeed keep the information to herself if asked. Veela have an immense desire to protect their mates, so if she knew how dangerous it would be if Hermione were to be exposed, I have no doubt she would die protecting her mate."

I frowned. "I don't want her to die, especially because of me."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Of course not, Miss Anderson, but that is how Veela work."

Lewis sighed, "Then I guess the decision is up to you, dear. As long as you tell her to keep it to herself, I don't see any reason to keep it from her."

"But how do I tell her? It's not like I can just say, 'Hey, Fleur, guess what? I'm a dragon!' That probably wouldn't go too well."

"Difficult topics are always best broached during or after a date," Emily thought aloud.

"Just be yourself, dear. If she's already in love with you, how bad can it really be? Just pay attention to the time. When the moment is right, you'll be able to tell her," Lewis smiled, and Emily agreed.

I was grateful to have their support and advice. Even if I would never actually get to meet them in their life, I was glad to have their images to talk to.

We exchanged goodbyes before Dumbledore apparated us back to Hogwarts. Finding ourselves back in his office, I thanked the headmaster for helping me and allowing me to talk to my birth parents about what was going on.

As I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room, I decided I would let my secret out to her when the time was right, knowing Dumbledore was right that she'd keep it hidden as well.

Entering through the portrait to the common room, I found my friends sitting and chatting. A few other people were in the room, but they weren't really paying attention to the trio. I made my way to my friends and sat down, smiling as they greeted me.

"Where have you been? We wanted to talk more about the challenge today," Harry started.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted," I replied shortly. I didn't care to relive facing a dragon, nor did I care to detail what I had been up to.

"You know, Hermione, when you asked me to give Fleur a chance, I didn't realize it was because you were into her," Ginny grinned, eyeing me mischievously. My face went red as the boys' eyes widened.

"Ginny, how could you tell them that!" I cried in horror.

She just laughed, ever the troublemaker. "Please, as if it wasn't obvious. It didn't take me long after that to figure it out. Besides, the way you two look at each other, I figure it was only a matter of time before you told them yourself. I just did your job for you, so you're welcome. I'll take my payment in the form of candy, please."

"'mione, are you really into Fleur?" Harry asked, a happy smile forming on his face. My darkening blush was answer enough for my friend.

Ron's face was just as dark, if not darker, as my own. "Bloody hell, you can't be serious!" he cried. "You're not into girls—you like books and learning and stuff! You can't just go and take my future wife from me!"

Embarrassment turned to anger. "Ronald, please don't even start to think you had a chance with Fleur. And for your information, she likes learning as well. Besides, our relationship is a little unusual. Because she's a Veela, she knows who she's destined to love and be with. It just makes it all the easier for me to love her, not that it would have made a difference."

"L-Love!" he stammered, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Oh get over it, Ron, really. If Hermione is in love with Fleur, then be a real friend and be happy for her. Don't go and ruin everything like always," Ginny chided.

The redhead lowered his eyes, his face showing guilt and regret. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, 'mione. I am happy for you; it's just a bit different, don't you think? I'll deal with it."

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Ginny. And thank you, Ron, for not being an arse."

"Now," Harry smiled as he leaned forward, "about the challenge."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome to another chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads and supports me. Especially Alkeniw. I really appreciate the reviews; it means a lot to me that someone actually seems to like my stuff. So thank you! I hope you all enjoy! I still own nothing but the few OCs.**

"Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone"

 _Headstrong_ by Trapt

Chapter 5

Fleur's injuries healed quickly thanks to the potions and salves she received. It wasn't long before we were holding hands as we walked through the school. She walked me to my first class, and whoever got out first went to meet the other to go to their next class.

We still hadn't kissed, and I hadn't gotten around to telling her about being a magical creature as well. She could sense my apprehension about whatever I was hiding. I worried about how she would react to my secret. Just because she was one herself didn't mean she would accept me.

She hadn't pressed me, though, which gave me some relief. I enjoyed what we were beginning to have, and I didn't want to ruin it.

We made our way towards the Great Hall. The school year was almost over and the students were chatting excitedly for Christmas break. As we entered, I raised Fleur's hand to my lips and pressed a soft kiss on the silky skin. I caught her blush which made me smile.

"I'll talk to you later, mon amour," she mumbled as she strode towards the Ravenclaw table. I watched her sit down, briefly catching my eye before blushing more.

I grinned, loving how I could elicit that sort of reaction from the confident, proud girl. Making my way to my friends, I sat down, avoiding their sly grins. They hadn't let it go how Fleur and I acted together.

Luckily the rest of the school had acted similarly—either supportive or uncaring. It wasn't anyone's business that we were together, and nothing they said or did could change that. I would occasionally catch Draco glaring at me, but when I met his eyes, they always found something else more interesting. I was glad he seemed to have learned his lesson after our little duel.

Dumbledore rose, silencing the room. "As our great school is hosting the legendary Triwizard Tournament, we are also fortunate to partake in another of its traditions—the Yule Ball. More than a dance, the Yule Ball is a way to relax, to let your hair down in a sense. It will be held on Christmas night in the Great Hall. While it is not required for everyone, all four champions must attend with a date."

There was a rush of chatter as students discussed this new development. My own eyes shot to my girlfriend. She was already looking at me.

"Nevertheless, as this is an elegant affair, all students will be expected to dress appropriately. Casual clothes will not be allowed, and, while permitted, school uniforms are not ideal. Now, I will let you get back to dinner," Dumbledore finished and sat down as food appeared on the tables.

Not thinking too much about the ball, I dug into the food, piling my plate full, eating until I was stuffed. Fleur and I had agreed to go on a walk after dinner, so we could talk then about the ball. I already knew I was going to ask her.

I stood by the entrance to the school while I waited on Fleur. She was running a little late, but I knew she likely had something to do with her headmistress or classes or something.

When she came around the corner, I noticed her frowning. I instantly stepped towards her. "Fleur, what's wrong?" I asked, my protective instincts kicking in. I hated seeing her upset and would do anything to correct it.

"Nozing. Shall we go?"

She was clearly trying to avoid whatever was wrong. I pressed my lips together, wanting to help her, but knew she would tell me in her own time if she wanted.

Reluctantly, I dropped the subject and offered my hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine, and we made our way outside. A light snow was falling, adding to the accumulating blanket on the ground. The dead grass crunched under our feet as we walked our usual path in silence.

After several minutes, Fleur sighed. "I just got asked to ze Yule Ball," she admitted.

"What?!"

I looked at my mate, who clearly wasn't happy. This information didn't help my mood either. "I'm sorry, 'ermione. I told 'im non, but I knew you wouldn't be 'appy. I don't see why 'e even bozered asking—I zought we were pretty obvious about our relationship."

"Who was it?" I demanded. I needed to know who I had to hex out of existence.

"Some boy named Roger Davies?"

I growled lowly, ready to find the Ravenclaw and tear his throat out for asking my mate to the ball. The thought of another person even thinking they had a chance with Fleur infuriated me.

"If he ever tries to talk to you again, I swear I will end him," I growled.

Fleur chuckled softly, "Mon amour, I appreciate ze sentiment, but I can't allow you to injure anozer student because of me. I would never forgive myself if you were disqualified from ze tournament over a foolish boy."

"But you're mine, Fleur," I snapped, my anger only rising.

She stepped in front of me, causing me to pause. Speaking softly, she held my gaze. "Oui, 'ermione, I am yours—yours and yours alone, just as you are mine. We will just 'ave to make it so zat it is clear for all to see. Zen no one will ever try to come between us ever again."

I studied her for several seconds before taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "You're right. I'm sorry I got so worked up."

Fleur's gaze dropped and she slightly blushed. "It's alright, mon amour. It's nice to know you're protective of me. I feel ze same way about you. If someone were to ask you…"

I watched as her eyes changed, becoming a shade of amber like I had seen at Hogsmeade. "I love your eyes," I smiled. She glanced up at me in surprise. "They changed just now. I guess it's tied to your emotions?"

"Ah, oui," she replied. "Zey are ze first part of ze Veela transformation, zough they can change simply from a variety of emotions such as rage or love."

"This isn't the first time I've seen them like this," I admitted. This seemed to confuse the blonde. "When we were at Hogsmeade and Draco attacked me, I saw you when I was leaving. Your eyes were amber then, too. Was it because you were angry at him?"

Fleur blushed once more. "Zat…is part of ze reason." I tilted my head, wanting her to explain. "I was furious ze sous-merde attacked you, oui, but 'ow you 'andled yourself…let's just say I was more zan impressed."

"Oh my God, Fleur, did that turn you on or something?" Her ducking away gave me my answer, and I burst out laughing.

She pushed me playfully. "Just because I enjoy seeing you dominate ozers, doesn't mean I'm going to submit to you so easily. Ze Veela won't allow me to do so without being put in my place."

I raised an eyebrow, growling with pleasure at the thought of fighting Fleur for control. I knew she was a powerful witch, but I wasn't one to be underestimated either. I had to focus and work hard on holding back and keeping my magic hidden. It would only be too easy to go about my day casting wordless and wandless spells—I spent a bit of time doing so in the Forbidden Forest just for fun and to let loose some of my magic before turning into a dragon.

Fleur seemed to enjoy the sound as she stepped closer to me, wrapping one arm around my waist, her other hand twisting in my hair, pulling it back slightly to tilt my head and reveal my neck.

I moaned at the force, feeling the fire within me stir excitedly.

Her lips brushed my neck for the briefest moment before pulling away. She quickly released me and took a couple of steps back.

"Forgive me, 'ermione, I lost control for a moment. I don't want to push you into anyzing—you 'aven't even accepted ze bond officially," she breathed, trying to settle the Veela within her.

I grinned, "That can always be rectified."

She chuckled, "Non, mon amour, not like zis. In ze 'eat of ze moment I would probably take advantage of you and complete ze bond as well. Zat is not somezing I want to decide for you. We will wait until we are in better control of ourselves."

I pouted, only half pretending to be upset. I knew Fleur was right, though. This wasn't the time or place to consider such actions. Not to mention she probably thought I was too young. While I was younger than her, I thought myself mature, thinking things through before acting one way or the other. Of course this had changed slightly with the Dreki blood active now, but I still held my emotions and temper in check for the most part.

Settling, I took Fleur's hand in my own and began to walk again. "So, since you already turned one student down for the ball, is there anyone you might be interested in going with?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I mean, zere is zis one girl I might be into. She is brilliant and beautiful and caring. She can also be intimidating and is very powerful. I zink she likes me as well, but I can't be quite sure."

I stopped, turning to the girl beside me, my eyes narrowing for effect. "Who is this girl? I need to go put her in her place for trying to take you from me."

Fleur snickered before falling back into character. "'er name is 'ermione Granger. Zere is just somezing about 'er zat attracts me to 'er, zough I can't quite put my finger on exactly what zat is. You're not jealous, are you?"

"Hermione, huh? Yeah, sounds like the total package. I think I'm going to have a chat with her to ask you to the ball." I raised my eyebrow, issuing the invitation.

"I would be 'onored to accept 'er offer, but only 'ers. Sorry, whoever you are."

We burst into laughter before continuing our walk. I lifted her hand to my lips, kissing each of her knuckles, smiling contently against them.

School finally ended, and I decided to try to crack the secret of the golden egg. Every time I opened it, I was deafened by shrill screeching. It pierced my ears to the point I no longer opened it. I wracked my brain trying to come up with a solution, but nothing worked.

Giving up for a bit, I made my way to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. It was a week before Christmas and the Yule Ball, and students were heading to the nearby town to get some fitting attire for the ball. This included the four of us, as I had been too distracted to think too much about the event. After Fleur had agreed to go with me, I had barely thought about it.

McGonagall mentioned she would be giving dance lessons to prepare us. I was excited for once, wanting to further impress Fleur, but also so I wouldn't make her look bad.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" I asked as we entered the town.

"Honeydukes?" Ron piped up eagerly.

Ginny sighed. "Honestly, Ronald, if you keep eating sweets you won't be able to fit in your robes by the time the ball arrives." The boy sulked, relenting about not getting to go to the candy store.

"I figure we should go ahead and get our outfits. That way we can relax afterwards," Harry offered. We agreed and started to the nearest clothing store. When we entered, the boys took off to the men's section. I followed Ginny over to the women's side and watched as she flipped through several gowns.

I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable as I touched the fabric of a couple of the dresses.

"Oh, I like this design. What do you think?"

I looked at the dress the redhead was holding. It was simple—a green dress that flowed loosely. It looked to be held in place by a couple of strips that crossed over the chest before wrapping around the back of the neck and was otherwise sleeveless.

"It's pretty, but a little revealing, don't you think? I don't think that's really Neville's style," I replied honestly.

Ginny pressed her lips together as she studied the dress again, reevaluating her opinion. "Yeah, you're right. Merlin knows Ron would go and tell mum I was trying to show off my nonexistent cleavage, which isn't even the case."

She continued to look through the gowns, picking up a couple and asking my opinion. After I had given her a thumbs up on a couple, she paused and turned to me.

"What?" I asked, expecting her to go and try her selection on.

"You haven't even asked me about any of the dresses for yourself."

I blinked, realizing that was true. Glancing around, I found that I hadn't been attracted to any in particular. Sure I could see them on other girls, just not myself.

Ginny sighed. "Alright, well let me go try these on. I need you to come tell me which looks best; then we can go and look at the suits for you."

I blushed, admitting how happy that would make me. I hadn't even considered looking at the men's clothes, but the thought excited me. Knowing Fleur, she would definitely be wearing a dress, and I knew she would look stunning. I just wanted to look handsome enough for her. I wondered if it was related to being a male in my Dreki form or if I was just changing my taste in style.

The redhead tried on each of her dress, coming out to show me and look at herself in the mirror. I tried to give her my honest opinion, which she was grateful for. Finally, she settled on a light green dress with frills from the waist down. It was a modest dress, but I thought it fit her nicely.

Satisfied with her pick, Ginny pulled me over to the men's section. "Alright, what's your style?" she asked, looking around.

My eyes scanned the variety of suits. "I don't really know. I haven't exactly done this before."

"What, gone shopping for men's clothes or fallen for a girl?"

I smacked my friend's arm playfully and she chuckled. Wouldn't she love to know I wore boy's boxers. Still, I thought about what I liked. I was more of a traditionalist, so no fancy or exotic designs. Blue and amber had become my favorite colors since meeting Fleur. Since a gold suit was a little out there, I decided on blue instead of the typical black.

An employee took my measurements and helped me find the right fit, adjusting the suits magically to fit my form better as I tried them on. I ended up choosing a navy blue suit with a matching tie and a lighter blue button up. Looking in the mirror, I had to say I looked snazzy, and I couldn't help but beam. I hoped Fleur liked it—I figured she would at least be surprised.

When we joined the two boys at the front of the store, their eyes widened at my outfit, but quickly grinned with approval. We paid and made our way to another store to get shoes, my own being a pair of simple black dress shoes.

With our necessary purchases complete, we spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying ourselves before heading back to the castle for dinner. Fleur prodded me for hints about my outfit, but I vehemently refused to reveal anything. I didn't want to spoil the surprise. I couldn't wait to show her though.

On Christmas Eve, I spent my time with my friends, as I had dedicated Christmas day with my mate. The trio understood, but that didn't stop them from poking fun at me. It was a rather leisurely day, and I enjoyed simply relaxing and enjoying myself for once, the stress of school and the tournament far from my mind.

McGonagall called all of the Gryffindor's to the training hall after lunch to give us one last dance lesson. We stayed, spinning and twirling until she was satisfied we wouldn't look like a bumbling bunch of idiots, per her words.

When I spotted Fleur in the Great Hall, I winked, striding confidently to my seat. I caught her blush as she looked away shyly. I absolutely loved seeing her react like that.

Christmas morning I woke with a start. I was practically bouncing as I woke before the sun. Deciding I needed to do some exercise, I made my way to the Forbidden Forest while everyone still slept. I stripped, changing quickly into my Dreki form, my black scales standing out against the blanket of white that had settled peacefully on the ground. The bare trees had been decorated as chandeliers by the icicles that hung from them, reflecting the light of the waking sun, casting a warm glow on the scene.

I dashed through the sky, enjoying the frigid morning air on my heated body. It was refreshing, though the spike in my body temperature didn't bother me. If anything I was grateful I no longer got cold.

Once I felt a little calmer, I returned to the Gryffindor common room. I noticed the heaping pile of presents under the tree and smiled. Fleur and I had agreed to not exchange presents this year, not wanting to put too much pressure on the other for finding the perfect gift. As far as I cared, going to the Yule Ball with her was gift enough.

I quickly showered and dressed, stepping out of the bathroom as people began to stir. It didn't take long for excitement to electrify the air once more. Soon enough, we were all crowded around the tree, passing presents along to their respective recipient.

My friends got me a couple of books, a new scarf, and some pranks from the nearby joke shop. Those were from Ron of course, as they weren't really my thing.

Mum and dad sent me a couple more books on Muggle subjects, such as new technology or world culture. I was excited to see there was a section on France, as I was eager to learn more about my mate's native country.

After all the presents had been opened, I quickly placed my new belongings in the chest by my bed and hurried to the Great Hall. Since it was such a special holiday, Dumbledore agreed to allow the students to intermingle, not having to sit at their respective house table. Because of this, Fleur came and sat next to me when she entered.

I pulled her in for a hug and she kissed each cheek, making me blush. "So, are you ready for ze ball tonight?" she asked with a grin.

"Of course, I just hope you can keep up with me," I winked, making her giggle.

"I don't zink zat will be much of a problem, mon amour," she returned. "I've been dancing since I was a petite fille. I'm fairly confident in my abilities." All of my previous confidence disappeared.

"Oh…Right…"

Fleur chuckled, sensing my apprehension. "Don't worry, I promise I will work with you. We will make such a wonderful pair zat all eyes will be on us."

"Merlin knows they already are," Ron muttered under his breath, which I was still able to hear. I frowned at the boy, but I didn't care that people stared at us. Their opinion of our relationship was their problem, but I hated the thought of someone thinking they could take Fleur from me.

I sighed, letting the subject drop, and dug into the food. There were several festive dishes, and it made me feel nostalgic for my childhood.

Fleur stayed around, insisting to spend the time with my friends. Gabrielle also joined us, and I enjoyed sitting and listening to her poke jokes with Ron and his brothers, occasionally taking part myself. Fleur seemed happy I was getting to know her sister, though I could tell she was still possessive and frowned when Ginny leaned over me and pulled me to participate in a snowball fight.

Fleur hadn't even tried to hide her protective nature as she tried to take my hits. This didn't sit well with me, as my own instincts pushed me to shield her. So while we tried to help each other, we ended up knocking each other over and rubbing snow in each other's face as we laughed.

When everyone else was practically frozen solid, we decided to call it quits and head to the Great Hall for lunch. After we finished, Fleur left to return to the carriage to get ready for the ball. I couldn't wait to see her, my heart racing at the thought of spending a magical evening with her.

Ginny pulled me back to the dorms for some quality bonding time. Mostly she was going on her spill about getting to go to the ball since third years and younger weren't allowed unless asked by older students. Neville had been kind enough to ask her, which disappointed me. I had hoped Harry would be able to work up the courage to ask her, but he apparently had his eyes set on Cho Chang, who was going with Cedric. By then, most students had dates and he and Ron were left scrambling. Served them right.

I helped the redhead into her dress, zipping up the back for her. I changed into my suit and allowed my friend to put my tie on, straightening it as she nearly choked me for a moment.

We set out to do our own hair, and I applied Sleekeazy's Hair Potion a couple of times before I was satisfied and tied it up in a tight bun. I applied the bare minimum amount of makeup, not really being one to accentuate my looks. I also didn't feel like myself wearing anything on my face, though I couldn't get out of it thanks to Ginny. She refused to let me leave without having something on.

When it came time for us to depart, Ginny grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Great Hall. When she spotted Neville, she grinned before releasing me to join her date.

I looked around anxiously for my own mate but didn't see her yet. Harry and his date, Pavarti Patil, joined me. Ron and Padma Patil were right behind them.

"My, Hermione, you look good in a suit," Padma smiled. Her twin agreed, which made me grin. I could only hope their approval was similar to how Fleur would react. After all, I didn't want to disappoint my mate on such an important event.

A few minutes later, Gabrielle was walking over with a boy from Durmstrang. "Wow, 'ermione, I bet Fleur is going to drool over you," the younger witch snickered.

I blushed, "Thanks, Gabi, I really hope she likes it. It's not too…alternative, is it?"

"Non; if I know Fleur, ze only problem she'll 'ave with it is zat zere's too much clothes."

"Gabi!"

The girl laughed as we turned to see Fleur walking towards us. When she spotted me, she froze, her eyes widening as her mouth hung open. My own eyes were eagerly taking in the goddess before me.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, similar in shade to my suit. It fit like a glove, hugging her slender form and accentuating her curves in the best way possible. The top gave way to a little cleavage, though it left much to be imagined.

"'ermione…You look…" Fleur stammered as she eyed me up and down. She finally seemed to collect herself after a moment and beamed. "You look 'andsome, mon amour."

"Wow, yourself, Fleur," I replied, my eyes struggling to leave the bit of cleavage. Forcing them to her face, I adored how her hair had been curled and hung loosely around her shoulders. She was the very definition of breathtaking. And I made it known. "I've never seen anything so incredible as you. You're perfect, Fleur, in every way."

She blushed, her gaze averting from my own. I couldn't help but smile, overwhelmingly proud of having made the blonde struggle with words over me. I was proud that she found me attractive presenting more masculine.

I reached my arm out, offering it to my girlfriend. She took it shyly, and I moved to lead her into the Great Hall.

We were stopped as Professor McGonagall stepped in front of us. "Sorry, Miss Granger and Miss Delacour, but I must ask you to wait out here until the start of the ball. The champions will enter and have the first dance with their dates."

"Okay, Professor, thank you," I replied and turned to my friends. "You guys go ahead. We'll see you later."

"Right, later, 'mione," Harry replied and headed in with his date. Gabi grinned cheekily at me and Fleur before tugging on her date. Ron and his partner followed the others, leaving me and Fleur to ourselves.

"You truly are 'andsome, mon amour. I can't believe 'ow lucky I am," Fleur smiled, her eyes tracing my body once more.

My own eyes lowered a bit. "I think I'm the lucky one," I replied, biting my lip.

Her smile widened. "See somezing you like?"

"You could say that," I grinned. "You really are stunning. Thank you for being my mate." I wanted to kiss the Veela so desperately, but we were interrupted as Viktor and Luna joined us, followed shortly after by Cedric and Cho.

I nodded at the other couples. I had always enjoyed Cedric—he had the heart of a Hufflepuff, the courage of a Gryffindor, and the intelligence that could have made him a Ravenclaw. I had great respect for my fellow student.

Viktor had also been polite to me. We hadn't talked much, but when we did he hadn't come off as egotistical. Even though he was a famous Quidditch player, he was still down to earth. He wasn't able to follow all of my conversations as I tended to go a bit deep, but he still had a good head on his shoulders. He was very tactical and able to come up with great strategies, which had worked to his advantage during the first challenge.

Finally, McGonagall returned and put us in line. Viktor and Luna were first, followed by me and Fleur, while Cedric and Cho would bring up the rear. Satisfied, the Scot motioned us forward as the doors to the Great Hall opened before us. The students had parted to make a pathway towards the center of the room.

Taking center stage, I placed my left hand on Fleur's waist, my right hand taking hers as I gazed deep into her eyes. As the music started, I lost track of everything but Fleur—the way she moved, the way she smiled, the way she looked at me with all of the love and adoration in the world. I was completely in love with her.

Dancing with the Veela hadn't been what I expected. I figured I would spend my time over thinking the moves, worried about stepping on her feet. As we twirled, though, I was at ease. We moved in perfect sync—made for each other, for this moment.

After a couple of songs, Dumbledore rose and announced The Weird Sisters were about to take the stage. Students around us burst into cheer at the band I had never heard of. Once they started jamming, Fleur and I began to rock out, bouncing around each other. I had to admit, I loved watching everything about her bounce.

Nearly half an hour later, I was wearing down. I could tell that Fleur was too, so I offered for us to find a table. She happily agreed, and I took her hand to lead her from the dance floor. Once we found a table with some room, I held out the chair for the blonde, who blushed as she sat down. I pushed her in and went off to fetch a couple of drinks for us. I grabbed a handful of cookies to munch on as well.

When I returned, we started chatting about the evening, pointing out couples we thought were cute or odd.

A little bit later, a slow song came on. I stood up, smiling as I offered my hand to Fleur. "Dance with me?"

She returned my smile and took my hand, allowing me to pull her back to the swarm of people who were now dancing slowly. I wrapped my arms around Fleur's waist as she tied her own around my neck. She leaned her head against my shoulder as our bodies pressed against each other. I was warmed by her body heat, barely able to hear her steady breathing over the music.

She leaned back, looking deep into my eyes. I felt like she could see into my soul. She smiled warmly and licked her lips.

I instantly knew what she wanted, and I wanted it to. But I needed to tell her first.

"Fleur, wait," I stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'ermione, I didn't mean to push you," she frowned, pulling away. I tightened my grip on my mate, not wanting to let her go.

"No, please don't apologize. I think I'm ready to tell you my secret, but not here." She studied me for a moment before nodding. I looked around, my mind racing as to where we could go. There was only one place I kept returning to, but I would need to get permission.

Pulling Fleur behind me, I made my way towards my headmaster. He was taking a sip of his drink, having finished a dance with Professor Sprout. He smiled as we neared.

"Good evening, Miss Granger and Miss Delacour. I do hope you are enjoying yourselves," the wizard greeted.

"Yes, sir, we are. I was wondering…I think it's time. Could you take us…" I started before being cut off.

"Miss Granger, I am required to stay and oversee this lovely dance," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "As you also know, apparition is not allowed within school grounds. Therefore I'm not sure what I could do to assist you in taking you anywhere. I'm certain you can find another way to get wherever it is you desire, though I feel it best not to be told to remain ignorant should anyone ask. Also, since it is Friday, how am I to know whether you are in your room all weekend or in the carriage with Miss Delacour?"

I grinned at the old wizard. He was too intuitive for anyone's good, though that worked in my favor right now. "Of course, Professor. Should anyone ask, we will be in the dorm all weekend. Otherwise we will be in Fleur's room if they go looking for us. I'm certain we can sleep through the knocking."

He chuckled and nodded us off. I pulled Fleur behind me out of the Great Hall. "What in Merlin's name was zat about?" she asked as we walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"He's been helping me with some things. I'll explain soon."

I spoke the password to The Fat Lady, who opened reluctantly, not pleased with having a foreign student enter. I told her that Fleur wasn't out to do anything and that she wouldn't cause any problems.

Once we were inside, I led the way to the fireplace. There was a small container holding some Floo powder. I grinned, grateful for the headmaster's help. I knew I could never make everything up to him with all he had done for me and my friends over the years. He had always supported us.

I grabbed the powder and looked to Fleur. She seemed confused about everything that was going on.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"With my life," she replied, slightly relaxing.

I smiled and pulled her beside me in the fireplace. "Anderson's home," I stated clearly, throwing the powder into the emerald flames. A moment later we were stumbling out of the fireplace into the dark home.

"'ermione, who are ze Anderson's?" Fleur asked, voicing her ever-growing confusion.

"That would be us, dear." The woman's voice startled my mate, who pulled her wand out, ready to defend herself and me.

"Fleur, relax, please," I spoke softly. I waved my hand and the lights turned on. Fleur blinked a couple of times to focus her sight, adjusting to the sudden brightness. She looked around, quickly spotting the portrait above the fireplace. She realized that was where the voice came from as my birth parents smiled down at us.

"I'm going to go make some tea. I think it might help," I stated as I started towards the kitchen. Turning back, I pointed at my parents. "And don't say a word. I don't need you to ruin my relationship."

Lewis chuckled, "We wouldn't dream of it, love."

I could see Fleur's immense confusion about the situation but went on to prepare a couple cups of tea. When it had finished, I returned to the living room with the steaming liquid. Fleur had taken a seat on the sofa, looking around anxiously. I handed a cup to her, careful not to spill any.

"Alright, you have a lot of questions, I'm sure, so let me start with the beginning. While my last name is Granger, that is only from my adoptive parents. My real parents were Lewis and Emily Anderson—the couple in the painting," I started, motioning to my birth parents.

"Bonjour, monsieur and madam, it's a pleasure to meet you both. You 'ave a wonderful daughter," Fleur smiled politely.

My parents smiled back, having studied the girl as she sat. "And you're even more beautiful than Hermione said," Emily replied.

Fleur glanced at me, and I shrugged. "I had to talk to them about what to do concerning my secret. I wasn't sure what to do, so I came and asked them, which meant I had to tell them about you in the first place." She nodded understanding.

"So, let me just state this, Fleur," Lewis spoke, his voice full of authority as he tried to sound intimidating. "I may just be a memory of my former self, but if you try to hurt my baby girl, I will have my friends deal with you in my stead."

"Dad!" I cried. "Fleur would never hurt me! She couldn't even if she wanted to; she's a Veela, remember?"

"Does that mean we need to threaten you then?" Emily settled, looking at me.

I stared back in shock. "How could you even think that of me? I love Fleur. Hurting her is the last thing I would ever do. But it's not going to happen anyways, so it doesn't matter."

Lewis shrugged, "We know, we're just saying though. You have to let us at least try to be parents."

I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, whatever, threaten us, berate us, whatever you need to do, but we aren't like that." Fleur suddenly burst into laughter, likely from my exchange with my parents.

"Forgive me, you are just adorable," she laughed. "But 'ermione is right. As a Veela, I am only capable of loving my mate."

"That's good to hear, Fleur. I have to apologize, though, as we don't have any embarrassing stories to tell you about her childhood," Emily frowned. She looked as though she was about to cry, which tore at my heart.

"Please, mum, it wasn't your fault…None of this should have happened to you…" The woman nodded, trying to force a small smile. "But what happened to them is why I haven't told anyone my secret, Fleur. In fact, other than my other parents and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, no one else knows. Not even Harry or Ginny."

Her eyes widened at the revelation of how kept this secret was. "Which is why we must also ask you to keep it to yourself as well, Fleur," Lewis added. "We don't want what happened to us happen to our daughter as well."

"Of course, monsieur, I would never do anyzing to put 'ermione in danger. I will protect 'er with my life and keep zis secret to myself. I am 'onored you are trusting me with it."

My parents nodded and looked at me. Fleur's eyes followed theirs and searched deep in my own eyes. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as I steeled myself. "Please know that I wasn't trying to lie to you or anything. I love you, Fleur, and I don't want you to hate me…"

"'ermione, please, I could never 'ate you. You are my mate, and nozing could ever change zat. Nozing could make me want to leave you."

I nodded, surrendering myself to revealing my secret. With another breath, I said it. "I'm not a human, either, Fleur."

She looked at me for several moments, staring at me as if she hadn't heard me. Finally, she blinked a couple of times. "You're…not a 'uman? What are you talking about? What are you zen? You're not a Veela; I would 'ave known you before."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not a Veela. Honestly I thought I was human until this summer, when Dumbledore and McGonagall visited and told me what I am. What my real parents were. What caused them to be killed."

"You died for what you were?" Fleur gasped, looking to the painting.

The couple nodded sadly. "Yes. Fortunately we were able to get Hermione to safety before we were killed," Emily answered.

"Mon Dieu, what could you be to 'ave been killed over?"

"It's nothing bad," I replied quickly, not wanting Fleur to think I was a killer or anything terrible. "And, no, my parents didn't serve You-Know-Who." I watched her deflate a little, clearly happy about that statement.

"Alright, zen. So you are good people who were 'unted and killed because of your creature. What would zat 'appen to be?" She turned to me, waiting for the answer.

"I'm a Dreki, Fleur. A full-blooded one." She tilted her head, obviously confused by the name. I sighed as I stood up. I took my jacket off, pulling my tie from my neck, and started to unbutton the blue shirt.

"'ermione, what are you doing? We can't do zis in front of your parents!"

My parents burst into laughter, and I couldn't help but blush. "Merlin, no, Fleur, I'm not…I'm just showing you what I am so you can understand better!" Her own blush darkened and she shifted shyly. "I just have to strip down some so I don't ruin my clothes. This is kind of a nice outfit, after all."

She nodded slightly, her eyes returning to the clothes that I was removing. I watched them change color and grinned. While I was a little embarrassed about exposing myself to my girlfriend, I also wanted to see how she reacted. I wanted her to be attracted to me.

Her gaze lowered with my hands as I unbuttoned it slowly, watching her. I untucked the shirt and pulled it off, leaving only my sports bra. Fleur's eyes narrowed with clear desire. I couldn't help but feel pride at being admired this way.

Finally, my fingers turned to the belt, unfastening it along with the button and zipper, pushing them off after I kicked my shoes from my feet. All that remained was my bra and boxers, and I could see that it was affecting Fleur. Her breathing was ragged as she devoured me with her eyes.

"Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you," I breathed as I stepped back some to transform.

I felt the twinge of pain as I pushed my form to alter. The bones broke and reconstructed so quickly as my flesh tore that the pain lasted little more than a few seconds.

I heard a loud gasp as I settled. When I opened my eyes, Fleur was staring at me in shock. Slowly, her gaze moved to take in the full extent of my transformation. I turned around for her to see my wings and tail as well.

"'ermione…You're a dragon…?" Fleur gasped.

"That's not the least of it," I replied, chuckling as her eyes bulged even more. "Yeah, I kind of become a guy in this form."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "'ow much of a guy?"

I blushed profusely at her question, knowing her implication. "Completely," I admitted, looking away shyly. I heard the Veela purr and looked back at her. I had never seen such lust and desire before, and I felt myself becoming affected.

"Please don't forget that we're here," Lewis announced. Fleur barely seemed to register my parents as she stared me down.

After another second, Fleur was pulling at the zipper of her dress. As it fell to the floor, I lost my breath. Standing only in lacy black underwear, her body was pure perfection, and my eyes took in every inch of it, lingering on her full, luscious breasts. My mouth watered, wanting to taste the flesh.

Suddenly, white feathers began to emerge from her skin, covering her body as she transformed. Her nails turned to talons on her hands and toes as a large set of feathery wings burst from her own back. Her amber eyes never left my crimson ones.

Even in her own true form, Fleur was utterly breathtaking.

"Fight me," she demanded.

I narrowed my eyes at my mate, realizing what she was wanting.

"With pleasure."

I knew that this wasn't about hurting each other. We were going to fight for control, for dominance over the other. We were going to fight to prove our worth as a mate. And I wasn't going to go easy.

We made our way outside, not wanting to destroy the house. I took my position, opposite my mate, and stared her down. In this form, I had an inch or two on her. I knew that size wouldn't matter, but that power and ability would. Luckily neither could use our wands or usual spells.

Fleur had told me that Veela were able to wield a bit of fire, as well as have a slight resistance to it. Because of that, I wasn't sure how much good it would do to use fire, but I was going to pull out all the stops to try and win this fight.

I smiled at my mate, trying to still be polite. "Ladies first," I offered, signaling my readiness.

Amber eyes narrowed, and an instant later, I was hit with such great force that I was sent flying as my breath was stolen. Fleur hadn't held back as she tackled me. I landed hard, skipping several times before coming to a stop. The force of the impact startled me, and I struggled to get to my feet.

As soon as I was standing, I noticed Fleur flying towards me, her eyes set with determination. Just as she reached for me, I ducked and grabbed her arm, slamming her to the ground using her own momentum.

She cried out, which caused me to hesitate. In the next instant, I was swept off my feet once more. Fleur had climbed on top of me and initiated a wrestling match.

I was surprised by how powerful the sexy Veela was, and I struggled to stay in the match. But I was determined not to lose.

I kicked the girl off, and she used her wings to hold herself in the air, launching forward with her fist drawn. I rolled out of the way as she impacted the ground, leaving a small hole where her fist struck. She growled angrily, which managed to produce a growl from myself. I roared, trying to force her to submit.

She didn't handle it well and came at me once more, slashing at the air. I dodged most of them, but was hit a couple of times on my chest and arms. The slices stung, and I winced, jumping back before she could land another hit.

"Give up," she growled lowly.

I grinned, my baser instincts driving me to go on the offensive. I lurched forward, ramming into the girl, driving her to the ground. I wrestled to get her hands above her head, but she kicked me off before I could subdue her. She rolled to her feet, using her wings to stabilize herself before landing.

If she wanted to use her body to her advantage, then I would too.

She dove towards me, clearly aiming to maim me with her claws once more. I ducked, spinning around for my tail to sweep her off her feet. She barely managed to fly away as my fist met the ground where she would have landed as I turned back.

With a powerful flap of my own wings, I lifted to give her chase. We collided in the air, slashing at each other. Feathers started to fall, telling me I was at least hitting her. I was thankful for my durable scales, though I could smell the metallic scent of blood from the damage she had done.

We met once more in the air, quickly dropping to the ground as we wrestled for control once more. I turned again to try and knock her down. She was ready this time, grabbing my tail firmly and flung me around. I used my wings to correct myself and flew back at her, taking her with me as I passed. I spun and threw her at the ground, low enough that she wouldn't be able to stop from hitting.

I dropped quickly on top of her, grasping at her wrists once more. I pressed my legs between her own to try and keep her from kicking me off. Instead of lifting her arms, I kept them by her side, quickly leaning down to bite her neck.

As my teeth sank into feathers and flesh, Fleur stopped fighting, a soft moan escaping her lips, arousing me as I claimed control.

I withdrew my fangs from my mate, looking into her eyes. She still tried to look defiant, and I roared at her.

"Submit!" I ordered. She held my eyes. "Submit or else." A low growl rumbled in my chest as I bared my fangs once more. Her eyes finally fell, her head dropping in compliance. I had won.

Satisfied, I released my grip on her wrists and leaned back, now taking in the damage I had caused to my mate. She was bleeding, several white spots painted crimson on her chest, arms, and face. The feathers on her wings were disheveled, and a few were missing. I frowned, not wanting to have hurt her.

"Come, let's go take care of you," I said softly, struggling to my feet as I offered Fleur a hand. She took it and allowed me to help her up, needing me to help steady her.

"You need some attention to your wounds, too," she stated, looking me over carefully. I shrugged dismissively. I ached all over, the cuts stung, and I knew I would feel even worse once the adrenaline wore off, but I was more concerned for the Veela.

She glared at me, frowning deeply, but said nothing. I led her back inside and procured several pain relief and healing potions from the bathroom. I had stocked up during the summer for my time training. They had come in quite handy.

"Here, drink this," I said, handing her one of the pain potions. She took it and downed it happily as I took my own. I set out then to pour the healing potion over her wounds, watching them close up nicely. She then returned the favor once I was satisfied that her injuries had been taken care of.

I moved and sat down on the couch, holding my arms out to my mate. She smiled softly and made her way towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. We were both still in our creature forms and were perfectly content for now.

"I 'ave to admit, mon amour, you surprised me. I zought I 'ad you a few times," she spoke after a moment.

I chuckled lightly, "Please, Fleur, did you honestly think that I would be willing to go down easily?"

"Non, zough I did worry you were eizer going too easy at first or were just testing me. Now I know it was ze latter. You 'ave earned ze right to claim me."

My eyes narrowed at the Veela, knowing what the sexual creature was implying. I wanted to use my position, to dominate my mate in every way, but I knew that would have to wait. We needed to rest, as the pain potion only helped so much. With the adrenaline settling, a dull ache was taking its place. I knew it would have been worse without the potion, though, so I was grateful for the relief. On top of that, we hadn't actually kissed yet.

"Another night, love. As much as I want to, we should rest and recover from our little skirmish."

She laughed, "Little? Are you not zinking of ze same fight I am? Because it was anyzing but _little_. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if we did a bit of damage to your back yard. Sorry about zat."

I shrugged, "It's no problem. Nothing a little magic can't fix. But for now, we rest. Are you hungry or anything?"

"A little thirsty." I nodded and rose, making my way to the kitchen to prepare some soothing tea. When I returned, we sipped happily in silence. It was well after midnight now, and we were feeling it. As if it hadn't been a long enough day with the ball, we had established the order in our relationship.

I stood once the drink was gone and took the cups back to the kitchen. I didn't even bother washing them and returned to the living room, holding my hand out to Fleur.

She took it and I lifted her to her feet. I blushed slightly, "Do you want to go back to school? Or we could stay here this weekend…?"

She didn't even hesitate, "It'd be a shame if you got caught out of bed after curfew. Besides, I zink zere should be a bed upstairs, non? It must miss being used." I chuckled and pulled her after me to the master bedroom.

Closing the door behind us, I glanced nervously at Fleur. I never had a sleepover like this, with no one else in the house. I knew we wouldn't do anything; at least not tonight. If Fleur felt anything like I did, she was struggling to stay awake at this point.

She smiled at me before turning to the bed and paused. "Uh, was zis 'ere ze last time you were 'ere?"

I stepped beside her to see what she was referring to. Two sets of pajamas and clothes were laid neatly on the bed, half of which I recognized were my own clothes. "No, they weren't. Dumbledore must have had them brought over after the ball or something." I was thankful the headmaster hadn't interrupted us, or else things may have gone differently.

"Zat was kind of 'im," Fleur smiled, touching her own set of pajamas. She turned back to me, her eyes holding my own.

Seconds later, I realized that her feathers were falling from her body, and her wings receded into her back, much like mine did. I stared in awe as the Veela changed back to her human form. It was truly a stunning sight to behold.

She was left standing in her black, lace panties once more, a pile of ashen feathers surrounding her like fresh snow. "Would you like me to dress or stay like zis?"

I blinked, my eyes finally looking up to her now cerulean eyes. "Um, I…hadn't thought that far," I admitted. Even though she couldn't tell, I was blushing profusely. She smiled slyly and slowly stalked towards me, her eyes full of hunger.

"Just say ze word, and I will do whatever you want," she purred. I swallowed hard, feeling my body react to the naked girl before me once more.

"C-Clothes?" I squeaked out after a moment. Merlin knows I didn't want that, but I wasn't sure I could handle completing the bond at the moment. She just chuckled and retrieved the items off the bed, quickly dressing before turning back to me.

"Better?"

"No," I admitted with a small frown, "but now's not the time, love."

She smiled softly, "Of course, mon amour, it's been a long day. You need rest."

"We _both_ need rest," I corrected, knowing Fleur had to be tired too. She nodded, accepting the truth of the statement.

I relaxed, allowing my body to shift back to my human self. The cracking bones rang in the air, only adding to the ache from the battle. When I stood in my human form once more, I removed the sports bra from my body, watching as Fleur's eyes darkened with desire. I shot her a look, which caused her to grin with guilt.

Pulling my own pajamas on, I climbed into bed, pulling back the covers. I patted the empty spot beside me, and Fleur hopped in next to me. We wrapped our arms around each other, tangling our legs together. With a wave of my hand, the lights turned off, and we were plunged in darkness, and I quickly felt myself succumb to its effects.

In the morning, I woke before Fleur. The front of my body was pressed flush against her back as my right arm hung over her abdomen. She was breathing softly, a soothing lullaby. I yawned, fighting the urge to drift off at her sounds.

I pulled away, careful not to wake the blonde as I made my way out of the room. I trudged downstairs, wiping the sleep from my eyes, and stepped into the kitchen. On a hunch, I opened the fridge and saw that it had been stocked with food for the weekend. I smiled sleepily, happy Dumbledore had also thought to provide food.

Setting out the eggs and bacon, I pulled out a couple of skillets and began cooking. When the food was almost done, I heard stirring from upstairs. A few minutes later, Fleur was walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I greeted warmly, handing her a fresh cup of tea I had prepared. "How are you feeling?" I was still worried about my mate after the battle last night.

"Bonjour, mon amour," she replied. "I'm pretty good. 'ow are you?"

"No complaints. The potions worked wonders," I smiled. "Breakfast is almost done."

Fleur sat at the table and we chatted lightly, talking mostly about school, discussing classes, students, and of course the tournament. I portioned out the food and set the plates on the table, digging in once I sat down.

Conversation was forgotten as we ate, and once we had eaten our fill, I set out to do the dishes by hand.

"Why not use magic? It's much easier," Fleur stated with a confused frown.

I shrugged. "My parents are Muggles, so this is how I was taught. It allows me to appreciate how so many other people live and the struggles they have to endure."

Fleur moved and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Zat is very zoughtful of you, 'ermione. You 'ave such a kind 'eart." I smiled warmly, touched by the girls comment. I continued with the dishes while she hung on me, purring contently.

When I finished, we showered separately and went out for a walk. A few of my neighbors were out and about, smiling knowingly at us. It didn't surprise me that they knew—we hadn't exactly put silencing charms up before the fight. I tried to look apologetic, but everyone just chuckled and shook their heads with humor. I doubted any of them had ever witnessed anything like last night, though.

Wandering through the area, we came upon a tiny diner and had a bite for lunch. It was homey, and I could easily see myself spending a bit of money at the restaurant.

We bought a few small trinkets at a nearby store to remember our first time here together. Before we knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Returning home, Fleur set out to the kitchen. I followed closely behind her and pushed the fridge door closed as she went to open it.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, raising a brow for emphasis.

"Well I was about to start dinner before you so rudely interrupted me," she replied evenly.

"Is it not _my_ job to cook for my guest at _my_ house?"

She turned and crossed her arms. "So I am your guest?"

"Yes you are, Fleur."

"So zen I am to make myself at 'ome and relax, non?"

"That's kind of how it works, yes."

I caught the edges of her lips twitch as she fought a smile. "Alright, fine zen. I will, as you requested, relax and enjoy myself." My brows furrowed, unsure of what she was planning.

She stepped away from the fridge, but my gaze followed her. She stretched her body, her back turned to me. As she settled, she lifted her shirt over her head, causing my breath to hitch as I took in her porcelain skin.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" I managed, my voice raspy with surprise and desire.

She turned around as she unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the ground, her gaze piercing me, a dark smile on her face. "I'm just making myself at 'ome like you wanted, mon amour. Is zat not what you told me to do?"

"Really, Fleur? You're going to punish me for not wanting to make you do anything?"

She simply shrugged, "Who says it 'as to be punishment? I could always reward you for being so good to me, non?" I swallowed hard, my gaze lowering to her perfect breasts once more. "Zey are yours, after all."

I looked back into her eyes, which were now glowing amber. "Fleur…"

"Oui, mon amour?" I hesitated, unsure what to do. "What is it zat you want?"

The answer to that was easy. "You. I want you, Fleur."

"Zen what do you want me to do, mon dragon?"

I was fighting with myself. On one hand, I so desperately wanted to kiss her, to claim her and make her mine. On the other hand, we were both still in school. I still had a few years after this one, and I wasn't sure how that would work out for us.

She seemed to sense my internal struggle and quickly picked up her shirt and put it back on. "I'm sorry, 'ermione, I shouldn't push you like zis. You are ze one who gets to decide what we do and when."

"That's not it, Fleur. I do want you, I'm just worried about what's going to happen after this year. You'll likely go back to France and be with your family, and I'll be stuck at Hogwarts for another three years. It's going to suck enough that we'll be apart so long. How much worse will it be if we're mated and, well, for lack of a better word, horny for each other all the time?"

"We can make it work, mon amour. But I do understand your concern. Veela are extremely sexual creatures. I 'ave no doubt I will want you all of ze time, so you're right zat it will be difficult. We can wait if zat would be easiest for you."

I shook my head, "It's not easy at all, Fleur. You do things to me that drive me insane. I can tell you I wasn't unaffected by seeing you half naked just now. I just worry too much."

The blonde chuckled, "Oui, you do, but zat is part of who you are. You 'ave to protect yourself, so you do tend to overzink zings, which isn't necessarily bad. I want you safe and 'appy, so if waiting to complete ze bond would be best for you, zen we will wait as long as you need."

I sighed, still torn about this decision. I knew it was even worse for Fleur, as she had told me just how much Veela felt the need to complete the bond with their mate. She came on to me quite frequently, trying to seduce me to give in. I could feel the slick wetness pooling in my boxers even now.

She was clearly struggling herself. Her smile was soft and affectionate, but her eyes still shone with need. There was an earthiness to the air, and I knew my own scent enough to know it wasn't alone now.

"It's not fair for me to deny your needs, either, Fleur. That's just cruel to your creature."

"My creature wants your 'appiness, more zan my own desires. I won't lie and say it's 'appy itself, but it knows not to do anyzing. You defeated us, so you 'ave control. We will wait, mon amour. I will be fine, I promise."

I was still frowning as she tried to dismiss herself. I hated that I was putting her through this. I knew all too well how miserable it was to deny your sexual needs.

But there was still something I could do to try and make her happy.

"Fleur, wait," I called before she left the kitchen. She paused and turned back to me, her smile still present, though her eyes were more distant. It broke my heart.

Slowly, I made my way towards her as she waited for me to speak, clearly wondering why I had stopped her. When I reached her, I lifted a hand and cupped her cheek in my palm. It was softer than I imagined, and her eyes lightened up a bit as I searched them.

I licked my lips absentmindedly and wrapped my other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She knew what I was doing now and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you, 'ermione," she whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." With that, I leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. They were silky and sweet, and I moaned at the contact.

I felt something slick against my lips and chuckled, realizing that Fleur wanted to deepen the kiss. Opening my mouth, my own tongue snaked out to greet my mates. Once more, we battled for dominance. Like the previous night, I managed to gain the upper hand as the Veela submitted to me, and my tongue moved to explore her mouth as it danced with hers.

She tasted like sugar, and I fought the urge to demand more. It would have been only too easy to give in to my animalistic desires.

After another moment, I pulled away, breathing heavily."We should stop," I managed. My voice was raspy, and Fleur's eyes were shining.

"Oui," she replied. "Ozerwise I may end up fighting your dominance and claim you."

I chuckled, "I might struggle to give you a reason not to if we keep this up. Why don't we go make dinner together? Maybe a distraction with help."

"Oui, zough I can zink of somezing else to use ze oil for," she stated with a wink. This caused my already sodden boxers to soak even more.

"Merlin, Fleur, do you know what you do to me?"

She inhaled deeply, her eyes narrowing with desire. "I zink I 'ave an idea." I rolled my eyes as a blush graced my cheeks. "Alright, let's waste ze oil on food." With that, she returned to the fridge and pulled out a pack of chicken and the two of us set to work making dinner, doing our best to behave.

After we ate, we cuddled up on the couch and talked to my birth parents, laughing and having a grand time until Fleur and I were both yawning. Bidding my parents good night, we returned to the master bedroom, changed into our pajamas, and fell asleep quickly.

The following day, we Flooed back to the school after lunch. We surprised a few first years who were chatting in the common room, but they knew better than to ask.

We exited Gryffindor Tower and wandered through the halls, hand in hand. I couldn't help but smile, pleased with how the weekend had gone. I could feel Fleur's own joy radiating off of her. I was glad she was in a good mood and had accepted everything so easily.

I knew I would have to explain everything to my other parents, but I figured that would be best done in person. I wasn't sure how well telling them I was in love with another magical creature who pushed to the edge of insanity with sexual need would go over owl. Then again, they had done pretty well with all of my other magical explorations and changes.

Dumbledore simply chuckled and gave me a knowing look in the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes, figuring he likely thought too far than we had gone. I couldn't help but be disturbed at knowing my headmaster was inadvertently involved in my love and sex life.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome all to another chapter! Getting a bit NSFW here so be warned. I own nothing other than a few OCs. Enjoy!**

"Touch my body, put me on the floor

Wrestle me around, play with me some more"

 _Touch My Body_ by Mariah Carey

Chapter 6

Classes started up once more, and Fleur and I set out to crack the golden egg's mystery. She had sensitive hearing as well, so we kept the egg closed if we could help it.

But no matter what kind of spells we tossed at it, how many charms we placed on it, it still shrieked angrily. I was sporting a headache nearly every day thanks to the nuisance. Fleur wasn't faring much better.

I was walking from Transfiguration to Potions one day a few weeks before the second challenge. I was distracted by the spell we had worked on in class, not hearing my name being called.

"'mione," Harry started, nudging me and pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked over to the boy. "Huh? What is it, Harry?" I asked. He nodded down the hall. It was then I heard Cedric calling me as he worked to push though the crowd.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and made my way over to the Hufflepuff.

"Hermione, I'm glad I caught you," he greeted warmly.

"Hey, Cedric, what are you doing here?" I returned politely.

"Well, Harry had said that you were the one to learn about the last challenge, so I thought I'd return the favor if you haven't figured it out yet," he stated. To my chagrin, I shook my head. "Why don't you take it with you the next time you bathe. You know, just soak in the water for a bit."

I thought about his cryptic message for a moment, suddenly realizing that he was referring to the water itself. Why I hadn't thought to distort the noise before was beyond me. He grinned as he watched my realization before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Cedric," I called after him. He waved behind him, continuing to his next class. He really would have made a great Ravenclaw.

That evening at the Great Hall, I caught Fleur's eye and mouthed that we needed to meet up. She nodded understanding, and when we had finished eating, met me outside the large room.

I pulled her in for a kiss, lingering a bit as I hadn't kissed her since this morning. She didn't seem to complain, as she pouted when I pulled away. I chuckled and shook my head at my girlfriend. Taking her hand, I walked to the library so we would have some quiet and privacy. Sitting at our usual table, Fleur finally looked at me for my purpose.

"Cedric caught me in the halls earlier. He told me that I needed to take the golden egg to the bath with me. I don't know why I hadn't thought to distort the white noise out earlier, but I'm glad someone else did think of it."

"We can finally see what secrets ze egg 'olds," Fleur grinned, realizing what would happen. I nodded eagerly. "Zen what are we still doing 'ere? Viens, let's go get zem and try it out now."

I paused, raising my eyebrow as I watched her get up to leave. She realized I wasn't moving and looked at me in confusion. "Fleur, you do realize we need to do this in water, yes?"

"Oui, why?"

I chuckled, amused by my girlfriend's obliviousness. "Meaning we will either have to strip completely or pretty close to it and be in close proximity. Dripping wet."

Her eyes instantly changed as she caught my implication. "Um, right, per'aps we should do zis apart, non?"

I thought for a moment, debating if I could control myself or not. "Not necessarily," I finally replied, standing up and taking her hand. There was no way we was going to do this in the shared bathroom.

Still, I made my way to the common room to grab my egg. I wanted to use mine as well to see if it provided any different information.

With my prize in tow, I followed Fleur back to her room to grab her own egg. We then headed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind us for privacy. Fleur studied me as I began to strip to my underwear.

"We can do this together, but I won't tolerate any funny business, so no trying to seduce me," I stated absolutely.

She smirked, "Of course, mon amour, if you zink you can keep your 'ands off me." With that, the Veela removed her own clothes, making sure she took her time, stretching as she lifted her shirt to reveal how tone her stomach and abs were. Then she turned around as she pulled her pants down, bending over to offer me a perfect view.

I sighed heavily, desire coursing through my veins. Did I honestly expect anything different from my mate?

"Alright, come on you tease, we have an egg to crack." Fleur chuckled, her efforts failing so far. She moved and turned the water on after expanding the tub to fit the both of us. When it was full, she waved her wand over it to keep the water from cooling.

Holding my gaze, the blonde stepped into the water, moaning softly, her eyes closing as her head tilted back.

"Fleur, come on," I pleaded, wanting her to behave.

"What? Can I not enjoy ze water? It's very nice, 'ermione, you should come get wet, too," she teased, winking at me as she lowered to sit in the tub.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and stepped into the tub as well. Sinking in the water, I had to admit that Fleur had a point—the heat of the water was quite lovely, and it soothed my muscles. I found myself also moaning with pleasure.

Fleur gasped, "'ermione, please, I am trying to be'ave. Your moaning is very distracting; control yourself."

I blinked at her in surprise, catching the edges of her lips twitch. If she wanted to play that game, I was all for it.

"Alright, fine," I started, "the next person to speak has to endure an entire day with the winner being completely naked. And no sex or masturbating, no matter how tempting the winner is." Fleur stared at me in shock, opening her mouth to comment. I simply raised a brow, waiting for her to instantly lose.

She quickly shut it, sighing as a competitive smile formed. She nodded acceptance and grabbed the golden egg beside the tub. Raising a brow at me, I nodded. We both took a deep breath and submerged our heads, finding ourselves surrounded by a disembodied voice as Fleur opened the egg.

We listened to the riddle, barely finishing it before we had run out of breath.

Shooting up, we both gasped for air. I went to voice my thoughts on the puzzle, but stopped when I saw the expectant look on her face, my mind quickly going back to the challenge.

I huffed at having to keep my thoughts to myself. Then I had another idea, and I summoned some paper a quill with some ink. Jotting down my theory on the egg, I handed the paper to Fleur. She scanned it over quickly and motioned for the quill, writing her reply. We both seemed to think the second challenge would take place in the Black Lake near the school, though we weren't quite sure what would be taken from us.

Regardless, I knew how vast the murky lake was, and I worried an hour wouldn't be long enough time to search it all. On top of that, how would I possibly be able to manage staying underwater for an hour? That was physically impossible. There must be some sort of spell or charm that would allow it, but I wasn't aware of it. Yet.

Finished with our task in the bathroom, I rose out of the water. I could feel Fleur's eyes on me as I dried off.

Turning to look at her as I bent over to dry my legs, she raised a challenging brow. Slowly, she stood up, the water dripping from her body, gleaming in the light. It was almost as if everything she did was sexy, no matter how simple it was. My gaze fell on her nipples, hardening under her bra as the air chilled her after the heat of the water.

I swallowed hard, forcing myself to keep from commenting. Spinning back around, I shook my head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts from my mind. It wasn't working well, so I quickly got dressed and fled back to Fleur's room. I heard her chuckle behind me as I left.

We both managed to refrain from speaking for a couple of days. It was extremely difficult, especially since I wanted to answer every question any of the professors asked. They had initially been surprised when I didn't raise my hand, but quickly realized I was up to something and left me be for the most part. Other than Snape, of course, as he was ever the Slytherin, calling on me for almost everything, and then deducting points when I refused to speak. I loathed that man.

After nearly a week, I still hadn't found a solution to my watery dilemma. As with the dragons, I realized the library had any useful information removed. So much for being helpful.

I sighed as I sat down for dinner. My friends joined me, noticing how down I was behaving.

"Are you alright, 'mione? You're not fighting with Fleur, are you? Is that why neither of you are talking at all?" Harry asked as he sported a deep frown.

I forced a smile and shook my head. Pulling out the parchment and quill I always carried around now, I wrote that we had made a bet, but that I was at a standstill with the second challenge, which would soon be upon us.

"I swear, you two are so competitive," Ginny fussed. "You've been at this for like, what, a week?"

I nodded, blushing shyly. We were taking this a bit far, perhaps, but I still didn't want to lose. I had already claimed dominance in the relationship. If I lost at this, Fleur might try to challenge me again and beat me.

The redhead just sighed, smacking her head. "You are both terrible. I will never understand relationships."

I chuckled, knowing the girl better. I saw the way she looked and acted around Harry. I knew just how upset she was that he hadn't asked her to the Yule Ball. As much as I loved Harry, he was a bit dense when it came to girl's feelings.

We dug into the food that appeared before us, quickly forgetting conversation. I was munching on a chicken sandwich when Harry fell into a coughing fit after he took a sip of water.

Ron quickly started to pat his back as Harry continued to struggle for breath.

"Harry, are you alright?" I cried, worried for my friend. "Can you get air in?"

He nodded, pounding at his chest to try and clear it. After another minute, the boy settled down, clearing his throat from any remaining blockage.

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks guys," he muttered, his voice raspy from the attack. "I should warn you not to breathe in when you drink."

"Well, duh, mate, that's a pretty obvious one. Even I know that," Ron smirked, earning a playful smack from his friend. We all burst into laughter, amused that Ron seemed to one-up Harry for once.

The dark haired boy looked behind me, his expression changing to surprise. "Hey, Fleur, what brings you to our table?"

I turned to see my girlfriend staring intently at me. "You spoke," she answered shortly. I looked at her with confusion. "When 'arry was choking, you asked if 'e was alright. You lost."

"Oh, shit," I murmured, realizing she was right. "That shouldn't count—Harry was in trouble, and I needed to make sure he wasn't dying or anything." I could only pray that my reason was excuse enough to keep the bet going.

She smirked. "Oui, mon amour, we all know you 'ave a big 'eart and care for your friends. But it's not likely for someone to die from somezing like zat."

"Fleur, I…" I protested, but she held her hand up.

"Non, 'ermione. You were ze one to initiate ze challenge. You said whoever spoke first. Zat would be you, regardless of why you spoke. You started it; you lost it. I will take my payment later; I will let you know when. Unless you plan on using your dominance to change your own rules?"

I could tell she was baiting me, especially in front of my friends. Either way, I wasn't going to go back on my word. "No, you're right. I lost, even if it was for a justifiable cause. You win; you'll get what we agreed on."

"Which would be?" Ginny asked, elbowing me in the arm.

I snorted, "I'm not telling you! And neither is Fleur." I shot the Veela a look to ensure her silence. She nodded agreement.

Ginny squealed and giggled. "Hermione and Fleur are going to get dirty!"

I slapped the girl, nearly knocking her out of her chair as she cackled, seeing my reaction as admittance. Harry just grinned while Ron's face changed to match his hair. I couldn't believe the girl thought me that easy.

"For your information, Ginny, Fleur and I haven't done anything in that sense, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your mind out of the gutter," I chided my friend.

"Uh huh, sure, 'mione, whatever you say," the girl snickered mischievously. I rolled my eyes, looking to Fleur for backup. She simply shrugged as she sported a sly smile before turning and heading back to her table.

"Fleur!" I cried after the blonde, shocked that she was leaving me on my own. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter once more. "We really haven't; I swear it!"

The rest of the day, my friends berated me about the intimate details of my relationship. It was mostly Ginny, but Harry was chuckling right along with her. Ron maintained a permanent shade of red the entire day as he murmured to himself about two girls being together. I wanted to rip his head off for thinking about us in such a manner, but I wasn't going to add fuel to Ginny's vulgar statements.

Either way, Fleur was going to pay for leaving me to deal with them on my own.

To emphasize this, I avoided Fleur completely, ignoring her when she walked next to me or sat by me in the library while I worked.

"'ermione, please, I'm sorry I left you. Please stop ignoring me, mon amour. I'll do anyzing to make it up to you, just please say somezing," the blonde begged as I walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

The offer was extremely tempting, and I finally stopped to look at her. "Alright, fine. I'll forgive you for abandoning me to endure their harassment if you can point me in the right direction for the next challenge."

"Anyzing, mon amour, just please don't 'ate me," she agreed.

My expression softened and I cupped Fleur's soft cheek in my palm. "I don't hate you, Fleur. Never. Just don't leave me alone like that again, okay?"

She nodded quickly. "I promise, mon amour. I'm sorry, truly. It's just, as a Veela, I don't really care what ozers zink about me when it comes to sex. You are my mate, and we will be togezer one day. It doesn't matter whezer zey zink it's now or later, because it will be true eventually."

I sighed. Guess that's what I get for being mated to a sexual magical creature. "That may be fine for you, but I'm not that open, remember?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave left you alone on zat. It won't 'appen again."

"No, it won't. Or else I'm going to use my dominance in an even worse way—one that you won't like." The girl's face turned to one of terror, though I was bluffing. I had no idea what I would do. Mostly because I didn't want to hurt or upset her.

She moved to change the subject as we walked. "So, you 'aven't found a way to stay underwater yet?"

I shook my head. "No, the school has removed all information like before. I'm not even going to bother with Hogsmeade, as I'm sure Dumbledore's gotten to them as well. I don't really want to know the details, just if it's even possible. I can work to manipulate my magic to try and come up with something after I have a direction."

"Well I can tell you zat zere is a way. I'm using a charm, but I won't tell you what it's called since you don't want it."

"No, I don't want you to risk getting disqualified for helping me that much."

She frowned, "Why would I get disqualified for zat? You practically told all of ze ozer champions about ze dragons, non? 'ow is zis any different?"

She had a point, but I didn't want to risk it. "It's alright; I'll figure something out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go strip completely naked before getting all wet."

I grinned as Fleur's eyes widened as they darkened with desire. "Am I allowed to join you? I'd be more zan 'appy to assist you with your training."

I laughed, "Um, no. This is what you get for leaving me before. Now I'm leaving you. Have fun thinking of what I can do while naked." I winked before climbing through the portrait of The Fat Lady. The woman had looked mortified by my conversation, but I didn't care. Fleur was even more crazed with desire, and that was worth it.

Getting everything ready and grabbing my wand, I made my way to the public bathroom. Luckily I was alone when I arrived. I set my towel and pajamas to the side before stripping. With my wand in hand for precautionary measures, I stepped into the hot water I had fill the large tub.

I dunked my head, my mind racing to come up with a way to breathe or at least survive underwater for the duration of the second challenge. I felt my magic stir, seeking to aid me in my quest, but to no avail. Time after time I was forced to the surface without a solution. I kept trying until I was struggling to catch my breath and looked like a prune. It was also almost time for curfew, so there was little more I could do tonight.

Heaving a sigh, I pulled myself from the water, quickly drying off with magic before dressing. I would have to keep trying until I ran out of time. Maybe I could find something in the library if all else fails, though I knew no answers would be found there.

It was only a couple of days before the second challenge. And I had gotten nowhere with my own magic. I couldn't come up with anything that would keep me underwater for an hour. A few extra minutes, sure, but no longer.

And so I found myself alone in the library. Fleur had tried to tell me how she was going to manage, but I cut her off, saying that revealing what the challenge entailed was different than revealing how to solve it. We hadn't shared details of how we were planning to deal with the dragons, merely that they were our first trial. Any more would surely be seen as cheating and assisting competition. I wasn't going to let Fleur get in trouble because of me—I'd figure something else out.

I sighed as I closed another book, rubbing my temples with frustration. If I couldn't come up with something, I wouldn't be able to compete.

Pulling out another book from my stack, I opened it up and started scanning its contents. I had flipped to a page I prayed would be helpful. As my eyes took in the words, I heard a small pop.

Recognizing the sound as an apparition, I looked up, surprised by the sound. I knew that apparition wasn't allowed in the school, with special exceptions such as Dumbledore.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar face look out from a bookshelf, motioning me to join him. I looked around to see if anyone else had spotted the figure, relieved to see no one noticed. Pretending to stretch, I got up quietly, heading over to the shelves as if to look for another book.

Instead, I grinned down at my little friend. "Dobby, it's great to see you. What are you doing here, though?"

"Harry Potter told Dobby that Hermione Granger needed help with the second challenge," the little elf explained. "So Dobby looked for a way to help her."

My eyes widened with surprise. "Dobby, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be told what to use for the water. I don't want to get in trouble or disqualified. I truly am grateful, but I hope you can understand."

The little elf only grinned. "Of course, which is why Dobby won't tell Hermione Granger—Dobby has a book for her. When Hermione finds what she's looking for, she can call Dobby and ask for whatever she needs."

I stared at the elf, my mind racing over potential consequences. I wasn't sure there were any, depending on what I could find from the book. If I needed to ask for something to aid in breathing underwater, would it really be cheating if I was the one to find it and ask? So long as it wasn't dangerous, I was willing to look past the risks. After all, apparition was forbidden in the castle. I could just say I found the solution somewhere— other than Dumbledore, who would be knowledgeable enough to know otherwise?

"Alright, Dobby, I will at least take a look at the book. I'm not saying I will ask for any more help, but thank you. I really appreciate everything you've done for us," I smiled, leaning down to hug the house elf.

He blushed brightly and seemed at a loss for words before snapping his fingers. A second later he was handing me an old brown book. I looked through some of the pages and realized it contained information on plants and herbs. I looked at the elf in confusion, but he simply smiled and disappeared with another pop.

I grabbed a couple other books before returning to my seat, trying to not seem suspicious. Looking around to make sure I hadn't drawn attention, I opened the worn book Dobby had given me. Scanning the contents, I had no clue what to look for.

Starting from the beginning, I was only able to read a few pages before Madam Pince decided to close the library for the evening. I placed Dobby's book in my beaded bag, quickly returning the rest of my books to their respective shelves, fearing the vulture-like witch's potential wrath for not respecting her books.

Making my way back to the dorms, I quickly got ready for bed, pulling the book out of my bag as I illuminated the tip of my wand to continue reading under my blanket.

After a couple of hours, my eyes were growing heavy with sleep. Yawning after I flipped passed yet another unhelpful page, my breath caught in my throat as I read the description and use for a plant called Gillyweed.

For the first time, I felt I had a chance with the second challenge. It was too late to summon Dobby, and I didn't want to talk to him with people around. I would wait until later to discuss what to do with the house elf. With my decision to wait made, I returned the book to my bag and went to sleep.

I woke early, preparing to go for my morning run. As I slipped out of the castle, I was greeted by Fleur near the start of the trail.

"Good morning, mon amour, 'ow are you?" she asked, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss.

I moaned happily into the kiss, pulling her closer to keep it going for a moment longer. "Great, Fleur. I think I have a way to do the second challenge."

Fleur gasped, clearly excited. "Zat is wonderful! I'm 'appy you found somezing—I was really worried."

"I know; I just didn't want you to risk getting in trouble for helping me. How are you?"

She kissed me again. "Better now," she grinned. I chuckled at the blonde, shaking my head as I turned to start down the trail. We jogged for a bit before slowing down and talking about our theories on what would be taken from us.

When we neared the castle on our way back, I stopped short. "Why don't you go ahead, and I'll see you in the Great Hall. I have something to do really quickly."

Fleur raised a curious brow but didn't press the matter. "Alright, mon amour, I'll see you soon."

I nodded and kissed the Veela, chuckling as she tried to deepen the kiss and take advantage of me once more. "Go on, you tease." Fleur just grinned, turning with a wink to leave me to myself.

I made my way to a more secluded area, making sure I was alone before summoning the house elf. He appeared moments later with a pop. "Has Hermione Granger found what she needs to help her?" the elf smiled kindly.

I returned his smile and nodded. "I have, Dobby, thank you for helping me. As much as I hate having to ask, I doubt I will be able to find any around the school and sneak it away in time for the challenge tomorrow. Do you think you could help me just a little bit longer?"

"Of course! Dobby would be happy to help Harry Potter's friends! Dobby will hide whatever Hermione Granger needs in her dresser. All she has to do is tell Dobby what it is she wants."

Looking around to ensure we were still alone, I told the elf what he already knew. "I need you to get me some Gillyweed if you can. If not, I understand. You've already done so much for me, and I'm truly thankful. You're a wonderful friend. Let me know if you can't get it, and I will try something else."

The elf simply smiled with purpose and disappeared. Alone once more, I left and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, hopeful for the first time in a while.

I made my way to the dorms after dinner, having spent the day with Fleur and my friends before going to the library to work on homework with Fleur. She had asked if I did in fact have a definitive plan for the challenge the next day, and I was anxious as I said I did. As I hadn't heard from Dobby, I could only hope he did in fact manage to get hold of Gillyweed and put it in my dresser.

As I opened the drawer, I spotted a bottle that contained what looked like greenish rat tails. Recognizing this as Gillyweed from the book, I placed it in my beaded bag to take with me to the lake. I still wasn't sure what would be taken from me, but I wasn't as worried now.

In the morning, I made my way to the Great Hall. I was exempt from classes for the challenge once more, which I couldn't help but feel disappointed about.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, I smiled as Ron and Ginny joined me. "Hey, where's Harry?" I asked the two redheads.

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. He got summoned by McGonagall late last night. He wasn't in the dorms when I woke up." Strange; the boy usually didn't disappear without telling us, as he usually needed our help with whatever he was involved with.

I didn't think too much about it, quickly distracted by the gorgeous blonde Veela that entered the room. I winked at her, causing her to grin, and then eagerly dug into the food that appeared before us.

After breakfast, I met up with Fleur. We made our way to one of my secret hiding spots for a thorough snogging session, breaking away only when we were both gasping for air.

"You know, mon amour, we could always go back to ze carriage and relieve some of ze stress we're both feeling," Fleur teased once more.

I sighed, "You're impossible, love. You know that's not happening."

The blonde only grinned, "Well I do still 'ave my reward from ze bet, non? Per'aps I could use zat today."

My heart sped up at the thought of having to endure my mate completely nude and ordering me to do whatever she pleased. A low growl of desire escaped my lips, which only seemed to arouse Fleur more. I quickly collected myself though.

"No, Fleur," I replied, trying to use reason and logic. "We have the challenge today. As incredible as that sounds, we shouldn't distract ourselves too much."

Fleur frowned, "You always take my fun from me."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I worry about you—this tournament is known to kill people. If you're distracted because of me and get hurt, or worse, I would never forgive myself. I know you feel the same about me. So let's get through today and go from there, alright?"

Blue eyes softened. "You're right, 'ermione. I'm sorry I pushed you again. We're lucky you 'ave such a logical 'ead on your shoulders. I worry about your safety as well; I just get a little distracted in ze moment. Zank you for caring about me so much."

I smiled warmly. "Of course. After all, that's what mates do for each other, right? I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Now why don't we start getting ready for the challenge?"

We spent the rest of the time preparing and making sure the other remembered what they needed to do for the watery trial. Fleur studied the charm she would be using a few more times for my satisfaction. As I was using a different means altogether, I double checked that the Gillyweed was still in my bag. Seeing it, I relaxed slightly.

When the time came after lunch, Fleur and I made our way towards Black Lake. Students were beginning to gather around to watch the champions. I looked around for my trio of friends, but frowned when I only spotted the redheads.

"Where could Harry possibly be?" I wondered out loud.

Fleur began looking around the crowd as well. "Zat's strange—Gabrielle is missing, too. Zere is no way she would miss watching me. I talked to 'er last night about getting 'ere early for a good vantage point."

My mind began to race at her comment as my enhanced eyes scanned the crowd once more for both my friend as well as my mate's sister. Neither was present.

"Merlin, no," I gasped as realization hit me. McGonagall had summoned Harry, who had been missing all day. That could only mean one thing. "They're underwater."

Fleur cried out in shock as we turned to gaze into the murky water.

Before we could say anything more, Dumbledore's voice boomed over the crowd, who quickly silenced. He greeted everyone and repeated the basic contents of the golden egg, stating that we would have one hour to retrieve something precious that had been taken from us. I narrowed my eyes at the old wizard. I knew he would never allow anything bad happen to Harry, but I was furious at him for even risking it.

I could sense that Fleur wasn't faring much better—extremely protective of her little sister. Her eyes shone amber, and I reached for her hand, trying to give it a reassuring squeeze. She forced a smile, though I could tell just how much she was struggling.

While my creature wasn't a separate entity but rather an extension of myself, Fleur's Veela was almost like a second conscious, and one that tended to have anger issues when her loved ones were messed with.

My concern for my mate only spiked with knowing how reckless she could become in this agitated state. I would have to try and keep close to her if I could and protect her as well.

As soon as the signal was sounded, Fleur dove headfirst into the water. I quickly shoved the Gillyweed into my mouth, chewing for a couple of seconds before forcing it down. Almost instantly, I felt myself struggle to breathe, so I jumped in after the other champions. I found it possible to breathe underwater as gills formed around my neck, my fingers and toes becoming webbed.

I sped off, searching for Fleur as well as Harry, as I had no doubt he was my treasure.

Visibility was immensely limited in the muddy water. I could only see a couple feet ahead, even with my enhanced sight. On top of that, I wasn't sure just how long the effects of the Gillyweed would last.

I could sense some movement near me, but I could feel that it wasn't Fleur. It was more threatening, though whatever it was didn't attack me, merely watching as I swam further.

In the distance, a dark wall obstructed my view. As I neared, I realized it was seaweed. I went to turn away when I heard a growl sound out from the underwater forest. Muffled as it was, I instantly recognized it as Fleur.

A sudden sense of urgency overwhelmed me, and I rushed right in, not even caring about the consequences. I needed to protect my mate.

I used my wand to cut my way through the barrier, listening for Fleur to give me direction. I heard some muffled grunts and another growl, pushing me forward. My own rage was threatening my transformation. I knew that wouldn't be wise, especially since I wasn't sure how well the dragon would fare with the Gillyweed.

Forcing my way towards the sounds, I cut my way into a small clearing in the seaweed. Fleur was struggling against three Grindylows, and it was clearly a losing fight.

I raced forward, a roar escaping me. This startled and distracted the watery creatures long enough for Fleur to kick one and push herself free. I raised my wand, releasing my rage with my magic to make the Grindylows pay for hurting my mate.

They cried out in pain as blood mixed with the water as they raced off. With another loud roar, I turned my attention to my mate. She was also bleeding, several cuts blemishing her perfect body. Seeing Fleur in pain only enraged me more, and I spun to pursue the perpetrators, ready to add to their torment.

Before I could take off, Fleur grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her in a tight embrace. Pulling away, she held my face in her hands, her eyes full of mutual concern. I noticed the bubble that surrounded her nose and mouth that seemed to provide air for her to breathe. I was suddenly intrigued by magic, but it wasn't enough to distract me from the Grindylows that had hurt her.

Shaking her head, she smiled softly and mouthed that she was alright. I frowned, still upset she had been hurt.

Grabbing my hand, she tugged me in the opposite direction. I went with her, figuring it best to not leave her alone. I didn't want her to risk getting attacked again and not be there to help. If something else happened to her, I wanted to be there to deal with it.

We finally exited the forest of seaweed and made our way further through the murky water. I wasn't sure how much longer we had left for the challenge, but there was no way to know, so we kept pushing on.

Something moved in front of us, and I growled lowly, threatening whatever it was to stand down.

A Gridylow swam up, holding a spear threateningly, as it studied us. I brandished my wand, ready to retaliate against any attack in a second. After another moment, the creature swam away, leaving us to continue on. It didn't take long after that encounter for me to realize the water was lightening up ahead.

Looking at Fleur, she also seemed to realize the change, and we swam towards the area. Suddenly, we found ourselves arriving in an underwater city. It wasn't grand, worn by the water and caked with sediment.

In the center of the city was a giant statue of a merperson. I could see something above it, dangling in place, tied by seaweed. I instantly recognized them as the individuals taken from the champions. There were only three remaining, which meant one of the champions had already found this place.

Fleur and I separated as we reached the group. I made my way to Harry while Fleur went to her sister. Cutting the makeshift rope with a spell, I took Harry's arm and looked to see Fleur make her way to me.

We pushed up to return to the surface. I felt my lungs begin to struggle as the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. Fleur seemed to notice me struggling and pointed to my wand and then up. I nodded, knowing what she was suggesting. I motioned for her to follow me and used the spell Ascendio to shoot up and break the surface of the lake.

Fleur surfaced seconds later, and both of our retrieved hostages began coughing and gasping for air, a good sign of recovery from being underwater for so long. I reached out my hand to Fleur, still holding onto Harry while he collected himself.

The blonde made her way to me, her lips a faint shade of blue from the cold water and air. I pushed her ahead of me with her sister, figuring Harry would do the same and not care.

Once both Veela were out of the water, I helped the students hoist Harry up before pulling myself onto the pier. I found myself quickly wrapped in a thick, warm blanket and rushed to Fleur's side as the Medi-witches gave her a checkup and healed the wounds from the Grindylows. Given the okay, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Thank goodness you're alright," I breathed. "I still want to go kill those bullies. How dare they team up against you! How dare they hurt you!"

Fleur laughed lightly, "'ermione, I'm alright. Don't pursue zem—zey were merely doing zeir job for ze challenge. Just stay 'ere and be with me."

I sighed heavily before nodding. I turned to check on Harry and Gabrielle. They were huddled, wrapped in their blankets, talking to each other about getting selected and being placed under the spell to be held underwater.

Her own mind turning to the pair, Fleur scrambled and pulled her sister in for a hug, kissing her cheeks. "Mon Dieu, don't ever do zat to me again, Gabi; do you 'ave any idea 'ow worried I was?"

The younger blonde blushed shyly, a small grin revealing chattering teeth. "Sorry, sœur, I didn't mean to concern you. I 'ope you can forgive me."

"Of course. I know you wouldn't agree to do somezing so reckless if you would be in any real danger. Just don't scare me like zat again. You know I don't 'andle zat kind of zreat well." Fleur's own face darkened slightly at revealing how hard it was for her not to turn.

The two sisters exchanged another long hug, and I turned to Harry who was smiling expectantly up at me.

I snorted, "Don't even think you're getting anything from me. I know well enough you're never free from trouble. I'm stuck having to save your sorry arse, no matter what that entails. So while I'm glad you're alright, be glad I'm not smacking you for being stupid and scaring me like that."

"Fair enough," my friend laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Ron and Ginny made their way over to us and we fell into a pleasant conversation. Before long, the scores were being revealed. Cedric took first place for rescuing Cho in such a short time. I took second for assisting Fleur when she was in danger. I didn't care about being praised for helping my mate—I hadn't been thinking about the tournament when I was fighting the watery creatures off.

Fleur took third, while Viktor finished last. Even though he had the most creative way to stay underwater, by partially transfiguring his body to resemble a shark, he had taken the longest to find his person and rescue him.

We congratulated the other champions for finishing the second challenge, and it was clear they were just as happy for us.

Returning to the school, we warmed up even more, the proper shades of life returning to everyone's faces. At dinner, students were chatting excitedly about the second challenge, and thoughts about the third challenge rang out. I didn't want to think about the last trial, as I was still recovering from this one.

My bones ached from the long exposure in the cold, even with the help of my natural body heat and warming myself up with magic. As such, I knew Fleur was faring even worse. I sat close to her, cuddled up with my arm around her, rubbing her arm for some friction.

She smiled gratefully, and when dinner was done, she and I made our way to the carriage. Gabi ran ahead of us, not wanting to endure our mushiness. I chuckled after the younger witch; it wasn't like we had been all over each other.

When we got to Fleur's room, though, that slightly changed. Fleur quickly jumped into her bed, crawling underneath the covers before motioning me to join her.

I sighed, giving her a stern look to keep her from trying to pull anything, before scooting in next to her. The weight of the comforter was pleasant and worked to quickly warm me up as Fleur curled into me. I held my arm out for her to lie on, her arm slung over my abdomen as our legs intertwined.

"How are you feeling? Are your wounds bothering you?" I asked, looking down at the girl.

"I'm alright, love. Zank you for saving me; I know it was 'ard for you to control yourself."

I snorted, "Yeah, I still want to hex those Grindylow to next week, but I won't because you asked me not to. I'm glad you're feeling better; just stop doing this to me. You've gotten hurt during both challenges, and there's one left. I'm really not looking forward to it—as the last one it's going to be the hardest, I figure."

Fleur frowned, "I know, and believe me, I don't enjoy getting 'urt. I do worry about ze tournament, but I came 'ere to participate. So whatever zat entails, I will just 'ave to endure. Who knows, maybe mon dragon will come to my rescue again."

"I will always do my best to protect and save you, Fleur, but that doesn't mean I want to be needed for that."

"Zen what do you want to be needed for?"

I could hear the change of tone in my mate's voice and shot her another look. "Don't even start." She chuckled and relented, allowing us to cuddle and carry on with lighter conversation.

After about an hour, I was making my way back to the Gryffindor common room for bed. I had all weekend with Fleur, but now sleep beckoned as the exhaustion from the day overwhelmed me. Quickly changing, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep, relieved for having finished two of the three tasks.

The next morning I slept in, deciding to skip my usual routine. I had worked out enough yesterday to keep my energy down until tonight.

I went to the Great Hall just as breakfast was appearing on the tables. Smiling at Fleur as I sat down, the blonde nodded from the Ravenclaw table. She seemed distracted, which confused and slightly worried me. I would talk to her after eating, as my stomach was demanding attention with a growl.

When the food disappeared, I got up to find my mate. "I'll catch you guys later," I said to my trio of friends. I caught Ginny's smug grin as I turned to make my way to Fleur, rolling my eyes at the redhead's expression.

"Bonjour, mon amour," the Veela greeted as we met at the end of her table. She still seemed off.

"Hey, love, what's on your mind?" I prodded, wondering if everything was alright.

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment before shaking her head. This only deepened the frown that formed on my face. "It's nozing, I promise."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

She laughed lightly. "Because you know me too well. I'm alright. Do you at least believe zat?"

"Would you tell me if something really was wrong?"

She turned, gazing deep into my eyes. "Of course, mon amour. You would be ze first to know."

I raised a brow. "Then what is so distracting that my mate isn't fully with me?" She hesitated, still seeming reluctant to want to tell me. "Fleur, you can talk to me. I won't get upset. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together."

"Zat is kind of what it's about. I…want to use my reward…"

Confused, I stared at the blonde while my mind raced to understand what she was referring to. She snickered as her gaze lowered to study her body. Suddenly, realization hit me.

"Oh, _that_ reward…Um, I don't know, Fleur…"

Her face fell for the briefest of moments before gathering herself and clearly forcing a smile. "It's alright, 'ermione, I know it's too much. Forget I even said anyzing—I shouldn't 'ave even zought about it. Sorry for pushing you."

Seeing her like this broke my heart. She probably felt I didn't want to uphold the deal we had made. The deal I had proposed.

I quickly grabbed her hand as she started to walk away, pulling her to a stop. "Fleur, no, that's not it. We're not exactly in the best place to even discuss that. You know my friends are always looking for something to use against me. If they knew about what the deal entailed, they'd never let me live it down."

Her expression softened at my explanation, but I could tell she was still unhappy. "I know, and I wasn't meaning to put you in an uncomfortable situation with your friends. I just…"

"Wanted to be with me," I finished for her. With a sigh, I relented, knowing full well today was going to be difficult as far as controlling myself. "Alright, Fleur, we can do this. Just…understand how difficult this is going to be for me, okay?"

Her face lit up, and I couldn't help but chuckled. She reminded me of a child who was told they could open a present the day before Christmas. If anything, though, I was the child and she was my present.

She quickly intertwined our fingers and tugged me after her back to the carriage. I spotted Ginny grinning after us as we left.

A couple of Beauxbatons students studied us as we entered but said nothing. I blushed, unsure of what they were thinking. They likely weren't far off, though, as Fleur pushed into her room. I locked the door behind me, quickly casting a few spells to keep anyone from entering or any sounds from leaving. I wasn't planning on anything happening, but I knew Fleur well enough.

With a sigh, I turned to study my mate. She was looking at me with pure love and adoration shining in her eyes, a small warm smile spread on her lips. It melted my heart.

"Hi," I breathed.

Her smile grew slightly, "Bonjour, mon amour."

I slowly stepped towards her, savoring the moment. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I gazed deep into her cerulean eyes, lost in their depths. "You're so beautiful," I stated. A small blush graced her porcelain cheeks.

"Zat is only because I'm a Veela."

"No, it's not. It's because you're you. Besides, I'm a magical creature, too, and I'm still pretty plain."

Fleur frowned. "You clearly don't see yourself ze way I see you."

"Which is probably a good thing. Otherwise I'd be dating myself instead of you," I winked. We burst out laughing, and Fleur shook her head.

"Oui, zat is indeed a good zing. Merlin knows I couldn't compete with you zen."

I shrugged, "Well, who knows. I mean, I guess it just depends on what you could offer me. So why don't you show me?"

She bit her lip, studying me. "Are you sure? We don't 'ave to if you don't want…Really."

"Yes, Fleur, I'm sure. I made the bet; you won it. I'm not going to go back on that. I will endure whatever you want."

Try as I might, I couldn't deny the excitement that was growing in the pit of my stomach and boxers. Fleur stepped back, eyeing me hungrily for a moment. Slowly, she reached to lift her shirt, my eyes waiting impatiently as her lower abdomen revealed itself. After only a second though, the skin was covered back up, causing me to frown in frustration.

"'ermione, I 'ave to tell you somezing," Fleur admitted.

My eyes moved back to her face, slightly dazed from the effect she was having on me. "What would that be?" She looked slightly anxious, which worked to clear my head a bit. "What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed. "I talked to maman about us." I raised a brow, fearful but curious as to what Fleur's mother would say about me. "Don't worry, I didn't tell 'er about ze Dreki. She knows I met my mate and zat…I 'ave been struggling with zings. She knows I lost to you in a battle, so she knows I am to respect your wishes as far as sex and everyzing is concerned."

"So then what's the problem?" I asked as she hesitated once more.

"She also zinks it would be good for me to move to Britain after I graduate. I can also buy or rent a place in 'ogsmeade while you're in school. We can see each ozer on weekends and spend 'olidays togezer…We can be togezer and not 'ave to suffer as much…"

I instantly knew what she was talking about—what she was asking me.

"Fleur," I breathed, "I don't want to take you from your family like that. It's not fair…"

"But you're not! And it is fair because it's my choice. 'ermione, you are my mate. I love you, and I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. I'm not just talking about with sex, zough zat would be amazing. Veela don't do well without zeir mates for long periods of time. Maman would 'ave likely suggested somezing on 'er own once she learned of you. She wants me 'appy and knows what it's like to miss 'er mate. Papa is gone a bit with work, so she often misses 'im. She doesn't want zat for me. For us."

I couldn't help but frown. "I don't want to keep you from pursuing your own goals. You have a future in France. I can't take that from you."

Fleur shook her head. "Non, I 'ave a future with you. Where you are is where I belong. Everyzing else will fall into place. I can get a job in Britain. I was zinking about being a curse breaker—I'm sure I can apply at Gringott's. If not zere, somewhere else will work. And if I can't get in with zat career, I can always try my 'and at somezing else. So long as I'm with you, nozing else matters. It's my choice to make, 'ermione, and I choose you. Ze rest is up to you."

I studied the older witch for several moments. I didn't like that she was giving up so much for me. But I knew it was different for Veela, too. Where I could remain logical and reason with situations, she was completely devoted to me.

Sighing, I relented. "If that's what you want, Fleur, and not just because you'd be closer to me. I want you to do this because you want to. We still won't be able to see each other all the time."

"I know, and it is what I want. Any moment I get with you is precious and worth doing anyzing to 'ave."

"Alright. I can help you look for places later. But for now, I think you were about to do something."

Fleur bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Since I'm going to be near you…"

I knew what she wanted, even without saying it. Her move would be nice and make it easier to do things—to satisfy our needs that would surely increase once we crossed that line. That didn't ease the nerves that mixed with anticipation. I had absolutely no experience with where we were heading. But like everything else, I was willing and eager to learn, even if I was slightly fearful of messing up.

"Once we do this, there's no going back. And we won't be able to see each other all the time. Are you sure you can handle that?" I wanted to make sure the Veela would be able to control herself and not regret our actions.

The blonde simply studied me for a moment before taking a couple of steps back, her changing eyes staring intently at me. Looking at the fiery gold caused my heart to speed up, and when Fleur moved to pull her shirt over her head, my breath hitched. Taking in her tone body, she watched my eyes move over her.

Even though I had seen her mostly naked, I couldn't help but grow extremely aroused, knowing what would likely happen shortly.

Slowly, Fleur moved to unlatch her bra, letting the silky fabric fall to the ground, freeing her plump breasts. Her nipples were already erect, seeking attention, but I remained frozen. Part of me wanted to break my part of the deal as soon as possible—to give in to desire, instead of simply enjoing this blissful torture. The other part of me wanted to wait until I had received the full disclosure my mate was offering.

My breathing became more rugged as hands painstakingly took their time to unbutton jeans, tugging them down slightly before they fell to the floor with gravity's help.

I swallowed the excess of saliva that filled my mouth, desiring to taste all around the trimmed mound that was releasing an earthy scent into the air.

Inhaling deeply, I couldn't suppress the growl that escaped from my chest. Fleur simply smiled, clearly pleased with the reaction she was getting from me. I knew the Veela was feeding off the sexual energy radiating from me, and I was completely fine with that. She was too seductive to not elicit a reaction.

Deciding to torture me more, she stepped over to her bed and lay down on her stomach, keeping her legs closed to hide my prize, and lifted her ass into the air slightly. After a little shake, she rolled over, cupping two mountains while pinching their peaks.

She moaned slightly, rolling her head back while closing her eyes. It was too much.

"Mine!" I growled as I jumped to her, pushing her hands away for my own to replace them. Fleur's eyes opened, a sly smile spread on her lips.

"Oh? I zought you weren't supposed to do anyzing to me?"

I snorted darkly, "I said no sex or masturbating if you want to get specific. That would go for you, too."

She cocked her head to the side, amused. "I 'ad no idea playing with my breasts was included in zat."

"Which is why my hands are on them instead of yours," I clarified.

Her smile widened as I turned my attention down to the mounds of heated flesh in my hands. They were incredibly soft and smooth, the weight of their fullness slightly surprising me. They seemed even larger than I had expected, though I wasn't complaining.

I massaged them, growing in fervor as I pinched her nipples between my fingers, rolling them around. Looking back into amber eyes after a moan, I saw just how lost she was. She bit her lower lip, eyes silently pleading.

I chuckled and shook my head with amusement. How could I have thought we could get through a deal like this without ultimately having sex?

Lowering my head, my eyes remained locked onto golden ones as my mouth encompassed a nipple. The taste was sweet, and I longed to taste every inch of her.

She smiled devilishly and tried to pull at my own shirt. I nipped at her nipple as I swatted her hands away, causing her to hiss. "Hands to yourself, lover. I dominate—I set the pace. Just because you won the bet doesn't mean you're in control."

The blonde pouted slightly. I knew that the Veela was meant to be the dominant force in bed, but I defeated her for that position. And I wasn't going to let her take it from me.

Resignedly, Fleur removed her hands and placed them above her head. I nodded in approval before tending to her neglected nipple, sucking it hard into my mouth, causing a sensual moan to escape my mate, her back arching up slightly. I could smell just how much this was turning her on—and I wasn't unaffected myself.

Curiosity got the better of me, and I lowered my hand to see just how wet my mate was. She looked at me sheepishly as my eyes widened. I knew she wouldn't be dry, but I hadn't expected her to be literally dripping with desire.

Another low growl sounded from my throat, and I moved up and bit her neck, sucking to leave my claim over her. Satisfied with the bruise I had left, I stood up. Fleur looked at me questioningly but quickly understood as I yanked my shirt over my head. Her already lustful eyes glazed with pure desire. I swelled with pride, seeing her like this—feeling attractive and wanted.

I didn't take my time with the rest of my clothes, jumping back into bed, completely bare against Fleur. She visibly inhaled, taking in our scents as they mixed together.

Purring, she started towards me like a predator. I shot her a warning look but allowed her to come to me. After all, how fair was it for this day to be one-sided?

Licking her lips, she pressed them against mine, her tongue sliding against my lower lip for entrance. I opened and allowed my tongue to dance with hers, taking time to explore each other's mouth. She trailed her tongue down from my mouth and up my cheek to my ear, which she nibbled on, pulling softly, before moving down to my neck.

I moaned at the contact, my hands finding her breasts again. They had quickly become one of my favorite parts of my mate.

Emboldened by my reaction, she moved her hands to my own breasts, which weren't anything special compared to hers. She still seemed to enjoy them, rubbing my nipples between her fingers. The sensation sent jolts of electricity through me, pooling in my core.

Satisfied with the foreplay, I pushed the Veela back, climbing on top of her, kissing her deeply as right hand snaked down her body, ready to claim what was rightfully mine.

"Wait," Fleur breathed as she broke the kiss, grabbing my hand to stop me.

I leaned back in shock. "A Veela telling her mate to hold off for sex? This must be a first."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, non, mon amour. I don't want you to wait—I just want it to be…special." I tilted my head in confusion. Suddenly, I spotted the white feathers that started to sprout from her skin, heard the tear from her back as powerful wings burst out. "Take me in your true form, mon dragon."

The prospect of claiming Fleur as a Dreki intrigued and aroused me near the point of insanity. For all of the knowledge and logic I commanded, I was brought to a hormonal mess before the blonde feathered Veela.

I grinned and stood up, knowing it was easier to change that way. In seconds, my bones had snapped and reformed, and I was now gazing through crimson eyes.

Fleur's own eyes lowered, a grin stretching across her face. I looked down as well and noticed what she was enjoying so much. I wasn't surprised to see the erect member protruding from my body. I was, however, surprised by its size and appearance.

Nine inches of ribbed penis stood at attention before the blonde. I wasn't sure if it would hurt her, but she didn't seem to share the concern—or perhaps she was anticipating the pain.

"Fleur," I spoke, my already deep voice even more husky with desire, "if we do this, I can't say I will be able to pull out. I can't say there won't be consequences."

She finally blinked and looked into my eyes, signaling she had heard me. "I know what ze risks are, mon amour, and you're right. Veela are extremely virile, so it is possible I will become pregnant. I am willing to give you a family if zat 'appens. Will you continue or would you razer change back?"

I frowned at my mate. "We're both so young. I don't want you to put your life on hold because we're horny and got pregnant."

The Veela chuckled, sitting up. "Mon amour, zere is a reason Veela tend to 'ave large families. We support each ozer. I'm not putting my life on 'old if I get pregnant. It would make me ze 'appiest person in ze world to be able to provide you with a family. I don't see it as a bad zing, and I'm sorry if you do."

"I don't see it as a bad thing. You have dreams, and I don't want a baby to…"

Fleur interrupted, "'aving a baby is a dream of mine, too, 'ermione. Please stop zinking and take me. If you don't, I will eizer do it myself or fight you for control and take you zat way."

I studied my mate for several moments, deciding what to do. She sighed dramatically and lowered her hand down her body. Before she could touch herself, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't touch what is mine," I warned. She raised a challenging brow, and I shoved her back down.

"Zen do it for me," she purred seductively, obviously trying to spur me on. I hesitated, still fighting myself. "Claim me, 'ermione."

Hearing her practically beg made the decision for me.

I climbed on top of my mate and kissed her fervently, our breath quickly becoming ragged. She rocked her hips, trying to gain friction against my dick. Feeling the slick flesh sent waves of pleasure through me, and I felt the need to claim her and feel her engulf me completely.

Leaning back, I studied Fleur, who was lost in desire as she nodded. Grabbing the base of my penis, I moved forward, pushing my hips against hers. Rubbing the member against her wet folds elicited a moan from the blonde beneath me, making it extremely difficult to keep from just pushing in roughly and taking her. Even though I was completely inexperienced and knew very little about sex, I knew enough that it would likely hurt her a bit.

Slowly, I placed the tip against her entrance, watching her expression if I needed to stop. She nodded, urging me on. With a gently thrust, I eased in. Her face only showed the slightest bit of discomfort as she motioned for me to continue.

As I did, the walls of her vagina gave way, swallowing me almost completely. She cried out in shock and pain.

"Oh my God, Fleur, I'm so sorry!" I cried, not knowing whether to pull out or stay in.

"Non, it's alright, mon amour. Mon Dieu, you feel amazing! Just give me a moment to adjust," she replied. I nodded slightly, watching with great concern as she winced while shifting to get acquainted with the intrusion. Feeling her already tight walls clench and contract around me made me fall to my hands on top of her.

"You feel incredible, too," I breathed in pleasure. "I can't say I'll be able to last long."

She chuckled, arching a perfect brow. "And 'ere I zought dragons were able to withstand quite a bit."

I snorted, "Yeah, but even they have their limits."

Her golden eyes darkened with intent. "Well zen, why don't we test zose limits, hmm?"

With that, she began to rock her hips, causing me to slide in and out. My eyes rolled and I tossed my head back as I cried out. I had never felt anything so intense and pleasurable. If I had known sex would be like this, I might have given in to my mate sooner.

Needing to take back control and try to focus on Fleur, I grabbed her hips to still them. Kissing her once more, I leaned back and started to thrust into her, looking down to watch as my penis entered her over and over. Her slick, unyielding walls resisted me each time I pushed inside, increasing my pleasure all the more.

Part of me wanted the blonde to touch herself, but I wasn't planning on being done with my mate after I came. There would be plenty of time for her own pleasure. After all, the day was still young.

I felt myself start to tense, the pleasure building and wanting release. I didn't want it to end yet, and I tried to slow my ever-quickening pace.

"Cum for me," Fleur breathed, her hand trailing down my chest and abdomen.

With that, I lost all control, pumping fast and hard, pushing as deep as I could into my mate, as she cried out with each thrust. I needed a release, the intensity so great that it overwhelmed me.

In the next instant, my body was spasming, my hips rocking uncontrollably as I experienced pure bliss. The euphoria was like nothing I had ever imagined, and I collapsed on Fleur, my body twitching with the aftereffects of my orgasm.

Breathing heavily, I looked up to Fleur's beaming face. "Wow," I managed, feeling completely drained.

"Enjoy yourself, mon amour?"

I chuckled, "That's an understatement."

I lifted myself up, pulling my now limp dick from my mate. It was incredibly sensitive and quickly retracted into my body once free. I felt like I could go for a nap, but I wasn't willing to let Fleur go without.

Looking down, I watched as the thick, pearly liquid oozed out. It was fascinating, but I didn't take the time to watch long. Rolling to Fleur's side, I raised a suggestive brow.

She simply smiled, knowing it was her turn, and adjusted to make it easier for me to touch her. I kissed her passionately as my hands trailed down her body, pausing briefly to pay attention to her breasts, before finding her swollen clit.

Her breath hitched as she pulled away from my lips. I had to be careful so I didn't hurt her, but I wasn't sure she would mind too much if I did cause her a little pain.

I circled the nub, trying a few different designs and rhythms before settling on one she seemed to enjoy the most. "Do you need me to do anything different?" I asked, feeling self-conscious I wasn't doing enough or making her feel good.

"Non, mon amour," she breathed with a moan, "you're amazing."

"I just worry," I admitted, a shy blush forming, though no one would have known.

She chuckled, "You are, believe me. You could penetrate me if you want? Zat would feel good."

I nodded and repositioned myself so I could insert a couple of fingers inside my mate. Gathering up some of the semen that had dripped from her entrance, I pushed it back inside with two fingers, hearing her gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" I cried with worry, ready to pull out if she needed.

"Non, zat felt great," she replied, looking down and smiling to reassure me. I was still worried, but trusted her to be honest with me.

I worked her clit carefully as I started a slow, gentle rhythm with my other fingers, thrusting slightly to fill her.

Her cries came more frequently, and I was relieved to have placed a silencing spell on the room. I had no doubt we would have been heard otherwise. I wasn't willing to share the sensual sounds coming from my mate with anyone. I had no doubt that if I was in my human form, I would be ready to go again as I watched Fleur enjoy herself.

After nearly fifteen minutes, I felt her body tense, the muscles of her vagina tightening around my fingers, making it almost impossible to thrust. I knew she was nearing her own orgasm, and I doubled my efforts, wanting to witness her bliss.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis sur le point de jouir!" Fleur cried, tensing even more before unleashing the pressure that had built up inside. She came, writing under me, making it difficult to keep pressure on her throbbing clit, the convulsing walls of her vagina nearly pushing me completely out. She was incredibly sexy, and I felt myself becoming aroused by the sight.

I beamed with joy at having pleased my mate so, as she was panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering her naked form. She smiled up at me, and I leaned down to kiss her.

"You, my love, are incredibly sexy," I growled, my need becoming even more protruding.

Fleur chuckled, "I wouldn't 'ave been able to guess. Shall I satisfy you or make you wait and endure your needs till later?"

I frowned, wanting another release, but not wanting to push my mate. "We can wait if you need to rest. I don't want to make you do anything if you don't want."

She simply raised an amused brow. "'ave you already forgotten zat I am a sexual creature? I zrive off of sex; of course I want you—I was simply teasing you. I could never be satisfied. Whenever you want me, just say ze word, and I will do whatever you desire."

A smile formed on my face, and I changed into my human form, quickly initiating round two of a very long and exhausting day.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this chapter is going up a bit late. My husband and I were out for most of the day, but I didn't forget! Enjoy!**

"Show me love, show me life

Baby show me what it's all about"

 _Show Me Love_ by Robyn

Chapter 7

Days turned to weeks as we prepared for the final challenge. We didn't have much of a clue as to what it would entail, which only forced us to train harder. Fleur and I practiced nearly every day before breakfast and after classes.

Which was exactly what we were doing now.

"I'll try not to be too 'ard on you zis time," the Veela grinned, taunting me.

"You wish—I let you win last time." That wasn't the truth, but she didn't need to know. Of course she knew her victory was fair; she was an incredibly talented duelist. I would have to step up my game today to take back some of my dignity, as I had been made to look like a fool. Fleur was going to see just what I was made of.

She giggled, "Of course you did, mon amour. Zat is why you ended up as an adorable bunny. Not so fierce zay way, are you?"

I growled lowly, not happy about my power being questioned. "Then why don't I show you just how fierce I can be." I raised my wand, pointing it at my mate, ready to strike and defend at a moment's notice.

She raised a brow, teasing me more. "Should I be afraid?"

"Confundo!" I shouted, trying to throw the Veela off her guard. She threw up a quick Protego, blocking my attack, before shooting out an Everte Statum.

I felt myself flying backwards, using a spell to slow my descent and land softly. Fleur was running after me, an excited grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself. Guess I should cut her fun short.

Using a silent Culloshoo, Fleur's feet were glued to the ground, causing her to fall forward. I snorted as her smile disappeared. "What's wrong, love? Tired already?"

"Stupefy!"

I threw up my own shield seconds before the attack hit. It crackled against the barrier, and I looked back to see Fleur had risen to her feet, free from her place. She shot out spell after spell at me, which I was barely able to deflect all of them, dodging out of the way for those I couldn't deflect.

Deciding it was time to go on the offense, I figured I would have some fun with my mate. "Obscuro!"

Suddenly, Fleur was blinded, the spell she launched at me missing its target. I launched a quick Incarcerous as the Veela tried to remove the blindfold, tying her up before she could see again. Right after, I used a silent Carpe Retractum, not wanting Fleur to know what I was doing.

I pulled her towards me, grabbing her to stop the momentum, pressing my lips to hers with great force. "Imagine how much fun we could have with you like this," I whispered, my tongue trailing along my mate's neck before I nipped on her ear. She shivered in my grasp, and I couldn't help but grin.

Releasing her from her binds, I removed the blindfold and turned away. "Where are you going?" she pouted as I left her behind.

"The Great Hall. I'm hungry. Besides, I think it's safe to say I won this battle, so why don't you join me for some food?"

She jogged up to me, intertwining our fingers. "I know somezing else you can eat," she replied seductively. I chuckled and shook my head. "You're not going to keep me imagining what we could do like zat, are you?"

I glanced at the frustrated Veela. "Yes, actually, as a matter of face I am. Like I said, I'm hungry. And I have a bit of homework to do later. Sorry, love, I'll make it up to you, promise."

A frustrated huff made me chuckle. "You're going to regret teasing me like zis."

I snickered, "Oh, don't worry, I plan on paying up. Just not now." With that, we entered the school and fell into the crowd of students heading for dinner. I kissed Fleur's hand and released her to join my friends.

"How was training?" Ginny asked as I sat next to the redhead. I noticed her brow arched up, clearly amused.

"Merlin, Ginny, get your head out of the gutter," I chided. "We're very serious about the tournament—we don't want to get hurt. Just because we disappear twice a day doesn't mean we're doing anything."

"Uh huh, so then when's the last time you two called it an early day?"

I blushed lightly and pushed her, nearly causing her to fall from her seat. She burst out laughing as she corrected herself. Harry was simply shaking his head, a humored grin showing his siding with Ginny. Ron's face wasn't as red as it had been early on, but there was still a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"Merlin, guys, we're not that bad," I defended. Just because we had sex every few days didn't mean I had to endure my friends teasing.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you go this time," Ginny relented. "So, are you confident for the last challenge?"

I shrugged, "Not much to prepare for, as we're kind of going in blind. I'm confident in my skills, but if it's anything like the first two challenges, it's going to throw me for a loop." I hated not knowing what was in store for me, not being able to prepare properly and come up with a strategy that would secure mine and Fleur's safety and victory.

"Don't worry, 'mione, I know you'll do great. You've excelled beyond expectations so far, and I know you won't lose easily," Harry commented. I smiled, hoping my brother was right, though I couldn't help but feel anxious.

The closer the final challenge drew, the more uneasy I felt. It was almost as if I could feel dark forces moving about, and it put me on edge. I had to be prepared for anything, but I wanted to hope it was just my imagination. Something told me, instinct perhaps, that this tournament wasn't going to end well.

When dinner was over, I made my way to the library with Fleur. I had an essay due for Potions in a few days, along with some questions for Transfiguration.

Breathing in the parchment in the large room, I smiled, feeling myself relax as we made our way back to our table. I set my beaded bag down and pulled out my homework, quickly getting to work.

A few people were talking softly, the only sound other than the scratching of my quill. Fleur had watched me for a little bit before turning her attention to a book on runes.

I sighed, sitting back to stretch the stiffness from my joints. Fleur's hand slid down and gave my knee a soft squeeze before returning to flip the page of her book. I smiled as I looked at my mate. I loved how invested she was in what she was reading.

It took her several minutes to realize I had stopped working. Glancing at me, she noticed me smiling at her and blushed. "What? Why are you looking at me like zat?"

I shrugged, "No reason really. Just thinking of how much I love you and how amazing you are." Her blush darkened as her eyes shifted away. "No, don't look away. I want to see your beautiful eyes."

Shyly, she turned back to me. "I never zought anyone would make me feel ze way you do. I love you, 'ermione."

"I love you, too, Fleur," I breathed, leaning over to kiss my gorgeous mate.

She smiled as she pulled away. "Why don't you finish your work so you can walk me back to ze carriage?" I quickly complied, working quicker, though making sure I remained thorough. I didn't want to make any mistakes and risk tarnishing my perfect grades, as Snape was always looking for a way to knock me down.

When I finished, I gathered my belongings while Fleur returned her book to the shelf. Taking her hand in mine, we made our way back to the carriage, making small talk along the way.

"Do you still want to meet in the morning to train? We could always go for a fly through the forest instead if you want. Stretch our wings a bit," I offered as we stood by the door to the carriage.

The blonde contemplated this for a moment. "I zink it would be nice to go for a leisurely fly, non? I enjoy seeing mon dragon. I like 'ow 'appy you are in zat form."

I smiled, "Yeah, I do like the way I feel. It's so different than being in this form. Alright, I'll meet you after sunrise and we can go for a short flight." She nodded, and I leaned over to kiss my mate, pulling her into an embrace. "Sleep well, my love."

"Bon nuit, mon amour." I watched as Fleur disappeared inside before turning and heading towards the common room. I was looking forward to the next morning, excited to relax instead of worry about the tournament that was less than a month away, in the middle of April.

When I woke, I quickly got dressed and made my way back to the Beauxbatons' carriage. Fleur was just stepping out as I arrived.

We exchanged greetings before joining hands and walked to the Forbidden Forest.

Making sure we were alone, I stripped my clothes before pushing the transformation. It was so quick that it sounded like several instantaneous snaps as my bones changed into my draconic form. The pain only lasted a few seconds, and I was spreading my wings out once it dissipated. I was proud of my true form, and I could feel Fleur admiring me as well.

Turning to her, she pulled her own shirt off and let the multitude of feathers sprout up over her body, her own wings bursting from her back.

"Hello, beautiful," I smiled, moving to my mate to kiss her.

"Bonjour, 'andsome."

"Care for a fly?" She chuckled and nodded. I took her hand and, with a powerful flap of my wings, lifted off the ground. I made sure she was steady with her own wings before we started off, passing through the trees, twisting and turning as we picked up speed.

We danced in the air, crossing paths as we weaved through the forest, laughing and enjoying the freedom our true forms brought. After nearly half an hour, we returned back to our clothes, breathing hard from the laughter more than the exertion. I changed back first, giving my mate a peck on the lips before pulling my shirt over my head.

She beamed, dropping her feathers as her wings receded. Leaning down to pick up her own shirt, she hesitated, seeming to pale.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned at the sudden change.

After several deep breaths, she shook her head and smiled. "Nozing, mon amour. I'm alright; per'aps just a little light 'eaded from ze flight. No worries."

I frowned, still worried about her. "Maybe we should take a break for a bit. We have been pushing ourselves lately. I don't want anything happening to you, but you'll be even more at risk if you're not feeling well. Promise me you'll tell if you feel worse. I can carry you back to the school if you need."

She shook her head. "Non, I promise I'm alright. Just needed to catch my breath. See? Much better."

I continued to eye her warily, trying to gauge her health. We started to walk back towards the school, hand in hand. All around us, birds chirped excitedly as other creatures stirred in search for breakfast. The forest was starting to show signs of life after the harshness of winter.

I was enjoying the scenes around us as we neared the entrance to the forest when Fleur stopped. I turned to her, my concern only growing as I noticed how off her coloring was.

"Fleur, are you alright? Why don't I get you to Madame Pomfrey? She will be able to help with whatever is wrong." The Veela shook her head, taking several deep breaths to try and calm whatever was wrong with her.

The next instant, however, she was bent over, wrenching up fluids. I hurried to her side, rubbing her back in a soothing manner as I held her hair away. She stayed like this for several moments before standing back up, wiping her mouth. I knew that this wasn't normal. Witches and wizards didn't usually get sick, as magic tended to prevent bacteria from manifesting into anything.

"I'm sorry about zat. I feel better now," she managed, trying to catch her breath from the attack.

"No, you're going to see the nurse. Do you have an idea of what might be wrong with you?" I asked, pulling Fleur's hand to take her to the medical wing of the school.

She resisted, yanking her hand back. "I don't need to see ze nurse. Zere really isn't anyzing she can do for me anyways. I didn't mean for zis to 'appen…"

I huffed in disbelief. "Fleur, you can't help it if you get sick. It happens sometimes. It's not your fault, nor anyone else's. Well, I hope not, otherwise I'm going to go have a little chat with that person."

"I'm not sick. Not really, at least."

"You just threw up! That's pretty indicative of an illness. How long has this been going on?"

She bit her lower lip. "Ze zrowing up? Not long…"

"But you've felt sick for longer? Fleur, why didn't you tell me? How could you hide this from me? Are you…Are you dying or something…?"

The blonde laughed heartily. "Non, I'm not dying. It's nozing bad, I promise. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well I don't care if you want to or not, because we are going to discuss what's wrong with you right here and now. I won't let you train or push yourself anymore. I'm not going to let you risk getting sicker."

"'ermione, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

I blinked, not registering what my mate had just said. "Wait…What?"

The Veela smiled softly, taking my hands in hers. "I'm pregnant, mon amour. I'm with child."

My gaze fell to Fleur's stomach, trying to comprehend what was going on. "You're…pregnant?"

"Oui, I am. I didn't want to tell you because I know you would worry about me with ze tournament and everyzing. I can 'andle myself still. I may be pregnant, but I'm not inept."

I could feel tears well in my eyes as a flurry of emotions coursed through my being. Looking back into cerulean eyes, I saw how soft and full of love they were. "Fleur…Are you serious?"

She nodded, a warm smile gracing her lips. "We're going to 'ave a baby."

My mind struggled to wrap around the reality of the situation. I felt fear and joy and happiness and worry. But more than anything, I felt overwhelming love. For my mate. For the child that was growing in her.

I wrapped my arms around her, not as tight as usual, as I didn't want to risk hurting her or the baby.

"Oh my God, we're going to have a baby!" I cried, the tears finally falling. I released her and dropped to my knees, pressing my hands against her stomach. "Hello, baby, I'm your…father? Mother? I don't really know what I am."

Fleur laughed lightly and pulled me up, pressing her lips against mine. "We can figure zat out later, hmm?"

I nodded, knowing we had time. As my mind worked in overdrive to process everything, I was suddenly overcome with anger, and I pushed back, stepping away from Fleur. She instantly looked down, figuring what was coming.

"How could you hide this from me? Do you have any idea how much this changes things? Fleur, you can't risk yourself or the baby. I can't believe you let me fight you and hurt you! I can't believe you didn't want to tell me! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I know, mon amour, but you 'ave to understand…"

"No, Fleur, I _don't_ understand! You're pregnant for Merlin's sake! What if I caused you to miscarry or something! I would despise myself! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, and quite frankly, I'd probably never forgive you for not telling me so I could be careful. This isn't something you could have hidden forever, Fleur, this is a huge deal. It's extremely huge. We're going to have a baby…"

The Veela sighed, knowing she had messed up greatly. "I know, I just…I didn't want you to worry about me…"

"How could I not? I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever. Now that I know you're pregnant, I can't allow you to be so reckless anymore. Does anyone else know?"

"Madame Maxime does, but I made 'er swear secrecy. She did ze test for me."

"Merlin, Fleur, why wouldn't you tell me…?" I felt truly betrayed. This was the biggest shock I had ever dealt with—more so than finding out I was a male dragon, and more than finding out I was mated to the most amazing person in the world. I felt like she had stabbed me in the back by not telling me. I had thrown some dangerous spells her way. They may not have been unforgivable, but I had no idea how they would react with an unborn child.

"Because I knew you would freak out like zis. I'm not saying you're wrong—I should 'ave told you. But we're alright, mon amour, I promise. One of ze zings about Veela is zat our bodies are designed to 'elp ze baby survive no matter what. Even if somezing serious 'appened to me, so long as I lived, ze baby would as well. It's nearly impossible for us to lose a child."

I huffed. "That doesn't make much of a difference during a death tournament, Fleur."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was going to wait and surprise you after ze tournament. Zat way, whatever 'appens, we would still be winners in our own way. Please forgive me, 'ermione. Please don't 'ate me…"

Sighing, I moved to embrace my mate. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you with everything that I am; I just worry so much about you. More so now than before, if that's even possible. I'm going to be even more protective and overbearing now. And I don't want to hear you complain. I will use my dominance to make you take things easier if I have to."

She chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anyzing less, mon amour. Zank you for not 'ating me. Zank you for staying with me."

"How could I not? You're carrying my child. That's so hard to believe. It's going to take some time to fully comprehend."

She nodded, "I know it will, and zat is alright. We 'ave time."

I smiled, kissing her once more. "Come, let's go feed you. Now that you're eating for two, I'm going to be making sure you're taking care of yourself. All the nutrients and vitamins and rest and fluids. No complaining, understood?"

"Mmm, per'aps a little complaining, so long as I get reminded of my position," the Veela stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. I chuckled. Of course she would still be aroused.

"We should probably keep it from our friends, but I think it would be wise to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall. They will be able to help us. Your family should probably be told as well. Merlin, what will my parents think…"

"Which ones?" she chuckled.

"All of them," I replied, laughing as well. I wasn't afraid of a painting, but my Muggle parents had always been sticklers for rules and traditions. I hadn't told them about Fleur yet as it were. Now they would be in for an even bigger surprise. If they didn't kill me, they would demand I marry her, which I intended on doing anyway. I was just far too young.

We made our way to the Great Hall, where I reluctantly released my mate. I watched her like a hawk and made sure she was eating enough, not wanting her or the baby to go without. She didn't seem to mind—almost as though she enjoyed being treated with such care.

I knew we would have to tell the professors, and I preferred it be sooner rather than later. I wasn't entirely sure how pregnancies worked for Veela, especially with the shared creature background. So after we finished our homework for the day, Fleur and I made our way to Professor McGonagall's office.

Knocking, we waited until given permission to enter. Opening the door, I stepped in first to greet my Head of House, tugging my mate after me.

The older witch appeared to be grading homework. Looking up, she blinked in surprise. "Welcome, Miss Granger and Miss Delacour. What can I do for you two?" she asked, folding her hands respectfully in front of her to signify her attention to us.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "We need to speak with you and Professor Dumbledore. It might be wise for Madame Maxime to be present as well."

The Scot raised a curious brow and studied us for a moment. "Very well. Whatever this is must be important, considering the parties involved." I nodded and watched as my favorite professor lifted her wand, a small silvery mist floating out and away. Minutes later, another appeared and danced around the older witch.

She nodded and rose from her seat. "Alright, let's not dawdle," she stated, urging us out the door. We made our way through the halls, earning several curious glances from the student body.

I paid them no attention as we arrived to our destination. McGonagall knocked on the door and was quickly permitted entry. Motioning us to enter, I pushed the door open and stepped inside the headmaster's office. He was standing, petting his phoenix, who seemed to be in heaven, enjoying the affection.

The powerful wizard simply smiled and motioned for us to sit. I urged my mate into the seat, who sighed as she reluctantly complied. I stood behind her protectively, not wanting to relinquish contact as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

Moments later, the Beauxbatons' headmistress stepped inside. She huffed warily. "What is ze meaning of summoning me, Dumblydore?" Seeing me wrapped around her favorite student, she visibly deflated, likely realizing what was going on.

Dumbledore moved and cast several wards to keep our privacy. "I do believe we were about to find out ourselves, dearest Olympe," the old wizard smiled pleasantly before nodding towards us.

I took a deep breath, and Fleur squeezed my arms for reassurance. "Fleur's pregnant," I announced to the group.

A loud gasp came from McGonagall, while Dumbledore's brows simply raised, his smile growing wider.

"Is this true, Fleur?" McGonagall breathed, sitting down beside the blonde.

"Oui, it is," Madame Maxime answered for my mate. "I did ze test myself."

The Scot's face darkened with a blush. "Hermione, did you not pay attention to those particular classes?"

I knew she was referring to sex education, and I huffed. "Of course I did, professor, but if you recall, we were only offered one side of the story." McGonagall mumbled that I was right, as the girls hadn't been told about any protection spells. I assumed that practice would change now; though looking back, I wasn't sure I would have used it anyways.

"I must admit my surprise of zis development," Madame Maxime stated, eyeing me intently. "You don't seem zat powerful to be able to perform such a spell to impregnate my student. Not to mention your youth to even know of it."

I growled warningly. "Don't mistake my youth as naivety, nor as having a lack of power."

To demonstrate, I waved my hand and procured a pink orchid. I handed the delicate flower to my mate, fitting for her name. She smiled and breathed in the exotic scent, placing a kiss on my hand.

"Very well, you're not as 'elpless as I zought," the headmistress stated, still clearly not impressed at my wordless and wandless display.

I rolled my eyes, ready to challenge the large woman, but Dumbledore interfered. "Now, Olympe, Hermione is a very special student. I would appreciate it if you didn't upset her too much. I do enjoy my room the way it is," he said with a chuckle.

"Oui, Dumblydore, I am aware of 'ow _special_ your student is, what with 'er sneaking into ze tournament and what not."

Fleur snarled angrily at her headmistress. "'ermione didn't sneak into anyzing," the Veela seethed, "and you _will_ apologize to 'er." The half giant leered at her student, clearly displeased with the outburst.

"You will respect your elders and learn your place," the woman warned.

"Everyone, let's relax," Dumbledore said, trying to deescalate the situation.

The large woman stood her ground. "Non, I will not calm down! Mate or not, my best student is now pregnant because yours couldn't control 'erself! I will be ze one who 'as to deal with ze repercussions of such irresponsible actions!"

My anger grew too great, and I stepped back just before ripping out of my flesh. "Don't you dare think that I won't be there for my mate!" I shouted angrily, launching myself at the towering woman. The utter shock on her face would have been priceless if I wasn't so enraged. Dumbledore seemed prepared for this and froze me in place with a wave of his hand.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "I warned everyone to relax," he stated warily. "As you can see, Olympe, Hermione didn't use a spell to conceive with your student. We can't allow her secret to get out. Surely you understand the potential consequences. I know you don't want to devastate your best student by risking her mate's life."

The half giant simply gawked at me, her mouth gaping as she took in my true form. "I-I zought you were just a Muggle-born…"

I sniffed in annoyance at the French headmistress, a small puff of smoke escaping my mouth. "Yeah, so did I before this summer," I replied sarcastically, eyeing my two professors for the revelation. Dumbledore snickered, while McGonagall frowned slightly.

"Fleur, tu as fait l'amour à un dragon?" the large woman blinked at her student.

A small blush graced my mate's cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was. Collecting herself, Fleur answered, "Oui, and I would do it again. 'ermione is my mate, and I love 'er."

Madame Maxime continued to look between me and Fleur, likely deciding what to do. With a sigh, she threw her hands up. "Very well. I see zere isn't much we can change now, is zere? I will protect your mate's secret. I will also do what I can to 'elp with ze pregnancy and make sure it progresses properly. Your mozer would 'ex me if I let anyzing 'appen to you. I will leave it to you both to tell your families zough."

Dumbledore nodded and released me. I stretched, grumbling at being frozen. Fleur chuckled and took my hand, kissing it softly.

"I agree; it would be prudent for your family to be aware of the situation, Miss Delacour, though I suggest we keep the Dreki in the bag until you speak face-to-face," my headmaster spoke. "I wouldn't want a letter to get lost or fall into the wrong hands."

"And what are we to do about the baby?" Professor McGonagall asked. She seemed frazzled by this revelation. I'd like to think that it wasn't really my fault, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

The old wizard simply smiled softly down at me and Fleur, our hands clasped together. I was willing to do whatever I had to in order to protect my mate and our child.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do concerning the tournament. Fleur is still a champion; she must continue to participate in the final challenge. We will try to ensure her wellbeing, though. While it's likely that she is carrying a Veela, there is also a chance their child could be a Dreki instead. We must protect it and work to rebuild their species."

The two other adults nodded in agreement and set out to discuss a plan to protect my identity and help Fleur be able to keep the pregnancy hidden for the time being.

Given the circumstances, the two headmasters felt it would be prudent for me to stay with Fleur in the carriage so I could be close and keep an eye on her. They were right to assume I would be even more protective and want to be with her as much as I could.

I had been told to go on to the carriage, and that my belongings would have been moved. As said, my trunk and books now filled up more space in Fleur's room.

Closing the door behind her, Fleur moved further in her room. "Well, if I 'ad known revealing my pregnancy would get me zis kind of reward, I would 'ave done it sooner," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyways. "This isn't for us to keep sleeping around, Fleur. I'm going to protect and take care of you. We're a family, so the rules are a little different for us now. Plus, they know it's best to not upset a dragon."

The Veela grinned mischievously, stalking towards me. "Zen why don't I make you 'appy, hmm?" I sighed, knowing I should have figured this would happen. Still, I couldn't say I was complaining.

I grabbed Fleur around the waist, hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around me securely, and kissed her deeply. I moved over to the bed, carefully laying my pregnant mate down. Our lips remained locked as we explored each other's mouth, parting when we were gasping, only for me to move to taste her neck, leaving a dark mark on her pulse point.

Feathers were already starting to poke through as her eyes shown a brilliant gold. From the lustful glare she was giving me, I knew she didn't want me to remain in my human form any longer.

Chuckling, I removed both sets of clothes with a wandless spell, giving attention to her perky breasts. She finished her own transformation and moaned as I sucked a hard nipple into my mouth, massaging the other one with my hand.

Sliding my hand down her body, I spread her legs apart with some force as she tried to tease and deny me access. Feeling how wet she was caused a growl of pleasure to rumble in my chest. I loved how unabashed she was with me; how she reacted to each and every touch of even just my fingertips.

She moaned, her back arching up slightly as I circled around her most sensitive spot, not touching it directly. I wanted to make her beg for that pleasure.

And it didn't take long at all. "Please, 'ermione, don't tease me, mon amour," she breathed, rocking her hips to try and garner the friction on her own.

I grinned, leaning back and transforming before lowering myself between her legs. Looking up, her golden eyes were twinkling, well aware of what I was capable of. Kissing her thighs, I penetrated her with a couple of fingers, careful not to scratch my mate.

She cried out in pleasure and twisted her own claws into my dark mane, trying to maneuver me to where she needed. Even as I went, I continued to tease the Veela, wanting to drive her insane with need.

My tongue circled around the swollen nub, barely grazing it as I ghosted over, kissing all around but never directly where it would feel best. "'ermione, please, claim me," the Veela cried, frustrated and lost to desire. "Please touch me; I don't care 'ow, just please fuck me. I need you, mon amour."

I grinned, hearing what I wanted, and dove in with great fervor, lapping at the heated clit. The walls of her vagina clenched my fingers at the outer contact as she screamed at the intensity of the pleasure coursing through her.

I set an unrelenting pace with my tongue, curling my fingers to massage the spongy area inside my mate, causing her to grip the sheets as she nearly shot up.

"Merde, you feel so good!" she cried, her hips rocking uncontrollably. I forced them down with my free hand as to not lose contact with her swelling clit. Listening to her moans, I could practically feel my penis leaking precum. But I wasn't about to give in to my own desires, wanting to worship the goddess before me.

It wasn't much longer before her body was tensing, her breathing becoming even more ragged—the telltale signs of her imminent orgasm.

I sucked hard, my tongue still working diligently on her clit. The added pressure sent my lover unraveling, writhing as she gripped my hair in one hand, the sheets in the other, cumming hard around my fingers as I tried to keep them inside her.

After several glorious moments, Fleur settled down enough for me to remove my fingers. I stared deep into her eyes as I licked them clean, portraying my dominance over my mate.

She smiled, her breath still coming in pants. "Your turn, mon amour."

I grinned with anticipation and sat up, looking down at her dripping entrance. "Guess we don't need to worry about protection," I laughed.

"Oui, it's a little late for zat, hmm? Zough I wouldn't change 'ow zings turned out." My eyes lifted, gazing into content amber ones, a warm smile on her lips. Knowing she didn't mind her own flavor, I leaned up and kissed her deeply, completely in love with the young woman below me.

Snaking her hand, Fleur maneuvered my penis and slid it inside her, the slickness making entering her easy.

I moaned deeply, loving the way I was completely engulfed by her. I absolutely enjoyed our escapades in my human form, but there was just nothing like the sensations I got as a man. Setting a slow pace, I wanted this time to be intimate. I wanted to make love to my mate, having given the sexual creature her release first to be able to be more romantic.

"I love you, Fleur," I breathed as I kissed down her neck. I could see bumps form from my hot breath on her skin.

"I love you, too, 'ermione," the Veela responded, her hands moving across my chest and back. It was a feeling of utter completion, joined like this in such an amorous way, and it made me smile as our lips locked once more.

Trying to make sure Fleur was enjoying herself as well, I lifted slightly and began to massage her breasts, rubbing her erect nipples between my fingers. She moaned and moved her hand down to touch herself. She looked to me for permission, and I nodded, smiling softly. I wanted to feel her react around me to her own pleasure.

As her fingers found her clit, the tightness around me increased, causing me to moan as my head rolled back. Having lots of practice by this point, I was able to keep myself from letting loose and getting carried away with my own pleasure, maintaining a slow and steady pace as I leaned back, holding her waist.

"Just try to not take too long, love, I don't know how long I will be able to hold off," I breathed. Looking down, I saw Fleur watching me intently, her eyes slit with desire, her mouth slightly open in a fierce smile. She was feeding off the energy, clearly loving my ever increasing stamina as well as the connection we had in the moment.

"Just enjoy yourself, mon amour. I can cum when you're close," she replied seductively. I felt the tension pool in my body at her comment, aroused by the idea of climaxing together.

"I want you to enjoy yourself, too," I managed, starting to lose myself more with every thrust.

The Veela chuckled, "Oh I am, believe me."

To emphasize this, she reached her free hand down to her breast and began to pull at her nipple. This only served to tighten the walls around me more, making me shudder as I fought to stave off my release.

After nearly a dozen more thrusts, I knew I was about to lose the battle. Sensing this, Fleur set into overdrive, working herself quickly to another peak. As her walls convulsed around me, I lost it, driving deep inside her to release my seed, lulled out by the onslaught of contractions around me.

I fell limply on top of my mate, gasping for air after the exertion. Rolling to the side, I pulled Fleur close, burying my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet, floral scent.

She purred happily and kissed my forehead. "I love you, mon amour," she breathed.

"Mmm, love you, too," I murmured sleepily.

Chuckling softly, she snuggled into my embrace. "Sleep, love." I didn't need to be told twice and was soon engulfed in content darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Thank you all for the support; I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy. Still own nothing but a few OCs.**

"You can stand me up at the gates of Hell

But I won't back down."

 _I Won't Back Down_ by Tom Petty

Chapter 8

Time flew by and now left us at two days before the third and final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur's pregnancy remained a secret to the world outside of the two headmasters and my Head of House. At their request, Fleur had sent a letter to her mother to inform her of the development.

The motherly Veela had been ecstatic, though extremely concerned with our involvement in the tournament. Fleur had just barely managed to keep her mother from coming down to watch and take care of us, stating that it would likely raise suspicions about our predicament.

At the same time, the woman remained unaware of my true identity at the request of Dumbledore. He still refused to give us any clues as to what the last challenge would entail; simply stating that it was designed to test our abilities to their fullest. This only served to spike my concern and protective nature for my mate. It was to the point most of the school avoided us for fear of my wrath if they so much as looked at Fleur wrong.

Because of that, Ron in particular made sure to avert his eyes when we got too affectionate in front of my friends. He had been smacked and jinxed to the point of learning his lesson.

"Are you sure you're ready, Fleur? You charmed your clothes for the challenge and everything?" I asked for the hundredth time this week. With less than 48 hours until a champion would be named, I was admittedly unbearable.

"Oui, 'ermione, I am fully prepared. Please believe me and relax some. You need to focus on yourself as well, mon amour," she huffed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I have been," I lied as I frowned. I was far more concerned with my mate and unborn child.

Fleur simply raised a skeptical brow as she released me. "Oh? 'ave you charmed your outfit yet? And what about your training with 'arry? Don't zink I 'aven't noticed you slacking off."

A slight blush warmed my cheeks. "I was going to charm them tomorrow. And I haven't been slacking. I've just had a lot of homework lately." The blonde chuckled and shook her head, knowing I was lying to her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd zink you wanted me to punish you for lying." I felt my heart skip a beat at the implication, a small smile spreading on my face. She placed a thoughtful finger against her cheek. "Zat, or you want to get 'urt during ze tournament. Merlin knows 'ow long it would take for you to 'eal. I wouldn't want to do anyzing and risk 'urting you more…"

I laughed, knowing she was teasing me. "You know I'll be careful. I can't let anything happen to me—someone has to protect this gorgeous blonde foreign exchange student. Since she's been letting me have the honor, I can't imagine giving up the rewards that come with it."

"Mmm, who is zis girl you speak of? I will 'ave to pay 'er a little visit and fight 'er for my claim over you."

"No, I don't think I can allow you to do that. You see, she's carrying my child, and I won't let anything bad happen to her if I can help it."

Fleur smiled, "She sounds like ze luckiest person in ze world."

I shook my head, "No, I like to think that title belongs to me."

Wrapping her arms around me once more, she kissed me chastely. "I zink we will just 'ave to agree to disagree on zis matter zen, non?" I chuckled, willing to show my logic on this subject but decided against. I was just glad to be with her.

The next day, I satisfied Fleur by charming my clothes for the tournament. I had made them fireproof and resistant to physical attacks. I could feel her relax, knowing I was working to be safe and protect myself. She felt I had neglected my own wellbeing for hers, though I argued that her health and safety helped to ensure my own. If something happened to my mate, there wouldn't be a place in the world someone could hide from my wrath.

And so finally the day of the third challenge arrived. Like with the first two challenges, champions had been dismissed from classes to finish preparing. I walked with Fleur through the halls, hand in hand, talking about a variety of topics and nothing in particular.

I couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, though. Fleur could sense my uneasiness and agreed to be vigilant and cautious during the task. She also admitted to feeling something dark stir, which only worked to frazzle my nerves more. Something about this day wasn't right, and the looming feeling of dread had been growing for a while now.

Still, when the time came, Fleur and I made our way down to the Quidditch pitch with the other two champions. I was more than surprised by the sight that greeted us—towering hedges that were twice my size blocked our path, the only exception a narrow opening that entered into what I assumed was a maze.

I pondered this discovery, figuring it wasn't so much the maze that would provide the difficulty, but rather the things that likely lurked inside.

I listened intently, trying to get a hint of what said things might be, but was met with only the sounds of the excited chatter of the students. I couldn't even smell anything coming from the maze of than the leafy scent of the plants. This indirection only concerned me more.

Fleur gave my hand a firm squeeze. "It'll be alright, mon amour," she whispered in my ear, likely figuring what I was trying to do. I smiled at her, though not reassured.

Dumbledore finally stepped forward, his voice bellowing out over the students, quickly earning their silence. He announced the rules of the final challenge, stating that it was pretty much a free for all, while not giving away any other dangers. Whoever managed to reach the trophy first would be crowned champion of champions.

While I had other priorities, I also couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement at the thought of earning that title. I could only imagine how Fleur would reward me, though I also wanted her to reach the trophy as well. As a naturally selected champion, it would be more fitting for her to earn it.

When Dumbledore had finished with his speech, we were told to take our positions. Cedric would be allowed to enter first, followed five minutes later by myself, then Fleur, and finish out with Viktor.

As the Hufflepuff drew a deep breath, he entered, disappearing around the corner. I turned to Fleur, my heart quickly speeding up at our impending entrance into the unknown.

I cupped her face in my hands, staring intently in her eyes. "Promise me you'll be safe. Don't do anything reckless. If things get too dangerous, either run away or give in. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me," I demanded, tears of worry stinging my eyes.

My mate smiled softly and placed her hands on mine. "I will, mon amour, but only if you promise me ze same."

I nodded, quickly giving her a chaste kiss before I was told to enter.

With my wand in hand, I stepped into the labyrinth. Almost suddenly, a haze settled around me as I moved forward. Part of me wanted to wait for Fleur so we could traverse the maze together. The other part of me wanted to go gung-ho and eliminate all obstacles for her to take the victory.

So I pressed on, deciding to try and protect my mate from even encountering anything.

As I moved, I hated the feeling of being lost. I had grown so accustomed to my acute senses and depending on them so much that I felt human for the first time in so long. This feeling left me vulnerable, and I hated it. I knew that transforming wouldn't change anything, other than give my true identity away. That was something I couldn't allow.

So I pressed on, taking turn after turn, needing to circle back as I hit a dead end. I was beginning to wonder if there actually was anything else in here with us. That was before I rounded another corner and found myself with a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

I froze, retreating quickly as its back was to me. Having not seen me, I was free to ponder what to do for a moment. I could turn back and try to find another path, or I could face the temperamental creature.

As I hadn't encountered anything on my other paths, I had to assume I was heading in the right direction.

Gathering up my Gryffindor courage, I took a deep breath, readied my wand, and was about to face the creature when a large stinger pierced the hedge right in front of me.

I fell back, startled by the sudden attack. The Skrewt appeared before me, withdrawing its stinger from the seemingly untouched hedge. Seeing how large it was in the narrow corridor made me realize just how difficult it would be to get passed it.

As it stalked towards me, striking again, I jumped out of the way. "Reducio!" In the next instant, the creature that was larger than myself was no bigger than a cat. In its new size, the Skrewt hesitated, having to look up a great deal to see me. Slowly, it scurried back, trying to find a place of shelter.

I chuckled after the creature, relieved that I hadn't needed to injure it.

With the blockade gone, I proceeded further into the maze. As I turned a dozen other corners, I realized that the fog seemed to change up ahead, becoming more of a golden color. It reminded me slightly of Fleur's eyes, and I wondered how my mate was faring.

Figuring I needed to worry about my own predicament, I kept my wand at the ready and stepped forward. After several moments, I felt even more disoriented than I had since entering the maze. I spun around, feeling overwhelmed at the loss of direction. Pushing on, I continued for a few more minutes, knowing these sensations were due to the unusual fog.

Not seeming to get anywhere, I stopped and closed my eyes, taking several deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Think. Use logic. Reason my way out of this.

One of the best tricks I could think of was to place my left hand on the wall and use it to guide me. That way I would be forced to continue in a straight path and not end up in circles. If that didn't work after a while, I would switch tactics and use the right wall, just in case I really was going in a circle.

After nearly five minutes, to my relief, I broke through the golden fog. Smiling to myself at my strategy, I continued on.

As I rounded what felt like the millionth corner, I heard a piercing scream. It was feminine, and I instantly recognized it as Fleur's. It sounded agonized, and it made my blood curdle. I took off, trying to locate my mate, terror building in my core for her and our unborn child. If anything happened to her…

I suddenly found myself in a slightly larger area, my eyes scanning for an opening, still listening intently for my mate.

As I searched, I spotted a figure lying on the ground, and my stomach and heart fell.

On the opposite side of the opening was Fleur, lying on her back, her eyes staring lifelessly in my direction, blood trailing from her mouth. She was pale, her usually sharp blue eyes glossed over with the loss of life.

"No!" I cried, collapsing to my knees, heaving as sobs wracked my body. I tried to crawl towards my mate, my eyes never able to look at her as I prayed this wasn't real—that I was merely having a horrific nightmare.

As I moved beside the corpse, I reached, barely touching the cold of her cheek, only to lose myself more. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, but it seemed strange at the same time. Fleur and I were connected on a much deeper and more intimate level. I would have thought losing her would feel…worse in a sense. She was literally part of me. I figured her pain and death would have resonated with me, alerting me that something had gone terribly wrong.

But seeing the lifeless form before me seemed real enough to me, and so I wept uncontrollably.

"'ermione!"

The voice startled me from my anguish, and I turned to see Fleur racing towards me, her wand lifted as she shouted, "Riddikulus!"

I turned to see the form disguised as my mate transform into Gabrielle, her face contorted in silly ways. Fleur forced herself to laugh, causing the Boggart to flee, before dropping down to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, sensing the agonizing ordeal I had gone through before her arrival.

"Fleur," I cried, "Fleur, are you alright? Please tell me this is real now—please tell me you're alive and well…"

"Shh, mon amour, I'm alive. We're togezer again. It's alright, I'm 'ere now," she breathed, stroking my head in a soothing manner. The tears renewed themselves, falling with the relief of my lover's wellbeing. I held her close, soaking her shoulder within moments. She didn't seem to mind as she whispered words of love to me.

After what felt like an eternity, I pulled away to wipe my face. She was studying me with a worried smile.

"What happened?" I demanded. "I heard you scream, and I went to find you. When I thought I had…you were…"

Tears welled in my eyes again, and Fleur hugged me. "I'm alright, mon amour. I'm sorry you went zrough zat. I did scream, but not because I was 'urt. I got tripped by an acromantula's web and fell. It startled me, and when I saw ze actual spider coming towards me, I may 'ave been a little 'arsh towards it. I burned its web and may 'ave launched a few explosions at it…"

The blonde chuckled lightly as she reminisced about her encounter. I shook my head, purely relieved that my mate was alive and with me again. I didn't want to say safe, as this place truly was a death trap.

"Thank you for finding me," I breathed, still trying to calm myself.

She smiled softly. "I owe zat to you, actually. I 'eard you scream as well and felt your pain. I was able to follow it to you. I couldn't imagine what would make you ache like zat…Seeing it, zough, I 'ave to admit I'm a little 'appy to know you would mourn me so."

I gritted my teeth at the blonde. "Are you stupid! How could you think I wouldn't be devastated if something happened to you? You're my mate, carrying my child! If you had actually died…"

Fleur interrupted, "But I didn't, mon amour. You would 'ave felt me die—we are connected, remember? You would 'ave been able to find me if I 'ad been 'urt and save me."

I continued to frown, not pleased with the situation in the least. I wanted to have a word with Dumbledore for allowing such a creature into the maze. I knew it wasn't his fault, as it wasn't up to him what was allowed to hunt us, but still. If Fleur hadn't been here to rescue me, I wasn't sure I would have been able to control myself from transforming and taking my revenge for her death.

The Veela seemed to sense my continuing rage and stood up, holding her hand out. "Come; why don't we continue togezer? I zink it would be wise to 'elp each ozer, non?"

Sighing, I relented and allowed her to help me up. "Alright, but if anything else happens, I'm taking the blows. I _won't_ let you get hurt—not after seeing you dead already." She simply nodded, knowing not to argue with me, and we pressed on into the maze.

As we took turn after turn, backtracking a few times, I felt a bit safer with my mate at my side and was able to think more logically. I used this to my advantage to get past a Sphinx that tried to trick us with a riddle. Moving on, I was beginning to feel weary. Just how large was this maze? I knew it took up the entire Quidditch pitch, but this felt like it had been expanded.

Turning another corner, a spell shot by me, too close for comfort. Realizing this, I turned to see Fleur be shot back, landing hard on her rear.

"No!" I raced to her but was too late as several vines stretched from the wall, wrapped around my mate's unconscious body, and pulled her away. She had been disqualified while she stood at my side.

I struggled to maintain my human form as I spun to see who had cast the Stupefy, thinking I had seen Viktor Krum as I turned to help Fleur.

If it had been him, he was no longer in sight. Breaking into a run, figuring I would easily catch him, I pushed on, unaware of where I was going, but determined to find the Bulgarian nonetheless.

After nearly ten minutes, instead of the boy, I found the trophy in the distance.

I froze, unsure if I was merely seeing things; if this was yet another trap set out for me. Hesitantly, I stepped forward, not wanting to believe my luck. Nothing happened so far, so I let myself hope some.

On the opposite side of the maze, just past the trophy, I spotted Cedric. He turned, shooting spell after spell back at something. Or rather someone, as several shots just missed the Hufflepuff or were deflected by him. In the next instant, he was brining up a wall between him and his assailant.

I stared at the boy, concerned for him, but snapped back to reality as he turned, hunched over to catch his breath. He spotted the trophy and then me. My gaze returned to the shiny object in the middle of us, quickly breaking into a run to reach it first.

Using my enhanced abilities, I beat the boy to the prize, grabbing it to claim it as my own. In the next instant though, I felt disoriented, falling down to catch my bearings.

"Hermione?"

I turned to see a confused looking Harry staring at me. I blinked and looked around, suddenly on the defensive. Seeing that we were in a cemetery of all places, I gripped my wand tightly and rose.

"Where are we, Harry? And what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, doubtful that we were alone.

My friend simply frowned. "I don't rightly know, actually. One moment I was sitting in the stands waiting for the challenge to be done; the next I felt this pull and found myself here. I think it has something to do with this thing."

The boy moved and pulled out a small replica of the trophy on a necklace. I twisted it in my fingers, studying it intently. "Who gave this to you?"

"Professor Moody gave it to me and said it was a good luck charm to support you."

In the corner of my eye, I spotted movement and turned, ready to attack. My mind was racing, trying to understand the extent of the situation. I had never felt comfortable with the creepy new professor, his mechanical eye all but disturbing as it followed you, but I had given him the benefit of the doubt since Dumbledore trusted him. Now I was questioning the Auror…

The movement that I had noticed came from an old log cabin, having seen its best days long ago, seemingly dead like its neighbors. A small creak pierced the silence as the door swung open, and a dark and imposing figure stepped out. The ebony cloak swayed as the form moved slightly erratically, pausing as it seemed to notice us.

"Well, well, well," a skittish voice sounded, "I didn't think we'd have an extra guest. Guess we don't need her, now do we? Can I dispose of her?"

A low response that sounded pained replied, "I suppose, Wormtail, but make it quick. I want to get this over with."

The dark cloak was removed, and a rat-like man appeared, sending shivers down my spine. This man was as hideous as he seemed lunatic. I instantly recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, having had the misfortune of meeting him the previous year.

Wormtail flicked his wand, sending Harry to a statue where he was bound.

"Harry!" I cried at my friend. He was grunting as he tried to free himself from his new prison.

"I'm alright, Hermione, kick his ass!"

I didn't need to be told twice as the vile man's attention turned to me. "Hmm, you seem to have filled out a bit since the last time I saw you," he stated, eyeing me up and down.

I shivered with revulsion. "Sorry, but I'm taken," I retorted and unleashed a volley of hexes at the traitor. He expertly blocked them, evidence of his mastery of avoiding trouble and consequences.

Moments later, he was sending his own attacks toward me. I ran behind several tombstones as they were met with spells, causing them to shatter and explode, sending rubble and dust into the air.

I managed to hide behind a tree right as I heard him unleash the killing curse. I knew I was fortunate to have it miss—landing meant instant death.

I remained for several moments, afraid that Wormtail would be waiting with another curse. At the same time, I knew I needed to rescue Harry. Merlin knows what the crazed man was planning to do with my friend. On top of that, I had no idea who the disembodied voice belonged to, but it made a pit of distress form in my stomach.

But if Harry was needed by a servant of…

"No!" I cried, quickly moving from my haven. It hadn't been that long, but Harry's blood had already been taken. By the time the spell left my wand, Harry's blood was falling into the cauldron.

The man deflected my Stupefy just in time and returned one of his own, hitting me square in the chest. I felt the wind knocked out of me as I was sent flying, landing hard on my back. I barely managed to maintain consciousness, likely due to my extensive training with Fleur.

Fleur…

Would I get back to her alive? Would it all end now? Just as our lives together were beginning? Just as our unborn child grew within the love of my life…

I used my reserved magic to break the spell, making sure I didn't transform, and rose to my feet. I gasped when I noticed the group of cloaked figures that now surrounded Harry, a few making their own way towards me.

Conjuring the most powerful spell I could, I sent the figures soaring well past the main group. The sudden distraction allowed Harry to stun and disarm several of his own adversaries as I rushed to his side. We stood, back to back, defending ourselves as we blocked and deflected the onslaught of attacks.

Then, an ill-looking bald man who seemed to lack a nose took a wand and joined in the assault, focused mainly on Harry. The rest of the group turned their focus on me. I knew things would only get worse the longer we stayed here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of light from a spell being reflected on the trophy, and I had my plan.

Grabbing Harry and holding him back, I slammed my wand at the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocked the attackers off their feet. Taking this split second of reprieve, I summoned the trophy and reversed the portkey, praying it would send us back to Hogwarts.

In the next instant, we were both collapsing in front of the maze. Harry broke down into sobs at the turn of events, while my own eyes frantically searched for my mate.

Before I could find her, Dumbledore grabbed me, shaking me hard. "What happened?" he growled angrily, clearly distraught by our sudden disappearance and showing back up with the trophy.

My eyes flickered to my best friend, who was clutching his wounded arm. He was shaking his head profusely, and I knew he wouldn't be able to respond. So I drew a tentative breath, unsure if the wizard would believe me or not. "He's back," I answered shakily. "Voldemort's back."

Dumbledore's eyes widened with evident shock and horror. Wise and seemingly all-knowing as he appeared, it seemed even he hadn't anticipated this happening.

"Is this true?" he asked in a low voice. I heard the threat in his tone. If he felt this was a joke, I would suffer the consequences. I simply nodded as I allowed myself to process what had occurred, tears finally falling at the realization that the wizarding world's greatest threat had returned.

The old wizard turned to Harry, as if seeking silent confirmation. From the boy's sobs, he seemed to come to his conclusion, and it clearly didn't please him.

"Professor," I stated quietly. He glanced back at me, catching that I didn't want to be overheard. "Moody is a spy."

Dumbledore simply blinked, a sign he acknowledged my comment. I looked around and realized that the Defense Professor wasn't present, which only served to confirm my statement about his treachery.

In the next instant, though, I felt myself being nearly tackled. I tensed, ready to strike back after what I had just been through, but quickly relaxed when I realized it was Fleur.

I spun around, wrapping my arms tightly around her, breathing her in as I tried to calm myself. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, evidence of her distress during my departure. Seeing her like this broke my heart, realizing just how close she had come to truly losing me for good. I needed to be strong for her—for Harry. I needed to protect those I loved, no matter the cost.

"What 'appened? You took ze trophy and suddenly disappeared. I sensed you were in trouble. Where did you go?" she cried, searching me frantically. Seeing how disheveled I was only worked her up more, and I didn't want to add to her shot nerves.

Shaking my head, I pressed my lips against hers, hoping the contact would work to ease her down some. I didn't want to tell her about Voldemort's return yet, though as Cornelius Fudge arrived to the scene and heard the events from Dumbledore, he vehemently objected.

"That is perposterous!" the minister cried. "There is absolutely no way that Voldemort could have returned! You're going to believe these silly children simply because they disappeared for a bit? They're back and both clearly alive. This is foolishness! I won't have it!"

Hearing the name, Fleur gasped loudly, turning to look at me in pure horror. "Is zis true? Is 'e back…?" I nodded, my gaze lowering to where our unborn child was growing within her.

"I will protect you," I whispered, a promise to both mate and child.

Fleur wrapped her arms around me tightly once more, realization setting in as to how dark the future would likely become. I relished this moment, unsure how long we would have now that we would both be at risk for not being pureblooded. More so myself, as I was still thought to be a Muggle-born. I was absolute filth to the man who had risen.

 **[X]**

Professor Moody had been discovered as Barty Crouch Jr., and had his soul taken by a Dementor. The real Moody found, classes resumed. For the most part, the world ignored mine and Harry's statements about Voldemort's return. There was nothing to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he was back, and nothing had developed as far as attacks on Muggle's or their wizarding children.

In fact, it seemed like the only people who believed us were some of the professors and very few friends. Fleur had decided to keep this information from her parents as I had, deciding she would tell them when she went home for the summer. She didn't want her parents to pull her away from me before we could go to them together.

I still wasn't sure I would inform my parents that one of the darkest wizards in history had returned to power. They may not ever let me be involved with the magical world again, which was something I couldn't allow.

So, even as I was distracted with the developments in my world, I managed to focus with the help of my kind and caring mate. She helped me study and pass all of my classes with flying colors, as usual. Before we knew it, I was sitting in the Beauxbatons carriage as it swayed haphazardly through the skies headed towards France.

Luckily I had gotten used to flying or else I would likely have been heaving up breakfast. As we landed, though, I couldn't help but feel more than a little jostled by the rough grounding. I checked on Fleur to make sure that she was alright, but she was unfazed by it, having endured it at the beginning of the school year.

So we stepped out of the carriage and I was greeted with the school I had been told so much about. It was joined with another castle, and I wondered if there was a thing with magical schools and castles.

Nevertheless, I had been able to secure a spot on the return trip to France with permission from my parents, Fleur's parents, and both Dumbledore and Madame Maxime. We didn't give my parents an in-depth reason as to why I needed to go to France, just that it had something to do with my magical aspects. They knew enough to not really question me. Accepting as they had been about the entire witch and dragon situation, magic tended to go a bit over their more Muggle oriented minds.

"So since you're coming 'ome with us," Gabrielle continued to badger, "'ow long will you be staying?"

I simply shrugged, not sure of the answer myself. "As long as I'm needed," I replied casually. The younger blonde seemed to contemplate this. She had also been kept in the dark about Fleur's pregnancy, as my mate feared her sister would blab and it would get out.

Waiting to tell her in France would allow us to control how the situation was handled better. With older Veela ordering her, Gabi would have no choice but to keep the secret.

"So…you'll train with me, right?" the younger Veela grinned. "I mean, you are kinda famous now, as ze champion of ze Triwizard Tournament and all. I need someone with some _real_ power to prove a challenge for my skills."

Fleur snorted, "Gabi, you couldn't even beat Ronald at your level."

The smaller girl scowled, knowing she was being insulted. "You're just bitter you lost so 'orribly to your girlfriend."

My mate raised an amused brow. "Non, I assure you I 'ave not lost anyzing."

Gabi pouted and crossed her arms with a huff. We were walking out of their school to search for the car that would take us to their estate. Fleur had given me a heads up about their mansion, and that she had come from money but didn't want it to influence my opinion of her. I assured her I had already made my mind up about her, knowing who she was as a person and not as a social figure.

This had pleased the Veela and earned me a grateful kiss which was quick to develop into more.

I shook my head, trying to banish the thoughts for risk of the building desire I felt for my mate. She squeezed my hand, and I turned to look at her. She wore a worried expression, and I just grinned and gave her a wink. She seemed to understand and smiled darkly.

"Fleur," I whispered in warning. She hummed in response, causing me to sigh. I had told her before we left Hogwarts that I wanted to behave as much as possible, as meeting my mate's family was a huge deal to me. I didn't want them to think I was sex-starved and only with Fleur for my own physical pleasure. I wanted them to know I could behave and be a responsible person, especially as I had impregnated their daughter.

"Sebastian!" Gabi cried and took off after we broke into the sunlight once more.

A man in his late forties stood beside a black luxury car. He was short and a little plump, a friendly smile plastered on his face. His dark eyes twinkled with mirth as he spotted us under slicked-back black hair. His suit stated a sense of professionalism.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Gabrielle," the man grinned as he picked up the girl and spun her around. I chuckled, surprised by his dexterity despite his age and stature. "I do 'ope you 'ave caused a bit of trouble for zose British, hmm?"

Gabi giggled, "Why of course, Monsieur, who do you take me for? Ze only problem would be Fleur, zough. Seems she managed to allow 'erself to get seduced by one of zem." The pair turned to us. Gabi's eyes were slit as she stared me down. The man simply bellowed heartily.

"Well not everyone can be as refined and controlled as yourself, my lady," he replied lightly. Gabi grinned, loving the compliment. He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a chocolate candy bar. "For your troubles of being away so long."

The girl took it eagerly, staring at it as if it was the greatest thing she had ever seen in her life. "Merci beaucoup," she replied and tore into the candy like there was no tomorrow, devouring it quickly.

"Merde, you would zink you were starved overseas and didn't get any sweets," Fleur chided her sister. "Don't zink I wasn't aware of your secret stash, nor who gave it to you."

Her eyes shot to the man, who blushed and averted his eyes. "I 'ave no idea who could 'ave given her such a thing as a going away gift…" he muttered, his eyes still wandering aimlessly.

Fleur laughed lightly and moved to hug her friend. "It's good to see you, Sebastian. I 'ave missed you dearly. Zis is my mate, 'ermione. Sebastian 'ere 'as worked for my family for many years and is a close friend."

"Bonjour, Sebastian, it's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled warmly as I held my hand out.

The man simply looked at me, sizing me up and down with a small frown on his face. This caused me to falter for a moment, unsure what to do as I stood there awkwardly. I thought it was only natural to greet the man after introductions. Was it different here in France, or was he actually mad I had deflowered his young friend?

After another moment, the man's façade fell and he laughed heartily and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was suddenly aware of why he had so easily spun Gabrielle around as oxygen was lost to me.

Setting me down, he finally reached out and took my hand in his, shaking it profusely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, 'ermione. I 'eard you would be coming and was only too eager to meet ze young woman who stole Fleur's 'eart. I'm so 'appy you're 'ere. And don't worry, whatever Fleur 'as told you about 'er parents isn't true—zey will _definitely_ kill you for whatever you've done to 'er."

Gabi chuckled as my eyes went wide. Fleur, however, sighed in annoyance. "Please, Sebastian, don't scare my mate off. She is 'ere for a reason, mind you."

"Of course, of course, please forgive me. I wasn't given many details to be able to zreaten you—I was simply teasing. I do 'ope you enjoy your stay 'ere. If you ever need to travel anywhere, I would be more zan 'appy to take you," the man smiled at me.

I nodded, not quite sure how to take him. He was close to Fleur and Gabi and seemed to have a big heart. I guess this was all his way of giving me the "If you hurt her" spill. I couldn't help but be glad that Fleur was surrounded by such kind and caring individuals.

"Thank you," I replied, "I really appreciate it. I doubt I will be going anywhere on my own, as I have very limited knowledge about France. I am more than eager to learn, though."

"And I would be more zan 'appy to teach," Sebastian replied before looking at a watch on his wrist. "Ah, it seems we should be going, zough. I would 'ate to get you back late and get in trouble with your parents. Come now; Gabi, you can sit up front with me if you'd like."

The girl beamed and yanked the passenger door open before clambering in. Fleur and I laughed at her antics for a moment before my mate moved and opened the door for me.

I blushed at the action but let her be chivalrous. Now that we were in her realm, I knew she wanted to prove herself worthy to her friends and family to deserve me. She had told me as much, though I found the sentiment odd. Still, I knew it was because she was a Veela, and that they followed different rules. She was literally created to be the perfect partner and provide for her mate and their happiness.

I felt the same though, my own magical creature blood urging me to take care of the blonde. We were utterly devoted to each other.

As we drove through the city, Fleur pointed to several sights and explained the history and importance of each place. I was lost in wonder and awe at the beauty, always eager to learn more. Gabi and Sebastian chatted in the front about the past year at Hogwarts.

Before long, skyscrapers and crowded streets gave way to countryside and stretching pastures. Sebastian turned onto a side road and continued driving. I had noticed the glimmer around the turnoff, realizing it was charmed to be hidden from Muggle view, that only magical beings would be able to see it.

A large forest manifested on one side of the road, the other containing fields of a variety of colorful flowers. I smiled contently, relaxed by the breathtaking sight. We had been driving for about two hours before the enormous white mansion appeared behind a gate, which opened on its own as we neared. Pulling up to the entrance of the circular driveway, Sebastian stopped and parked the car. There was a fountain of a cherub in the middle of the drive, surrounded by more vibrant flowers.

"Sorry, ladies, I won't be joining you zis evening," the man commented and smiled.

"Aw, not even for a moment?" Gabi pouted.

Sebastian chuckled, "Non, I'm afraid not. Ze masters requested privacy." This caused the youngest girl to huff, her lip protruding more. "Now, Gabi, if you be'ave tonight, I might just take you to ze city and see what kind of trouble we can stir up."

"Deal!" she quickly exclaimed, throwing her arms around the man before jumping out and rushing inside.

Fleur and the man chuckled after the girl. "Merci as always, Sebastian. Please do take care and tell your family bonjour."

"Will do, Miss," he replied with a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, 'ermione. Relax and breathe; you will be welcomed 'ere."

"Thank you, sir, I greatly appreciate it." I truly hoped he was right, as my heart was beginning to pick up its pace, a knot of anxiety forming in the pit of my stomach. This was one of the most important moments of my life. If Fleur's family didn't approve of me, I couldn't help but wonder if they'd try to break us up. Fleur hadn't exactly told me how her family reacted upon learning about her pregnancy at first. She claimed they were happy, but she could have lied to try to protect my feelings or life.

We exited, waving after the car as it drove off. My mate took my hand in hers, and I took a deep breath as I looked to the gigantic home. It was very elegant, columns rising to meet the overhanging roof. The whole place was white, but in an unnatural way. Normally time and weather would wear the color, but it was vibrant.

Of course it was; it had likely been kept this way with magic. This place housed one of the most powerful and influential wizarding families in all of France. It was only natural they would have an immaculate home as a statement to express their position.

"Don't worry, mon amour, everyzing will be alright, I promise," Fleur said, kissing my knuckles. I forced a smile and nodded, trying to assure my mate that I was faring better than I really was. She seemed to know my real feelings, though, and chuckled as she shook her head.

Pulling me forward, she opened the door and led me inside. My breath hitched as I took in the interior of the mansion. It was just as stunning as the outside.

A massive crystal chandelier dangled above our heads, a double grand staircase rising to the second level, though I knew the place had three floors. Vases with even more flowers dotted the floor next to the three openings that led further into the house. An expansive burgundy rug warmed the wooden floor in front of us, complimented by a couple of paintings that hung of the French landscape.

Letting me have my moment to attempt to take in the room before me, Fleur frowned. "It may seem too much, but ze actual 'ouse isn't zis extravagant, I promise."

I barely managed a nod, unable to believe that Fleur had actually grown up here. I knew she had money and status, but this was more along the lines of filthy rich. It almost seemed too much, too stringent to be lived in and turn out normal.

Fleur decided to move on and tugged me after her. The next few rooms were just as elaborate at the first, but as we continued, there was a definite change.

The walls were now painted with bright hues, the floors now carpeted with complimenting tones. Decorations were still elegant, though more personal feeling. The change was helping to ease my nerves a bit when my mate stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Zis is ze study; ze library, if you will," she stated. "You are free to enjoy yourself 'ere as much as you like." From the amused look in her cerulean eyes, she figured I would appreciate the room behind the doors.

When it was revealed, Fleur couldn't have been more right. Towering shelves stocked from top to bottom filled the room. It was like a literal library, and my breath was stolen, thinking about the vast knowledge that was stored here. I felt myself grinning like a little child walking into a toy store. This was my personal heaven.

Breathing in, I relished in the familiar scent of parchment and ink. I could hear the crackle of a fire on one side of the room, the turning of a page with a content sigh. We weren't alone, though I was too caught up to notice that the books had been set down as footsteps made their way towards us.

I was too busy standing in front of one of the shelves, my eyes glancing at the titles that greeted me. Most of the books were worn with age, and I noticed the collection of Muggle books along with the magical ones. I smiled, feeling truly happy and relaxed for the first time since learning I would be coming to France.

A chuckled pulled me from my reverie, and I turned with a dark blush as I was greeted with a staring couple. The woman looked like an older version of Fleur, her azure eyes warm and motherly, and her blonde hair dangling just above her shoulders. There was no doubt that she was a Veela, her beauty beyond that of a mere mortal, though I still felt she paled in comparison to my exquisite mate.

The man next to her also held kindness in his eyes. His brunette hair was cut in a short fade. They were wearing casual clothes, though one couldn't miss the air of authority about them. They were very businesslike.

"Maman! Papa!" Fleur exclaimed and raced to the couple. Throwing her arms around them, they embraced their daughter happily.

"Fleur, it's so wonderful to 'ave you 'ome again," the man smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You and your sister won't be allowed to be gone for such a long time without visiting us in between." The woman simply nodded agreement.

"Your papa complained almost every night zat we should visit. I told 'im we needed to let you grow and experience life on your own. 'ow else is a Veela supposed to learn, hmm? And besides," the woman stated as she turned to look at me. "'ow else would you 'ave met your mate if you 'adn't gone?"

The pair's expressions shifted as they studied me intently. "Um, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted, trying to keep the nerves out of my voice and failing immensely. I moved forward and reached my hand out to Fleur's parents. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Neither adult moved, other than the woman raising an unamused brow. "Oui, we are well aware of who you are, 'ermione," the man stated, still eyeing me. This caused me to swallow hard, though my hand remained extended. "Fleur, when you wrote, you didn't say she exuded such power."

"Sorry, papa, I wasn't really allowed to speak of it," my mate replied sheepishly.

"Well I can see 'ow you 'ad ze ability to seduce my daughter now," the woman said. After a moment, a wide grin spread on her face. She pushed my hand away and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Bonjour, 'ermione, call me Apolline."

I blinked, unsure how to react or respond. Fleur chuckled as I stood dumbly for a moment, blinking as the woman pulled away, her eyes warming back up to me.

"And I'm Nicolas," the man greeted before pulling me into another hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet ze young woman destined for my beloved daughter. I 'ave never been so 'appy for 'er. Zank you for being 'ers."

"I-It's my pleasure?" I wasn't quite sure how to act around these people I was terrified of.

Apolline laughed lightly, "Oui, I'm sure it is." She was eyeing me mischievously, causing me to blush profusely.

"Maman, don't 'arass my mate, s'il vous plait," Fleur fussed as she stepped towards me and wrapped her arms protectively around me. "She's a bit more reserved around ozers, so please cut 'er some slack."

"Well it's not like we won't be discussing everyzing zat 'as been going on between ze two of you, non?" the woman objected. "But I understand, 'ermione. You've 'ad limited interaction with ze openness zat is expressed by Veela. We will try to rein zings in, zough, so we don't overwhelm you. I can't 'elp but feel zat will change by ze time you leave for your family."

I simply shrugged. "I know a lot about me is going to be exposed, so I don't doubt it."

The woman smiled, clearly excited to learn more about her daughter's mate. "Very well," Nicolas breathed. "Why don't we go and 'ear 'ow everyone's year was?"

He turned and led the way, waiting for his wife to take to his side. Fleur took my own hand and we followed the couple through the halls to another room. It was a large and open sitting area. A few couches and as well as armchairs were positioned in a circle; two mahogany coffee tables in the middle were already placed with cups of steaming tea. There was a single wall that was completely glass, revealing the bright field of flowers outside as sun poured in.

Nicolas pulled his wand out and sent out a patronus to summon his youngest daughter to the room. Minutes later, Gabi was waltzing in, her bubbly personality releasing some of the tension I felt. She exchanged hugs and greetings with her parents and sat down in an armchair between us and her parents.

"So, Fleur, is zere somezing you and your mate need to tell your sister?" Apolline started, eyeing her oldest with a smirk as she sipped her beverage.

The youngest blonde turned to us in confusion. "What? What 'aven't you told me? What don't I know?" It was clear that she hated being left in the dark.

Their mother interrupted before Fleur could start, and looked Gabi dead in the eyes. "Gabrielle, you need to understand somezing first. Zis is a matter of upmost secrecy. What is to be discussed 'ere today must be kept quiet. Dumbledore informed us of ze zreat zat could result from everyzing."

Gabrielle looked suspicious as she nodded. She was sworn to secrecy before Apolline returned the floor to me and Fleur.

My mate took a deep breath before looking to her sister, a smile gracing her lips as she squeezed my hand in hers. "Gabi, 'ermione and I are going to 'ave a baby. I'm pregnant with 'er child."

Gabi stared at us for several moments as if she hadn't heard what had been said. Finally, her face lit up and she jumped up, squealing, as she threw herself at us. "Mon Dieu, are you for real? You're 'aving a baby? Zis is such a 'appy day! No wonder Madame Maxime allowed you to move in togezer."

Fleur and I chuckled, amused by the young girl's reaction. Neither had doubted she would react in any way other than positive. Her rambling about plans to help raise and teach the ways of pranks and other mischievous manners to our child concerned me greatly. I knew Fred and George well enough to fear having to raise a child like that myself.

"I do 'ave to admit, 'ermione," Nicolas interrupted, "I am a bit surprised you knew 'ow to impregnate Fleur. While I can see you are indeed a powerful witch, zat is some extremely advanced magic. I didn't zink a place like 'ogwarts would carry zat kind of information."

I glanced at my mate, my nerves returning tenfold. She nodded with a reassuring smile. "Zey will keep your secret, mon amour. We can trust zem—zey will protect you as my mate."

Nodding, I took a deep breath to try and calm myself before speaking. "That's because there isn't any information like that at Hogwarts. I didn't even know there was apparently a spell or something out there for two women to conceive."

"Zen 'ow did you get Fleur pregnant?" Apolline frowned. I didn't want her to think my mate had cheated on me, though I doubted she did. Once a Veela had mated and the bond accepted, they literally couldn't be with anyone else without it hurting them immensely. While I didn't want Fleur to hurt, I was relieved to know that she was mine alone.

I sighed as I stood. "This is going to get a bit awkward," I breathed as I started to tug at my shirt.

"Fleur, your mate is stripping in front of us!" Gabi cried. "Are you really going to let 'er expose 'erself in front of maman and papa?"

My mate simply nodded, her eyes changing colors, clearly in warning to her family not to try anything with me. This allowed me to continue, and I quickly found myself half-naked in front of the Delacour family. I had never felt so anxious in my life, or at least a long time, as I was so exposed.

"Please keep an open mind," I muttered before I felt the fire within me swell. My bones cracking pierced the confused silence, the searing pain wrecking my body the mere moments it took me to shift from a human to a dragon, equipt with wings and tail.

Opening my crimson eyes, I studied my mate's stunned family. Nicolas opened his mouth, stumbling over his words as he stared at me in shock.

Apolline was the one who formed a coherent sentence first. "You're not 'uman…"

"No," I returned, my deep voice earning an even more surprised look from the family. "I'm a magical creature known as a Dreki."

"And a male at zat," the woman mused. "It's a wonder you were able to get pregnant so easily, Fleur. Your creature must be compatible with our own. Zere are some zat prove difficult to mate with. I suppose it is because you maintain a 'umanoid form like zis."

Fleur nodded, "I zink zat is very likely. I'm almost certain it only took one time for ze conception."

Apolline was clearly curious and rose from her seat to make her way towards us. "May I, Fleur?" she asked, motioning her daughter to stand up. The girl complied, though looking confused, and rose. Her mother pulled her wand from its holster and cast a wordless spell. I watched, curious as to what she was doing. I knew she wouldn't hurt Fleur, so I didn't feel the need to interfere.

Moments later, an image appeared in front of Fleur. It reminded me of an ultrasound, and I was intrigued as the image moved with the wand, revealing the inside of my mate's womb.

Apolline gasped as her wand moved back and forth quickly.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded, my fear growing at my mate and child's wellbeing. I moved to Fleur's side, as she also appeared worried. I held her hand, squeezing it tightly. No matter what happened, I would remain by her side. We would get through everything together.

"It seems you're extremely compatible," the woman replied, tears welling in her eyes as a smile formed.

"What is it?" Nicolas asked as he rose and moved towards us. Gabi joined him, not wanting to be the only one sitting.

"Fleur is carrying twins!"

My mind went blank at the revelation.

"What? Are you sure?" Fleur asked, grabbing her mother's arm for confirmation. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Oui," the woman exclaimed. "See?" She withdrew the image some for Fleur to see, moving from one small mass over to another. It was true—there were two embryos growing in my mate.

The family cheered, celebrating the new development. I sank back to the couch, an array of emotions coursing through me. On one hand, I was ecstatic that not only was Fleur and the child alright, but there were two babies.

On the other hand, my fear for the future of my family only intensified. It would have been difficult enough with one child to protect and provide for during the imminent war. With two, there was no telling how devastating even the smallest mistake, the slightest miscalculation would be.

Fleur was lost to my train of thought, though, too caught up with learning we were having twins.

I forced the darkness from my mind for now, not wanting to ruin the joyous moment. Letting the reality set in, I grinned stupidly. Nicholas shook my hand, and Apolline nearly squeezed the life out of me as she hugged me.

Gabrielle gave me a playful punch, stating, "You really did my sister right, didn't you?"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head, unsure how to react. Fleur helped by wrapping her arms around me and kissed me deeply. It was full of passion, expressing her love for me. As we pulled apart, we rested our foreheads together, and I sighed contently.

"Twins," I breathed happily. She giggled and nodded. I could feel the joy radiating from her, and it only improved my own mood. All feelings of awkwardness and nerves evaporated, and we continued talking. It wasn't long until Apolline was studying the image of the fetus's once more, trying to determine the sexes.

"It seems you 'ave one of each," the woman concluded. "Which could mean a couple of zings. As only girls can be Veela, it's very possible your daughter will be one as well. Zat, or zey can both be Dreki. I doubt zey will be ze same creature, zough, as ze Veela 'as been dominate in ozer cases of magical mating."

Fleur nodded, "True, but as far as I'm aware, zere 'asn't been a Dreki mate before. 'ermione's creature might push my Veela traits to ze side. I am perfectly fine with zat—we are going to single'andedly restore 'er species after all." Her cerulean eyes were gleaming at me, portraying her inappropriate thoughts and intentions.

Apolline's eyebrows shot up at her daughter's comment. "You lost to 'ermione?! She's a bit younger zan you!"

"Oui, but 'ermione also won ze Triwizard Tournament, mon amour," Nicolas reminded.

Fleur pouted, her bottom lick sticking out adorably to me. "I was stunned unfairly, attacked by anozer champion under an unforgivable curse. Not to mention zat 'ermione zen 'ad to go witness ze return of Voldemort."

Even though the French hadn't really gotten involved with the first war with the dark wizard, they knew of him and clearly didn't fear his name as much as myself and everyone else I knew.

"I 'eard about zat. Is 'e really back?" Apolline asked, worry etched in her eyes.

I nodded sadly, thinking about my encounter with the group of dark wizards Voldemort had summoned. I wasn't aware I was shaking until Fleur wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"Shh, it's alright, mon amour. You're safe now; I'm 'ere," she breathed softly as she stroked my hair.

Taking a few calming breaths, I pulled away, smiling to reassure my mate. I hadn't told her just how close I had gotten to death, not wanting to worry her more than was needed.

"Since you're family now, I feel it is only natural we 'elp zis time, non?" Nicolas offered.

I shook my head. "Thank you, but no. I truly appreciate your offer, but I can't take you up on it. If anything happened to any of you…" I trailed off, not wanting to think of the potential consequences.

"Zat would be our fate, as it would be our choice," Apolline stated with determination.

"These dark wizards, they won't hesitate you kill you. I don't want you fighting in our war—I want you to look after Fleur and our children. They need to be safe and survive."

Fleur snorted, "You zink I will just sit back and watch as you go and risk your life? Merde, you're stupider zan I zought."

I eyed my mate darkly. I wasn't going to have her out on the front line. She needed to be a mother to our children. Surely she wouldn't want to risk orphaning them, even if they would be raised by her family. If I needed to use my dominance over her in this situation, I gladly would in order to keep her safe.

She held her ground, meeting my gaze and not backing down. "We will discuss this later," I finally returned flatly. She raised a challenging brow, and I knew this would lead to an even worse fight before it was settled.

The room remained in a tense silence for several minutes as Fleur and I continued to stare each other down.

Apolline was the one to break the tension as she laughed lightly. "Well I can definitely see now 'ow you managed to lose to your mate. She sure is a feisty one, non? I zink it will do you some good, Fleur."

She turned and grinned goofily at her mother, nodding in agreement. "She keeps me on my toes."

"'ere I zought she kept you on your back," Gabi mumbled lowly, though everyone had been able to hear the youngest in the room. Fleur moved and smacked her sister on the arm hard, causing the girl to yelp in pain as she reached for the stinging area, glaring at Fleur.

I couldn't help but laugh with their parents. I had grown fond of their interactions, not having any siblings of myself. I was relieved in a sense that we were having twins. That way if anything happened to me, which was likely, they wouldn't have to grow up alone with their mother. They would be a good family together, even without me.

Conversation became lighter as we sat back down and continued to talk, getting to know each other better. Fleur and Gabrielle told their parents about the differences between the two schools and their teaching styles. Even as they preferred their own school, they enjoyed Hogwarts, though I also had to admit to the darkness that tended to roam freely in the school.

And so I told the family about my adventures with Ron and Harry, starting during my first year with a troll in the bathroom. Fleur seemed mortified and tried to prevent me from going back, suggesting instead that I could go to Beauxbatons.

As much as I appreciated her concern, that simply wasn't even an option. With Voldemort back, my friends would need me now more than ever. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Fleur decided to take me on a tour of the manor, promising to be with me at all times for fear of me getting lost. It was about two hours later when I heard a little pop as we wandered through the halls.

In front of us, an elderly house elf appeared, bowing low. "Master Fleur, Raymond 'as come to inform you and Master 'ermione of dinnertime," a hoarse voice announced.

"Zank you, Raymond," Fleur replied with a smile. The elf nodded and disapparated, leaving me to turn angrily at my mate.

"You have house elfs," I stated dryly.

She turned and looked at me, a single brow raised. "Oui, why?"

I began my spill about how having house elfs was the same as slavery, that they deserved better and were good beings and needed to be treated fairly, as they were only too often mistreated and abused by their owners.

Fleur chuckled, stopping me from continuing, which only angered me more. "Mon amour, I love 'ow passionate you are about ozers most would overlook. But I assure you, we do not mistreat our elfs. As creatures ourselves, we are only all too aware of ze cruelties placed on ze less fortunate. Our elfs are paid well and given vacation. Ze zird floor of ze mansion is where all of our servants live if they choose. Zey are quite comfortable, as 'ired workers, not as slaves."

I blinked, my face heating up as a blush formed. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered, "I-I just thought…most aren't as compassionate…I'm sorry I misjudged your family."

Fleur shook her head, "Non, don't apologize. I'm glad you were willing to fight even me for zeir rights. It shows 'ow much you truly care about zem. Like you said, most witches and wizards overlook zeir dilemma. I'm glad you don't."

I blushed even more, scratching my head, unused to being praised for my sense of equality. As a reward, Fleur moved and kissed me deeply, eliciting a moan from myself.

Pulling away, I noticed the change in her eyes. "Don't even think of it, woman," I warned. "I need actual food."

She laughed, as if knowing why I worded my statement that way. If I hadn't she would have likely twisted it in a seductive manner and made us late for dinner. Tempting as it was, I really was hungry, as my nerves had kept me from eating much earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all, welcome to another chapter. Thanks for all of the support; I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

"How can I stand here with you

And not be moved by you?"

 _Everything_ by Lifehouse

Chapter 9

The days quickly turned into a week, and I knew Fleur and I would have to pay my own parents a visit and inform them of the developments. Before we left though, Fleur wanted to take me out on a proper date in France.

So I had Sebastian chauffeur me to a clothing store, per Fleur's request. She had instructed her friend where to take me, offering a credit card to him to pay for my purchases.

It was nice to get to know more about the man. He only drove for the Delacour's and was a stay at home dad to his three kids when he wasn't needed. His wife worked at a wizarding bank in the French magical alley. This bank employed a variety of people and creatures as tellers, unlike Gringott's.

As Sebastian pulled over and parked the car, I looked around to see where we were. We looked to be surrounded by high end apparel and boutique shops, and I felt immensely underdressed. Though that might be part of why we were here in the first place…

The dark haired man got out, and I followed after him, hurrying to his side. "Shall we?" he asked and motioned forward, though he took the lead as he knew where to go.

I walked close behind him, taking in my surroundings, freezing as he stepped towards a tailor shop. "Fleur asked you to bring me here?"

He chuckled, "Oui, she did. She said somezing about you looking 'dashing in a suit.' I'll 'ave to see zat for myself, zough." I blushed that Fleur had enjoyed my masculine presentation so much and wanted to enjoy it again.

So I willingly stepped inside as Sebastian held the door. An older gentleman strode up to us with purpose. He seemed slightly snooty, but I smiled, trying to be polite.

"Bonjour et bienvenue. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux aider aujourd'hui?" he asked, pointedly towards Sebastian.

"Oui," my acquaintance started and nodded down at me, "my friend 'ere is in need of a new suit."

The employee finally glanced at me, eyeing me up and down. "I see. Just for ze lovely lady? With all due respect, wouldn't she be better at Une Dame Chic? Our suits are made to fit men specifically."

I bit my tongue, knowing that this wasn't the place to go off on someone.

Sebastian didn't seem too pleased with the man, either; his deep-set frown was emphasized by his risen brows. "I understand, Monsieur, but zis is where I was told to bring 'er. Unless you would like me to contact Mademoiselle Delacour and inform 'er of ze conflict?"

The man visibly faltered, his eyes flashing with recognition at the name. "Non, of course not! Zere is no problem 'ere; I was merely wanting to ensure ze lovely lady's comfort, I assure you. If ze Delacour's wish 'er to wear one of our fine suits, I would be more zan 'onored to be of assistance."

"Zat would be most 'elpful," Sebastian returned, smiling at his victory. "I'm certain Madame Fleur wouldn't want 'er mate to be anyzing less zan exquisite."

"Of course," the man agreed, a nervous smile on his face. "Let me fetch my measuring tape and we can get started, non?"

With that, the man turned and hurried off. I looked Sebastian beside me as he chuckled lightly. "What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Ze people around 'ere are a bit…'ow you say, stuck up? 'e likely zought we were misplaced, especially since you're a very young woman. But ze Delacour's are well known in zis district, providing zem with business occasionally. Ze man likely zought 'e would lose zat business if 'e didn't comply, which is likely true. Angering a powerful family such as ze Delacour's can 'ave extremely negative consequences."

I wasn't sure whether to frown or laugh. "Did you just use your employer's name to get your way?"

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he grinned. "Non, I just used your mate's name to get 'er way."

At this, I couldn't help but laugh lightly, amused at how Fleur would have permitted this behavior. Moments later, the man returned with a Muggle measuring tape, which surprised me in a wizarding establishment.

He seemed to notice this and explained, "While a charmed measuring tape would technically do ze job, we 'ere at Ze Gentleman's Club feel our customers prefer a more 'ands on approach in regards to getting zeir fittings. Ze tailoring of ze suits is done by magic afterwards."

I nodded, impressed by their dedication to customer satisfaction—when they weren't being obnoxiously rude.

The man took my measurements and wrote them down for later. When that was done, he helped me find a style that I enjoyed—a simple black tuxedo with a crisp black bowtie. With my decision made, the employee waved his wand, designating the proper measurements, and the tools set to work, cutting and sewing my new tux together.

The process took some time before it was complete, and I found myself changing into my new attire in a dressing room. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but swell with pride. I looked better than I had at the Yule Ball, and I knew Fleur would approve.

Stepping out, the employee checked the fitting, ensuring it wasn't too snug or loose on any part of my body. Satisfied, Sebastian pulled out the credit card Fleur had given him and paid for my new tuxedo.

Finished with our first stop, he sent the formal attire back to the manor and continued to a shoe department. Luckily the people here didn't give us as much hassle, and I was quickly being bought a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

With our shopping completed, Sebastian drove me home, laughing at our first encounter at the tailor shop. He pulled up and walked inside with me, having been asked to drive for mine and Fleur's date later. I was grateful for his kindness and help during the shopping spree, and I knew he would likely tell Fleur of the trouble we encountered, which was fine with me.

And so I was ushered to a new room, not too far from Fleur's, as I had been naturally staying with her since her family didn't mind that I wanted to remain close.

Once inside, I spotted Apolline gazing at the tux we had purchased, an approving smile on her face. "Zis is quite ze look, 'ermione. It's a pity, zough. I don't know if it will remain in zis condition by ze end of ze day once Fleur sees you."

I chuckled, blushing lightly. I had grown more used to the Delacour family's sense of openness as far as sexuality was concerned, but I still held onto my more reserved qualities.

"I'm glad you think she'll like it," I smiled, stepping beside the older Veela. She helped me dress, working my hair into a more manageable mess, and I told her about the employee at The Gentleman's Club.

She huffed, "Even if you weren't with us, 'e still 'ad no right to belittle you like zat. I will 'ave Nicolas speak to ze owner. Such disrespect should not be tolerated, regardless of who ze customer is."

I agreed, but couldn't stifle my laugh, "Yeah, but he sure changed quickly when Sebastian brought Fleur's name into the mix."

Apolline smiled, "Oui, I'm certain 'e did. We do command a bit of respect in ze country, but I don't want zat to be ze only reason people act in kindness. Zere is already enough 'ate in ze world. A bit of kindness can go a long way."

I was touched by her sentiment. She was right, though—the world was often such a dark place that it seemed almost suffocating. Why did it seem so difficult for some people to just say something nice for once?

When Apolline was satisfied with my appearance, she led me back down to the front room of the manor, where Nicolas and Gabrielle were waiting.

Seeing me, Fleur's father nodded in approval, while Gabi gave me a catcall. I snorted at the younger girl, not used to such antics. Those typically went to Fleur, and, while I completely understood them, typically angered me that someone was appreciateing what was mine.

"So, did Fleur tell you what 'er plans are?" Nicolas asked. I shook my head, totally in the dark about this evening.

"Seems she's been pretty tight-lipped about ze whole situation," Gabi frowned.

I shrugged, "That's her right. I'm just glad she wanted to go out with me at all."

"Please, 'ermione, of course Fleur wanted to. She's likely been planning ze perfect date since you agreed to come," Apolline waved dismissively.

"Zat would be ze truth, maman."

I turned and looked up, losing my breath in the process as I observed the goddess gliding gracefully down the stairs towards us. She was wearing a stunning dark blue dress that wrapped around one shoulder, leaving the other exposed. It was a rather modest dress, not exposing too much of anything.

The dress flowed at the bottom, still form fitting, but not suffocating. It also revealed the small bump that was forming around her center, making me grin with love and pride.

Fleur's hair was tied up in a bun, a couple of strands dangling around her face in small curls. She only had the minimal amount of makeup on, as her own natural beauty was far better than any cosmetics could try to be.

"Fleur," I breathed, once I finally received oxygen again, "you're so beautiful…"

Her porcelain cheeks flushed, darkening as she properly took in my own outfit. Her eyes became golden, clearly appreciating my look.

"Mon Dieu, you make such a 'andome individual," she returned, her voice slightly husky with desire. Apolline chuckled, having already called it that her daughter wouldn't be able to withstand her hormones for long.

I couldn't help but be affected by my mate, though. Even though we had been staying in her room, I had refused to have sex, too embarrassed at the risk of being caught. I was beginning to feel my resolution fall, seeing her like this. Not to mention, I was even less inclined to have sex at my parent's house, which was significantly smaller and had thinner walls.

"Well I'd take your hand and offer to be off for the evening, but I have no clue where we're going," I said once I had collected myself. "Which is a bit of a shame, as I don't want to disappoint a living angel."

Fleur chuckled, "You can still take my 'and, mon amour, but oui, we should be off."

Extending my arm out a bit, Fleur wrapped her own in mine. I led the way out, opening the back door to the waiting car. Once I entered and buckled as well, Sebastian pulled off.

We talked the entire way back to the city, Fleur laughing as I recounted the experience at the tailor store. Sebastian chuckled up front, remembering the event, but remained quiet the rest of the way.

I noticed that we remained in the Muggle part of the city, something that struck me as odd. I was truly at a loss as to what my mate had planned for us.

As Sebastian came to a stop in front of a fancy looking restaurant, Fleur looked at me. "I do 'ope you're 'ungry?"

I chuckled, "Starving like a dragon." She grinned, and I moved to get out so I could open her door, but I was quickly stopped. Instead, Fleur got out and let me out.

"Zis is my date to you, mon amour. I get to be ze chivalrous one tonight, non?" I sighed, but let the Veela have her way. That just meant I would have to double my effort for her when we were with my family.

We went inside the extravagant restaurant and made our way to the host. "Reservation for Delacour," Fleur stated after the man greeted us.

"Oui, welcome Mademoiselles," he replied and bowed slightly. "Zis way, s'il vous plait."

Once we were seated, I looked at the menu, quickly realizing there were no prices. With a sigh, I looked at my mate. "I assume you're expecting to pick up the tab as well?"

"Naturally, why?"

I lowered my voice as I replied, "Because it seems a bit much, Fleur. There aren't any prices."

She simply raised an amused brow and set her own menu down, clasping her hands in front of her. "'ermione, mon amour. If you 'adn't noticed, money isn't exactly a problem for me. I know you don't zink so freely about monetary experiences, and I don't want you to zink poorly of me for wanting to do zis for you. I 'ave been fortunate for ze opportunities I 'ave been given, and I don't take zem lightly. But I want to treat you, so please turn off zat beautiful brain of yours and just enjoy yourself."

I frowned, not happy that I had spent so much of her family's money today. But the pleading look the Veela was giving me kept me from pressing it. "Fine, but I'm going to make it up to you."

"I zink I may 'ave a way you could do so." Her eyes now had a mischievous gleam in them that made me chuckle.

"Okay, I may be willing to listen to your proposition. But not here." She nodded, quickly deeming this place inappropriate.

And so I turned my attention back to the menu, ignoring the thoughts of how expensive everything would be, and noticed that some of the items were British. I looked back at Fleur, my mouth open slightly in shock.

She chuckled, "It's not proper to 'ave your mouth 'anging open, 'ermoine." I quickly shut it at her comment. "I found zis place earlier zis week and zought you would like it. I assume I was right?"

"Yes, thank you, Fleur. You're perfect," I smiled, reaching across the small table to take her hands in mine. I wanted to kiss my thoughtful mate, but figured this wasn't the place.

We ordered and ate, talking about our time visiting Fleur's family and thinking about how our trip to Britain would go. I was anxious to know how my parents would take the development of my relationship with Fleur. I worried they would freak out at becoming grandparents so early, but it was a bit late to change that.

After Fleur paid, she checked the time. "Mon Dieu, we should 'urry so we can get to our next destination." She took my hand and pulled me out, quickly spotting Sebastian standing by the car. He was chatting with some people who clearly appeared to be tourists. He was such a kind man; it made me smile.

Fleur, however, was groaning. "Merde, we don't 'ave time for zis. 'e's going to be 'elping zem for a while, if I know 'im. Come on!"

The Veela turned and pulled me into a dark back alley, making sure we were alone before side-apparating us to Merlin knows where. Because as I gathered my grounding, I looked around at my surroundings and had no idea where she had taken us.

"Where are we, Fleur?" I asked, fighting the urge to pull my wand out and protect us should we need it.

"No time," she replied shortly and yanked me after her. We were sprinting, which immensely impressed me at the fact the Veela was able to do so in heels. As we rounded a corner, though, bright lights nearly blinded me after the dark exposure, and we slowed to a brisk walk.

When we stepped onto the sidewalk, I noticed the small crowd dressed in equally formal attire. Looking around at the buildings, I realized we were in front of a theater. My brows furrowed as I tried to see the name of the play, but to no avail, as we were right under it.

" _Ze Tempest_ ," Fleur offered, watching me, clearly anxious.

I smiled, recognizing the name. "Shakespeare," I mused. "I'm surprised you'd want to watch a Mug—play like this."

Fleur blushed, "Oui, I 'ave spent some time reading books from your culture and wanted you to enjoy yourself with somezing familiar."

The thoughtfulness Fleur had shown me this evening warmed my heart, and I leaned forward and kissed her chastely. She clearly wanted to deepen it, but I pulled back, knowing this wasn't the place to get carried away.

And so we retrieved our preordered tickets and found a couple of seats in the packed auditorium, enjoying the performance with our fingers intertwined.

When we finally made our way back outside, it was well into the night, but I was energized as I discussed my thoughts on the play and how the actors portrayed the characters. Fleur simply grinned at me, letting me go on and on with my observations.

"Madame Delacour! Madame Granger!" We both turned to see Sebastian waving towards us and made our way to the wizard.

"I'm surprised to see you," Fleur said, no hint of anger or annoyance heard.

"Oui, well, I decided zat since I failed to bring you 'ere as requested, it would only be fair for me to return you 'ome instead. I do apologize for getting so distracted…" the man frowned at his failure, which Fleur was quick to dismiss.

Waving her hand, Fleur replied, "Please, zere is no need to apologize. I know 'ow you are—always willing to 'elp anyone in need. I understood, so I simply left you to it. I 'ope zey found zeir way?"

Sebastian beamed. "But of course! I didn't earn ze title of best tour guide for no reason."

Fleur chuckled, "Zat is a self-proclaimed title, but I will agree with it."

Clamoring into the car, the chauffeur drove us back to the manor for the night. I beat Fleur to the door this time and let her out, taking her hand as we exchanged pleasantries before Sebastian left for home.

I glanced at Fleur as we walked inside, biting my lip anxiously. "I do believe you had an idea of how I could make up for this exquisite evening?"

She turned to look at me, slightly suspicious. "You don't 'ave to make anyzing up to me, mon amour. Besides, I know your boundaries while we're at my family's 'ome. You were quite clear ze first night when you zreatened to stay in anozer room."

I frowned, realizing I may have taken it a bit far then. "I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't really comfortable with…things around your family. I'm still not exactly ready to be open with them, but I love you, Fleur. I want to repay you for an incredibly perfect date. I want you, Fleur. If you're not willing to, though, that's alright—we don't have to do anything. I won't push you."

Fleur simply stared at me for several moments, and I finally shifted uneasily, not sure what she was thinking.

"'ermione," she finally spoke, and I was surprised by the desire in her voice. "I am a Veela, a sexual magical creature. I am _always_ ready and wanting to be with my mate. Don't _ever_ zink you could push me. I just didn't want to do anyzing zat would upset you. But if you are willing, I would love to be with you."

I smiled softly and took her hand, letting her lead me to her room as I still wasn't completely confident with my navigation skills.

When we got to the room, Fleur closed the door and locked it before turning to me with burning amber eyes. "I 'ave wanted you for so long."

I snickered, "Fleur, it's only been about a week since we last had sex."

"I don't care," she growled. She was obviously feeling sex-starved, and I didn't want to disappoint. After all, the night truly had been great and would soon be perfection.

Pulling out her wand, Fleur instantly had our clothes removed and jumped towards me, twisting her hands in my hair as our lips met in an explosion of pent up passion. I worked to release hers from the bun, quickly tangling my own fingers in her golden strands.

Fleur had been right—as I gave myself over to instincts and desire, I was overwhelmed by the intensity of need. I relieved control from my brain, allowing my body to move freely and do as it pleased.

I pulled the Veela's head back by her hair, a little rough but not enough to actually hurt, and bit and sucked on the supple skin. I left a trail of marks, similar to a necklace, as I worked all over her. My mouth lowered and sucked an erect nipple hard into my mouth, causing a guttural moan to escape my mate, sending waves of pleasure through me.

Turning my attention to the neglected nipple, I moved my hands to Fleur's waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and began to rock against me, needing friction as she had lost all devices to control herself.

I made my way to the bed to lay my mate down, but she stopped me.

"Non, I don't want to lie on my back," she stated breathlessly from her moans.

I blinked at her. "What do you want?" I didn't care at this point, so long as it felt good and we both would get our release tonight. Come tomorrow, we would be heading to my home, and guaranteed abstinence.

"Change."

I quickly complied, having no will or desire to fight her. My penis was instantly standing at attention, aching with need.

Fleur locked her lips to mine, our tongues dancing around each other. She stepped around me and shoved me. I fell back onto the bed, startled by the action. The Veela, however, was grinning as she devoured me with her eyes.

She slowly, agonizingly, stalked towards me and straddled me, my large dick pressed against her front. The feeling of contact elicited a moan from deep in my core, and Fleur leaned down to kiss me, tease me, as a single finger traced the length of my shaft. I shuddered, the intensity making me throb.

Losing her own battle, Fleur rose and repositioned herself, lowering back down as I entered her. The sensation was too much for me to process, and I let Fleur set the pace, completely gone to everything but her.

As she bounced up and jolted back down, our cries of pleasure were mixed together, permeating the air with the scent of sex.

After a few minutes, I felt myself start to near climax, and I fought to stave it off. I tried to grab hold of my mate's hips to slow her forceful pace, but she stopped me.

"Non, mon amour, don't stop, I'm so close," she revealed, breathing heavily. She twisted her nipples in her fingers as she continued to ride me. Deciding to make it even more intense for her, I held her, setting a relentless pace as I trust rapidly into her. She released a constant moan that grew in volume as she reached her own peak, her vagina exploding around me, sending me into my own orgasm.

Coming down from the high of our joint orgasms, Fleur rose, letting my still stiff penis slide out of her. She was quick to notice this and smirked with intent.

"Well I zink we can both agree zis is going to be a fun, long night," she stated as she worked to regain her breath, quickly flipping herself to lay on top of me, her center right in front of my face. Her mouth encompassed the head of my ribbed penis, and I moaned again, still incredibly aroused.

So I set to work on lapping at Fleur, excited to see just how long we would go.

 **[X]**

The next morning, I was mortified to discover that Fleur had failed to set up silencing charms. And that Gabrielle had come at some point to ask us how our date had gone. She didn't barge in on us, no; she just sat and enjoyed the show for Merlin knows how long.

On top of that, she had informed her parents of her recon, so now I was avoiding any and all eye contact after learning about what happened. My face more than matched the trademark Weasley hair.

There was no stopping Gabi from smirking knowingly at us, though her parents chastised her to keep quiet. Only after she told them everything she heard. How I managed to make Fleur become quite the screamer. How my own grunts and moans shifted from time to time, sometimes feminine, others masculine. I was living in my own personal hell.

I was even more embarrassed as I had wanted to discuss something with Fleur's parents before we left for Britain. Now I was questioning if I should.

But as we gathered our belongings and made our way downstairs, I stopped my mate.

"Fleur, can I speak to your parents? I want to properly apologize and thank them for all of their kindness. I want to do it alone, if I can. I'm not sure I can handle their smirks anymore after last night…"

My returning blush was enough to convince the Veela. "Of course, mon amour. I truly am sorry I didn't put up ze wards. I wasn't zinking clearly. Plus, Veela aren't as adorably sensitive about such explorations. I'm sorry I placed you in such an uncomfortable situation. I will make it up to you if I can."

I narrowed my eyes. "Not at my parent's house, you're not."

She laughed heartily, "Non, I wouldn't do zat to you, mon amour. You're too cute. But go ahead and speak with my parents. I'll be with Gabi."

I nodded and was led to the study. Entering, I closed the door behind me and made my way to the lounging area in front of the fireplace. Fleur's parents were both reading books, sitting in armchairs. Their hands were hanging off, tied together by a single finger. It was sweet, and I couldn't help but want this for me and Fleur. If I survive Voldemort's comeback.

Clearing my throat, the pair glanced up and greeted me. They set their books down and made to rise.

"No, please don't get up. I…wanted to speak with you about something." I bit my lip nervously, hoping this would go well.

"Of course, 'ermione, please sit," Nicolas smiled and motioned to a couch. I complied and sat down, fiddling with my fingers as my legs bounced uncontrollably. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First of all," I began, taking a breath, "I wanted to thank you for all of the kindness you have shown me. It really means the world to me to have been so welcomed and accepted into your family. I know it was under slightly unconventional circumstances, and I apologize. I wasn't exactly planning on things happening this way, though I'm truly happy."

Apolline smiled softly, "'ermione, please don't apologize to us for anyzing. You are Fleur's mate; it's only natural you would consummate ze bond, especially since you're a creature as well. You both 'ave a strong desire to love and protect each ozer. I'm grateful she 'as such a wonderful mate."

Nicolas agreed, "And think nozing of our kindness. You get what you give. You are family now. You will always be welcome 'ere."

"Thank you," I smiled, warmed by their continued acceptance of me. Taking another breath, I continued. "But that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that I'm still rather young, but that doesn't change the fact that I am in love with Fleur. She means everything to me. She did even before the twins. So I wanted to do this right. It won't be for a while, but…I want your permission to ask for Fleur's hand in marriage."

Both faces before me lit up, and I instantly found myself enveloped in arms.

"Oui, 'ermione! Of course you 'ave our permission! I wouldn't want it any ozer way!" Apolline beamed, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Naturally we would like to be zere when you ask 'er, zough," Nicolas added. "But we would love to 'ave you marry 'er. I know she will 'appily accept."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I really hope so. Otherwise our relationship is going to be a bit awkward for a while. I'd like to have some time with my parents before I propose, though. It's going to be a huge shock for them, and they will need time to process and accept everything. If I don't contact you after a week or two, assume they killed me."

The pair laughed heartily. "I doubt Fleur would allow zat, but we understand. We will be waiting for your summon. You can always say zat we wanted to meet your own family, which is true, but zat will 'elp to zrow Fleur off for ze question," Nicolas replied.

Nodding, I stated that it was time to leave. We rose and found Fleur and Gabrielle laughing. I didn't want to know what was so funny, afraid it was me.

We exchanged our goodbyes, promising to keep in touch. Grabbing some Floo powder, I wrapped my arms around Fleur and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley," I announced and threw the powder down.

Stepping out into the bustling alley, I smiled at the familiar scene. It wasn't as elegant or proper as the French magical alley, but it was homey. Witches and wizards moved around, smiling kindly as they passed. The sound of owls cooing in the distance mixed with the pleasant conversations being exchanged.

"Come on, we will have to get a taxi to get home," I stated and led the way to the Muggle streets, hailing a ride.

Before long, we were speeding towards my home. Like Fleur had done with me, I pointed out to several landmarks, telling her all of the history of the city. Being so interested in that subject and expanding my knowledge, I may have overwhelmed her a tad with my ramblings. I went into quite a bit of detail.

Still, the Veela simply smiled at me, nodding as she listened intently. I was grateful she had never judged or teased me for my excessive chatter or intelligence. It was part of why it was so easy to fall for her. She truly accepted me for me and supported my learning.

Half an hour later, we were stepping out of the cab in front of my home. It was two stories, though the whole place was only a small fraction of Delacour manor. In fact, my house could probably fit in just two of their rooms.

I glanced at Fleur anxiously, to which she squeezed my hand for reassurance. I had told my parents that I had met someone and was happily committed, but they didn't know it was a girl. Or that she was a magical creature as well. And _especially_ not that she was pregnant. That was the last thing they would learn.

"No matter what 'appens, I'm 'ere for you, mon amour," Fleur stated softly.

"Thank you. I love you."

With that, I released her hand and pulled out the house key to open the door. I could hear the rustle of the newspaper as I assumed dad straightened it in his grasp. There was a light clink of a spoon against the side of a cup. Probably mum stirring her morning tea.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home," I called, closing the door behind us. I noticed Fleur looking around, taking in the sights of where I grew up. She looked intrigued and slightly scared at the same time.

There was some shuffling from the kitchen, and my parents quickly emerged, grinning happily. "Hermione, it's so nice to have you home!" mum beamed, pulling me into a tight embrace. She released me after a moment and was quickly replaced by dad.

"We missed you, pumpkin, how was school? How was France? You didn't explain much as to why you needed to go there," dad stated with a small frown.

I blushed, anxious to broach that subject. "Uh, yeah, we can talk about that later. Mum, dad, this is Fleur." I turned to the blonde. I could tell her polite smile was a little forced, likely to keep her from appearing as terrified as she probably felt.

"Bonjour, Monsieur and Mademoiselle Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted, offering an outstretched hand. "'ermione 'as told me so much about you."

My parents stared in shock at the sunning model before them. Mum was the first to recover, clearing her throat. "Yes, welcome, Fleur. Please, call me Elizabeth. This is my husband, Edwin." They exchanged handshakes, not as physically affectionate as the French.

"Come on in. We were about to have breakfast. Have you two eaten?" dad asked, turning back to the kitchen. The dining room was attached to it, so Fleur and I took a seat at the small table.

"Yeah, we ate at Fleur's before we came here," I answered.

Mum nodded, "How about some tea then?"

I looked at Fleur. "Zat would be wonderful, merci," the blonde replied. So the older woman set out to prepare two more cups of the steaming beverage.

Dad cleared his throat, pushing the paper to the side. "So, Hermione, how was school this year? How are Ronald and Harry?" He turned to Fleur with a chuckle, "She never tells us much in her letters. Probably thinks we won't be able to understand how school works."

I rolled my eyes, knowing there was a reason for hiding the real dangers I faced each and every year. "I do tell you. I just hide some of the details to keep you from worrying."

Mum raised her brow with concern as she turned and set the beverages on the table. "And what would be going on that would worry us? I understand magic can be slightly dangerous, but it can't be that bad, right?"

"Well," I hesitated, "I told you I was taking part in a competition, right?" The pair nodded. "Fleur was in it as well. I actually won, believe it or not, though I won't get into the details. It hadn't been held for many years due to the risks."

"And do tell what exactly did these risks entailed?" dad pushed, clearly unhappy.

I sighed, preparing for the fight to keep attending Hogwarts. "Well, for one, we had to face a dragon and get a golden egg from it. Don't worry, though, I was able to relate to it and completed the task with ease. Fleur ended up getting hurt, though, which really scared and upset me." My eyes welled with tears, thinking back to the first challenge.

She smiled warmly, reaching over to give my arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'm alright," she replied. "See? No scars or anyzing."

"Dragons! How could they allow students to face such dangerous creatures!" mum cried in shock. I figured it was more because people had actually gotten hurt. Also, I assumed she was either trying to play down my secret or had forgotten it, though I doubted that.

I chuckled. If only my parents knew everything I had faced in my time at Hogwarts. "It was no big deal, really."

"Of course it is! How safe can that school really be if they have fire breathing dragons just flying around?" mum pressed.

Dad cleared his throat and shot her a pointed look. She glared at him for a moment for interrupting her rant, but quickly realized what the subject was and dropped it. I smiled at him, glad he was sticking up for me.

"Anyways, what else happened this year? You said in your letter you had met someone? Who do I need to have a certain conversation with?" dad demanded, folding his arms in front of him. He tried to have an air of authority and intimidation about him. It wasn't really fitting for him, and I laughed at the sight.

But as soon as the sound escaped me, nerves overwhelmed me. "Uh, yeah, that's a bit…complicated." I had no idea how my parents would receive the news of my relationship with another girl, so I hesitated.

"Do tell. Or else we will ask Fleur to spill," dad pressed.

I looked at Fleur, who nodded for me to continue. "Well, it _is_ Fleur, actually."

Both parents blinked and looked between the two of us. "You're…dating Fleur?" mum asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but it's complicated. You see, she's a magical creature known as a Veela. Perhaps you should explain it, since it's your heritage?" I looked to my mate for assistance.

Fleur nodded and began her spill about how Veela were able to seek out and find their mate, the only person in the world who would complete them. She revealed how, once our eyes met, we were connected for life, whether we completed the bond or not.

"What does this bond entail?" mum asked, leaning on the table, engrossed with the tale.

Fleur blushed. "Um, well, zat is somezing usually reserved for a Veela and 'er mate. We are very secretive creatures. But you are 'er parents…"

"It's alright, Fleur, they won't tell," I assured and continued for her, deciding to spare her the fate of telling my parents I was no longer a virgin. "It starts when a Veela locks eyes with her mate. After that, the mate can choose to accept the bond or not. If they do, the couple kisses, acknowledging the bond."

Dad, who had decided to take a sip at this point, spat the liquid out. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped up his mess, his face flush with embarrassment as he mumbled for me to continue.

"Well, in our case, we got to know each other a bit before we even kissed. I wanted to accept the bond, but I was hesitant due to my secret. One of the events during the Triwizard Tournament is the Yule Ball. It was at this point that I decided to tell Fleur about being a Dreki. So yeah, she knows about me.

"But anyways, we kind of had a fight for dominance, which I won, and we kissed and…completed the bond." My voice trailed off silently towards the end.

Mum's eyes narrowed, her voice stern. "And how did you complete the bond?"

Both mine and Fleur's eyes dropped to the table, suddenly very interested in our drinks. "We made love," I mumbled in confession.

"You what!"

Dad shot up, completely spilling his drink this time. His eyes shot between us as he clearly tried to process this information.

"Hermione, you're not even legal! I get hormones and young love and everything, but I thought we raised you better than that! Sex isn't something you can just throw around—once you give it away, that's it!"

"Dad, please," I begged, wanting him to calm down, though I figured he would be the one to blow up. "I love Fleur. There literally isn't anyone else for either of us. As a Dreki, my magical blood called out to her as well. I just wasn't able to fully realize her as my mate, but I felt it."

"That's all well and fine, but you're children!" he protested.

I cringed as I opened my mouth again, "Who are expecting."

Both of my parents deadpanned at us. "You're what." Mum's mouth was gaping open at the revelation.

"Fleur is pregnant," I repeated, my heart pounding with terror. "With twins. They're mine."

"Go to your room!" dad ordered, pointing in the general direction of my room.

I sighed as I rose, taking my mate's hand in mine. She was tense from the exchange, and I wanted to ease her nerves. I didn't want her to have to deal with my parents as they sorted everything out. I didn't want the babies to have to endure the stress from the situation either.

So I pulled Fleur after me upstairs. She slowed me down to look at the pictures that lined the way up the stairs, smiling at my younger self.

"You were so adorable," she mused. "Still are."

I rolled my eyes, smiling at her affection. Once we were in my room, I left the door open, knowing closing it would only further escalate the situation. Fleur moved about, taking in my belongings as I had done with hers. I told her stories of each item she picked up, trying to distract ourselves, and open my past to her.

We sat on my bed when she was satisfied. It was well after lunch by this point, but I didn't want to interrupt my parents. Even as both our stomachs rumbled angrily, we continued to discuss random topics. I wasn't able to expand much on my family, as only my dad had a sibling—an older brother who had moved to America after college. We didn't keep much contact with our family.

A little while later, mum entered the room with two plates of sandwiches, an uncertain smile on her face. "Thought you girls would be hungry," she muttered, quickly handing us the food.

"Merci," Fleur replied, eagerly taking the offered meal.

Mum hesitated at the door, turning back to look at us curiously. "Do you regret it?"

"No, mum, we don't," I answered. "We may not have been planning to get pregnant, but that doesn't mean we would change how things turned out. I love Fleur, and I would do everything exactly the same if I had the chance."

Fleur simply smiled, taking my hand in hers, nodding happily in agreement. Mum continued to watch us for a moment, though I couldn't read her expression. With a resigned sigh, she turned and left us to eat.

Fleur conjured two glasses and filled them with water so we wouldn't choke on the food. We remained upstairs, setting the plates to the side, and began to speculate quietly on how my parents were doing. They had gone outside to talk, knowing I would have been able to hear them otherwise. While I could hear their voices, it was a muted mumble, and I wasn't able to make out the words.

Their voices had escalated quite frequently during the first few hours. It was mostly dad, which wasn't surprising. While he was usually thoughtful and generous, he had a short temper when things didn't go as he had planned. With the severity of the situation, it really wasn't a wonder it was taking him so long to settle down enough to properly process everything.

Mum had always been the more levelheaded of the two. I had always done my best to earn their approval and make them proud. Dad had been completely taken back when they discovered I was a witch. He wasn't angry as he was now, but it was hard for his logical mind to wrap around. His plan had been altered so drastically, he had needed time to deal.

They had still loved and accepted me, supported me completely after he accepted the change. So I knew it would only take time once more for him to return to his kind and loving self.

And I wasn't wrong. Shortly before dinnertime, my parents made their way up to my room. Seeing us laying on my bed, each reading a book, dad cleared his throat.

We looked up, closing the books as we rose.

"Would you two like to go out to dinner or eat here?" dad asked. I could tell he was still uncomfortable but was trying.

I looked at Fleur who shrugged. "Why don't we go out," I offered. "That way we won't have to be forced into an even more awkward silence." Dad snickered, knowing that would have indeed been the case.

"Alright, why don't we go get ready and we can head out," mum offered. I nodded and the two retreated to their room. I grabbed the plates and led Fleur back downstairs, giving her a small tour of the house along the way to the kitchen. Even though it wasn't grand like her own house, she seemed to enjoy it, liking the warmth and intimacy of it.

My parents joined us and we clamored into dad's car, pulling away as we discussed where to eat. We settled on a small diner not too far from home, as Fleur stated her willingness to eat the English food.

We parked and got out, heading into the restaurant. The waiter took one look at Fleur and lost all control of his facial functions. I had been able to feel her thrall trying to ease the atmosphere and nudged her arm to pull it back a bit.

She complied, smiling apologetically, though the young man remained in his stupor, drooling after my mate.

This irritated me, and I fought the urge to growl, so I snapped at him instead. "Don't you know it's rude to stare," I seethed. "It's even less becoming to drool, especially since she's taken."

The man's gaze flickered to me for a split second before returning to Fleur. He tried to speak, but it came out in a garbled mess. About this time, an older woman came forward. Her name was Donna, the owner of the restaurant.

"Nathan!" she called the waiter. He blinked and turned to look at his boss. "Why haven't you seated them yet? Are you giving these fine people problems?" He simply shook his head, finally wiping the drool from his mouth. Donna realized this and fussed at the boy, kicking him to the kitchen for the evening.

My parents shot us a confused look over the situation, but I shook my head. We would tell them at the table.

"Hello, Donna," mum greeted the woman. We had often come here while I was growing up and over the summers when I was home. My parents were well acquainted with the tiny woman.

"Hello, Granger's, it's good to see you. Sorry about that excuse of an employee. He has a tendency to stumble around beautiful women, though that's no reason for poor performance. Dinner is on the house tonight as an apology," Donna offered.

Dad shook his head, "While I appreciate the offer, I won't take free food. It's too delicious to not be paid for."

The woman chuckled, "It will—by coming out of that boy's paycheck."

Dad laughed, approving of the woman's tactics. "Very well, we will take you up on it, then." She nodded, satisfied, and led us to a table, promising a more competent waiter. She left and had another woman come to get our drinks and take our orders.

When she left, mum turned to us. "Care to explain what that was about?"

"It's a Veela thing," I explained. "Fleur has an aura about her called thrall that can seduce people around her. And before you even think it, thrall had practically no affect on me before I accepted the bond."

Dad's brows raised in concern. "So, what, you're like a sexual creature or something?" Fleur blushed and nodded confirmation. "If this thrall is supposed to affect everyone, why didn't I really notice a change? Or Elizabeth?"

"Ze zrall doesn't work on straight women. And as far as yourself, you 'ave a strong enough will to resist its pull. But don't zink I 'ave zrown myself around because I 'ad ze opportunity. Even zough we are sexual by nature, I 'ave only been with 'ermione. I was never one to give into my nature before 'er."

This oddly seemed to please dad some, as he nodded with a small smile.

The food was brought out, and we all dug in. Fleur talked a bit about her school and family, the conversation becoming easier as time flew by.

As the days past, my parents became more accepting of my relationship and the idea of becoming grandparents. They still weren't completely thrilled about it, wishing we would have waited a bit longer, but they were managing.

I was truly grateful, as I knew I needed to broach a certain topic with them.

So I made my way downstairs one morning to speak with them. Fleur had been required to sleep in the guest bedroom, which we had willingly accepted. I missed being close to her, snuggling with her at night and waking to her with a kiss each morning. But I wasn't going to push my parents.

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and sipping their coffee before work. They had originally taken turns going to the practice so they could spend time with us, but now they were both needed back. They were the only dentists in the area, so they were quite successful.

"Good morning, pumpkin," dad greeted as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey," I returned, sitting down anxiously. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something. I want you to know that whatever you say won't change my decision, and I've already spoken to Fleur's parents about it as well."

My parents seemed uncertain and shifted uneasily. "What is it, dear?" mum asked, urging me to continue.

I drew a deep breath. "I want to propose to Fleur. I know we won't be able to get married for a while, as I'm too young and still in school and everything. But I want to commit to her, if she'd have me. I love her so much. I just wanted to let you know."

The couple stared at me for several moments, processing this news.

Finally, mum smiled. "Hermione, I think that's great. I'm glad that you're determined to be with Fleur. Given the situation, I doubt she would refuse you. It's nice to see you stepping up and taking responsibility for your actions."

Dad sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I suppose I have to agree with your mother, don't I? You have always had a good head on your shoulders and think things through for some time before making decisions. We are here for you."

I grinned, getting up to hug my parents. I was truly happy they were supporting me, though I would have gone through with the proposal either way. "Thank you, truly. Fleur's family wants to be there when I pop the question, so I figure we could meet up for dinner sometime. They want to meet you anyways, so that is the perfect opportunity."

My parents nodded, and I remained chatting with them until they left for work. Once they were gone, I made my way to my room to write out a letter to the Delacour's. They had lent us an owl that remained in Fleur's room for the visit. That way it would be easier to contact them when the time came.

So when the blonde woke, I told her about my parents wanting to meet hers, which she was happy for. Tying the letter to the owl, we sent it off to France with several treats for the job.

I pulled Fleur after me and prepared eggs and bacon for breakfast, eating and discussing what to do for the day. Fleur had offered little help in that department, though I couldn't blame her. I was a bit horny, but I was too terrified about having sex under my parent's roof.

"So you will sleep with me at my 'ome, but not yours?" she frowned, clearly unhappy.

I sighed, "Fleur, your family is far more open than mine. You saw how they reacted about learning we had sex—do you really want their wrath for doing it here?"

"Non, but what zey don't know won't 'urt zem, will it?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that easy, love. I don't think I could do that here. I'm sorry, but unless you planned to go someplace else where we could…" I paused, remembering there was another place we hadn't been to in a while.

"'ermione?" Fleur asked after a moment of my silence.

"Fleur, we do have a place. My birth parent's house! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner! They will be so happy to learn you're pregnant. At least I hope so. Otherwise we'll have to endure their displeasure as well, though I'm not as worried about them disowning me or anything."

Before I could even chuckle at the thought, Fleur was standing up. She pulled her wand out and flicked the dishes to clean themselves. "I remember 'ow it was. I will apparate us zere." In the next instant, I was being taken from my adoptive parent's house to my birth parents'.

We arrived and Fleur turned to me eagerly, throwing herself at me. I had lost my senses with the sudden ambush, kissing my mate deeply as we moaned into each other.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled us apart, and we were greeted by the amused image of my parents.

"Well some people are in a hurry," Emily mused, a smirk painted on her face.

I blushed. "Uh, hey mum and dad. Sorry to drop in so unexpectedly."

"Nonsense! This is technically your home. Besides, it's always good to see you dear. How are you both doing?" Lewis greeted.

"Great," I replied. "I won the Triwizard Tournament, and Fleur's pregnant with twins." My parents gasped, squealing excitedly at the news. "Now before I go and get carried away with conversation, I have to apologize. I have a mate to take care of."

Dad chuckled, "Of course, dear, go have fun."

I rolled my eyes, blushing again, and pulled Fleur up after me. After entering the master bedroom, I locked and warded the room, making sure there were a few silencing charms this time. Turning to the Veela, I quickly removed our clothes with a wordless flick of my wand before placing it on the dresser.

Fleur moved towards me, kissing me again while her hands kneaded my breasts. I returned the attention to her own, quickly pushing her to the bed. I climbed on top of her as she scooted back, our lips joining again eagerly.

I snaked a hand down and began to rub the swollen nub, feeling the slickness of her arousal in the process. She moaned and threw her head back, which I took advantage of and left a dark bruise on her pulse point.

Fleur grabbed my hair and pulled back, earning an eager growl from me.

I relinquished attention on her clit and moved to plunge two fingers into my mate. She cried out in pleasure and began to rock her hips, riding my fingers as I thrust into her repeatedly.

"Mon Dieu, you feel so good," she breathed as her nails scratched down my back. I shivered with desire at the sensation and sped up my pace. She cried with each jolt as I pounded her with my fingers.

Leaning back, I used my other hand to work relentlessly on her clit, causing her to grip the covers tightly. After several minutes, I felt her tense around me.

"Cum for me, Fleur," I ordered hungrily. She quickly complied, rocking with the shockwaves that coursed through her body. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. No matter how frequently we made love, no matter how much I saw her exposed and vulnerable like this, I absolutely loved it. I would never get enough of my mate.

After she caught her breath, the Veela flipped our positions, returning the favor to me. I felt her slip inside me, felt my walls grip her, needing to be filled. Her pace was far more controlled, knowing exactly how to move, where to touch to elicit the most pleasure from me. In a situation like this, having a Veela for a mate was literally mind-blowing.

I didn't often lose myself like this, letting Fleur control the pace, but I was more than enjoying myself at the moment. It was like she was moving intentionally slowly, not enough to get me to my peak, but plenty to keep me invested in my pleasure.

"Fleur, more," I begged, growing to need my release. She complied, keeping her thrusts steady, while she worked my swollen clit quicker. I moaned loudly, relishing the sensation. It amazed me how something as small as the nub could fill me with such immense bliss.

I began to focus on the feeling that was building in me, knowing it wasn't going to be much longer before I had my release.

Sensing this, though, Fleur eased up on her massage. I cried out in frustration, rocking my hips to try to garner the friction I so desperately needed. The pressure had faded a bit before Fleur picked back up, slowly working me into a frenzy once more. I felt myself nearing climax again, only to be forced to lose it as Fleur eased for a second time.

"Fleur, please!" I cried, angry and frustrated that she was torturing me so. "Please fuck me! Please let me cum! I need to cum so hard, please!"

She relented, thrusting into me faster, curling her fingers to hit that oh-so-sweet spot as she pounded me. The attention to my aching clit was even better, and I was quickly building the pleasure once more.

As I neared for yet another time, though, Fleur didn't let up. Instead, she sped up, sending me into oblivion as I was forced into one of the most powerful orgasms I had ever experienced.

I twisted and writhed under her control, arching off the bed as I shouted in ecstasy. I had no control over my body, my ears ringing with the noise coming from me. I gripped onto anything I could, trying to ground myself as I was made to endure and ride out the entirety of my orgasm.

After several more moments, I was extremely sensitive and was rolling away to get a reprieve from my mate, who was clearly aroused from by my explosion.

So I pushed her down on her back and slid between her legs, devouring her as though I had never eaten a day in my life, quickly sending her into another climax of her own. I decided I would wait to make her pay for edging me so painfully sweet when she wasn't expecting it.

After casting a quick Scourgify, we dressed and returned to talk to my parent's painting again. They smirked as we sat down, fully aware of what we had been doing.

Even though I didn't have the deepest relationship with my parents, I still blushed and averted my eyes.

"Well that sure took a while," dad chuckled, making me blush deeper.

Fleur just grinned. "Wouldn't be good ozerwise, now would it?"

"Fleur!" I cried in horror. How could my girlfriend entertain my parents' perverseness? The trio laughed at me, and I sighed in defeat.

"You really would 'ave gotten along quite well with my parents," Fleur mused.

Dad smiled sadly, "Yes, I wish we had gotten the chance to meet them in life. Now back to what you had said before getting distracted—you won the Triwizard Tournament?"

I frowned. "Yeah, I did. But things went horribly wrong after I reached the trophy. It was a Portkey and transported me to a graveyard. Harry had been given a necklace that activated when I won and went with me…You-Know-Who is alive. He's back…"

My parents gasped in horror. "Hermione, get out of here! Go! Anywhere but Britain. You're not safe here anymore. Fleur, take Hermione and get her out of here. You have to protect her—she's our only child, part of a dying species," dad begged.

Fleur hesitated and looked between me and the painting. "Dad, I can't leave," I supplied for my mate. "My friends need me. Harry will need me to help him defeat that monster."

"I don't care," dad protested. "He can get the rest of the school to help—you're life is far more valuable."

I held my ground. "Fleur is pregnant with twin's dad. She's carrying a boy and a girl, which makes it extremely likely that at least one will be a Dreki, too. The line won't end with me. I will help Harry fight. I _refuse_ to run away and be scared. I _refuse_ to let my children grown up in a world with that monster. I will protect my mate and our children, no matter what."

I turned to Fleur, daring her to argue with me. Luckily, she remained silent, letting me hold my position.

"I understand that, dear, but…if it's revealed that you're a Dreki, they won't hesitate to hunt and kill you…" I could hear the hurt and fear in dad's voice, but I still wasn't giving up. I wouldn't let him sway me.

But I softened up as he had. "I know, believe me. The killing curse isn't a joke. But what happens if I don't fight? If he wins, we will be hunted for associating with Harry in the first place. He saw me—he will remember me. I have to fight. I have to try to save my family from my fears. If I lose, then I'll just get to join you."

At that, I heard Fleur sniffle. I turned to her as she wiped a tear. "I'm sorry. I know zat I can't stop you from 'elping 'arry, but…" she trailed off, unable to voice what could happen.

I sighed, regretting how this conversation had turned, and pulled her close to me. I breathed in honey and flowers as I inhaled deeply. It was my favorite scent now, surpassing even parchment and ink.

"I know, love. I'm sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you, but I have to do this. And no, I refuse to let you endanger yourself, so don't even try to argue with me. You need to take care of the kids when the time comes."

She took a deep breath. "I know, and I will. But I still want to be zere for you. I can't be far from you—you're still my mate. We can't be apart long with ze bond complete. It would 'urt too much. I won't fight you on a lot, but I will on zat."

I nodded, agreeing with the blonde. I didn't want to be apart from her more than we had to be anyways. I hated just sleeping in separate rooms.

We changed the subject, as my parents knew I wasn't backing down. There wasn't anything they could actually do to stop me anyways, so they let me be.

It wasn't long until we were laughing again, enjoying the company. But as the day drew on, we decided to leave and grab some food, promising to visit again when we could.

The next afternoon, Fleur and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. She had her lets draped over me, and I was massaging her feet. A tap at the window drew me from the show, looking to see what the sound was.

I spotted the white and brown barn owl that belonged to Fleur's family looking expectantly inside, a letter tied to its leg. I got up and opened the window, letting the owl flutter inside and rest on the back of the couch, cooing happily for the break from flying. I chuckled as I retrieved the snacks, giving a few to the exhausted bird before taking the letter.

I kept Fleur from seeing the letter in case her parents mentioned anything about our plan. They hadn't, but were looking forward to meeting my parents, telling us to suggest a place to meet for dinner or something.

I discussed this with my parents that evening, and we quickly settled on a rather high end restaurant. After all, this was where I planned on getting engaged.

Mum had given me the ring dad had proposed to her with. It had been his grandmother's wedding ring that had been passed down as an heirloom. It meant the world to me to be able to continue the tradition of love this ring had seen—each woman it had been given to lived long and happy lives with the man who had offered it. I hoped it would work for a woman, too, though I could identify with the masculine as well.

I had gotten the ring sized to fit Fleur, something my parents had broached on my request. They had asked Fleur if she would get a school ring since she had graduated. She hadn't heard of such a tradition, and so my parents explained that when a student would be leaving for the college or the real world, they would purchase a ring to remind them of their high school. Mum then took Fleur's hand and guessed her size, which Fleur corrected.

With that, I had been able to adjust the ring with magic, ensuring it would fit my mate perfectly.

And so the day came to meet with Fleur's family. She asked why I was such a nervous wreck, which I excused as wanting our parents to get along. Hers had been so open and accepting of our relationship, while my own had been more hesitant and temperamental.

"That's silly, mon amour. Zey will love each ozer because zey want our 'appiness," she replied as we headed downstairs. My parents were still getting ready, wanting to make a good impression, having heard the Delacour's were a family of prestige.

"I know, but you know how I am—always the worrywart." The blonde chuckled with agreement, which earned her a playful smack. "You were supposed to deny that and stick up for me."

She grinned, "Even against yourself, hmm?"

"Especially against myself," I returned with a teasing frown.

We continued to make small talk, teasing each other and laughing until my parents joined us. It was almost time to head to the restaurant, so dad went to start the car. Mum held me back while Fleur followed dad.

"Do you have it?" she whispered, not wanting the Veela's enhanced hearing to listen in.

I nodded, pulling out the small box from the pocket I had extended to hold it. She smiled and pulled me in for a hug. When we pulled apart, we joined our significant others and left.

"Are you sure they didn't want us to pick them up anywhere?" dad asked, still uneasy about forcing Fleur's parents to arrive on their own. He didn't want to put them out of their way for such an important event.

"Oui, zey will 'ave 'ired a driver for ze duration of zeir stay. It's no problem, I assure you," Fleur replied for the tenth time. "Zey don't want to trouble you or put you out by 'aving to drive zem everywhere. Zis way zey can sightsee. Besides, we would need two cars for everyone to fit anyways."

Dad raised his hand in surrender. "Alright, alright, I just didn't want to be rude or have them get lost."

Fleur smiled, "I understand and appreciate ze concern. You're very kind."

We arrived at the restaurant a little early, which worked for me. It allowed me to be able to breathe and try to calm myself some. This was a huge deal to me, and I wanted it to go perfectly.

After we checked in, the hostess showed us to our table. We sat down, with my parents to my side so Fleur's family could be next to her. I had heard Gabi was excited to see more of the British wizarding world, so I had already promised to take her to Diagon Alley.

A few minutes later, I spotted the familiar faces of the Delacour's, who were being led in our direction. If having one Veela's thrall filling the restaurant wasn't distracting enough, three present was a lost cause. All eyes, men and women alike, were on us. Or rather on the breathtaking women who oozed beauty, grace, and sex.

Even my own parents weren't unaffected by the company. Mum's mouth was slightly gaping open as she stared at Apolline. I, along with Nicolas, was able to keep a level head, having been around the trio of Veela enough to withstand their thrall. As such, I was the one who tried to break the scene by clearing my throat, looking at the women expectantly.

They glanced around, seeing the scene they were creating and apologized, reducing their sex appeal.

"I apologize for zat," Apolline stated. "Seems ze anticipation of ze evening caused us to get carried away."

The tension eased a bit, though many eyes lingered on the blonde's. I had to withhold a growl, knowing that this wasn't the place to reveal the presence of magical beings. I just couldn't help but feel jealous and possessive—it should have been obvious Fleur was taken with her ever-growing baby bump. It still wasn't too big, but I was in love with it nonetheless.

Mum snapped from her stupor, shaking her head clear of the effects of the thrall. "Of course," she replied and smiled, rising from her seat. "I'm Elizabeth Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you; we've heard so much about you."

Mum reached her hand out, only to be embraced by the French woman instead, clearly surprising her.

"Bonjour, Elizabeth, I'm Apolline. Ze pleasure is all ours. Zis is my 'usband, Nicolas, and our youngest, Gabrielle."

We finished exchanging hugs and greetings, finally sitting down after the long affair. It threw my parents off at just how friendly and affection the French were. I just chuckled as their eyes widened at the kisses placed on each cheek that left my parents with bright blushes.

A waiter came and received our drink orders before leaving to fetch them.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here," dad started, and I saw Fleur shake her head with an amused smile.

"Non, of course not! It's a lovely place; zank you for inviting us," Nicolas smiled.

"Suppose we should be thanking our daughters for that," dad mused.

Apolline nodded, "Oui, zat is true. 'ow is ze pregnancy progressing, Fleur?"

"Fine," she answered. "I'm enjoying ze peace before zey get more active and keep me in ze bathroom."

The older Veela laughed, "I remember what zat was like—you always 'ad a knack for kicking my bladder. I do 'ope you 'ave to endure zat."

Mum smiled sadly, "I wish I had been able to experience that. But I wouldn't change adopting Hermione—she's the best child we could have ever asked for, and we're grateful to have her."

The table was full of smiles as our drinks were set before us. We took a moment to look at the menus and order before returning to conversation. The adults discussed their work, though the Delacour's had to be a bit quiet, as magic was entailed. I was surprised at how well my parents were handling the in depth descriptions, doing their best to understand the magical terms and such.

The discussions continued, revolving mostly around me and Fleur growing up and all of our embarrassing stories, much to our chagrin. When the meal was winding down, I excused myself to use the bathroom, glancing at the adults with a nervous grin.

I went in and took several deep breaths to calm myself, splashing my face with water. Dried off, I reached in my pocket and pulled the small box out, opening it to make sure the ring was in it, though I knew it was. I had been overly paranoid to the point of even placing a tracker on the item in the event I lost it. The band was silver, a lone small diamond standing out on top.

I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I was doing the right thing with the right person. I was in love with Fleur and wanted to spend forever with her. While forever was uncertain, I at least wanted her to be mine for as long as possible in whatever way we could have.

Releasing a long breath, I gathered up my Gryffindor courage and strode back to the table with my head held high. I was a woman on a mission, and it terrified me. I knew Fleur wouldn't reject me, but I couldn't help my nerves.

When I arrived, I remained standing. Fleur was laughing at something Gabi had said, and I smiled. I loved her melodious laugh. I loved everything about her.

I cleared my throat, earning the eyes of everyone at the table. My own, though, were locked on the pair that were as blue and deep as the ocean. She smiled but looked confused. It was now or never. And so I lowered to my knee.

"Fleur, I know that we have known each other for a little less than a year. But in that time, I discovered another half of myself I wasn't even looking for—a part of me I wasn't aware I was missing. They say true love is magical, and I now know it's true. Our love is magical and connects us on a spiritual level.

"As we have gotten to know each other and grow closer, I find myself loving you more and more with each passing day. It's beyond comprehension how deeply I love you. And now you are carrying my children, making me the happiest person in the world. But if it should be possible, I'd like to be even happier…By asking for your hand in marriage."

I pulled out the box, opening it before my amazing mate. She gasped, covering her mouth, as tears spilled down her porcelain cheeks. I couldn't resist the urge to wipe them from her face, an apprehensive smile on my lips as I waited for her answer.

"'ermione…Are you serious? Is zis real?" she cried.

"Of course, Fleur. I love you; you're my mate. There is no one else in the entire world I could ever want to be with. You are the woman of my dreams, and I want you to be the woman of my forever."

More tears fell as she nodded excitedly. "Oui, 'ermione! Oui forever, mon amour!"

My heart swelled with pride and joy, and I slid the ring on her finger. She studied it for a while, looking as if the situation was surreal. After a moment, she turned back to me and threw herself at me, kissing me deeply.

The room exploded in cheers and applause, causing us to laugh. I was on cloud nine, overjoyed with how perfect everything had turned out.

"So zis is why my family is really 'ere, isn't it?" my fiancée laughed.

I blushed, "Yeah, I kind of asked them if I could propose before we left France. Naturally I wanted them to be here for you. But I also wanted our parents to meet and get along and everything. I really couldn't have asked for a better night. Thank you for loving me."

Fleur smiled softly, "It's only too easy, mon amour, even without my 'eritage. Zat just told me it was you who I would love with every fiber of my being."

I smiled and kissed her again, and the rest of the evening was just as incredible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Welcome to another chapter. Quite a bit happens in this chapter, and it covers a decent span of time. I don't go in depth to much of the Golden Trio's time on the run, but I have some. I own only a few OCs but nothing else. Enjoy!**

"The only way I'm leaving is dead

That's the state of my, state of my, state of my head."

 _State of My Head_ by Shinedown

Chapter 10

The Delacour's stayed for a week, and our families hung out, going shopping and relaxing around the house and just enjoying ourselves. Fleur returned with them to France to discuss moving to Hogsmeade while I was in school so we could be close and see each other as much as possible.

I stayed behind with my parents, and the distance was overwhelmingly painful. I knew it wouldn't be for long, but I missed my mate. I knew this was only a taste of how it would be during school, and I hated it.

But before Fleur could get back, I received an owl from the Weasley's stating Harry had been caught performing underage magic in front of a Muggle and would stand trial at the Ministry.

Mortified by this development, I quickly sent word to Fleur. She arrived later that evening, and we set out to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where we were told about the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization created by Dumbledore to stand against Voldemort. I was actually relieved that Harry and I had been believed.

Luckily Harry had been cleared of his charges and joined us after his trial. We were told that Voldemort was seeking out something to help him against Harry, though we weren't told any details as to what that object might be. It wasn't easy for the members to move about freely, as the minister and the majority of the wizarding world didn't believe us.

Still, we remained with the Order, partly to ensure Harry's safety and give to him a break from the stress he had endured. Also it was nice to be in the company of good friends.

Fleur and I revealed our engagement and pregnancy to everyone. They welcomed it with great surprise and joy. Ginny and the twins harassed us, trying to tease us about our sexual life, as well as figure out how I managed to knock my mate up.

We didn't give any details, partly because it wasn't their business to know, but also because I didn't want the dragon to be let out of the bag yet. I knew that dark times were ahead of us, and I didn't want more people than was needed to know. I trusted the group, but there was no telling what was in store for us. There were ways to get people to reveal secrets.

Fleur and I snuck away once she became irritable. It had been well over a week since we had sex, and she was radiating desire. It had been growing for a few days, disrupting daily activities when she was involved.

So we made our way to my parent's home. I needed to grab my school supplies and books anyways. I had assumed they were at work, so when I spotted the couple in the living room upon arriving, I hesitated. They took one glance at us, sensing Fleur's imminent total loss of control and fled.

I was grateful, though I was utterly embarrassed at being seen so compromised by my parents. Regardless, as soon as they closed the door, Fleur was on top of me. She had me over and over until I was spent, only able to keep pleasuring her until she was satisfied.

Later that evening, I summoned my parent's home after a thorough Scourgify. They appeared apprehensive, not making eye contact as we sat around sipping tea. I told them about Harry's innocence, stating the trial had been a mistake. I didn't want them to know he had been attacked by the Ministry's servants—the terrifying and deadly Dementors.

I wasn't sure if my parents believed me or if they just wanted to pretend that everything was alright. I had tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but my parents weren't fools.

Gathering my school things, Fleur and I returned to Grimmauld Place, earning several smirks from the twins, Ginny, and Tonks. If the twins weren't bad enough, Tonks was just as much a prankster as they were, and the entire place had been set up with various traps to jinx the inhabitants.

Because of this chaos, I couldn't help but be relieved to be leaving. I hated knowing that I would be forced apart from my mate, but I was looking forward to some semblance of peace back at Hogwarts.

We arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with the Weasley's and Harry. Exchanging our farewells, I held Fleur for several minutes, stroking her golden halo, breathing in her sweet scent. My heart ached at having to part. She seemed to be just as pained, pressing her lips forcefully against mine.

There was no lust, no desire in this kiss; just pure love and adoration, trying to convey and express our feelings for each other. Trying to freeze time so we could make this moment together last forever.

To my agony, the sound of the train's whistle pulled us apart. "It's time to board," I said numbly.

Fleur nodded, tears welling in her eyes. I wiped one away as it slid down her cheek, rubbing the pad of my thumb over her soft skin. I kissed her again, hating to see her so upset.

"I'll see you at 'ogsmeade, zough I still 'ate 'aving to be apart from you at all," Fleur murmured.

"I know, love. We will be alright—we are destined for forever. We will manage. I should go so you can head on to your new home. Promise you'll be at the station when we arrive?" I asked, having agreed to meet at the landing before I left for the school for good.

She nodded, and I kissed her again as the final whistle sounded. I scurried along, stepping onto the train, looking back with a sad smile as I waved to my mate. Moments later, the train started to move, departing from the station to make its way to Hogsmeade. I stared out the window, using my enhanced vision to watch Fleur as she disappeared in the distance. Just as I was about to lose her for good, I watched her twist and vanish, apparating to the town near the school.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny tried to distract me by talking about plans to get Fred and George back for all of the trouble they caused. Ron had been the unfortunate victim of the Sardine Hex and spent an entire day bent over a bucket as a multitude of fish poured from his nose.

The twins said this was to keep the slugs company. It was rather humorous, if not foul smelling. I knew Ron would never be able to best his brothers, though he was adamant to try.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade, I left my friends behind, quickly stepping onto the platform to look for my mate.

She was standing by the welcoming sign, a wide grin spreading as she spotted me. I raced to her side, throwing my arms around her as I kissed her deeply. This earned us several looks of curiosity, jealousy, and interest. I didn't care if they were looking at me like I had two heads. I was with my mate once more and was overwhelmed with joy.

"Blimey, 'mione, leave us behind, why don't you?" Ron fussed as the trio made their way over.

I chuckled, "Not sorry, Ron. It's not my fault you're too slow and Fleur is just too irresistible."

She raised her brow, clearly interested in my statement. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as much fun as I'm sure it'd be to watch you two shag each other's brains out, I think I'll skip that party. Besides, we need to get going, remember? Something called school?"

Harry frowned. "Come on, guys, let them have their moment. They won't really get to see each other much over the next few years while we're at school and dealing with things."

I nodded, thankful for my lone defender. "Thank you, Harry. Besides, Ginny, it's not like you have to deal with separation anxiety—you get to see Harry as much as you like."

The redhead's eyes bulged from their sockets as her mouth fell to the floor. She stammered, trying to come up with a retort but was failing miserably.

Ginny's face was redder than her hair as she burrowed into her hands. Harry on the other hand seemed slightly confused as he looked between me and the youngest girl. Fleur was giggling, knowing I had finally won one over my friend, a truly rare and momentous occasion.

"Ginny's right, zough, you should get going. I'd 'ate to be ze reason you're late and get in trouble," Fleur stated. I didn't mind getting in trouble with her, though I refrained from saying that out loud. Merlin knows Ginny would hold that over my head for the rest of the year.

So instead, I gathered my friends, giving the Veela one last, lingering kiss, keeping myself from deepening it too much, and headed towards the castle.

As we stepped into the Great Hall, I was flooded with a sense of trepidation as I laid eyes on a pink monster. Said monster was revealed to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor—Dolores Umbridge, a senior employee at the Ministry of Magic. I couldn't help but feel the woman was evil in some unknown way.

Her smile seemed too polite, like she would enjoy another's suffering. It didn't take me long to learn that my fears were true, and that the woman was indeed vile. As the year progressed, chaos slowly descended upon the school. Umbridge was much like Voldemort, preaching pureblood supremacy. More than that, she spoke about the utter filth she called those with creature blood.

So when she found out I was dating Fleur, she did her best to change my mind from being with her. Even if I was still garbage for supposedly being a Mudblood, I was still better than an animal. I had made sure Umbridge didn't know about the babies, for fear of something worse coming upon me.

Umbridge had a knack for cruel and creative punishment, using an enchanted quill to mark her disciplined students. Harry had been forced to endure the woman's wrath, and so we set to work creating a way to practice real Defense Against the Dark Arts and rebel in secret against the horrid witch. And so Dumbledore's Army was formed.

As the months past, the twins grew, expanding in Fleur's belly. At the end of November, I received a patronus telling me to go to Hogsmeade immediately.

Overwhelmed with concern, I hurried to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Good evening, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" my Head of House greeted.

"I received news from town. Something is happening. I need to get there _now_ ," I explained anxiously. The woman's brows rose as I told her.

"Do you think it's time?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, a slow smile spreading across my face. "I think it is. Can you help me?"

McGonagall took out her wand and sent off word to Dumbledore that she would be taking me to Hogsmeade. Moments later, we were side-apparating to the nearby town.

As I hurried inside Fleur's house, I was greeted with Apolline, Nicolas, and a Medi-witch. "How is Fleur?" I demanded anxiously as I entered. "Is she alright?"

Apolline smiled as she greeted me. "Oui, 'ermione, she's well. She's resting in 'er room right now. We were just getting a few zings ready to prepare for ze birth. 'er water broke a bit ago and ze contractions 'ave been growing more frequent."

I raced to my mate's room as McGonagall stepped into the house. I assumed she was there to keep an eye out and protect us.

Entering Fleur's room, I spotted my mate lying on the bed. She had a light sheen of sweat over her body, dressed in something resembling a hospital gown. I studied her for a moment, trying to gauge her wellbeing. Her eyes were closed as her chest rose and lowered slowly. I assumed she had been given a sleeping draught to give her some rest before the exertion of child birth.

She was utterly stunning in this state—the glow of imminent motherhood suited her. I couldn't help but fall even more in love with my soulmate like this. Soon we would be parents.

I made my way to her side, pulling one of the chairs that had been brought in for the event next to her. Sitting down, I reached and took her hand, squeezing it softly. I was glad she was getting some sleep, as I knew she was in for a rough time when things really started.

Apolline and the nurse entered the room a little while later carrying towels and a basin of water. The women smiled at me as I watched them prepare.

As the nurse lifted the gown, I growled lowly, warning her to be careful with what was mine, but also not to harm my family. I wasn't sure if she was aware of how delicate the situation was or not, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to Fleur or our children.

"It's alright, 'ermione, Clara won't do anyzing to 'arm Fleur or ze babies—she was zere when I 'ad Gabrielle. I trust 'er; she will do a good job," Apolline assured.

I nodded, still watching the woman. She smiled softly and started speaking in French. I realized she didn't know English and would have to rely on the older Veela for translation. She explained that Clara was going to check how dilated Fleur was to see how close she was to being able to start pushing.

I couldn't help but tense as the woman worked on my mate, though I knew it was innocent. As she pulled away, she muttered something, which was translated that she was at nine centimeters. It was almost time to begin.

Clara pulled out something to wake Fleur with. Letting the blonde sniff it, her eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up. With her returning consciousness, the pain seemed to return as well, and a low moan escaped. Her face scrunched up with the sensations, and I squeezed her hand again.

"Hey, love, I'm here," I soothed, wanting to do anything to comfort her. I knew there was little I could actually do, which greatly upset me, but I would do what I could.

Dull blue eyes turned to look at me, and a small smile greeted me. "Bonjour, mon amour,' Fleur breathed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with worry.

She chuckled softly, "Like I'm about to push two kids out of me."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, I imagine you do. Is there anything we can do to help?"

She shook her head. "Non, just be 'ere with me. And 'elp get zem out soon, s'il vous plait."

"We're almost ready, dear," Apoline stated. "You're going to 'ave to start pushing soon. Can you 'andle zat?"

Fleur nodded, taking a deep breath to steel herself. I admired her strength. It had been something I had loved about her early on. She didn't let anyone or anything stop her. Her determination had served her well during the tournament and would now as she bore our children.

When the time came, grunts of agony filled the room as Fleur pushed on command, squeezing the life from my hand. I didn't allow myself to wince, knowing that her pain was far worse. Seeing her like this, hearing her in so much pain, ripped at my soul.

I knew this was part of the process, but it still upset me. I never wanted her to hurt, but I had inadvertently caused her to experience some of the worst pain imaginable.

Still, my incredible mate continued to labor, slowly inching our first child out. I dabbed her face, wiping the sweat to keep from getting in her eyes and cool her off.

"You're doing great, baby, just keep it up," I urged. She forced a small nod and continued pushing. Moments later, the head of the first baby crowned. She cried out as the head was fully pushed into view.

I watched in wonder and awe as the nurse helped guide the bloody, wrinkly bundle out with another push from my mate. The newborn started to cry, a gargled sound as it drew its first breaths.

Tears of joy streamed down my face as I was given a small pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord from our firstborn—a son we had decided to name Damien.

Apolline moved to clear his lungs and clean him off a bit, swaddling him before placing him on a small table that had been covered with blankets to keep him warm. Once she had finished, she returned to help with the second child.

I could feel Fleur's fatigue. She was shaking her head, tears of joy and agony leaving trails on her face.

"I can't do it—it 'urts too much," she cried. "I can't do zis…"

"Yes you can," I urged, brushing her sweaty hair. "You're the strongest person I know, Fleur. You survived the Triwizard Tournament—you can do anything."

Her head continued to shake, another sob crushing my heart.

"Fleur, you're going to 'ave to push again, okay? Only one baby left," Apolline encouraged. "Come on, push for us."

Reluctantly, Fleur complied, squeezing my hand as she scrunched into herself, forcing herself to push past exhaustion. We continued cheering her on, urging her to not give up, that it would be over soon enough and she could rest.

Seven minutes after Damien was born, Isabelle greeted the world. Fleur collapsed after delivering the placentas, breathing heavily as she smiled wearily up at me. I had never been so proud in my life. Of my mate. Of my children. So many emotions coursed through me as I took in the scene.

I wiped Fleur's face, stroking her sweat-soaked hair. "You're so amazing, love. I'm so proud of you. We're mothers!" I stated softly, joyful tears falling from my eyes.

Her smile grew at my statement, and she sighed contently. Moments later, both babies were being handed to us. Fleur sniffled as she brushed the cheeks of the twins.

"Bonjour, mes bébés. Bienvenue dans le monde. Tu es tellement aimé," Fleur breathed. I smiled and kissed her head, in pure heavenly bliss. It had been a long night, but now the world had gained two angelic babies.

McGonagall had gone ahead and dismissed me from classes, telling the other professors (Umbridge) that I had caught an illness from the cold weather. I was thankful that was on Friday, so I would be able to spend the weekend with my family.

Apolline had sent word to my parents and had them apparated here. They were over the moon upon seeing the two infants sleeping peacefully near their mother.

"She did really great," I whispered, smiling proudly at my mate.

"I imagine she did," mum replied. "I'd say it's hard enough pushing one baby out, but two? She's incredibly strong."

I nodded, "Yeah, she is. The strongest person I know."

I had thought I had felt the full extent of love during my time with Fleur. But looking at the trio of sleeping figures before me, I felt like my heart had expanded infinitely just to house the emotions I experienced now. These had been the happiest days of my life, though I knew they wouldn't last.

As I sat watching Fleur feed Damien later, I knew I would have to return to school. That meant I would have to face Umbridge once more. There was no telling what that foul being would do to me for missing class.

To my surprise, the pink witch didn't react to my return, other than to be the one to inform her of any illness or reason to miss in the future. I couldn't believe my luck. Something had to be wrong with this situation.

It wasn't long after that I learned I had been right. Only it didn't have anything to do with Umbridge. Harry had a nightmare, or rather a vision, of Arthur Weasley being attacked by Voldemort's snake in an area at the Ministry of Magic. Informing Dumbledore and McGonagall, they were able to send for help and rescue the man.

With Ron and Ginny's father saved, Harry had been instructed to take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, something that came as a surprise to all of us. I knew Harry would work hard to keep the Slytherin Head of House out of his mind.

From there, everything went downhill. Umbridge started to lash out at the other professors, having Professor Trelawney fired, and going after Hagrid's position. The student body was in poor spirits, which only fell more when Marietta Edgecombe entered the Room of Requirements with Umbridge, having revealed the truth about Dumbledore's Army. This was evident by the word "SNEAK" written in boils on her forehead.

Because of this, Dumbledore took responsibility, claiming he created the organization and escaped, avoiding capture. Umbridge took over as headmistress, bringing more destruction to the school. Hagrid had been attacked, forced to flee as McGonagall wound up injured trying to save him. Life had grown completely bleak.

And then Harry had another vision—one of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. This time, we were caught trying to send word to help the fugitive. Luckily, I was able to use my wits and trick the woman who ended up being taken away by centaurs after Hagrid's half-brother helped us.

With that, we ended up at the Department of Mysteries. To our chagrin, the vision had been a fake, made to throw us off and have Harry retrieve a prophecy for Voldemort.

Chaos erupted as a battle ensued. The prophecy ended up destroyed, and Bellatrix Lestrange took it upon herself to kill Sirius. Harry had disappeared, chasing after the senile witch. We later learned that during this time, Voldemort arrived to kill Harry who was saved by Dumbledore. Before any more deaths could occur, Minister Fudge arrived and saw the dark wizard with his own eyes.

With this news out, the wizarding world became even more cautious. I had Fleur move back to France, not wanting anything to happen to her or the children. When school ended, I visited my parents, lying to them about the events of the past school year. I couldn't tell them the world was in grave danger once more. I wanted them to live in ignorant bliss.

I didn't stay with them long, deciding instead to go be with my mate and babies. They had grown so much in the five months since their birth. Similar as they were, they each had their own quirks. Isabelle took after Fleur with her shining blonde hair and blue eyes, while Damien took after me. At least his chocolate curls were slightly more manageable than mine.

Pushing all thoughts of darkness and fear from my mind, I spent my summer happily. Fleur and I would occasionally go out on dates while her parents watched the twins. Naturally we took full advantage of this time alone.

Fleur surprised me after one date as she pushed me against the wall of our room, holding my hands above my head. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she grinned seductively.

"Why don't we 'ave some fun and switch zings up, hmm?"

I raised an intrigued brow. "What do you mean by that?"

The Veela pulled out her wand and flicked it, instantly removing our clothes. With another flick, I looked down and was surprised to see a harness around her waist, a small dildo standing at attention.

We had never switched our positions like this before, as I had often remained the dominant figure. I was more than a little aroused at the idea of seeing what it was like to receive such sensations and nodded with approval. I would relinquish control for the evening, allowing my mate to take over like her nature usually demanded.

She started by kissing me softly, slowly growing in pressure and desire. Her tongue brushed against my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, submitting to the Veela. I felt my instincts to fight and reclaim control and pushed them down.

Fleur's hands wandered over my body, squeezing my breasts one moment, pulling my ass into her the next. It was intoxicating.

Plump lips moved to my neck, kissing and nipping at my exposed flesh, causing me to moan. I could feel the dampness between my legs grow, and I started to push Fleur to the bed.

Instead of complying, she bit down hard, sending a pleasurable pain through me. I hissed and pulled back to look at the Veela. She was staring at me with displeasure.

"I'm in control now, 'ermione. _I_ decide when I take you to bed."

I pouted, not wanting to be tortured too much. Still, it was sexy to see this side of her.

She returned to my neck, kissing the area she had bit down on, and I knew it would bruise. It wasn't often that she marked me, though I didn't mind. I had no desire to hide from the world that I was hers, just as she was mine.

After another moment, her hand trailed down my body, moving between my breasts and down my stomach, causing me to shiver with anticipation. I felt her smirk into my neck, clearly enjoying my reactions.

Agonizingly slowly, Fleur moved down, teasing around my lower area.

"Fleur," I pleaded. She quickly cupped my wetness, causing me to moan as I rocked my hips against her. There wasn't any actual contact, no pressure to relieve my desire, and I cried in frustration.

"Not fun being teased, is it, mon amour?" she breathed into my ear.

I whimpered, figuring she was planning to draw my torture out.

To my surprise, I quickly found myself on my back, my ass at the foot of the bed. In the next instant, Fleur's tongue was lapping at me with great fervor, and I was crying out in pleasure. I hadn't expected her to be so forgiving for all the times I had teased her. Then again, she wasn't always kind herself, as she seemed to love pushing me to the edge of release before backing off, driving me to the corner of insanity before giving me my pleasure.

Remembering this, I couldn't help but fear this was what my mate was planning to do to me now.

Pulling back, Fleur licked her lips, savoring my flavor with a moan. She pulled a bottle of lube from the dresser by the bed and slathered the length of the dildo with the slick liquid, wiping her hand along my entrance before plunging in a couple of fingers.

I cried at the intrusion. While Fleur had penetrated me before, I knew I would need to be stretched a bit before I took her toy.

And she didn't disappoint, curling her fingers to hit my spongey insides, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. I moaned loudly as I gripped the sheets, my hips rocking into her hand. I wanted more, though.

"Touch me, Fleur," I pleaded.

"You don't zink I'm going to let you cum like zis, do you?"

Her tone terrified and thrilled me. I bit my lip, wondering what all she had planned for me.

Satisfied that I was prepared enough, Fleur removed her fingers. I felt my walls tighten, clenching around her intrusion to keep them inside, though I knew I would be filled even more soon enough.

As I expected, Fleur pressed the head of the dildo against my entrance a moment later.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," my mate breathed. I gazed up at her with trust while her own eyes darted between my face and opening, unsure which to watch while she took me.

Finally settling on watching me to gauge how to proceed, I nodded for her to continue. With my permission, she eased her hips closer, guiding the object inside of me.

I hissed as I was stretched more than before, taking a moment to adjust to the oh-so-filling sensation. I motioned for her to continue, and she slowly pulled out, pushing back in gently as I relaxed more.

"Merde you're so sexy," Fleur mused. Her eyes were glowing as they took me in, and I blushed. I felt completely vulnerable, but completely at ease at the same time. I trused Fleur explicitly. This made the pleasure reverberate through me, and I was soon crying out as her pace quickened. I knew that we wouldn't switch positions often, so I wanted to enjoy it.

Fleur slowed, and I looked to see if she was truly intending to torture me. I saw her fiddle with something just out of my sight and frowned. A low humming sound filled my ears, and I wondered what my mate was planning.

She smirked upon seeing my confused curiosity, finally revealing what she had. A tiny purple vibrator spasmed in her hand. My eyes widened, unsure what to make of the new gadget.

After Fleur wet the tip, she pressed it directly on my clit, causing me to shudder with pleasure, a long moan to escape my lips. It was a different sensation entirely, not as ragged and personal as her tongue or fingers, but more of a constant intensity.

With the vibrations steadily working on me, my mate continued to thrust, a powerful rhythm forming. The pressure that built within me was strange and concentrated, and my body began to tense before long. My walls clenched around the dildo, savoring the internal friction. As I gripped the sheets, my breath ragged, I felt myself start to come undone.

Seeing this, Fleur sped up, her hips now pounding quickly into me, sending me into oblivion. I screamed out in ecstasy, the overwhelming stimulation rocking me to the core as my mate struggled to keep the vibrator on my clit as I writhed under her. I finally knew what Fleur felt like when I fucked her, and it was mind-blowing. While I still preferred being the one fucking, I wouldn't mind switching up occasionally.

After several moments, I finally started to come down from my high. I was relieved when Fleur removed the vibrator before slowly pulling out. I was definitely going to be sore later, but it was a sweet pain.

The blonde leaned down and kissed me deeply, and I pulled her onto the bed, switching our position as I took the top once more.

She grinned, "Care for ze toys as well?"

I pondered this for a moment before accepting. Once cleaned, I stepped into the harness, looking down at the bouncing dick with a laugh. It was odd to see the protusion and not feel any connection.

Once prepped, I eased into Fleur, setting a steady pace as I placed the vibrator against her swollen nub. I wanted to know if the sensation would be different against my own dick, comparing my fingers versus the toy. I would have to wait to find out, as I was spent for the time being.

So instead, I poured all of my remaining energy into making my mate feel as incredible as she had made me feel.

After her own climax, I flopped down beside the Veela and pulled her against me, peppering her with kisses.

"Zat was really nice, but I zink I still prefer ze real zing."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I think I do, too. I'd like to see how you feel against me with the vibrator, though."

She raised a sensual brow. "I'd be more zan 'appy to demonstrate."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you would, but unfortunately, I'm out of commission for the day."

"Mmm, per'aps tomorrow zen, non?"

"We'll see, my love."

We drifted off into a light sleep, waking shortly after to visit Fleur's parents so we could retrieve the babies. They were due to be fed, so we stayed to chat with the Delacour family while the twins ate.

The family knew to avoid conversation on the state of the wizarding world in Britain, knowing I was already tense about the situation. I wasn't sure what had been going on, outside of the little information I had received in the letters I got from Ron and Harry.

When my parents asked why Fleur wasn't returning to live at Hogsmeade again, I told them it was so she could be near her family to help with the twins. She promised to visit, wanting my parents to see their grandchildren as well. I was grateful she was including them. We had even gone to visit my birth parents. They were thrilled to see the twins, anxious to know what they would grow up to be.

Returning to school, there was a darkness that hung in the atmosphere. Several students came and apologized to me and Harry, acknowledging that we had been right about Voldemort's return. I wish we hadn't been.

Because over the next year, Harry discovered the truth about Voldemort's soul being split into several Horcruxes, which we would need to destroy in order to be rid of the Dark Lord for good.

And in the end, Professor Snape betrayed us all, killing Dumbledore in Draco's stead in one of the darkest days of our lives. With Dumbledore's death, there was little keeping Voldemort's forces from returning with a vengeance. I was grateful for having kept my true identity a secret, as Muggle-born witches and wizards were attacked, so were creatures with magical blood.

I forbid Fleur from leaving France, using my dominance to make her submit to my demand. I knew she wasn't happy; I wasn't thrilled, either, but her safety and the safety of our children was more important than anything to me.

Because of this, she was only told what I wanted her to know. While I figured the Order would provide more details if she asked, I did my best to keep her from worrying too much.

This included when Harry, Ron, and I made the decision to leave in order to search for the Horcruxes. We set a date, just after Bill was going to marry a co-worker named Chelsea Zohan. She was an American who had traveled to Britain to work as a Curse Breaker at the wizarding bank. It didn't take the couple long to fall in love, especially in these dark times, and decided to tie the knot.

Naturally, Fleur and I had been invtited to the wedding, practically being part of the Weasley family ourselves. Before I went to meet up with my friends and loved ones, I had one last thing to do.

I made my way downstairs for breakfast at my parent's house. I had been forming this plan for some time, and now everything was in order. There was just one thing remaining.

"Good morning, pumpkin," dad greeted, looking up from the morning paper. "How are you? Excited for the wedding?"

I forced a smile, knowing what I was about to do. "Yeah, I really am. It'll be nice to have something good happen. Life's been pretty dull lately, so I'm looking forward to it. Might even get some ideas for mine and Fleur's wedding."

Mum grinned, "Won't be too much longer, now will it? I do expect to be involved in my baby's big day. Promise you'll let us know when you have a date?"

I nodded, "Of course, mum, you both will be among the first to know. I promise."

"Good, I wouldn't allow anything less," she replied and pulled me in for a hug. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I had already packed all of my belongings and retrieved them after we sat down and ate.

As I looked around my old room for the last time, I wiped the lone tear that snuck passed my defences. I was doing the right thing—I had to protect my family. Even though we weren't related by blood, I loved this couple dearly. Being connected to me placed them in unspeakable danger.

So as I returned to the kitchen, I watched my parents as they washed dishes together.

Taking a shaky breath, I raised my wand. "Obliviate," I whispered, erasing myself from their minds. After suggesting they pack up and move to Australia, I fled, finally allowing myself to break.

I cried. I cried for all of my parents, both blood and adoptive. I cried for my mate. I cried for my children, knowing there was an incredibly large chance they would be forced to grow up without me. I cried for my friends who I would likely lose. I cried for all of the darkness that shrouded the road ahead of me. No child should have to endure such chaos and fear.

Once I gathered myself, I rose and apparated to the Burrow. Fleur and I had agreed to meet there, though she wasn't to arrive until a bit later. Part of me was glad she wasn't bringing the twins, though I wished I could see them one last time before we departed.

I made my way to the home, noticing the large white tent out back. There was a sea of chairs for the guests who would be arriving tonight. Red and gold decorated the area, a nod to our school house. I would miss getting to learn and expand my knowledge, but Hogwarts wasn't a safe place now, either, as Snape had taken over, desecrating the sacred position once held by Dumbledore.

Making my way inside, the scene was even more chaotic than usual. Things were flying around, narrowly missing my head as I ducked to avoid being struck.

Redheads were running with set destinations, determined to get everything finished in time for the big event. I chuckled to myself, wondering why they hadn't worked to finish everything sooner so they wouldn't be as rushed and stressed.

Then again, this was the Weasley family—never known for not being frenzied.

Molly noticed me as I wandered further inside and grinned. "Hermione! So good to see you, dear. Would you mind helping Ginny with the gift bags? She should be in the kitchen."

"Of course; I'd be happy to help," I returned with a smile before making my way to find Ginny. The youngest redhead was grumbling in frustration as she transfigured rough gravel into smooth, glistening stones with Bill and Chelsea's names on them, thanking everyone for their attendance and best wishes.

Ginny barely looked up to see who had entered her solitude, doing a double take when she saw me. She beamed for probably the first time in a while as she recognized me, stopping her work to throw her arms around me.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Hermione! Come on, you have to save me. Get me out of here—I'll do anything! I don't care where you take me, just anywhere but here…"

I laughed at my friend. "Sorry, Gin, but I can't do that. I can help you with this, though."

As her face fell, Ginny nodded sadly. "Sure, why not. Might make it more bearable."

She showed me what we were supposed to be doing, and I couldn't help but wonder why she was changing the rocks one at a time. In fact, I was wondering why she was transfiguring and then charming them as well.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just duplicate them instead of what you're doing?" I suggested, examining one of the trinkets. The amount of magic was rather wasteful the way she was working.

Her eyes buldged from her head. "What? Why didn't I think of that! Blimey, 'mione, why didn't you get here sooner and save me all this trouble? It's been a pain in my arse, doing things my way. This is why you're the brilliant one around here. What would we do without you? Other than all die, of course."

I chuckled, "Think nothing of it. You're just too stubborn to think of another way on your own. Once you have your mind set on something, you stick with it. You need someone else to expand your options. But, hey, I'm glad to help. Why don't I finish up? How many do you need?"

"One hundred," the girl replied. I looked at the pile before me. There were probably thirty already finished, so I needed to make about seventy more.

Removing my wand from its holster, I flicked it, silently making each of the rocks form an exact opposite. I did this once more before finishing with the last ten.

"There, how was that?" I smiled, turning to Ginny, who was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"Do you realize what you just did?" she finally managed to ask.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Besides your job? No, what?"

My friend shook her head in disbelief. "You just wordlessly replicated a mass amount of objects without even breaking a sweat! Jeeze, just how powerful are you? Why haven't you been using that power against You-Know-Who's servants? Things could wrap up so much quicker if you just did it yourself."

I frowned, "That really wasn't a big deal. I'm sure you could have done it yourself."

"I can guarantee I couldn't," she objected.

With a sigh, I shook my head. "Whatever. Either way, it's done. Why don't we keep going. What else needs to go into the gift bags?"

We continued working, quickly forgetting my show of magic. I wasn't trying to hide it or show off, I was just going about my life. It was what gave me that vast pool of magic that I was keeping secret.

A while later, long after Ginny and I finished the swag and gone on to other jobs, I felt a familiar presence suddenly nearby, causing me to grin.

I hurried towards the entrance of the house, seeking out the person, tears welling in my eyes as I finally spotted my beautiful mate. She turned to see me as I raced towards her, suddenly beaming with joy.

"Mon amour," she breathed as I reached her, throwing myself at her.

"Fleur, love, I missed you so much," I cried.

She stroked my hair as she tried to sooth me. "Shh, it's alright, 'ermione, I'm 'ere. Everyzing is better now." She knew that wasn't entirely true, though, as I had told her about my plan to erase my parent's memories. She knew that they had forgotten about me, about her, and about their grandchildren by this point.

But I pushed those thoughts from my mind, relishing in the contact with my mate. I had longed for it for a while now. I wished she had been with me earlier when I dealt with my parents, but I didn't want her to have to see me like that, to have to experience my loss with me. That didn't mean she wasn't aware, having felt my pain through the bond. It just wasn't as bad as seeing it first hand.

The world that had let us be, simply existing together as one, was interrupted as reality came crashing down on us.

"Sorry to trouble you, ladies, but we still have some stuff to do. You can smooch later," Arthur stated.

"Right, of course," I replied as I pulled away. "Come on, Fleur, let's go ask Molly what she needs from us." The Veela nodded and followed along after me like a lost puppy, our hands clasped tightly together.

A while later, we were told to get changed and ready for the big event. Since we had helped out, we were allowed to get dressed in the room with the bride and maids. Ginny and Chelsea's friend Sarah were getting to walk down the aisle before the lucky woman.

I went to the bathroom to change, switching into the tux Fleur had sent ahead. It was the same one I wore on our date back in France. I chuckled as I remembered the employee where it was purchased, of how his tone quickly changed upon hearing I was with the Delacour family. If only he knew how close we were now…

Fleur went to change as I returned to the room.

"Hey, Hermione, why don't I help you with your hair?" Chelsea asked as she turned from doing her own hair. "I get how fun such unruly hair can be. That was why I ended up making my own mix to tame it."

I raised a hopeful brow. "Sure, I'd appreciate that. As great as Sleekeazy's potion is, I still need to apply it a few times before it's manageable."

The woman smiled and stood up, allowing me to take her place. I hadn't noticed Fleur return, which was probably a good thing. Because as the bride finished taming my hair after one application of her concoction, I spotted my stunning mate and growled with lustful approval.

The dress clung deliciously to her curves, the perfect amount of cleavage teasing those who looked upon her luscious chest. Her legs were revealed just above the knees, accentuating her appeal. For a mother of two, she was incredibly sexy.

Ginny sighed, breaking me from my trance. I hadn't realized Fleur and I had been gravitating towards each other. "As sweet as seeing you two together again is, please don't forget you're not alone. I really don't feel like seeing you two shagging and getting a preview of what my brother will be doing later."

"Who says it hasn't been earlier?" Chelsea mused, causing everyone but Ginny to laugh.

"Dear Merlin, I don't need that image! Someone please erase my memories," the redhead cried as she fled the room. We continued to laugh after her, knowing she wouldn't tell anyone of her horror.

"Well, she shouldn't have complained about two people in love," Chelsea stated with a triumphant smile.

When the bride had finished getting ready, she was glowing. Her dark complexion literally seemed to shine as she beamed with joy. I knew Bill was going to be speechless when he saw his love.

The wedding was beautiful, and I was taking notes in case I lived long enough for my own wedding. It was interesting to watch the wizarding ceremony that united the two individuals as one. It reminded me of how the bond with the Veela worked, only more public and not as sexual.

Fleur was getting choked up next to me, so I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it with a gently squeeze. I wasn't sure if she was emotional because of the scene before us or if it was because she was afraid we may not have it for ourselves. The uncertainty upset me, too.

We moved to the reception, where music and food were served to the entertainment for all. The gift bags Ginny and I had put together went over fabulously, which made me happy. Yet another thing to hold on to for later, even if we did something different with the gifts. It was a great way to remember the happy times.

A slow song started, and I rose from my seat, offering my hand to my mate. She blushed and accepted, rising to take my side as we retreated to the dance floor.

I smiled softly as we clung to each other, gazing into deep blue eyes. As I was about to lean in for a kiss, a large, glowing orb pulled my attention.

I shifted, pushing Fleur behind me as my wand slid into my hand, ready to protect her at all costs. Once the orb started speaking, though, I recognized it as Kingsley Shacklebolt. His tone was grim as he announced the fall of the Ministry, resulted from the death of the Minister himself by Voldemort's forces.

This dark revelation sent chills down my spine. Our worst nightmares had been realized, and moments after, Death Eaters swarmed down on the scene.

I pulled Fleur after me as I raced towards Ron and Harry. Once we had united, we side-apparated to Grimmauld Place. There had been no way I would leave my mate behind, something I told the boys as they stared at her.

"That doesn't mean she's coming with us, though," I stated firmly as I looked at the blonde.

She raised a challenging brow. "Well zat might depend on what you all are up to."

"That's not your concern, Fleur," I returned coldly. "I won't have you risking yourself. You need to get home and make sure Damien and Isabelle are safe."

"Zey are. Maman and papa would 'ave sent word if somezing 'appened," she argued.

I shook my head. "No; I don't care. I love you, but I forbid you from coming with us. Don't make me have to force you."

I felt the air thicken with sensuality as Fleur stalked towards me, a seductive look on her face. She was using her thrall to try and sway me. "I wouldn't mind zat, zough I won't give up so easily zis time, mon amour. Let me come with you; you know I can 'elp with whatever you need."

The thrall made it difficult to focus, to stand my ground. I turned to the boys, hoping they would be able to back me up. To my disappointment, even Harry was drooling slightly at the amout of sexual energy my mate was radiating.

Gathering my thoughts, I crossed my arms. "No, Fleur, and that is final. I will not entertain your efforts to seduce me to let you come along. We have a family now; you need to get back and protect them. I won't let you put yourself in danger like this."

The Veela faltered, seeing I was going to stand my ground against whatever she tried.

Reluctantly, she sighed and withdrew her thrall. "Alright, fine. But I am not 'appy about zis. I may not know what you're up to, but if it's zat dangerous, and knowing you all, it is, I can't 'elp but want to protect you, too. It's in my nature."

Relieved she was standing down, I cupped her cheek in my palm. "I know, love, as it's in mine to protect you. But we can't just think about each other anymore—our children matter, too."

She nodded, staying only a little longer for a small makeout session and to wish us well before leaving for home. With that, the boys and I started discussing our plans to hunt the Horcurxes.

We ended up at the Ministry, and, to my horror and rage, before the pink witch, Dolores Umbridge. She had earned the nickname Umbitch after she left Hogwarts, as students were terrified of her hearing it and punishing them.

She had come to possess a locket that had belonged to Salazar Slytherin, only to be used to house part of Voldemort's soul. It made sense for her to wear it, as she now worked for the sadistic man.

After retrieving it and barely managing to escpae, Ron ended up leaving us when he grew furious with no way to destroy the cursed item. I knew it was because he had been affected by the locket's darkness. It didn't help that Harry and I ended up in Godric's Hollow and were attacked by Nagini, manipulating Bathilda Bagshot's corpse, who managed to damage Harry's wand beyond use.

We made our escape, apparating to the Forest of Dean. While I was setting up the tent and gathering supplies, I couldn't help but let my mind wander in my solitude.

I wondered how Fleur and the twins were. I wondered how my parents were; wondered what they were doing now in Australia. I sighed as I sat, poking at the fire I made, my disposition only falling more.

This changed when Harry returned with Ron in tow. I smacked the boy for leaving us behind, which he profusely apologized for. He then revelealed that he and Harry managed to find the Sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the locket, which put me in a better mood.

Letting the past be, we set out to focus on what to do next. I remembered something from the book Dumbledore had left me and opened it, recognizing a symbol drawn on one of the pages as something Luna's father had worn at the wedding.

Deciding this was our next best lead, we traveled to the eccentric man, only to be told about the Deathly Hallows, and what they represented in the real world. I wasn't sold on the idea that there were objects that literally mastered death, but then again, I was a dragon who lived in a world where magic existed.

As we contemplated this discovery, Mr. Lovegood apologized, stating that he had no other option, as Luna had been kidnapped. Saying this, he spoke the unspeakable name, summoning dozens of Death Eaters to our location. We fled, barely managing to escape, but were soon discovered by Snatchers. I had just shot out a Stinging Hex, disfiguring Harry to be unrecognizable, before they spotted him.

This threw the group off, but they recognized me from being in the Daily Prophet as a Triwizard Champion and friend of Harry Potter. Because of this, they decided to take us to Malfoy Manor.

I twisted and fought to break free of my binds to no avail. I knew we were in trouble when I heard the maniacal cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise," the woman grinned darkly as she studied us. Seeing Harry, she faltered. "Who's this?"

The werewolf Greyback shifted. "We think it's Potter, though we can't be sure with his ugly mug."

"Draco! Cissy, summon Draco and have him verify Potter's identy for us," the woman screeched. Her sister complied and brought her blond son into the room. His eyes widened with shock upon seeing us at his house, before flicking uncertaintly at his mother.

"Go ahead, dear, tell us if that's Harry Potter," his mother urged nervously, clearly not wanting to upset her sister.

As the boy slowly started forward, I held back a growl. I didn't want it to seem to obvious that I had altered my friend's image.

Luckily, Draco seemed to act unsure, unable to identify the boy with certainty. This didn't please Bellatrix, who shoved him with rage. "Fine, we will summon the Dark Lord and see what he says."

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark and went to place her wand against it when she froze. I followed her gaze to the sword by one of Greyback's follower's side. He suddenly looked mortified as her eyes widened with what I could only assume was horror.

"Where did you get that?" Her tone was calm, almost sensible, for the first time since I had encountered her. That snapped as she yelled the question again, stalking dangerously towards the man.

"T-They had it!" he stammered, pointing to us. "It was with their things."

The lunatic turned towards us, her eyes twitching as she seemed to contemplate something. After a moment she seemed to come back to reality.

Straightening up, her mannerisms changed. "Take the boys to the dungeon, but leave the girl. She's supposed to be smart, surely she will know it's best to help us out."

I watched in horror as my friends were taken away, leaving me alone with the lunatic and her puppets. I tried to act tough as I crumbled inside. "What are you planning to do to me?" I demanded with a level voice. I wouldn't let her know how scared I was.

She tilted her head as she studied me for a moment. In the next instant, I was on the floor, writing under a Crucio that had only lasted a second. The agony was unbearable. I instantly thought back to my first time transforming into my Dreki form. It felt like so long ago, a few years back. So much had happened in that time.

I wasn't sure which hurt worse, the countless minutes it took my body to literally break and be put back together, or the split second I had been under the Unforgivable Curse.

"Where did you get the sword?" she finally asked as I started to get over the shock of the spell.

"From a stone," I replied sarcastically.

I felt my body being torn apart once more, lasting several seconds this time. With this length, I realized this torture was far worse than my shift.

" _Where did you get the sword!"_

I glared up at the woman, gritting my teeth as she towered over my crumpled form. She would have to do better than that. So I spit at her feet, showing my opinion of the wicked witch. I knew I would die anyways, so why not piss her off and make it worth it?

The wild-haired woman only grinned, her features twisted with darkness.

"I will ask you one last time, Mudblood," she stated, sending another curse at me before continuing. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Sword. It'll be easier if you just tell me. I promise to put you out of your misery. It's not like you're worth anything anyways, filthy Mudblood."

I shook my head, twitching from the curse. I steeled myself, expecting another round of agony, but was surprised when the witch turned and left the room.

As I lay on the floor, I tried to gather my wits, unsure of what tortures Bellatrix had planned for me. I knew I had to fight her with every fiber of my being. There was no way I could reveal anything to her. I had made sure to lock my memories away to keep them from being viewed. They would literally have to get me to talk, and I wasn't planning on doing that.

When the witch returned, I noticed she was carrying a dagger that radiated dark magic. I didn't miss the terrified look on Narcissa's face just before her sister plunged the knife into my abdomen.

I bit my tongue to keep from crying out as the pain coursed through me. I could feel the dark magic swirl around the wound, and I knew for certain that this object was cursed. With the witch who had produced it, there was no telling what it would do to me.

I soon figured it out as the intense pain remained instead of subsiding slightly after several moments.

"Where did you get the sword? Stop being a stupid Gryffindor and tell me. Your superior is asking you a question, Mudblood, so _answer me!_ " the woman screamed right in my ear. I winced, as it was enhaced with my abilities.

Somehow I mustered the strength to fight back. "You're going to have to do better than this if you think I'm going to tell you anything. I've endured worse, I'll promise you that."

Fury flashed in the dark eyes that bore into me before returning to the crazed pleasure the woman got off on as she toruted me. "Very well, Muddy, we'll see just how much you can endure before I take your sanity."

This time, as I was struck by the Unforgivable Curse, the pain seemed amplified, even more excruciating than before. I deducted that the dagger plunged into me was a conduit of sorts, working to increase the intensity of the pain.

I wasn't sure how long I had been under the Crucio Curse before it stopped. I gasped for air, my throat raw from screams I had tired to hold back and failed. My mind felt shaken, and I knew that I had to be careful, that I had to focus on keeping thinking of my friends and family, of my reason for fighting.

In the next instant, the dagger was being yanked out of my side. Bellatrix was squatting next to me, muttering incoherently as she slowly, methodically cut my flesh like a piece of meat.

If I hadn't been so shaken by the curses inflicted upon me, I was certain that I would be crying out at her current torture. All I was aware of, though, was the mind-numbing agony. It was easy to see how people lost their minds to this torture.

Seemingly satisfied with her artwork, Bellatrix plunged the dagger back into me, this time my right upper thigh was the unfortunate recipient.

Standing back up, she took a step back before unleashing a volley of different curses, ending with another Crucio. With each new spell she used, the duration it lasted grew longer. At this point, I wasn't sure I could tell her anything even if I wanted, the pain was too much. I couldn't even muster the strength to try to transform to fight back, though that would surely end me as well.

 _Think. I have to think and keep my mind. Think about my friends. Think about Fleur. About Damien and Isabelle. About all of my parents. I have to survive this so I can bring the Granger's home. They will want to see their grandchildren, my own kids, again. I want to see them again. I miss Fleur. I love her. We're going to get married one day. Think about our wedding. What I want it to be like._

I managed to smile as I thought about the future I wanted, the future I knew I wouldn't get to see, but forbid myself from acknowledging.

"You think this is fun, Mudblood?" Bellatrix growled. "I'll show you _fun_."

With that, the woman yanked the dagger out once more and crawled on top of me, holding me down, though I didn't know why. It wasn't like I could get up or fight back. My body was spasming uncontrollably from the curses.

In the next instant, the lunatic had secured my left arm and dug in. I cried out, forgetting my family momentarily, as it felt like I was being carved. Never in my life could I have imagined I would be in this situation, experiencing the horrors inflicted upon me. Never could I have imagined such suffering could be endured and survived. I wanted so desperately for this witch to grow tired and finish me. I wanted to beg for death, but I wasn't able to find my voice, save for the screams that burned my lungs.

"See! Isn't this fun!" the woman bellowed as she jammed the dagger back in me before unleashing her longest Crucio yet.

I knew several minutes had to have past, though I didn't care. My body arched, twisting and contorting with the shocks that rippled through me. Even as I did my best to think of my beloved mate, I could feel her slipping from me. Maybe if I just caved, gave in to the blankness that threatened to consume me, the pain would recede, and I would just disappear. Maybe death would finally welcome me if I let go…

Suddenly, the curse stopped, though my convulsing continued. I heard several screams, my own tormentor's included. I was too far gone, too exhausted and disoriented from fighting to be aware of what was happening. I didn't even care, so long as someone finally ended my suffereing. That was all I cared about.

To my despair, I instead felt the uncomfortable tug of apparition. I had no idea who was with me or where we were going, but I had no energy to care. As I crumpled on the new surface, something coarse, I felt like I was being stabbed with countless needles where the surface made contact with my tingling flesh, causing me to cry out once more.

The last thing I heard before darkness finally consumed me, was someone crying out. It sounded panicked, and appeared to have an accent. As I slipped into reprieve, the last thing I thought of was Fleur. If only I had been able to see her one last time. If only we had been able to marry and live happily with our children…


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Welcome to another chapter! Things are starting to wind down, but I have two more chapters after this one. I own nothing except a few OCs. Enjoy!**

"But these monsters follow me around

Hunting me down, trying to wipe me out."

 _Monsters_ by Something for Kate

Chapter 11

The darkess started to fade, to turn more into a haze as my mind began to restart. Whatever I was lying on was soft. There was a slight pressure on top of my lower half. It was warm, comforting almost, as if I was securely wrapped in a blanket of safety.

I knew that couldn't be true, though, as memories of my last conscious thoughts returned. Even as I recalled the torment I had been forced to endure, I had no energy to fight or scream. If that lunatic was still around, I refused to let her have the satisfaction of hearing me again without reason.

I heard something like a door open, closing after another moment. I remained still, trying desperately to keep my breathing under control and refrain from the panic attack that was threatening to reveal my consciousness. I didn't want to suffer anymore…

A pained sigh drifted through the air, though, confusing me. Who would be worried about me? Was Bellatrix upset she wasn't able to play with me in my comatose state?

The figure moved across the room, before it sounded like they sat down near me. I fought the urge to see who it was, not wanting to be tortured more.

When I felt a soft hand gently lay on top of mine, a familiar sensation flooded me.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking several times before they could focus on the figure next to me.

"Mon Dieu, 'ermione!" Fleur broke down into heaving sobs as she saw me wake. "You're alive! You're really alive! I zought I 'ad lost you…"

I opened my mouth and tried to say my mate's name, but nothing came out. My throat was raw from the force of the yells it had produced. I winced as the rest of the throbbing ache came to my attention.

Still, I felt the need to comfort the blonde, so I brushed her hand with my thumb, doing my best to ignore the pain at the simple motion.

The door swung open as several panicked people intruded.

"Fleur, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Harry demanded as he led the group inside. When they all saw me awake, though, they broke down as well. Ron, Bill, and Chelsea were standing with Harry, crying with joy at my return to life. I couldn't help but smile weakly at their reactions. It was nice to be so needed, though I never wanted to worry them so much in the first place.

"We're so sorry, Hermione," Ron sobbed. "We tried to fight back, to save you, but they…we…"

I shook my head, unable to dismiss the boy's anguish with my words. I wouldn't allow them to regret what happened. In a strange way, I was almost relieved it had been me being tortured by Bellatrix instead of either of them. I wans't sure they wouldn't have given in, revealed our secrets to the crazed woman under her torment.

Fleur went into caretaker mode. "Do you zink you can drink somezing?"

I nodded slightly, eager for some reprieve on my agonized throat. She summoned a glass and filled it with water before transfiguring a flower from a vase into a straw. Carefully, she helped me up enough to be able to drink.

The movement was excruciating, and I cried out as my body twitched, remembering the curses inflicted upon it.

Fleur quickly stopped, apologizing profusely for causing me more pain. I shook my head, knowing I had to fight my way through it. Even more slowly, she continued to raise me up. When I was positioned better, she held the straw to my dry lips. I took a small sip before licking them to make it easier to drink.

After a few more sips, I pulled away some, not wanting to overdo it. I felt the concerned eyes of my friends on me, though I avoided their gaze. I didn't want to see the remorse on their faces that I knew would be there.

"Come, it's almost time for your potions anyways. Do you zink you can take zem, or will I need to use magic to 'elp zem go down?"

I shook my head, working to find my voice. It was strained and painful as it came out. Still, I felt the need to assure my company. "I can do it."

Sorrow flashed through Fleur's eyes for the briefest of moments before she collected herself once more. She was likely behaving this way, trying to be strong, for me. She knew I was proud and didn't want pity, so she was likely trying to support me by hiding her true feelings.

She removed the stopper from the first vial of a bright blue potion. "Zis is a powerful pain potion. I 'ad maman 'elp me make it. If it ends up not being enough, we can try to find somezing better, d'accord?"

I tried to smile, touched that Apolline had been assisting in my recovery—the true acceptance of a Veela's mate. Fleur lifted the vial to my mouth, and I managed to swallow down the bitter liquid, trying to keep from coughing and agitating my throat more. To help, Fleur offered the water once more, which I eagerly accepted.

When the healing potion passed my lips, though, I couldn't contain the fit of coughing that hit me. It tasted like spoiled milk mixed with actual shit, though I thankfully didn't know for sure what that tasted like.

Still, my sore throat only got worse before I was able to collect myself.

"I'm sorry, 'ermione, I'm so sorry," Fleur cried, tears welling in her eyes. "I know it's terrible, but it's ze best we 'ave right now. I didn't mean to 'urt you more…"

I shook my head weakly, exhausted from the limited actions I had made, managing to lift my hand to her knee as I forced a small smile. I mouthed my thanks, not wanting to push my throat more.

My mate smiled sadly, turning to place the vial back on the tray and wipe her tears with her back to me. Turning back, she drew a shaky breath. "You should sleep more, mon amour. You need to rest and recover. I'm so zankful you're past ze worst. I'll be 'ere when you wake, so you don't need to worry. I won't let anyzing 'appen to you; I'll protect you and keep you safe now. I promise."

I didn't have it in me to fight, though I had so many questions. How long had I been out? How did we end up at Shell Cottage, where Bill and Chelsea lived? How did we even manage to escape from Malfoy Manor?

As I started to drift off, I knew I would have to wait for my answers, as the pain faded with my consciousness.

A cackle pierced the silence, and my eyes shot open. I tried to get up but found myself bound once more. I looked around in terror, horrified to find myself back at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was stalking towards me, the dagger dangling in one hand, her wand raised in the other.

"Crucio!" she bellowed, laughing maniacally as my body writhed in agony. She jammed the cursed knife deep into my flesh once more, twisting it into me as I howled.

 _Need to change. Need to fight.I don't want to suffer more…_

My body rippled as it cracked and transformed from my weak human flesh to the more durable dragon scales.

"Think that's going to help you, Mudblood?" Bellatrix shouted, clearly enraged that I was fighting back, before unleashing another curse. She started to scream my name over and over, my body convulsing from the torture once more. I cried at the agony I was forced to endure, releasing a burst of flames from my mouth, trying to get Bellatrix to leave me alone.

She shrieked, but quickly recovered, calling to me once more. The voice started to change, going from the insane woman to the woman I loved. I stopped, trying to hear what was being said.

"'ermione, wake up! It's a nightmare! Wake up and come back to me!"

I snapped up, crying and shaking uncontrollably, as the scene replayed over and over in my head. Fleur gripped me tightly, trying to gound me in reality.

"You're safe, 'ermione, it was just a nightmare. I'm 'ere, mon amour; you're safe," Fleur repeated. I shook my head. I wasn't sure I would ever be safe again, so long as the wicked woman manged to sneak into my dreams.

"She's always going to haunt me," I sobbed, knowing the truth to my words. Bellatrix may not have killed me, but she had broken me, branded me, destroyed me beyond repair. Losing my mind would have been merciful compared to this reality. That way I at least wouldn't have to live with the fear of closing my eyes.

"Shh, don't zink like zat, mon amour. You are stronger zan 'er; you can beat 'er. You're alive, so you already did," Fleur murmured.

I shook my head, knowing Fleur was trying to help. I just wasn't sure it would matter in the end.

"Oh. My. God…Hermione…You're a dragon?!"

I turned to where Ron's voice came from, seeing the rest of the household's occupants. They looked like they had seen a ghost for the first time without knowing they existed—bulging eyes, pale faces, and gaping mouths.

As my mind turned over his statement, I realized my mistake. Looking down at my body, I saw the durable black scales revelaed for the world to see. Guess the shift from my nightmare happened to my real body to try to protect me. That would also mean…

I gasped and turned to my mate, barely finding my raw voice. "No! Fleur, did I hurt you?" My eyes began to wander over her for any signs of distress or injury.

"Non, mon amour, I'm alright. Zough ze ceiling didn't fare so well…"

All eyes lifted to the area above my head, which had been charred, a decent sized hole open from the intensity of my attack.

"You can breathe fire, too!" Ron cried in shock. "Why didn't you tell us? And bloody hell, you're a guy?"

I winced at the revelation to my best friends, lowering my head in guilt and shame.

"I will not allow you to berate my mate. She 'as suffered enough to deal with you now," Fleur stated with angered authority. "I can tell you more later, but for now she needs to rest. She is still recovering from…" Fleur trailed off, her voice cracking at the end. I knew she regretted not being there to save me. It had been my decision to keep her out of this war, something I would fight to keep that way.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "I'm not doing whatever it is you just said," the redhead started, "I just never expected this. It's brilliant, really, though I do wish she told us before. It's really awesome!"

"I agree," Harry continued. "But I can understand why you kept it from us, 'mione. It's a huge change, and one I'm sure will change the future of the war. I know you had a good reason for hiding it from even us."

I nodded slowly, still not looking at my friends. "Sorry," I mumbled, still feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Harry insisted. "Just means I can call you my brother, too, right? We can talk about it after you're feeling better. We're in this together."

Tears welled in my eyes. I had been afraid how my friends would react, but they seemed to accept me just the same. This was just another thing for them to get to know about me, though it was a bit different than just being smart or powerful.

"Just one thing—is there anything else we should know about?" Ron asked.

I grinned goofily, forcing my voice to sound. "This is how I got Fleur pregnant."

Ron's face darkned with a blush, their previous assumptions that it had happened with a spell made invalid, the true intimacy of our relationship revealed. I didn't think we could hide it forever, I just hated that it came out in my time of utter vulnerablility.

"Alright, you two, let's let the girls…them be," Bill faltered. "Hermione still needs to rest like Fleur said. They've been through an ordeal that no one should experience."

"Merci, Bill," Fleur thanked as the wizard scooted the group away. He nodded behind him and closed the door, leaving me alone with my mate once more. "Do you zink you can sleep again, or do you need to stay up for a bit?"

I frowned, my gaze falling. "I…don't want to sleep yet…"

Fleur gave my hand a small squeeze. "It's no trouble, mon amour. Do you want to talk about anyzing?"

"How are the twins?" I asked, trying to distract myself with something happy.

"Zey are well. Zey miss you, and so do I. Damien is so full of energy, zough Isabelle prefers to sit back and watch everyzing. Zey are very different; special in zeir own way."

I smiled, sad that I was missing out on their lives. "I miss them, too. I wish things had turned out differently…"

Fleur shook her head. "Non, don't feel bad. It just gives us an excuse to 'ave anozer once ze war is over so you can zem grow up."

I chuckled, eyeing my mate skeptically. "You're not trying to seduce me right now, are you?"

She shrugged, looking away innocently. "I 'ave no idea what you could be talking about." We both laughed, though we knew nothing would be happening anytime soon. "I'm glad to 'ear you laugh. I was so afraid I would never 'ear it again…"

"I know what you mean. I…I almost lost myself…I…I thought that if I just gave in and let her take my mind…then maybe I wouldn't have to remember the pain if she let me live. I thought…I hoped she would kill me…I wanted her to…"

Fleur choked out a sob. "I'm so sorry…I failed to protect you…Please forgive me…"

I shook my head. "Don't apologize, love. I'm glad you weren't there. I'm glad you didn't have to see and endure that woman's wrath…How did we end up here anyways?"

Fleur's frown deepend. "I felt your pain, your agony, zrough ze bond. It rendered me incapacitated for a few minutes. I knew you were under ze Crucio curse, zat I needed to do somezing to try and find you, to try and 'elp you. But I didn't know where you were, so I did ze only zing I could zink of—I came to Shell Cottage to ask Bill for 'elp. We summoned Dobby, and 'e was able to locate and save you…But 'e…"

Tears streamed down my mate's face as she looked away in grief. My heart plummeted, but I needed to hear it.

"What happened to Dobby?"

She shook her head, not wanting to say it, but I urged her to continue. "'e died on ze beach, a cursed dagger in 'is chest…"

I took a slow, shaky breath. "Dobby…" The house elf didn't deserve this fate. He had always been kind and helpful to us, being particularly fond of Harry. Even though his plans didn't always go smoothly, he had a good heart with the best intentions. And we ended up getting him killed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, forcing myself to keep from crying more. There would be time for that after Voldemort was dead. I knew that more would be lost before then.

"You arrived a week ago. I zought I would lose you…You were unconscious when I got to you…I zought you were dead, too…"

With that, Fleur buried her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body. I fought the pain that protested against me as I wrapped my arms around my mate. Stroking her hair, I winced at how rough it now felt, knowing it was a side effect from the curses I endured. I was only vaguly aware of the constant tremble of my body.

"It's alright, love, I'm alive thanks to you. I'm here," I whispered.

She shook her head, "I should 'ave been with you. I should 'ave done more to keep you safe. I should 'ave fought 'arder to be by your side…"

"No! If you had been the one to face Bellatrix and died…I surely would have gone mad or done something to get myself killed. The twins need you still. I won't let you stay here after we leave; it's too dangerous."

"You can't stop me," she stated defiantly. I raised a brow, willing to hold my ground on this matter. But she sighed. "We won't discuss zis right now. You're too weak and still need to rest. I will be 'ere when you wake, mon amour. Sleep, 'ermione."

I lay back down, motioning for the Veela to join me. As she curled into me, I thought of something.

"Aren't you going to turn the lights off?"

She shook her head softly. "Non, I've kept zem on…'oping zat ze light would keep away ze nightmares…I'm sorry it didn't work…"

My heart melted at the thoughtful response, loving how caring my fiancée was. I kissed her head before allowing myself to relax, hoping that the contact and light would keep me from seeing the vile woman in my dreams again.

Days turned to weeks as my broken body slowly began to recover. Dobby had been laid to rest on a nearby hill. It took all of my energy to make my way to his grave to send him off and give my thanks for his sacrifice. He literally saved my life, and for that I would be eternally grateful.

Fleur had helped me shower, allowing me to see the full extent of the damage inflicted upon me. I looked like an abused Voodoo doll, like someone had set out for revenge against the one who had wronged them. Only I felt like the target as well.

The smaller cuts that weren't deep were healing nicely. It was the deeper ones, where Bellatrix had used my body as a placeholder for her dagger that were being stubborn, reluctant to heal. That was the same for my left arm.

The first time I saw the foul word the woman carved upon me, I broke down. "Mudblood" stared angrily back at me, still fresh and raw, likely due to whatever she had been muttering. I wasn't sure what she said, but it had done its job. It had taken quite some time to stop bleeding, though it looked like it could start again at any moment.

I had been given a few other potions to help with the aftereffects of the curses dealt to me. The trembling was only a slight shake that intensified when I let my mind wander back to my time in Malfoy Manor.

My strength was slowly returning, and I was able to go on longer walks each day that past. Fleur was my rock during this period, supporting me and helping with all aspects of my life. I occasionally needed to lean on her and have her carry me back to the cottage when I had exerted myself too much. I hated the way she looked at me, the way they all looked at me, with pity and remorse. Ron and Harry were the worst, clearly full of guilt for not being able to save me from the witch's assault.

I had told them repeatedly that I didn't blame them, but it didn't seem to change anything. They still lowered their gaze when I entered the room.

Before much longer, I had grown tired of the sorrow displayed towards me. I needed my friends to accept that I had been tortured nearly to death, but that I was alive and ready to continue our mission. Until Voldemort was dead, I would keep fighting till my last breath.

"We need to get into Gringotts," I stated with certainty after I managed to get them alone. "I'm certain Bellatrix's vault is holding a Horcrux. That has to be why she was so freaked out by us having the sword. If she thought we had retrieved it from her vault, she may have assumed we found something else with it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "It makes sense that she would have part of his soul, being one of his most loyal followers. But you're not well enough to go yet. Ron and I can go on our own."

I snorted, "And risk ruining any chance of getting out alive? Really, Harry? You should know by now that I'm you're only hope of escaping in once piece. Or at least alive."

The boy frowned and opened his mouth in protest, but was interrupted by Ron.

"You know she's right, mate. Believe me, I don't like it, either, but we don't have much of a choice. 'mione's strong. She wouldn't have been able to survive that bitch's torture if she weren't."

I nodded with gratitude. Reluctatnly, Harry sighed. "Alright, fine, but you should still get a bit stronger. We will need to formulate a plan to get in anyways. That'll be just as dangerous as getting out. We can talk to Griphook about helping us, though I doubt he'll do it freely."

With the plan set, I left it to the boys to discuss terms for the Goblin's assistance. I then set to work thinking of ways we could get inside the magical bank. Simply walking in wouldn't work, as we would likely be turned over to Voldemort's forces or killed on the spot. So I needed to come up with something else.

As much as I tried, I was only able to keep returning to one scenario, and I wasn't happy with it.

Still, the boys went above and beyond to help brew the Polyjuice potion, making sure to keep it hiden from the adults. If Bill or Chelsea found out about our plan, they would undoubtedly tell Fleur, who would then likely take me back to France and tie me up until after the war.

Tempting as that was at times, I couldn't allow the boys to go on alone.

As I continued to recover my strength, Fleur remained extremely protective. I knew I had to get her to relax some and lower her guard. This was mostly due to me wanting her to return to the twins. They would need their mother, as I was certain they were missing her. Also, I wanted her to be gone when I left with the boys.

And I knew of only one way that would undoubtedly work to get her to be more willing to comply.

After dinner one evening, Fleur started to put a light sweater on for our evening walk. I stalked towards her, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Why don't we expend our energy another way, hmm? It's been far too long since I've had you."

Pulling back, I saw her eyes glaze over instantly, felt the thrall saturate the air with desire. Still, she shook her head. "Non, mon amour, I don't want to push you. You still need to take zings easy and keep getting better."

I shrugged, still keeping my voice low. "Fine, I'll do it myself then. After all, I've heard that sex is a great way to speed up recovery. But if you don't want to, I'll just have my way with myself. Won't be as good, but I'd hate to force you to make love with me…"

I turned to head towards my room, teasing the Veela. As I expected, a low growl rumbled from my mate as she gently gripped my arm and pulled me to our room. Once the door was locked and warded, she pushed me against the wall, kissing and biting my lips and neck, losing herself to her nature. I wasn't unaffected by the force she was using, feeling the dampness growing between my legs.

As I tried to take back control, she snarled. "Non, you will not dominate me tonight, 'ermione. You are still recovering. I control ze pace now. I will 'elp speed up your 'ealing."

I relented, knowing we would both still be satisfied. But she was right—I wasn't sure how long I would be able to go if I exerted too much energy. Still, once our clothes were removed, I felt my body ache in protest as I transformed into a Dreki. My penis stood out against me, begging for attention.

Fleur grinned at the sight, clearly having missed the physical aspect of our relationship. She had been denied her desires for far too long and was obviously going to enjoy herself now.

She lowered herself, kneeling down in front of me. Her eyes shifted, and I was soon looking into swirling gold. Feathers started to sprout from her skin, and I watches as her wings expand from her back, stretching out behind her.

I knew I was in for one of the best evenings I would have in an incredibly long time. And as Fleur sucked my length into her mouth, I cried out in pleasure, shaking with anticipation of my much needed release.

I gripped her hair, holding her still as I rocked into her, watching as I forced myself as deep as I could without making the Veela choke. She didn't have a gag reflex, which only served to add to the pleasure as she took the entirety of me.

Needing to be more connected, I pulled Fleur to her feet, moving towards the bed. She turned and pushed me on my back, gazing intently down at me as she climbed on top, positioning herself over my erection. I watched as her body lowered, swallowing me in its depths, earning a sensual moan from my chest. I had forgotten just how amazing I could feel with my mate. We should have done this sooner, though I knew it would have been more difficult.

Fleur moved, rocking her hips and bouncing up and down, sending different sensations coursing through me. I held her against me, thrusting quickly as I pushed as deep as I could into her. She cried out, squeezing her breasts above me.

"Touch yourself," I barked, breathing heavily as I fought the exhaustion that was creeping through me. I wasn't going to let anything stop me from fully enjoying my mate. I wanted to take her over and over again, having missed the intimacy of our love for so long. I knew she needed this as well.

She complied with my demand, sliding her hand down her body until she reached her sweet spot. As her fingers found her clit, her walls clenched me tighter, making it difficult to fend off my release.

I was determined to not cum yet, though, to enjoy Fleur to the fullest. I wanted her to get off as well, so I pushed my climax off by sheer will.

"Mon Dieu, I missed zis," the Veela cried. "I love you so much. You feel so incredible!"

I grunted my reply, too lost to instincts and desire to be able to form a coherent sentence. She seemed to understand, and she threw her head back, savoring the feelings of being so intimately connected as I pounded her.

Ever so gradually, I felt myself losing my battle against time, the pressure building up within me.

Fleur signaled her own approaching climax. "I'm close, mon amour, don't stop."

Wanting my mate to cum, I used the last bit of energy I had to double my efforts, my penis throbbing with need as I focused on the Veela, speeding up to an almost impossible speed. Her cries filled the air as she was forced to unravel, her release rocking around me, swallowing me whole.

The need of my own release overwhelemed me, and I plunged deep into Fleur, my dick pulsating as I cried in ecstacy.

As I came down from my high, I was overtaken with exhaustion, the exertion from making love draining me of all energy.

Gasping as I fought to recover from the effort, I beamed at my mate, who was also grinning with bliss. She leaned over and kissed me, and I did my best to forget that my dick had been in her mouth moments before.

"Zat was amazing, mon amour," she breathed. "I really missed zis side of you."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I missed you, too." I sighed contently as Fleur snuggled into me. Closing my eyes, I listened to her steady breathing, letting the darkness consume me as I drifted off.

When I woke the next morning, I knew I had to set my plan in motion. Fleur was still asleep, reaching out after me as I snuck out of the bed. I smiled as she grabbed my pillow and pulled it to her, breathing in deeply before smiling. She was precious to me, which is why I had to do things this way.

I quickly changed back to my human form and dressed, leaving to find my comrades. I was relieved to see them both sitting in the kitchen. They didn't look happy to be up this early, but when they spotted me, they perked up.

I nodded, signaling my intention to send Fleur off. When she came down later, I decided to broach the subject.

"Have you heard anything from your parents lately? How are the kids?" I prodded, treading carefully to not give myself away.

The Veela frowned, "Non, I 'aven't 'eard from zem. Zey know 'ow dangerous it is to contact us by owl 'ere."

"That's the truth," Bill agreed, oblivious to my plan.

I continued, "I can't help but worry about the twins. It would be nice to know they're safe. I trust your parents, but with everything happening…"

Fleur perked up. "I'd be more zan 'appy to take you to see zem. I know zey'd love to see you again."

I couldn't help but smile, truly wanting to see my babies once more. But I knew I had an important job to do still. "I'd like that, though I'm not sure I'm well enough to travel that far. Especially after last night. It really drained me, on top of all the torture."

Ron groaned, rolling his eyes before he face planted.

Chelsea laughed at the redhead's reaction. "I'm sure we don't need to know just how good a Veela can be in bed," she stated. "But you're probably right—it's quite the distance to travel to France."

Fleur frowned for a moment, pondering what to do. "I can go check on zem and see 'ow zey are. I don't want to bring zem 'ere, zough. It's too dangerous."

I nodded, thrilled that my plan was going right for once. "I'd really appreciate that. Tell them their mum loves them and give them both kisses for me."

The blonde prepared to make the jump to the foreign country and stepped to me before she left. "I love you, 'ermione. I promise I won't be gone too long. I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

"I know you will, Fleur. I love you too. Please be safe, okay? If anything happens, promise you'll let me know?" I begged, not wanting anything to happen to her. That was the reason I was about to betray her anyways.

"Oui, of course, mon amour. Promise you'll be 'ere when I get back?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed at her question. "I'll be around." Lying to my mate broke my heart, but I had to leave and keep her from danger.

She studied me for several moments, as if deciding whether to trust me or not. Figuring I needed to reassure her, I pulled her against me, pressing my lips to hers. The kiss started slowly, full of the emotions I was trying to convey, the love I felt for her and the regret for lying.

But as she began to deepen the kiss, I pulled away, seeing her with a sly grin. "Just a preview of what I can give you when I return," she winked.

I chuckled, stepping back. "Just make sure Damien and Isabelle know how much I love them, okay?" She nodded and disappeared in the next instant, on her way back to France. Watching her leave, I had to fight back the sob that threatened to break my resolve.

Bill and Chelsea went off to work on their daily chores, leaving me with Ron and Harry. "It's time," I stated firmly, pushing Fleur from my mind. The boys frowned, clearly concerned about me, but nodded. They retrieved the Polyjuice potion and Griphook, along with the invisibility cloak. Once we were prepared, we apparated to Gringotts.

We had barely been able to sneak in, finally arriving at Bellatrix's vault. Inside, we found a small cup that Harry identified as the Horcrux. As all hell broke loose, though, Griphook ended up with the cup, trading it for the Sword of Gryffindor as agreed upon.

I stared at Harry in horror. How could he have agreed to part with our only way to destroy the Horcruxes? Nevertheless, I watched as the two traded their objects just before the Goblin sealed the door behind him, locking us in the room as the items around us quickly duplicated, our space growing increasingly smaller.

I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the vault door. If this didn't work, I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Bombarda Maxima!" I stated, causing a powerful explosion to rock the mechanisms of the door. To my surprise and relief, the explosion caused the door to swing open. I figured the doors weren't quite as secure on the inside of the vaults as they were the outside. That, or I had just lucked out.

We fled, trying to find a way to escape, only to be cut off by several wizards, employees of the bank to prevent situations like this from happening. Thinking quickly, I managed to throw a few attacks as I dodged the incoming spells, jumping onto the back of the dragon that had been chained to stand guard. Ron and Harry quickly followed suit, and I broke the chain, allowing the dragon to break through the bank before taking to the skies.

Once we returned to land, Harry had another vision, informing us we needed to return to Hogwarts. I couldn't help but be filled with trepidation, knowing how dangerous the school was. It wouldn't be an easy task, sneaking inside the heavily guarded school.

To my surprise, we managed to find a way in with Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. I wasn't sure why I had been shocked, as things always seemed to have a way of falling perfectly in place for us. We always had allies, even if they didn't completely agree with us.

We warned McGonagall and the other professors of Voldemort's impending attack. I watched as Harry and McGonagall drove Snape and his minions from the school, allowing the Order to take their places and set up defenses around the grounds.

I was about to leave with Ron when I spotted Fleur enter the Great Hall with other members of the Order. Seeing the Veela putting herself in such danger, my rage consumed me.

"What the hell, Fleur, what are you doing here?" I barked furiously. I barely noticed Ron take off alone, likely to complete the job of destroying the cup himself.

She turned to me, equally unamused. "What ze 'ell were you zinking, leaving me like zat at Shell Cottage? Do you know 'ow worried I was when I returned and you weren't zere? I was such a fool for believing you would stay while I checked on our children. _Your_ children, 'ermione. Do you even care about zem?"

I recoiled at her question. I couldn't believe she had asked me that. "Of course I do, Fleur! I love them with everything I am, just as I love you. That was exactly why I had to leave like that. You would either have snuck along with us or tried to keep me from leaving in the first place. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I needed to in order to protect you. Which is exactly why I'm ordering you to leave here now. I'm serious, Fleur, leave. _Now_."

The Veela stood her ground, glaring angrily at me. "Non! I will not be ordered around anymore. I challenge your dominance. Until we fight again, I will no longer bend to your will. Since zere isn't time for our own battle, we will 'ave to wait until after everyzing is finished 'ere."

I stared at my mate, enraged at her challenge. "You will regret doing this, Fleur," I growled lowly. She simply raised an uncaring brow. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me, here and now of all times.

Regardless, I knew I was needed elsewhere, so I spun, walking away. "Just be careful, Fleur. You better survive for me to kill you later."

"You be safe, too, mon amour," she called after me. As furious as I was at the woman, I still loved her and wanted her to be alright.

As I started towards the girl's bathroom to make my way to the Chamber of Secrets, Ron bolted out, a wide grin spread on his face. He was soaked from head to toe for some reason.

"Did you destroy it?" I asked, willing myself to forget my mate and focus on our task.

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" the redhead beamed, faltering once he saw my pondering expression. "Don't answer that. Come on, we need to find Harry."

We raced off towards the Room of Requirements, where Harry mentioned seeing an old diadem, which he assumed was another Horcrux. As we ran through the halls, we heard the sounds of fighting break out. My mind flashed to Fleur, concern filling me.

"Go to her if you need," Ron yelled to me over the roar of spells being fired.

"No, I need to finish my mission for my children," I called back. If Fleur was in any real trouble, I would be able to sense it through the bond and get to her quickly.

Ron nodded, and we continued to our destination. Once we were inside, we saw Harry squaring off with Draco and his two sidekicks. They hadn't spotted us yet, so I decided to use this to our advantage.

I jumped out from my hiding spot, pointing my wand at the trio. "Stupefy!"

To my despair, Draco managed to deflect the spell at the last second. His face contorted with rage and disgust. "You dare attack a superior? Have you forgotten what happened to you at my house? Do you want a repeat?"

"How dare you threaten her like that!" Ron barked, pulling his wand out and charging after the boys. This seemed to stun the Slytherin's, and they took off in the opposite direction. Likely in a last ditch attempt to protect themselves, Crabbe unleashed a Fiendfyre back at Ron.

I gasped, knowing how deadly the cursed fire was, and started looking for a way to flee before we were consumed. Harry seemed to be doing the same and hollered when he spotted several brooms. Throwing one to me and Ron, we kicked off, rising above the ever-growing fire that consumed everything.

As we raced in the air, we passed Draco and Goyle. Even with my enhanced vision, I wasn't able to spot the third boy, realizing he had fallen victim to his own curse.

"We have to go back for them," Harry stated.

"Are you crazy! They tried to kill us!" Ron objected.

Still, he and I followed Harry's lead as we circled back for the boys. Harry grabbed Draco, while Ron barely managed to retrieve Goyle. We then dove towards the door, falling off our brooms just outside the room.

"Harry, the diadem!" I called, motioning to the fire. Realizing my meaning, Harry pulled the item from his robes and chucked it into the room, which closed up as the fire roared angrily towards us.

With another Horcrux destroyed, we sank down to catch our breath. This didn't last long, though, as we returned to the main area of the castle where the fighting had taken place.

We were greeted with a dire scene—several people lying lifeless on blankets while friends and families wept over the lost. I spotted many of my own friends among the dead, including Fred.

Seeing his brother surrounded by his lamenting family, Ron broke down and went to join them. I glanced at Harry, seeing him appearing numb as he took in the magnitude of the situation. I knew he never wanted this, never wanted anyone to die because of him. This was his personal hell, and there wasn't anything I could do to ease his anguish.

He must have sensed my worry for him, because he turned to me. "Go find Fleur. Make sure she's alright."

"What about you…?" I pressed, concerned for my best friend.

He shook his head, "I'm here. Go be with your mate."

I bit my lip, reluctant to leave Harry. I didn't want him to do anything rash. But as he urged me once more, I complied, seeking out the Veela. I couldn't sniff her out, as the scent of death hung in the air. Charred flesh and metallic blood filled my nostrils, churning my stomach.

"'ermione!"

I turned to see Fleur running towards me. She looked slightly battered, but alive. I threw my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Fleur, thank Merlin you're alive," I cried, tears streaming down my face. I felt her own tears dampen my hair and neck.

"I'm alive, and so are you, mon amour. We've made it zis far," she sniffled. I pulled back to study her and make sure that she wasn't injured badly. "I'm alright, mon amour. Are you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired. We can rest when this is over, though." She nodded, kissing me deeply and with great force. Once we were in need of air, we pressed our foreheads together, desperately needing to maintain contact.

"I love you, 'ermione," she breathed, her eyes swirling with such raw emotion.

I smiled softly. "I love you, too, Fleur. My mate." She smiled back, kissing me once more.

We remained sitting, cuddled up to enjoy each other's company, feeling complete together. It hadn't been long since we were last together, yet I felt like it was so long ago since I felt this whole. Even a moment apart from the Veela made me feel alone, especially after all I had endured.

A noise from outside the castle stirred everyone from their grief, and I pulled Fleur towards the entrance, keeping her behind me to protect her. As we spotted Voldemort striding towards us with a twisted smile, a lump formed in my throat. Something was wrong.

It was then that I saw Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body.

"No!" I cried, trying to run after the evil man. I wanted desperately to end him for killing my best friend.

But Fleur held me back, barely managing to restrain me as I struggled to break free.

"Enough!" Voldemort roared. "There is no more reason to fight. Harry Potter is dead!" Cheers and laughter erupted from the Death Eaters and fellow followers of the Dark Lord. "Now, I will show you just how merciful I can be—join me and I will let you live. Refuse, and you shall share Harry Potter's fate."

I gritted my teeth, fighting my transformation. I would gladly fight this vile being to the death. The stillness behind me told me everyone else felt the same.

That was until I heard footsteps, and I turned in shock to see Neville step forward.

"Neville, no," I murmured. How could he do this? He had been such strong opposition to Voldemort and his forces; this had to be a mistake.

The Dark Lord seemed frustrated by our reaction, but clearly forced a smile at the lone person moving towards him.

"I must say I'm a bit disappointed, but death is yours to choose. Come, dear boy, tell me your name," Voldemort instructed.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. And I need to say something!"

The dark wizard twisted with rage, but gathered himself. "Alright, I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you have to say."

"Harry may be gone, and so are so many others," the Gryffindor boy stated. I blinked at him in surprise, shocked he would say something so harsh as he turned to look at us. "That doesn't mean they have to have died in vain. Fred. Tonks. Remus. They'll always be with us in our hearts, lending their strength even in death. I'm not willing to give up hope, so long as there remains one person standing to fight."

As the boy finished, he pulled something out of the Sorting Hat he had been holding. It gleamed in the light, and I quickly recognized it as the Sword of Gryffindor. I cried out in joy as he slashed at Voldemort's snake, severing Nagini's head from its body. We now had a real chance at victory—so long as someone could kill Voldemort himself.

That was when I spotted something else: Harry pushing himself from Hagrid's arms. He rose to his feet, launching a spell at the Dark Lord. This sent the Death Eaters into a frenzy, some fleeing at the sight of the revived Harry Potter, others lashing out in rage at the turn of events.

I pushed Fleur back as our forces retreated into the school, planning on using it to better defend ourselves by sticking together.

As the fighting picked back up,though, Fleur and I got separated. I wanted to find her, but spotted Lavender Brown lying on the ground while Greyback bent over her, eating her flesh. This churned my stomach, and I lashed out at the man, sending him flying from the girl. Racing to her side, I felt for a pulse, only to find it was too late.

I shoved my emotions down, knowing I needed to focus on the continuing fight. I battled several Death Eaters, one after the other, as they seemed to come in an unending wave. Pushing forward, I felt a wave of rage through the bond.

The feeling overwhelmed and surprised me. Something was happening with Fleur, and I knew I needed to find her. I raced past several people, throwing out a few spells to try and help others as I searched for my mate.

When I spotted her, I started towards her, finally realizing who she was locked into battle with, the reason for her immense fury. Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling as she fired spell after spell at my mate, who was only able to defend herself from the crazed witch. I instantly knew Fleur was squaring off with her to try to avenge me.

I was consumed with fear, knowing what the vile woman was capable of. I stood, frozen in place, as I was pushed face to face with the woman of my nightmares, the woman who had tortured me endlessly for kicks. But as I saw my mate begin to struggle, I snapped.

All fear and anguish turned to wrath, knowing the witch was intent on hurting, on killing the woman I loved.

"Bellatrix!" I howled as I sprinted towards the pair.

Dark eyes shot to me, gleaming with joy as she recognized me. "Well, if it isn't my dear possession, returning to its master. Good Mudblood, wanting me to finish the job."

I roared with rage as I felt myself break loose, transforming as I ran towards them.

The amused expression Bellatrix had been sporting faded, replaced with one of terror as she took in my true form.

Fleur renewed her attack, not having to defend herself for once, and fired at the witch. Bellatrix put up a shield, which absorbed the spell. As I reached my mate's side, I pulled upon every ounce of power I had, strengthening it with the bond I shared with Fleur, and bellowed out a wave of fire.

It crashed against the shield, and I heard it crack. Pushing myself past my limits, I somehow strengthened my flames, keeping them on the witch. Finally, I heard the shield shatter, followed by a pained shriek, as Bellatrix was consumed.

Collapsing, I gasped for air, having exerted myself too much for the attack. My eyes remained trained on the spot where my tormentor had been. When the smoke lifted enough, I saw her charred remains and cried out in relief. No more would I be haunted; no more would my nightmares be filled with fear of a repeat in the future.

Fleur flung her arms around my neck, sobbing with joy. But I pulled away, forcing myself to my feet. The battle wasn't over yet.

We moved together, aiding each other as we challenged the enemy head-on. Upon seeing a Dreki, several of the magical creatures backed down, knowing my worth and power. As more switched sides, the tides turned in our favor and we were able to subdue the remaining Death Eaters who hadn't fled. All that remained was Voldemort, who was fighting Harry.

Fleur and I raced to the group that had gathered around the two. Even if Harry fell, we would be there to end things once and for all.

But as Voldemort launched a killing curse, it backfired, the Elder Wand not wanting to kill its true master. With all pieces of his soul destroyed, Voldemort's last body finally fell, vanishing as he died his last death.

Cheers erupted as the crowd swarmed around Harry. I beamed at my best friend. All that we had been through, everything we had been forced to endure, could now be put behind us. We were finally free of Voldemort's oppression. I knew there was a long and difficult road ahead of us, but we had finally won.

I turned to Fleur, throwing my arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably into her neck. I collapsed to the ground, exhaustion consuming me once more as the adrenaline left me weak.

Fleur was crying as well, and I squeezed her tightly, trying to comfort her and reassure her of my presence. For the first time since before the Triwizard Tournament ended, we could finally have a normal life. We could finally be together.

"Um, who are you?" I glanced up to see Arthur looking down at me with confusion. "This woman is taken."

I chuckled, realizing the Weasley father didn't know about me. "It's alright," I grinned. "Believe it or not, it's me, Hermione."

The man's eyes bulged from his head. "H-Hermione? Our Hermione? You're a bloody dragon?!"

Fleur laughed, "Oui, she's a dragon, Monsieur. She's _my_ dragon." She pulled me forward and kissed me deeply, causing the redhead to sputter in shock. I pulled away at this, swatting my mate.

"Behave yourself, Fleur," I fussed half-heartedly. "He's like a father to me, and there's still so much to do. We can be together later."

"Actually, Miss Anderson, I do believe you have done more than enough to last a lifetime, along with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley." I turned to see Professor McGonagall grinning as she neared us.

I pushed to my feet, stumbling over to give my favorite professor and dear friend a hug.

"Anderson?" Arthur questioned. "As in Lewis and Emily Anderson?"

I turned back to the redhead. "You know my birthparents?"

His eyes widened once more. "They're…Is this true?"

McGonagall nodded, "Indeed it is, Mister Weasley. Miss Granger here was actually adopted. Her real parents are the deceased Dreki you mentioned."

"I-I had no idea," Arthur muttered. "I worked with them occasionally. They would sometimes supply me with Muggle objects and technology. They were an incredible couple, gone far too soon. If I had known you were their child, I would have been glad to tell you about them."

I smiled, "Thank you, but I've already had a few conversations with their painting at their old house. It's mine now, actually, though I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it. But regardless, Professor, I can't just walk away now that we finally won. I can help with repairs or whatever you need."

The Scot shook her head, "I assure your depleted magic would be wasted moving rocks around. You've exerted yourself far too much as it is. If you don't rest, there will surely be consequences. I trust you to make sure your mate rests, Miss Delacour?"

"Of course, Professor," Fleur responded.

I frowned at the blonde. "No, I can still help. I won't leave…"

Fleur raised an amused brow. "Don't forget you can't order me around right now, mon amour. We still 'ave our own battle to complete."

My mouth fell slightly at this. "You've got to be kidding me, Fleur. You can't seriously expect us to fight again."

"Oh, but I do, 'ermione. I may 'ave lost before, but zings will be different zis time," she stated confidently.

I glared at the Veela, knowing I wouldn't have a choice but to relent for now. I _was_ exhausted, all of my remaining energy quickly fading. Seems I hadn't completely healed from Bellatrix's torture. It felt surreal that she was dead now. This whole situation still hadn't set in, that we had finally won.

Sighing, I caved. "Fine, I will rest a bit, but I believe me when I say I will be back."

McGonagall flashed one of her rare smiles. "Of course, Miss Anderson, I would be more than happy to welcome you back as a student. Not a moment sooner, though."

I grinned, thrilled my Head of House knew me well enough that I would want to finish my education. It was invaluable to me, and I was looking forward to having a, hopefully, normal year for once.

"I'd love to return, Professor, thank you," I replied, bowing my head in gratitude.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Now, Miss Delacour, why don't you let Hermione lead you to my office. You can use the fireplace there to return to your family."

Fleur nodded and started to pull me away. "Wait, I need to talk to Ron and Harry," I stated, pulling the Veela to a halt. She nodded and followed after me to where my friends stood, talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was offering the two boys jobs as Auror's, which they happily accepted.

I smiled as I joined them. "Look at that, following your dreams, huh?"

The pair laughed. "Yeah, seems only fair, doesn't it?" Harry mused.

"Oui, you deserve it," Fleur agreed.

Harry studied us for a moment. "I take it you two are heading out, then? Are you not going to join us, 'mione?"

I shook my head. "No, I have a different future. I need to get back to my family. I've already missed out on so much of the twin's lives. I have to make it up to them for being gone so long. Plus I doubt that Fleur would allow me to be put in danger like that again."

My mate chuckled, "You're right about zat."

We all laughed at this, relishing the lighthearted nature of our conversation. "Alright, well I guess we'll see you around then?" Harry smiled.

I nodded, "Just because our paths are different, you're still stuck with me. We wouldn't be the Golden Trio otherwise."

"You got that right. And, hey, Hermione…Thanks for everything. We wouldn't have won without you." Harry wrapped his arms around me, holding me for several moments. I could feel the relief coming off my friend, and I smiled.

"Of course, Harry. That's what siblings are for." Ron took Harry's place after he released me, giving me a shorter hug.

"You take care of Hermione for us, alright? Or else we'll have to come for you," Ron warned Fleur after we parted.

She smiled, "You don't need to worry about zat. Once I claim dominance, I plan on making 'er stay 'ome in safety for ze rest of 'er life."

I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily. "Fleur, you should have learned from our first battle, I'm not going to go down easily. I've only grown more powerful since then."

She simply smirked, clearly amused by my effort to intimidate her. "Per'aps, but you zink I 'ave just sat back and relaxed? Raising children isn't as easy as you may zink, mon amour. I've been preparing for zis moment as well."

"Well, you two have fun with that, and make sure you try to not destroy too much during your escapades," Harry chuckled. Ron's eyes widened as he blushed at the thought. I smacked him for letting his mind go to the gutter, but couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the familiar moment. It was just like old times, though I knew they would be changing now. I was looking forward to that for once.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Welcome to another chapter. Things are winding down with one more post after this. Time to pick up the pieces. I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing other than a few OCs. Thanks!**

"A perfect memory of when things are so good,

And everything has worked out just the way we knew it would."

 _Perfect_ by Doria Roberts

Chapter 12

Fleur and I arrived back at the Delacour Manor and were immediately greeted by her parents and sister who hugged us fiercely.

"Mon Dieu, we were so worried about you both," Apolline cried. "What 'appened? Is it over?"

I nodded, relief finally setting in. "Yeah, it's finally over. Voldemort's finally gone for good. We won."

"Zank Merlin," Nicolas breathed, grabbing his chest in relief.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think there are two toddlers who have missed me?" I mentioned, voicing my desire to see my children.

The family nodded and led the way to one of the living rooms. I had forgotten how enormous their mansion was, forgotten my way around completely. I had pushed what little I remembered from my mind, replacing it with other, more pertinent information.

As we neared our destination, though, I could hear the boisterous conversation the toddlers were having with a nanny. I couldn't help but tear up, hearing them talk animatedly about some character I didn't recognize.

Apolline stepped aside, motioning for me to enter first. I took a deep breath to steel myself. I had been gone for so long, missed my children so much. What if they didn't remember me? What if they didn't want anything to do with me…

"It's alright, mon amour," Fleur breathed, placing her hand against the small of my back to urge me forward.

I placed my hand on the handle and pushed the door open. My eyes quickly feel upon the two small children who were sitting around several toys, playing with each other as they told the woman watching them what they were doing.

My breath hitched as I fought to keep my legs from giving out. Hearing someone enter the room, the twins turned to see who it was. When they saw me, they squealed.

"Mum!" The twins bolted up and raced over to me. I fell to my knees, unable to hold the tears back as I wrapped my arms around my children.

"You're 'ome!" Damien grinned.

"Maman's 'ome too!" Isabelle added. Fleur knelt beside me, brushing her fingers through the girl's golden hair.

"We're 'ome, bébés," Fleur smiled. "We're going to be togezer now."

Two pairs of bright eyes lit up. "Is zat true, mum? You're not leaving anymore?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

I laughed lightly, wiping the tears from my face. "It's true, sweetie. I'm coming back for good. There are still some things I will need to do, like bringing your other grandparents home, but it won't take long. We're a family again."

The twins jumped up and down against me, causing everyone to laugh. Once they calmed down, they pulled me over to play with them, handing me a couple of plush figures.

"So, who are these guys?" I asked, holding them up to be identified. This launched the children into an excited spill about the books they had been read about young superheroes. I was enraptured, listening to their animated description.

Damien paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "If you weren't so old, mum, maybe you could 'ave fought with zem."

I snorted as the room burst into laughter. "Gee, thanks, honey, it's nice to know I'm so ancient. But I'll have you know, I'm a _real_ superhero. My friends and I, along with your maman, just beat the bad guy for good. We just saved the world."

Their eyes widened. "Really! That's so cool!" Isabelle beamed. I grinned, wanting to be a positive role model for my children. I wanted them to stand up against hate and inequality. Then again, I wanted to give them a world where they didn't have to see or experience such negative qualities in the first place.

I played with the twins for several minutes while my body came down from the high of emotions. I suddenly found myself struggling to keep my eyes open, trying to focus on the conversation the toys were being given.

"Are you okay, mum?" Damien asked, looking concerned.

I smiled softly, "Of course, honey, I'm just tired. I'm fine, though."

Fleur moved from the seat she had taken while she watched us. "Alright, everyone, play time is over. Mum needs to rest and gain 'er strength back, d'accord? She can play with you more tomorrow."

"D'accord," two voices sadly agreed in unison. I chuckled, loving the way they interacted. They stood up and waddled over to me, allowing me to hug and kiss them. I breathed them in, surprised by the mix I found of mine and Fleur's own scents. It was comforting and made me snuggle into them further.

Both kids giggled, causing me to melt, wanting to hear more. So I moved to tickle them, causing them to flee with glee. I laughed after them before taking Fleur's extended hand to raise to my feet.

We walked towards our room, hand in hand, as my exhaustion weighed down on me. "I'm surprised the twins accepted me so openly. I was worried they'd be more distant," I mused.

Fleur smiled, "Did you 'onestly zink my family and I would keep zem from knowing about zeir mum?"

I chuckled lightly, "No, I guess not, but still. Knowing about someone and actually interacting with them are two different things."

"Zey love you, 'ermione, even if zey barely remember you. Zey've seen pictures of you and knew what you look like. I've told zem stories about 'ow brave and courageous you are. Zey look up to you."

I paused, turning to look at my mate. "Thank you, Fleur, for being so incredible. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me two incredible children. Thank you for always sticking by my side, even if I tried to push you away at times. Thank you for being mine."

The blonde smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. It was slow and full of passion, no trace of lust or desire, but the love that my mate and I felt for each other.

We pulled apart, finally making it to the room. Once we changed, something I barely managed to do instead of just passing out on the bed, we curled up into each other. I sighed contently as I pulled my mate against me.

"Spend a few days to rest, mon amour," Fleur breathed. "We can decide our next actions zen. We will retrieve you parents and whatever else we need to do."

I barely managed a nod as my eyes drooped shut, unable to remain open any longer as I was finally allowed my reprieve.

Over the next several days, I spent time playing with the twins and bonding with them. Where Damien wanted to run around and play, Isabelle preferred to sit and listen to me read. In order to placate both, I told Damien to act out what I read. This thrilled Isabelle, being able to see the book in motion.

Now that I knew more about the characters, I was better able to interact with them when playing. The twins received me incredibly well, not showing any reluctance to open up to me. If anything, they went out of their way to include me in their activities.

I learned that some of their acceptance was in part due to their curiosity of my statement about saving the world. They asked me several questions, wanting to know what exactly I had done. I did my best to answer, keeping some of the darker moment's secret. I knew they would learn more as they grew and got involved in school. For now, though, they were too young to know all that I had endured. Which was why I had charmed my arm to hide the hideous scar Bellatrix gifted me.

I wasn't ashamed of it and was determined to not keep it in the dark from the world. Even if the vulgar title didn't apply to me, I wanted to wear the mark proudly, as a symbol that those of diluted or different blood weren't less than anyone else. I wanted Muggle-born witches and wizards, along with those with creature blood, to be able to hold their heads high and be proud of their heritage.

We sat down for lunch. I was sitting with Fleur on one side and Damien on the other. Isabelle was sitting on the other side of Fleur. Gabrielle and her parents were sitting across from us.

"So, are you two going to be 'eading to retrieve your parents soon?" the youngest Veela asked as she glanced at me.

"Yeah, I'd really like to head out soon. Maybe in a couple of days," I confirmed.

Apolline smiled, "It will be alright; I know you're worried about 'ow zey will react once zey learn what you did. We would be more zan 'appy to 'elp in any way we can."

I nodded, "Thank you; I'd really appreciate that." She was right about how anxious I was. I had literally gone behind my parent's back and wiped their memories before sending them off for their safety. I had betrayed their trust, after everything they had done for me, accepting every strange and unusual aspect about my life and abilities. They had deserved better, but I needed to protect them. So many Muggle families had been killed for their connection to Harry's supporters.

Fleur cleared her throat. "As eager as we are to retrieve 'er parents, 'ermione and I 'ave a score to settle first, non?"

I turned and glared at the girl, angry that she was still set on fighting me. "You challenged 'ermione?" Gabrielle gasped. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to keep being forced back while she runs off and risks 'er life. Even if ze war is over, I want to keep 'er safe and protect 'er. I want to ensure she 'as a happy life from now on. If she remains ze dominant one, I won't be able to keep 'er from running off and doing somezing stupid," Fleur replied casually.

I snorted in frustration, "And here I thought I was the logical one of my loved ones."

Fleur narrowed her eyes at me. "Oui, you are, but zat doesn't mean you 'aven't done some foolish zings in your life. You kept me away while you were tortured by zat lunatic. If I 'ad been zere, you may not 'ave been nearly killed. I won't allow anyzing like zat 'appen to you again. Zat is why I will fight you, whezer you like it or not."

"It is 'er right to issue a challenge when ze safety of 'er mate is involved," Apolline confirmed.

"You're going to fight?" I turned to Damien, who seemed crushed by our conversation.

Forcing a smile, I rubbed his head. "No, sweetie, maman and I aren't fighting—we're working on our relationship to make it stronger and more defined."

"'ow will you do zat?"

I faltered at Isabelle's question and looked to my mate for help. "Your mum wasn't entirely true. We will 'ave a fight—a tickle fight. It's going to be so intense with lots of giggles," she replied, reaching for the girl and causing her to squeal.

"Yay! Can we watch?" Damien begged, his lower lip pouting out for effect.

Fleur smiled, "Non, mon enfant, not unless you want to be involved. There will be more tickles zan you could ever dream of!"

His eyes widened with horror. "Non!" he cried, "No tickles!"

The family laughed at the young child. I turned to my mate, feeling my heart melt for her. She was such an incredible mother, and I was falling for her all over again.

But as lunch ended, she sent the kids away to play with her sister. As she turned to me, she allowed her powerful magic to radiate, filling the room. "It's time, mon amour. I challenge you for dominance."

"It's not too late to stand down, Fleur," I offered.

She laughed dryly. "You may be a war 'ero, but zat doesn't mean you're infallible. I _will_ defeat you and take control of zis relationship. I will do _anyzing_ I 'ave to so I can protect you."

I exhaled slowly, nodding to the challenge. We made our way outside to the field of flowers by the house. We refused to have an audience, not wanting anyone to get in our way. It wasn't anyone else's business—this was between me and my mate. It would stay as such.

"Show me what you're made of, 'ermione," the Veela challenged as she stripped, allowing feathers to cover her body, her wings springing from her back.

I studied the girl for a moment, my mind racing on how this fight would go. We had trained together, fought together, for many years now. I knew her moves, just as she knew mine. But I had endured more battles than she had, risked my life far more than anyone should need to. I had learned much about battle tactics in my time on the run with Ron and Harry.

I carefully removed my clothes, folding them before tossing them aside. The fire within me swelled into a raging inferno as my body erupted, changing into my draconic true form. I roared, causing the air rippling with power as my slit crimson eyes gazed at my mate.

She grinned, clearly excited for this fight. "I've waited so long for zis," she stated, lowering herself into an attack position.

"Then let's get this over with," I returned. She flapped her wings, launching herself towards me at incredible speed, her fist drawn back, swinging as she flew by me. I ducked, spinning for my tail to interrupt her flight.

She spun, just dodging my counterattack. Circling back, her claws slashed away at me. I blocked them, barely keeping up with her lithe movements. She managed to get a few swipes passed my defenses, stinging against my durable scales.

I grounded myself as I shoved the Veela back, sending her tumbling to the ground as she failed to get her footing. I pulled back for a punch, crashing down into the earth as Fleur rolled away, slashing my arm in her escape.

I cried in pain, grabbing the wound, glaring at the smirking Veela.

"I zought you said you would make zis difficult," she taunted.

Roaring angrily, I unleashed a fireball at the girl. She jumped out of the way as it flew just inches from her. As she stepped to the side, I launched towards her, tackling her to the ground.

She hissed as she struggled against me, kneeing me in the gut. I grunted at the force of the contact, losing my grip on Fleur as she kicked me off before hurrying to her feet. She was staring at me intently, waiting to see what I did next, determining how she should react.

As I rose to my feet, I simply waved for her to strike. "Ladies first," I stated in my husky voice.

Her eyes narrowed, and the next instant, she was launching several fireballs towards me. I ran to the side, keeping a sharp eye on each attack. One ball of flames flashed right in front of me, causing me to falter.

Fleur used this to her advantage, slamming into me. She flew me back several feet before twisting and slamming me into the ground, the mass of flowers flattening under my form.

The force knocked the breath out of me, though I was relieved the flowers and soft ground didn't hurt too bad.

"This is like a cakewalk compared to the torture I endured from Bellatrix," I stated once I caught my breath. This caused Fleur to falter, a flash of pain softening her gaze. It was quickly replaced with steely resolve.

"I'm not trying to 'urt you, 'ermione, I'm trying to protect you from anyzing like zat in ze future," she restated.

I shrugged, climbing back to my feet. I had spotted a few boulders in the distance as I had been fleeing Fleur's fireballs, and I quickly formed a plan to be able to use them to my advantage.

Flapping my wings, I took to the sky, racing towards the large rocks. I could hear her racing after me. I had a decent start on her, landing roughly as I drew back and unleashed an inferno, consuming the area around me in flames and smoke. I knew this would cause Fleur to pause for a moment, just enough time for me to put my plan into action.

Drawing on my magic, I forced it from my body, fighting the resistance as I had practiced for so long in secret during my time on the run. Turning to one of the boulders, I transfigured it to look like me before camouflaging myself a little bit away.

As the smoke cleared, I spotted Fleur floating in the air, keeping constant vigilance in case I came at her from the smokescreen.

Spotting what she thought was me, she launched herself, determined to take me down.

Slamming into the hard surface, though, I broke from my hiding, grabbing her back and throwing her down. The shock stunned her, allowing me to hold her arms to her side, parting her legs to keep her from attacking me again, much like our first fight.

This time, however, I had different intentions.

Feeling the length of my shaft expose itself, I quickly shoved my penis inside my mate, causing her to cry out. I leaned down and sank my teeth into her neck once more, biting hard into her feathered flesh, tasting her blood in my rage and need to dominate Fleur for good.

My mate struggled for a moment until I pulled back and forced myself deeper, taking the Veela for everything she had.

"You. Are. _Mine_ ," I growled angrily, the finality clear that I had won.

Fleur cried out as I took her roughly, not caring about her satisfaction. It wasn't even about my own pleasure, but my need to force her to submit and never try to challenge me again. I needed to make her learn her place, my instincts pushing me to claim the Veela.

As my climax quickly approached, I continued biting down over my mate's body, marking her for all to see once more.

The pressure built, begging release, and I pushed into Fleur, making her take every inch of my length as I deposited my seed as deep as I could reach, satisfying the need to fill her with my substance.

We remained like this for several minutes, my teeth around Fleur's neck as my sensitive member blocked my seed from escaping her body. I finally calmed down, the adrenaline from the fight and claiming fading, and pulled away from my mate.

She hissed out as I withdrew from her, and I felt bad, thinking I had hurt her. Moving to comfort her, though, Fleur instead took my hand and led it down, her eyes pleading as she sought her own release. She knew that it was up to me whether she received such pleasures or not, which pleased me. I had claimed dominance once more.

But I wasn't going to deny my mate her desires, wanting to please her and strengthen our bond again, knowing we needed to work at repairing our connection. Being apart for so long and enduring so much pain together and apart, we would have to fix things between us.

So I moved on top of her, kissing her softly as my hands gently traced over her body. She moaned, clearly enjoying the contact. I sat back, my hands moving down, my crimson eyes locked on gold.

Gathering the little bit of semen that fell from my mate's opening, I pushed it back inside, enjoying her content sigh before I moved my attention to her swollen clit.

Moving against her quickly, I kept the pressure up as she rocked her hips against me, melting into my touch. I started to thrust into her, careful not to hurt as I urged her towards release.

Her moans increased as her walls tightened around me, her body tensing with each passing moment. I knew she was nearing climax, and I increased the speed and pressure I applied, wanting Fleur to give in to her needs.

"Cum for me," I urged, aroused by her uninhibited reaction.

At this, she unraveled, screaming in ecstasy as she rocked against me, pulling up flowers as she came undone. I couldn't help but growl in approval. I loved this side of Fleur.

Finally, she settled down, her quaking orgasm reduced to an occasional shiver. As she stared into my eyes, she smiled contently. She seemed completely at ease, relaxed as she lay before me. I had been afraid with how intense the claiming had gotten that she would be upset or mad at me for losing control.

"Je t'aime, 'ermione," Fleur breathed.

I leaned down and kissed my wonderful mate. "I love you, too, Fleur. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Oui, I'm perfectly fine. I guess I was never meant to 'old you back, zough. I'm sorry I challenged you for no reason…"

I shook my head, "Don't think like that, Fleur. You did what you thought was right. You were trying to protect me, and that can never be wrong. I don't blame you for worrying about me—I feel the same about you. But I don't want to have to do this a third time."

The Veela chuckled, "Non, I won't go against you again. You won twice, fair and square. You truly are ze dominant one. I will do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh? That's a dangerous statement, love. Hmm, what do I want?" I mused, tapping my chin as if contemplating my desires. Golden eyes watched me trustfully. She was truly submitting herself to me now, knowing she had finally lost.

"Let's see," I continued, "how about you be my mate and the mother of my children? I want to share my life with you and hopefully get to grow old with you. I want to marry you, Fleur. I want to be happy with you. Can you give me that?"

She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Oui, mon amour. Zere is nozing I want more zan to give you zat."

I leaned down and kissed her, wrapping myself up in her, and I rolled and pulled her on top of me. She giggled and deepened the kiss. We remained like this for several minutes, engulfed in each other and our love.

After a bit longer, we finally changed back and dressed before returning to the manor. I tended to Fleur's injuries from my biting, making sure she was feeling better before going to find the family. As soon as we entered, Gabrielle burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Fleur, just 'ow bad did you lose to 'er?" she bellowed.

My mate rolled her eyes and waved her wrist, causing the chair to slide out from beneath her sister, who tumbled to the floor. This caused the twins to laugh as their aunt muttered under her breath, angry at Fleur for pulling such a stunt.

I couldn't help but join in with the twins, along with Apolline and Nicolas.

"For your information, I let 'ermione win," she stated confidently.

I raised an amused brow. "Oh, really? So you knew I had transfigured the boulder to look like me and changed myself to blend in with my surroundings? You knew I was trying to trick you in order to take you down?"

Fleur faltered, blushing at her mistake. "Uh, oui, of course. It was pretty obvious. Ze rock looked nozing like you."

I snorted, "Yeah, right, it sure was difficult claiming you after that little stunt."

Fleur's blush darkened as she swatted me. "Alright, so I may 'ave zought it was you. Your skills 'ave gotten quite impressive to be able to use magic like zat in your true form."

I shrugged, "I had a lot of practice. But now that our situation is settled, I'd like to rest a bit. We can discuss retrieving my parents tomorrow if that sounds good to you? You don't have to if you don't want, but I'd really appreciate it if you came with me, Fleur…"

My mate stepped to my side, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'd love to go with you, mon amour. Zey are my family, too."

 **[X]**

In three days time, Fleur and I were arriving in Australia, on a mission to find my parents. I had been able to find the spell to return their memories that had been stored in my wand. Using my connections, or rather my fame, my parents had been located, safe in a small town, where they had been hired for dentistry.

It humored me that they seemed dedicated to their profession, even after their identities had been changed. It showed just how passionate they were about cleaning and fixing teeth. Then again, I remembered dad once saying, "A great smile can lead to a great life." Guess he still felt that way.

Fleur and I were standing outside of their new house. My heart was racing, guilt consuming me for what I did to them, fearful they wouldn't forgive me for doing it.

The Veela took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "It'll work out, mon amour. You just need to trust zat zey will love you no matter what."

I sighed, "I know they do. They stayed with me through so much. I was the one who pushed them away, though. It's likely going to take some time to earn their trust and forgiveness. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn it, but I hate to disappoint them. I've always worked so hard to make them proud…"

"And zey will be, once we tell zem you 'elped save ze world."

"You seriously think I'm going to tell them that! I spent all these years keeping the real dangers I've faced from them. They'll try to keep me from the magical world if they find out."

Fleur simply grinned. "Well zat will be a bit difficult, considering you're a magical creature, as is your mate. Not to mention, your two children are most likely going to be as well. Unless zey plan on keeping you from me, which won't end well, zey can't keep you from ze magical world."

I kissed my mate, grateful to have her strength and reasoning to help me through my struggles. "Alright," I breathed. "Let's do this."

I pulled out a map from my bag, remembering the plan. I made my way to the front door, knowing both of my parents were home, and rang the doorbell. Listening intently, I heard footsteps nearing us.

The door opened slightly, and my mum looking guarded as she greeted us. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Um, yes, hi," I stammered as I saw the woman. I wanted to cry and throw myself at her, but knew that wouldn't go over well. Taking a moment to collect myself, I smiled and held out the map. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my friend and I are a bit lost. Would you be willing to point us in the right direction?"

The woman relaxed some, always happy to help others when she could.

"Of course, where is it you're trying to get to?" she asked, motioning to the map. I unfolded it, handing it to Fleur so I could pretend to get a better look at it. Mum opened the door more to step out to help us, which I used to my advantage.

I pushed her back, covering her mouth to keep her from alerting to the break-in. "I'm really sorry," I cried. "I hope you can forgive me, but I need to fix things."

Hearing the panicked squeals from mum, dad raced to the room, angrily looking at the scene before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his eyes wide with shock. "What do you want? Please don't hurt us—we'll do anything you want. Take whatever you want, just don't hurt us."

"Fleur, put them under," I called, trying to keep mum from hurting herself as she struggled against me. The Veela quickly complied, removing her wand before knocking both parents out, rushing to catch dad before he hit the floor.

We carried the couple to the couch, sitting them upright, before I started the spell to return their memories. As easy as it was to wipe their history, putting it back took several minutes per person. I wasn't even completely certain it had worked, or if I had ended up causing more damage to my parents.

They remained asleep for some time, while Fleur and I stood watching over them anxiously. Her hand was rubbing small circles on my lower back, trying to comfort me.

As the pair began to stir, my anxiety skyrocketed once more, and I shifted fearfully. Opening their eyes, mum and dad looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" dad asked, holding his head as if it ached. It probably did, considering the vast amount of information that had just been shoved back in it.

"Do you know who I am?" I treaded cautiously.

As my parents studied me, their faces darkened. "What exactly did you do to us, Hermione?" dad asked calmly. It was the kind of calm before his storm erupted. But upon hearing my name, I broke down in tears.

I ran forward, throwing myself in their surprised arms. "I'm so sorry," I cried. "I had to do it to protect you; I needed to keep you safe."

Mum stroked my hair, clearly concerned by my sudden breakdown. "It's alright, dear," she soothed. "I don't rightly know what's going on, but you can tell us in a moment. It's alright now, dear."

Fleur stepped away. "I'll go start ze tea," she announced. "I zink zat will 'elp a bit."

Once the tea was made, I sat by my mate, who had brought in a chair from the dining room and expanded it to a couch.

"Alright, Hermione, start from the beginning," dad instructed.

I drew a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "It's a long story, but okay. Truthfully, it started in my first year at Hogwarts with Professor Quirrell…"

I took my time, explaining every truth that I had kept hidden from my parents, figuring Fleur was right. I had hoped my transparency would allow me to earn their forgiveness quicker, but as I finished with my story, I saw just how furious they both were.

"You mean to tell me that you, an eighteen year old, fought in a war against one of the darkest wizards the world has ever known." Dad was clearly not amused.

"Actually, she means to tell you zat she 'elped _defeat_ one of ze darkest wizards ze world 'as ever known," Fleur corrected. I glared at her; she wasn't helping my case. She winced in apology.

"Do you realize how stupid that was! You could have been killed! Apparently you almost were! And yet you just decided to waltz back into battle without a care in the world? What about us? Do you know how much trouble you're in for erasing our memories? What were you thinking, Hermione? I thought we raised you better than that," dad fumed.

I shrank back in the couch, ashamed for my actions. I knew my parents would be mad, but this was worse than I had imagined. What if they never forgave me…

"Now, Edwin, Hermione was just doing what she thought was right," mum argued softly, defending me. I was grateful she always tried to be the mediator between me and dad.

"Elizabeth, she nearly died! And with erasing our memories, we would never have even known!" he returned evenly.

"I just…didn't want _you_ to die…" I whispered, tears straining against my eyes.

Dad sighed heavily. "I understand that, dear, but that doesn't excuse the fact that we almost lost you. You said you were tortured, for heaven's sake, that's not something teenagers should have to deal with. And for it to be so bad that you felt you needed to send us away in the first place…You're our daughter, Hermione…We love you…"

"I love you, too, dad. I'm truly sorry. But it's over now. We can be together again," I said, hoping he would accept that future instead of running in anger.

He turned to Fleur, finally speaking to her calmly for the first time. "Is that really true, though? No offense, pumpkin, but I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

I didn't blame him, though his admission still stung.

Fleur nodded, confirming my statements. "Oui, ze dark wizard is dead. Several of 'is followers remain at large, zough ze Auror's are on zeir trail. Zey won't be able to escape justice for long. Ron and 'arry are among zem, 'unting ze remaining Death Eaters."

Mum gasped, "As if those boys haven't been through enough; now they're being forced to chase after criminals once more?"

I chuckled for the first time here, "Actually, mum, this is what they wanted to do for a long time. They were more than thrilled with the job offer. They deserve it, after all we've been through, and I know they'll be bloody brilliant."

"And what are you planning to do?" dad pressed, crossing his arms.

I looked over to Fleur. "Well for starters, I plan on marrying Fleur as soon as I can. We've put it off for long enough. I love her and wouldn't be alive without her. Besides, she's my mate. There literally isn't anyone else in the entire world I would rather be with. She completes me. And yes, mum, I haven't forgotten to tell you as soon as we have a date. We'll figure that out soon."

Dad smiled, "That's wonderful sweetie, but I meant with the rest of your life. What do you want to do for a living?"

"Well, I'd like to work for the Ministry of Magic, once I complete school. I'd like to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Being treated as a Muggle-born witch while actually being a magical creature, I've had the unique opportunity to see different sides of how those who aren't purebloods are treated. I'd like to be able to help those who have been treated unfairly, and put protections in place for endangered species, such as my own."

My parents just stared at me blankly for several moments, causing me to shift awkwardly. Was this not good enough? I hoped they hadn't expected me to follow in their shoes into dentistry…

"Honey," mum started, "that is the most brilliant thing I've ever heard." She and dad grinned, and I exhaled relief. "You've always cared about others, especially those less fortunate. You have such a good heart; I know the Ministry will be lucky to have an incredible young woman such as yourself."

I blushed at the high praise coming from my parents. "Thanks, but I have to get hired there first," I reminded.

"That's madness. If they don't hire you for being a war hero alone, they need to get their heads checked," dad dismissed. I chuckled, overwhelmingly joyful at how quickly my parents had come back to themselves and accepted me. Even if things weren't completely smoothed over, they were my parents again, and I knew they still loved me.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is it—the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read and hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's been a bit different, but that's part of the ride. I also want to thank everyone who favorites, follows, and reviews, especially you, Alkeniw Andilite. I have greatly enjoyed seeing where your thought process on the story would go. It really made my day to see your review, so thank you.**

 **I still own nothing but a few OCs. Now, the last chapter of Dragon Heartstring.**

"So as long as I live, I'll love you

Will have and hold you.

You look so beautiful in white."

 _Beautiful in White_ by Westlife

Chapter 13

"Alright, so where would we like to have the wedding—France or Britain?" I asked, biting the end of my pen as I stared down at the paper, the only words scribbled on it was Wedding Plans.

Fleur leaned over my shoulder wearing a thoughtful expression. "I zought it would be obvious, mon amour," she replied before planting a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed at the cute gesture, quickly pushing past it to frown at her comment. "How is that supposed to be obvious? We're from two different countries. I don't want friends and families from either to miss out."

The blonde sighed, "You know my life is in Britain, 'ermione. Just because my family lives 'ere doesn't mean Britain 'olds less value to me. After I graduated Beauxbatons, I lost contact with almost all of my friends."

I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt. "That was because of me, wasn't it?"

Fleur snorted, "Non, not really. I mean it's not like I found ze love of my life and got pregnant or anyzing." My face fell further. "'ermione, I don't blame you for what 'appened. With ze bond and ze return of Voldemort, my focus shifted. I 'ad more important zings to worry about zan who was kissing someone else's boyfriend or whatever ze current gossip was. I don't regret 'ow zings turned out, especially since we won ze war."

"I know, but I feel bad. I don't want to keep you from your old friends or anything. You should get back in touch with some of them and hang out sometime," I urged.

She shook her head, "I don't have much desire to reconnect with anyone. It's not zat I don't appreciate ze friendships I 'ad, I just grew up. So much 'as 'appened in ze past few years. I've made even stronger bonds with people you care about, too. We can still invite some people from school, but my future is with you."

I studied my mate for several moments, still feeling guilty. She sighed and drew near, leaning down to press her lips to mine. I reciprocated her kiss, snickering when she tried to deepen the action.

"Fleur, we have a wedding to plan. There will be time for _that_ during the honeymoon," I reminded my fiancée as I drew away.

She shrugged, "Why can't we 'ave it now _and_ zen?"

Laughing, I swatted the girl away. "Behave, Fleur, or else I will sic mum on you. She's been harassing me about the wedding ever since I returned their memories. I think she wants to know and be involved as a way for me to make up for what I did."

"Well zen, I suggest you get working to apologize more, non?"

I sighed heavily, "You're not going to help me with this, are you?"

The Veela smirked, "I offered to 'elp with zings, but you told me to wait."

"Yeah, because you're insatiable and we wouldn't get anything done. The sooner you help me and we get this over with, the sooner you can have your way with me again."

Fleur seemed to contemplate this for a moment before crossing her arms. "I already 'elped you. I answered ze only question you asked, so if anyzing, you're ze one who needs to get a move on it."

I glared at her. "You're really asking for trouble now, aren't you? Fine. We will get married in Britain. The next question is where at? Neither mine nor my parent's house is big enough for a wedding and reception. We could ask the Weasley's if we could get married at the Burrow, but I don't want to intrude."

"It wouldn't 'urt to ask. Zey are like family, too, after all. We've got nozing to lose. If zey say non, we will find somezing else."

I nodded and wrote our two decisions down. We continued working for some time, sorting out all of the little details. A date would be dependent on whether we got a location soon or not.

Not wanting to be rude or impersonal, Fleur and I apparated to the Burrow the following day to ask.

Knocking on the door, we waited to be let in. A few moments later, the door swung open, and we were greeted by Ginny.

Her face lit up as she saw us. "Hermione, Fleur! What are you two doing here?" she asked, stepping aside to let us in. The usual chaos that I had grown used to was still subdued, the family still dealing with the loss of Fred.

"Well, actually, we came to speak with your parents about something," I informed.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied us, likely debating what we were up to. "Mum's in the kitchen, but dad's at work. He should be getting home soon, though. What do you need to talk to them about?"

I grinned, "Nothing that concerns you."

The redhead huffed teasingly. "And here I thought you had come to see me. So much for friendship."

Fleur chuckled, "Oh, but you are, believe me. We just need to figure somezing out before we tell you just 'ow dear you are."

This perked Ginny up, even more curious about what was going on. We moved passed her, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing our purpose yet. Instead, we made our way to the kitchen, where Molly was sitting while nursing a cup of tea. She seemed a bit paler than usual, dark rings under her eyes. I felt terrible for the motherly woman, seeing how she was handling the death of one of her children.

"Bonjour, Molly," Fleur greeted as we entered the still tidy room.

The redheaded mother looked up, instantly lighting up as she rose to greet us.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked happily as she gave us both hugs. "If I had known you were coming I would have prepared some sweets or something. Come, sit down, can I get you some tea instead?"

I smiled, seeing her come back to life as her maternal instincts took over. She was already getting the water heated before I even answered. "Tea would be lovely, thank you. And we actually wanted to talk to you and your husband about something."

"Arthur should be getting home in a little bit. We were planning to go out for dinner before dropping off some things at Ron and Harry's apartment, but I can whip up something instead. You should come say hi to the boys—I'm sure they'd love to see you both. They're enjoying their training."

I was glad to hear that my best friends were doing well. I missed them and quickly nodded. "That would be great, actually. We have something to ask them, anyways. This will be a great chance to reconnect with them. We can talk to Ginny about everything then as well."

The tea was placed in front of us before Molly set out to start dinner. Fleur and I offered to help, not wanting to be rude for the intrusion, though the woman dismissed us. She had always been in her element in the kitchen, and I knew it was therapeutic as well.

When her husband came home, he sat down with us, signaling for us to ask our request.

"Well, as you know, Fleur and I have been engaged for a while now. We were going to wait until after I graduated to get married, but mum has been pestering us for a date. With everything that has happened, we realized we don't want to wait any longer. Since it'll be a while before I return to school anyways, we decided to go ahead and tie the knot," I stated.

Molly rushed over to give us an excited hug. Arthur shook my hand before giving Fleur a hug as well. "Congratulations, both of you. You're such a great couple. It's an exciting time, planning a wedding," the woman beamed.

"Oui, which brings us to our dilemma, zough," Fleur continued before looking at me.

"We were wondering, well, hoping rather, if we could have our wedding here?" I asked before added quickly, "If not that's alright; we know it's a lot to ask. We just love it here—it's like another home to both of us. If it's too much trouble, we can find another place…"

The couple exchanged a look before smiling softly. "Hermione," Molly began, "you and Fleur are like our own children. We would be honored to let you have your wedding here. You don't need to feel bad for asking. It'll be good to have something joyous happen after such a dark time. We'd love to help."

I exhaled with relief. Fleur also relaxed next to me. "Thank you so much," I grinned. "You won't even really need to do anything—our own families can. I'd hate to trouble you more. We will get everything set up and clean up afterwards. We're really grateful for everything you've done for us."

"Nonsense, girls," Arthur dismissed. "Like we said, you're family, too. Our home is yours. We're happy for you. It's no trouble, really."

We continued talking, telling the couple of our thoughts and ideas for our big day. When dinner was ready, we cut the conversation short, having told them we wanted to surprise the others later that evening with Ron and Harry.

Ginny was still suspicious of us, staring intently while we ate. I smirked knowing how frustrated she was becoming at not knowing what we were up to.

After dinner, we joined the family at the boy's apartment. Fleur and I hadn't been there, so we were given a tour after my best friends got over their excitement at seeing us. It wasn't a large place, and it was a bit messy, which fit them perfectly. They were happy, and that was most important.

We sat, listening to Ron and Harry drone on about their work. Even though I wanted nothing more to do with hunting down dark wizards, I enjoyed seeing them so animated about something other than Quidditch for the first time in their lives.

"So, what brought you and Fleur here, though?" Harry asked teasingly. "I know it's not because you actually wanted to see us."

I frowned at the boy. Even though we stayed in touch, I hadn't asked about their new apartment or mentioned any desire to meet up. "I'll have you know we've been rather busy lately," I defended.

"Yeah, Merlin knows you two can't stop shagging for a moment to visit friends," Ginny grumbled before being swatted by her mother.

"Watch your language, young lady," the woman warned, only too late. Ginny rubbed her arm while glaring at us, as if we were the ones who got her in trouble. I couldn't help but laugh at her, though, truly missing the liveliness of my friends.

"No, actually, we've been busy with something big. That was why we were at the Burrow, and also why we're here now, too," I informed. "We were asking your parents if we could hold our wedding at the Burrow."

At this revelation, the libations were changed to firewhiskey and butterbeer, though Fleur and I refrained.

Ron frowned as I refused the beverage. "Come on, you just tell us you're getting married, yet you won't celebrate? You really haven't changed, not being fun or anything. You know, I really thought you just wanted to do good in school, but you're just really this boring, aren't you?"

I chuckled, "Actually, Ron, we don't want to smell like alcohol around the kids. Besides, Fleur gets a little carried away if she drinks too much."

The Veela smirked, leaning towards me seductively, "I 'aven't done zat in a while. Not zat you're complaining, right?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we've been sorting things out and making plans for the wedding. Obviously it's going to be a bit untraditional, as we're both women, unless you count my true form, but that's a bit more complicated, and…"

As I began to get lost in my ramblings, Fleur cleared her throat. Looking around now, I noticed the amused or bored look each face sported.

"Oh, right, got a bit carried away again, huh?" I chuckled lightly, thinking of how things hadn't changed much. "So we still want to keep most of the aspects as normal as possible. That means we will need best men and such. Since the title of groom fits me better, Ron and Harry, I was wondering if you'd be willing to stand by my side on my big day?"

Both faces lit up. "You want us in your wedding? Hermione, why are you even asking? Of course, we'd be honored!" Harry beamed. Ron eagerly nodded in agreement, and I threw my arms around them.

"Thank you, both. You're the best brothers I could have ever asked for," I grinned, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

I pulled away, wiping them before they fell, and turned to Fleur. She cleared her throat and looked at Ginny, who started bouncing in her seat.

"My sister, Gabrielle, is going to be ze Maid of Honor," she began, "but as 'ermione 'as two friends with 'er, I would love it if you would be a bridesmaid. I know we aren't as close, but I'd like zat to change. I know 'ow much you mean to 'ermione, and I'm grateful for you always being zere for 'er during school and everyzing."

Ginny sprang out of her chair and launched herself at Fleur, throwing her arms around the blonde. "Yes! Merlin, yes, I accept! I thought you'd never ask!"

I laughed, "Good grief, Gin, you make it sound like Fleur proposed to you or something!"

The group laughed at my comment, and Ginny grinned shyly. "No, though I _am_ waiting for that question from someone else," she stated, glancing expectantly towards Harry. "I'm just glad I won't have to help you get ready, 'mione. You never cared for dresses or makeup, the only things that really matter to a girl on her wedding day."

Fleur frowned, "What's wrong with zat? I zink she looks spectacular in a tuxedo. Even more so out of it." Her eyes flashed golden with desire, and I sighed at my mate.

"Behave, Fleur," I warned, as the room was filled with chuckles and uncomfortable shifting, which belonged mainly to Ron. Even if he didn't have an issue with our relationship, I knew he still struggled with the physical aspect, tending to ponder what it was like. I had hexed him more than a few times at the comments he would make while we were on the run. Our sex life was none of his business, and it slightly disturbed me he thought about it so much.

Nevertheless, conversation resumed while we told the redheaded family plus Harry what our plans were for our day of union. It was a bit odd in a sense, considering we were already united in the most intimate way possible, our very souls joined together as one. An actual wedding was more of a way for the world to recognize us.

"So," Arthur began, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward, "when do you want the wedding to take place? I mean, that is kind of the biggest detail we've yet to discuss."

I looked at Fleur. "Well, we haven't exactly picked a date. We wanted to get a location first, but I guess as soon as possible? There's really no reason to wait any longer than we've already had to. Does that work for you, love?"

The blonde smiled happily, "Of course, mon amour. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could, but unfortunately zat wouldn't be much time to get everyzing ready and allow for all of our friends and families to get away from work and such."

"Why not make it in one month, then?" Molly suggested. "You'll be able to fill out the application for a marriage license and get all of the paperwork filed away. Plus you can send out the invitations. It's a bit soon still, but it's far enough to work for most I would imagine."

Fleur nodded in agreement. "Merci, zat is a wonderful idea. My family can Floo in from time to time and 'elp set everyzing up ze closer it gets. I'm certain zey'd offer ze 'ouse elfs."

The entire sea of eyes widened in horror and flashed to me. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's reaction. "Yes, I know that the Delacour's have elfs, but don't worry, they're hired employees. Believe me, I had a bit of an issue with it when I first learned, but Fleur quickly reassured me about their employment."

The room visibly relaxed, an audible sigh evident of everyone's concern. "It's nice to know 'ow 'ighly everyone zinks of my family," Fleur chuckled. "We're magical creatures, too, as is my mate. We're not going to 'old ourselves above ozers."

"You're right, dear," Molly admitted with a frown. "We're sorry we judged you. Hermione has been going on for years about the equality of magical creatures. We're glad you feel the same way, though I suppose it's also about self-preservation."

Fleur shrugged, "I don't know if I'd call it zat—just be ze best person you can be."

"Which is exactly why I'm marrying you next month," I grinned. "But for now, we should really get going. We'll need to get to work quickly if it's going to actually happen then. Thank you again for everything, and we'll be in touch."

We exchanged hugs with the family, promising to see them soon, before heading back to France. With a date set, we agreed to tell my parents the next day, only after informing Fleur's family.

When mum found out we had a location and date for the wedding, she nearly broke down in tears of joy. "My little baby's all grown up!"

Fleur laughed while my face burned with embarrassment. "Mum, please, I've fought in wars and became a parent—I think I've been an adult for some time now…"

Dad grinned, wrapping his arm around me. "Well, sure, those things are pretty serious and show your maturity, but getting married is different."

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't see how, especially the skipping marriage part to have kids, but whatever. Glad you're both happy, I guess."

Mum lifted her head proudly. "Of course I am—I'm thrilled. I've been waiting for this to happen since you told us Fleur was pregnant. It was obvious how in love you two were, even back then. I knew it would happen eventually; I just wanted to be a part of that. I know you likely won't be the one walking down the aisle, but still, we want to be there for you."

We took the conversation to the living room so my parents could play with Damien and Isabelle. They were amazed at how big the twins had gotten, something I was grateful to get to witness for myself now. It truly made me happy, seeing my little family finally at peace. I prayed my children would never have to know the horrors Fleur and I had witnessed.

With each day, plans for the wedding became realities. Fleur and I went to the Ministry to apply for a marriage license. Even though the government was still in shambles and working to recover, Minister Shacklebolt approved our request, on the condition he was in attendance.

We were more than happy to comply, having already planned to invite him as an key member of the Order. With everything in place to happen, invitations were sent out. All of our closest friends and families were invited, as we wanted to share our special day with the ones we loved.

The closer the day drew nearer, July 13th, reality set in for me. It wasn't that I had cold feet or any absurd doubts that Fleur was the one I was destined to be with—I was literally going to be marrying my soulmate. I was just terrified I would mess something up; that something would go wrong and Fleur wouldn't be happy on her big day.

I went over this countless times in my mind, stating how silly it was to worry. We had been preparing for everything so our wedding would be perfect. We even had security, a measure that many parties and big events now employed after Bill and Chelsea's wedding fiasco.

I had the ring. I had the tuxedo. I had literally everything I could think of down to the most minute detail. Every table, every chair, every little thing. But I was still terrified something would happen.

As I paced back and forth outside the large white tent the day before the wedding, my mind racing over what I could do, I felt arms wrap around my midsection.

"Breaze, mon amour," Fleur murmured, kissing my cheek as I turned to look at my gorgeous fiancée, soon to be wife.

I felt my mind slow down, my heart calm a bit. I couldn't help but smile at how my body reacted to her. "I am; it's just everything else that comes with breathing," I stated before leaning in for another kiss, this time on the lips.

Fleur smiled into the kiss. "Well, 'opefully zat beautiful brain of yours will be off work tomorrow so you can enjoy yourself, too."

"I know I will, Fleur, it's you I want to make happy. I'm worried about messing something up. I've gone over everything so many times that I've lost count, but I still feel like I'm missing something. I worry it won't be good enough for you…"

Fleur stared deep into my eyes at my confession, holding my face between her hands and she called me to focus on her. "'ermione, please stop worrying. We 'ave been both been working so 'ard on making zis dream of ours a reality. We've wanted zis since we were much younger. We were only children zen, 'onestly, and now zat we're adults, we will finally fulfill our dreams. I love you, 'ermione, so please love me enough to just be 'ere with me when ze time comes."

I exhaled slowly, willing myself to calm even further. "I do love you, Fleur. I will do my best for you."

She smiled softly, "You always do, mon amour. Why don't you take a break and play with ze twins for a bit? I zink zat will 'elp your overactive mind. And don't try to argue; I will take care of everyzing. It's not like zere is actually anyzing left for us to prepare for. We're not like ze Weasley's, waiting till ze last moment."

We shared a laugh as we remembered how chaotic Bill and Chelsea's wedding preparations had been.

"Alright; I'll spend some time with them. If anything happens, though, promise you'll find me? I'll help with anything you need," I provided.

Fleur shook her head, though. "Non. You need to rest a bit. I don't want you to get ill, stressing yourself too much. It won't be good for ze 'oneymoon—you'll need all of your energy for what I 'ave planned for you."

I chuckled, "So long as it includes actual sleep, I'm all for it."

With that, I apparated back to my parent's house. They had been watching the twins, who perked up when they spotted me.

"Mum, come play with us," Damien pleaded, bringing me one of his toys. I took it from him and gave him a kiss before dropping down next to Isabelle. Planting a kiss on her head as well, I started moving the plush character around as if it was walking.

"So, is everything ready for tomorrow?" Mum asked as she returned with a cup of tea for me.

I took the beverage and sipped before replying. "Yeah, I guess it's as good as it's going to get. Fleur kicked me out, saying I've been pushing myself too hard. It's not like tomorrow's one of the biggest days of our lives or anything."

"Don't worry, mum, you'll do great! You always do," Isabelle reassured, a wide grin on her adorable face. Her blue eyes shining with adoration and glowing blonde hair reminded me so much of Fleur.

I smiled softly, rubbing her back gently. "Thanks, baby girl, I know it will because you two will be helping."

"Do we 'ave to?" Damien groaned.

"Don't you want to help your maman and mum on their big day?" dad pressed playfully. "I'm pretty sure they offered you a new toy if you do a good job, didn't they?"

Upon remembering the deal we had struck, the dark haired boy perked up, his curls bouncing as he did. "Oui! Zere is a new toy I wanted! It looked somezing like what grandma and grandpa move around in, but different. It was red and 'ad a yellow roof with a face."

"It's called a car," Isabelle informed her brother matter-of-factly. My parents and I laughed as Damien stuck his tongue out at his sister being a know-it-all.

"Be nice, Damien. There is nothing wrong with seeking out information and knowledge. And Isabelle, make sure you remember to have fun with your brother. Don't always stay buried in learning new things," I urged the twins. I knew firsthand that a balance of the two was needed.

"Oui, mum," they both agreed reluctantly before returning to their toys.

 **[X]**

I didn't see Fleur again that evening. She insisted keeping up with the Muggle tradition of the bride not seeing the groom until she walked down the aisle. I hated not having her next to me as I lay in bed.

Rolling over to look at the clock, I saw that it was just after two in the morning. I had to be up at eight to get the kids fed. The wedding wasn't until three in the afternoon, but I wanted to go over everything once more. Luckily Fleur wouldn't be with me to stop me from overstressing to make sure all was perfect.

I sighed, tossing and turning as I tried to get comfortable. I was struggling with that, used to the warmth and assurance Fleur provided. My mind was free to think of all the worst case scenarios I could imagine—my biggest fear being attacked by any remaining Death Eaters. I knew it would practically be a suicide mission for them, but I couldn't help but worry. So many heroes from the war would be present. If there were to be an attack, my wedding was a perfect opportunity to strike.

I sighed, groaning into my pillow. Giving up on sleeping without help, I pulled the sleeping draught from the dresser by my bed, quickly chugging it down. While I knew the risks of sleeping alone, especially with the help of the potion, I also knew I wasn't going to be getting to sleep on my own.

After only a couple of hours, though, I was being shaken awake by my parents, worried expressions on their faces.

I was gasping for air, tears streaming down my face as I shook violently from the realistic nightmare. My arm was stinging from where I had been branded. Looking at it, I noticed how angry it looked—the scar and flesh around it a bright red. I was relieved it wasn't bleeding, but I couldn't help but cry harder.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

I looked up to see Damien and Isabelle looking worried as they stood in the doorway.

I quickly wiped my face, forcing myself to be composed as I motioned for my children to join me. "It's alright, kids. Mum just had a bad dream."

"Is it because maman isn't 'ere?" Damien speculated.

Smiling softly, I nodded, "Yes, it has something to do with that. I don't sleep well without your maman. She keeps the bad dreams away and comforts me better when I do have them."

"What do you dream about?" Isabelle asked.

I faltered at the question, not wanting to reveal the true darkness I fought at night, being forced to relive Bellatrix's torture from time to time. Her death only staved the nightmares off a little, though they were less frequent when Fleur was with me.

"Why don't we let your mum rest more, alright?" dad intervened, knowing I didn't like discussing my experiences. I hadn't told them everything about the torture, partly because I wasn't fully aware of everything the crazed witch inflicted upon me.

"But we want to 'elp…" Damien protested, frowning deeply as he studied me.

Mum shook her head, "She can tell you in the morning. You two should be asleep."

"We were, but we woke up when we 'eard mum…" Damien trailed off, his worry renewing.

I sighed heavily, knowing that the kids wouldn't let me keep getting away with not explaining. They had walked in a few times to me screaming for my life before Fleur could wake me up or shortly after. We had taken to silencing the room, only forgetting if we were utterly tired and didn't think about it.

"It's alright, come here you two," I replied, patting the bed beside me. The twins eagerly raced and jumped on, cuddling up close to me. I squeezed them, happy to have their company. While I was grateful for my parents, the twins gave me a part of Fleur that I needed so desperately.

With a sigh, I began, thinking about how I could explain what my nightmares were without giving too much detail. "You've seen the scar on my arm, right? I've tried to hide it from you two, but I know you're both sharp."

Isabelle blushed darkly, "I told Damien not to ask you about it because you always looked sad when you looked at it."

I smiled and kissed the thoughtful girl before kissing her brother for listening to her. "Yes, it does make me sad. You know how your maman and I are heroes, right? Well, sometimes heroes have to go through bad times before they could win. This scar and my nightmares are from those bad times I went through."

Damien gasped. "Why would someone want to 'urt you?"

"Because I was on the good side. Sometimes bad guys don't care that they're doing bad, and so they hurt people. It's wrong, because if you need to hurt others to get your way, then you're not helping the world."

"And that's why you've never hurt anyone! Because you're the best in the world!" Isabelle grinned.

I faltered, realizing my statement might have implicated me as well. "I'm not perfect," I corrected. "Everyone makes mistakes—it's part of life. What matters most is that you try to limit those mistakes and do your best to be as good as possible."

The twins nodded, eagerly soaking up what I was saying. "You're so smart, mum," Isabelle beamed. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

My parents and I chuckled. "Yes, well, first of all you need to sleep so you can grow up big and strong. And you should also aspire, or want, to be like your maman. She's smart and kind and strong, too. Now why don't I take you back to bed so your grandparents can sleep, too. We've got a big day tomorrow, remember?"

With that, I rose from my bed, taking each child's hand, and led them back to their room. I tucked them in and read part of a book, stopping once they were both asleep. Feeling a bit calmer myself, I returned to my room and finally feel back to sleep, a bit more peaceful than before.

In the morning, I pulled myself out of bed, splashing my face with cold water in the bathroom to help wake myself. I looked tired as I took in my reflection. Magic would definitely be in order to make me look better for my big day.

"Merlin, I'm getting married today," I breathed, letting the reality to sink in. As it did, a huge grin lit up my face.

With a new bounce in my step, I woke the twins, taking them down for breakfast before getting ready. My parents were surprised upon witnessing my good mood, likely worried how I would be after my nightmare.

Once I had the twins showered and dressed, I side-apparated everyone to the Burrow. The twins stumbled a bit, unused to the sensation, though I explained what happened and what they would feel like. They had only experienced it a couple of times before, mostly being subjected to the more pleasant Floo travel.

Nevertheless, my parents didn't have a fireplace. Even if they did, it wasn't legal for a Muggle to be connected to the Floo network without special circumstances.

As we entered the Weasley home, though, I was amazed at the relative calm of the day. It was a little after ten, and the main things that needed to be done were the floral decorations and to make sure the food was prepared and ready to be served at the reception. Apolline had insisted that their house elfs helped Molly with the sheer amount of food that was needed. She reluctantly agreed, realizing it would be a bit much, even for her.

So the food was prepared by the elfs, cooked by Molly, and transported elsewhere for keeping until it was time.

"Hermione, dear, so good to see you. Are you ready to give up single life?" Molly greeted with a hug. She extended the action to my parents and kids.

I chuckled, "Well it's not quite like I've been single—just without the actual title of wife or husband. I'm still not quite sure which I identify with more."

"That's because you always had to be weird." I turned to see Ginny entering, grinning at her statement.

"Considering my friend choices, it's a wonder I didn't end up worse," I shot back.

The adults snickered as the redhead scowled and opened her mouth to argue back.

"You better not be about to saying anything inappropriate, Ginny," Harry warned as he walked next to his girlfriend's side. "I'd hate for Fleur to lose her bridesmaid because you said something bad in front of their children. You know 'mione wouldn't let you get away with that."

Ginny huffed. "You're all lucky I love you so much. And you two," she stated, turning to the kids, "are going to bored with your mums. You need to come stay with Aunt Ginny if you want to have some real fun. I'll take you on my broom and everything."

I frowned at the girl, "You will do no such thing. Fleur doesn't even want me flying around with them in my Dreki form. Do you honestly think she'd let you survive putting them on a broom, even with an adult?"

The redhead just shrugged, "I'm not the one who has to deal with the consequences. As far as Fleur needs to know, you told me it was fine."

"Merlin, Gin, you're going to get her killed!" Harry frowned.

"Maman won't 'urt mum; they're both good," Isabelle defended.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, they are—much too good. Alright, why don't we go play for a bit while everyone does all of the boring, hard work?"

The twins eagerly ran after her, excited to see what kind of trouble they could get into. I sighed as I shook my head after them. Turning my focus to all that needed to be done, I threw myself into my work.

Shortly after noon, I was shoved in a back room while Fleur arrived, still not wanting to see me. I smiled as I sensed her presence nearby, desperately longing to be with her again, especially after the rough night I had. For one of the few times in my life, I hated having to be patient. But I would respect my mate's wishes to wait.

I checked myself over in the mirror for the tenth time. My tux was crisp and pristine. My hair had been tamed with Chelsea's help and her homebrewed concoction and tied up in a tight bun. Ginny had forced a bit of makeup onto my face, needing to clean my outfit after I fought and caused her to spill some powder on it. I glared at her the entire time, to which she wore a permanent wince while she worked.

I hadn't seen the need for such trivial products. I didn't care what I looked like—I knew all eyes would be on the Veela anyways. As jealous as I was certain I would feel, I was sure she would be quite stunning. She deserved to have all eyes on her.

"Alright, 'mione, it's almost time," Harry announced as he stepped into the room with me and my parents. "Are you ready?"

I drew a deep and anxious breath before nodding. "Don't worry, pumpkin, you're handsome," dad smiled, his eyes glistening with happy tears. I grabbed the couple and pulled them tight.

"I know I haven't said it enough, so I'll say it again now," I started softly. "Thank you both for everything. I love you, mum and dad. Thank you for always supporting me, no matter how much I flipped your world upside down."

"Oh, Hermione," mum sniffled, "you're our daughter. Of course we will always be here for you. We always knew you were special; we just never imagined it was to this extent."

Dad nodded, "She's right. When we chose you, we knew we were in it for the long haul. Nothing could ever stop us from loving you. We may have been forced to turn you over to the authorities if needed, but we would still love you."

I chuckled, "Yes, well, I may have gone against them a few times in my time fighting in a war. But Harry is right—it's time for me to marry my soulmate."

I made my way down to the tent, my nerves returning to get the best of me. I tried to shut my mind off, thinking of how Fleur would either chuckle or chastise me for worrying so much. This made me smile as I entered the rear of the tent and made my way towards the presiding official.

He smiled at me with a nod. "Are you ready, Miss Anderson?" the old wizard asked.

Taking a deep breath, I forced a smile. "Yes, I do believe so."

"It'll be alright—everything looks wonderful," he reassured. I nodded absentmindedly, my eyes scanning the room for any mistakes or missing decorations.

The golden and cerulean streamers lined the aisle draping along the sides of the pearly white chairs. It was a simple set of decorations, but it was indeed beautiful. We decided against putting on a show, not wanting to detract from the special moment in our lives.

My mind kept racing over how things could have been done differently. Maybe just have one color of streamer per side instead of twisting them loosely together. And what of the blue carpet runner? Should it have been white as well? Would gold have toned it down a bit? Did we need more flowers placed somewhere?

Glancing at the painting with my birth parents positioned next to Dumbledore's portrait, I couldn't help but smile. I was grateful to be able to share such an invaluable moment of my life with my beloved departed ones. Mum was crying happily while dad beamed proudly. Even Dumbledore had to wipe a tear of joy from his face.

The pianist started playing a simple song, causing my heart to pound against my chest. _Merlin, this is it!_

Isabelle appeared from the entrance, the flaps opening to signal the start of the wedding. She was wearing a cute white dress with a small bow tied around her waist, her straight hair pulled back in a braid.

She looked apprehensive as she saw just how many people there were and hesitated before being urged on by Ginny.

Slowly, the young girl strode forward, finally settling her eyes on me. I grinned, amused by my daughter. I had to motion for her to drop the flowers along her path, which she did sporadically, taking several handfuls here and there before simply dumping the rest on the ground. This earned her several chuckles as she neared me.

Shortly after she entered, her brother followed, carrying a small pillow with the rings attached. Fleur's was a simple gold band with two small diamonds around a slightly larger one. My own ring was a man's band with four small diamonds encrusted a quarter apart from each other.

Damien wasn't as bothered by the crowd, grinning excitedly at the eyes following him. He was truly in his element, even more so than Fleur or I, holding his head high, his chest slightly puffed out with pride as if he was the hottest thing in the world.

This didn't last long as his foot caught on the carpet runner, causing him to trip and stumble. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but his face was now buried underneath his tamed curls, his face blood red as he took his place up front.

I patted the poor boy's back, comforting him in his embarrassment. With the flower girl and ring bearer in their spots, Gabrielle stepped inside, sporting a simple white dress with a few frills towards the bottom. Ginny followed soon after wearing a matching dress. Both girls were beautiful, and I could practically hear the drool dripping from Harry's face as he took in his girlfriend.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my stomach twisting in tumultuous knots. I drew a deep, anxious breath, knowing what came next.

The music altered to the traditional wedding march, signaling everyone to stand for the bride. I watched painstakingly for what seemed like an eternity for my mate to appear. In what had actually been mere moments, Fleur entered, her arm intertwined with her father's, and my breath caught.

I felt as though I had just seen my mate for the first time again. She wore a strapless ashen dress with a corset top that flowed openly around her thighs. The floral pattern on the top shifted into several jeweled flowers on one side of the bottom that spread out as they lowered.

Her hair had a light wave to it, pinned in the back before falling freely over her right shoulder, a single white rose tucked behind her left ear. It had likely come from the bouquet of white roses she was holding.

Cerulean eyes flashed gold as they took me in, recognizing me as her soulmate. It lasted only a brief moment before they changed back, filling with tears as she covered her mouth, hiding a wide grin.

"Mon Dieu, you're so perfect," she breathed softly.

I sank to my knees without thinking, completely taken back by the goddess before me. I was in utter awe of the woman, and I couldn't believe I was getting to make her mine for life. We were already inseparable, but this would prevent anyone from ever trying to break us apart. The world would recognize Fleur as mine, and myself as hers.

Nicolas cleared his throat as the pair reached the front, raising an expectant brow. I barely noticed this, not wanting to take my eyes off of the flawless woman before me.

Still, I pushed myself up, grounding myself with the help of Harry. "Sorry," I muttered, "but you're…just…"

I had no words to describe my mate. Beauty and perfection were insignificant next to the Veela.

"Stop drooling, mum," Damien chided, breaking me from my trance as the crowd filled with snickers. I blushed, grinning stupidly, feeling much like he had when he tripped. All of my fears and anxieties disappeared the moment I laid eyes upon my mate, and I now reached out to take her hand with confidence. This was all I had wanted for several years—ever since Fleur stepped into my life that fateful year that altered our lives for better or worse.

Nicolas placed his daughter's hand in mine, patting them once joined before he stepped away towards his seat. The entire world was lost to me once more at the simple contact. I stared deep into the vast ocean before me. I knew so many of its secrets, its hopes, its fears, but in this instant, I felt like I knew absolutely nothing and wanted to know everything.

When it came time, though, I began my vows, my promise to my mate that I felt deeply in my heart, in my very soul.

"Fleur, when we first met, I knew you were someone special. I wasn't aware of what that meant at the time. I didn't know all of the joy and heartache we would endure over the next several years. But you have given me one thing that has meant more to me than anything—your love.

"With that love, we have brought two beautiful children into the world. You have shown me your strength time and again. I knew from the moment I met you that I needed to have that strength by my side for the rest of my life. At times, I wasn't sure how short that life would be, but together, we have always persevered. And so I offer you what little strength I have, to always be by your side each and every day for as long as we both shall live. I promise to love you, forever and always, as your mate and as your spouse."

I took the ring off the pillow Damien was holding, sliding it shakily onto the lithe ring finger of the Veela. The tears she had been fighting slowly trialed down her porcelain cheeks. I lifted my hand to brush them away softly, lingering a moment to enjoy the contact.

Fleur shook her head, dismissing the tears that passed her defenses.

"'ermione, as a Veela, I knew from ze moment I saw you zat you were my destined. From loving you, to getting to know you and being in love with you, we 'ave formed a bond more powerful zan any ancient magic. You are my soulmate, and I would follow you to ze end of ze world. I wouldn't be ze person I am today without you.

"You 'ave given me our precious children, and a life I zought at one point I would never 'ave. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but now zat I 'ave you, I 'ope you can forgive me for being selfish and making you mine forever."

I nodded, beaming joyfully as Fleur, my mate, my wife, placed the ring on my finger. It was an odd sensation to have the object on my finger, but one that I loved.

The official made a short statement before waving his wand over our heads, causing a shower of stars to fall upon our bodies, joining us in the eyes of the world once and for all. With the ceremony complete, I leaned forward, pressing my lips softly against my wife's, grinning into the kiss.

The tent erupted in whistles and applause, breaking us apart after a moment to run down the aisle as we stepped outside for the area to be transformed for the reception.

When everything was ready, Fleur and I made our way to the beautiful three-tiered cake, a figuring replicating our time at the Yule Ball placed on the top of the cake, several white roses placed around the intricate design.

Carefully, we cut a small piece, splitting it as we fed each other, laughing as we warned the other not to make a mess. We went about getting more of the cake and other edibles before sitting down at the head table. My parents helped the twins with their food before sitting them down beside Fleur.

Speeches began shortly after, starting off with Harry. He talked about our time on the run and how unbearable I was at times, missing my mate and being in a foul mood for having to be forced to babysit him and Ron, ending with wishing Fleur good luck putting up with me. I couldn't resist smacking him playfully as he sat down.

Gabrielle told a similar story of Fleur's time in France while we were off saving the world, telling a few embarrassing stories, much like Ginny who followed after.

When the redhead sat down, Fleur cleared her throat, calling attention to herself. I looked at her in surprise, not knowing she had planned a speech. If I knew, I would have prepared something myself.

"First of all, I wanted to zank everyone 'ere on be'alf of myself and 'ermione. We are truly grateful to be able to share our special day with so many of our loved ones. It means ze world to 'ave each of you 'ere with us. But I 'ave an announcement to make."

The Veela stood up and stepped behind the twins, glancing at me before returning to the children and continuing. "Damien, Isabelle, 'ow would you like to 'ave a baby brozer or sister?"

My mind went blank as several gasps echoed across the open space.

"Fleur…Are you…Are you pregnant?" I managed after several moments. My wife nodded, a tearful smile lighting her face up.

"I want a brozer!" Damien demanded excitedly, as if he had a say in what it would be.

"Non!" Isabelle cried. "I don't want anozer brozer! Damien is enough!"

I rose, partially ignoring the twin's reactions along with the cheers that surrounded us, my eyes locked on Fleur. "Are you serious? You're pregnant!"

"Oui, I 'ave been waiting to tell you, and I figured zis would be ze best opportunity. I found out about a month ago," she confirmed. I cried out in joy, throwing my arms around my wife. I couldn't believe we were going to have another baby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, still in shock with the news. "You knew this whole time and hid it?"

Fleur chuckled, "I wanted to surprise you. Also, zis way we wouldn't 'ave to deal with telling everyone individually—everyone who matters knows now."

I laughed at her logic, wiping my face. Lowering down to the twins, I pulled them in for a hug. "You're going to have a baby to look out for. I know you'll both be good big siblings. You're going to have to show them around and be good examples. You know how you two look up to me and maman? This baby will look up to you as well. Can you be good for them?"

Damien nodded eagerly, while Isabelle was a little more reluctant. I kissed them both, rising to kiss my wife once more. She continued to surprise me, making my life better, my heart fuller with each and every day. Feeling complete like this, I knew that my future would continue to be filled with the love and joy that only my soulmate, wife, and mother of my children could give.

 **AN: So Fleur and Hermione would end up with six children. They were planning to stop with four, but when the fifth surprised them, Fleur got baby fever once more, demanding to have an even number. Hermione would be a bit overwhelmed with so many children, but she adores them all and wants Fleur happy. Not to mention, she's absolutely in love with getting to watch Fleur's pregnancy glow and give birth. They are split evenly, the boys being Dreki and the girls being Veela.**

 **The kids would also all attend Hogwarts. While Fleur loves and has fond memories of Beauxbatons, she also feels connected to Hogwarts. As terrible as some of her memories there are, some of the fondest were from there as well. The kids would be held in high regard for who their parents are, and they would learn more of what their mothers went through. Luckily, things remain relatively peaceful from now on.**

 **Damien and Isabelle—both Gryfindor**

 **Celeste—Hufflepuff**

 **Liam—Gryfindor**

 **Daniel—Slytherin**

 **Victoria—Ravenclaw**


End file.
